Bound by Blood, Divided by Power
by EvanSol0919
Summary: To the public, the Kuchiki Family is equivalent to perfection and the  rule of law. Yet underneath the flawless exterior, lies a hidden world of  ambition and intrigue that a simple girl from Inuzuri is about to be thrown  into to all for the sake of love
1. Preamble

Alright my first Bleach fanfic! I've read a few stories of how Byakuya and Hisana meet. Most have Byakuya randomly walking around Inuzuri or Hisana being a servant or something. I'm trying something a little different and with more family politics if you will. My guess is that the Kuchiki manor, like all royal courts, is full of backstabbing and rivalries so I'm including this in my story. Please remember to comment!

XXXXXXXXXX

_These being the words of Utagawa Yoshino:_

_It is done. My closest confidant, the former Sato Hisana, is now Kuchiki Hisana-sama, First Lady of all of __Seireitei. The wedding was very small, many refusing to attend as it was an affront to them that the heir of the House of Kuchiki, the truest and greatest of all families, would consent, let alone insist, to marry a woman, not only from Rukongai, but from Inuzuri, one of the most repulsive places in all of Soul Society. Surely the young noble had been bewitched or had gone mad they whispered, for none would dare directly say these things out loud, but for one such as myself who has seen such murmurs destroy so many, know such words have great power, especially when spoken by the right people at the right time. Poor Hisana, she truly does not know the world she has entered and shame on her new husband, who claims to love her, for throwing this rather naïve woman into the treacherous world of the Kuchiki Clan. True she has seen the danger of court intrigue, but it will pale in comparison to what awaits her. Oh, she did look happy, no, overjoyed this day, like the finale to a child's fairytale, although I foresee no happily ever after. How ironic, how utterly ironic, that it was my own failed story that caused all of this to take place. I say irony for I gave up the notion of fate long ago. Now all I can do is look back and pray that dear Hisana will not suffer the way I have at the hands of this wretched family and suffocating walls, for she has been through more than enough._


	2. Howling Dog

Ok, chapter 2! I admit, it's not my favorite. It's so hard when you really, really want to write one chapter but you need a setup chapter first. As you can tell from the first chapter, I'm mostly writing this from a third party perspective. There's certainly going to be some Byakuya and Hisana POV, but I find it more interesting, at least in the beginning, to be on the outside looking in. I'm making it so that the two lovers don't meet right away so there needs to be a go-between. Anyway, enjoy and remember to comment!

XXXXXXXXXX

"_What in the world was I thinking?"_

That was the sole thought running through Utagawa Yoshino's head as she ducked into a small alley, trying desperately not to be noticed by the inhabitants. She had truly gone temporarily mad. How else could one explain her predicament? Here she was, a noble from Seireitei who had found herself in Inuzuri, one of the worst districts in all of Soul Society. She had only heard stories about how things functioned in the slums: men murdering anyone who got in their way, women selling their bodies on street corners, children stealing whatever they could to survive, and dogs' scavenging the meat off of new corpses. So far, she had yet to see anything that discredited the stories. The emaciated begging for help knowing they wouldn't receive any, the crying children who were completely ignored and the men who were passed out right in the middle of the lane reinforced such notions.

After all, Inuzuri was literally "Howling Dog".

Shuddering at her thoughts, she wrapped the beige cloak she had found more tightly around her, thought the sun continued to blaze down on the dirt below. It was certainly uncomfortable, but she thought it was better not to be seen. One look at her simple but intact attire and all would know she was not from here, and being different anywhere can get you killed. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, Yoshino began to look around for the walls that separated each region from one another, it was her only chance to escape.. However, the area was larger than she originally thought and none of the streets had names and there were no maps. Needless to say she was too afraid to ask for directions.

Once again, she cursed herself for the situation. She couldn't even blame _him_. Acting solely on instinct, Yoshino had grabbed her passes and headed to the walls that separated Seireitei from Rukongai. She had been to several of the higher, more law abiding districts before as an escape from her own personal hell but this time it was different. She not only wanted to flee from Seireitei but from the eyes that always followed her, no matter where she went.

And that was why she had abandoned her rickshaw along with all her attendants. Why she had run through the checkpoints without looking to see where she was going. And why she was here now, encircled by dangerous criminals who had nothing and had nothing to lose. Not to mention it was getting rather late in the day and the night was always more dangerous.

Making sure that her face was covered, Yoshino ventured back out onto the street, careful to avoid eye contact and trying not to step in any waste that littered the lane. _"How can anyone stand to live like this?"_

Yoshino certainly felt for the poor souls who were forced to live in these unspeakable conditions, however she would be lying if a part of her felt like they might have deserved this punishment. It was horrible to think, but logically speaking it made sense. It was a mystery how souls were divided when they arrived in Rukongai after their time in the World of the Living was over. Was it such a stretch to think that if one was a good person than they would end up in a peaceful place and if one wasn't they would end up here? This was certainly the attitude of the higher caste in Seireitei, which both served to make them feel even more superior and to make them feel better about their own miserable lives, Yoshino included.

Higher… that was it! If she could just get to higher ground she would be able to see the walls and would know what way to go. And low and behold, there was a small hill not too far from here. Now filled with relief, Yoshino trekked toward the mound, albeit still with caution not to make any notable movements.

It only took a moment for all that to change. In that second, the road went from being orderly to absolute mayhem. Yoshino had no idea what had started the brawl, but the sight of blood on the sand soon clouded her vision. All the innocent bystanders began to run. Some were barricaded in their filthy run down homes as others fled down the side streets. The sounds of knives against knives, fist against fist, and loud oaths seared into her ears. Caught up in the fleeing mob with the dust saturating her lungs, her feet cut up from steeping on shards of broken pottery, water stinging her eyes, and completely disoriented from the whole experience, Yoshino fell face first to the ground. The crowd continued to trample her as her screams were lost in the sounds of chaos above her. So this was how she was going to die, completely alone due to a situation she had no control over, forgotten by all. Dying the way her life had been…it was fitting.

"_Hou__ … Ban, I'm sor…", _then everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was something on her face. It was cold, wet, and coarse. Whatever the object was, it was annoying her. Struggling to open her eyes, Yoshino first saw a wooden ceiling that was decaying quickly and that straw was used to cover up some of the holes. Was this some sort of stable? Why would she be in one? Then the images flooded into her as she wretched herself up, wildly looking around as her mind spiraled in a panic about what had happened.

"Please calm down, it's alright. You're not hurt," a quite but insistent voice came from her right. The words came from a small woman holding a small rag in her hand and a small smile on her lips. Despite her frail appearance, Yoshino remained tense. She was in a small room in Inuzuri with a woman she knew nothing about and was still unsure of what exactly happened to her. Still, Yoshino knew that she had to keep it together until she could escape. Let's see. They were clearly in some sort of attic, the only exit being either the stairs or the closed windows. The room was virtually empty save for a small stove and some cooking supplies. The only light came from a few small candles that were poorly made as they hardly lit up anything except themselves. Some extra straw lay in the corner. She herself was lying on a straw mat with only a tattered blanket to cover her. Looking down, she noticed her kimono was a bit disheveled. A fresh wave of panic set it as she began to claw at her robes. Had she been…?

"Please calm down. I had to check to see if you were injured. It was only me. You have to be careful. You have several bruises and cuts that need to be attended too," the other woman said. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Yoshino had a clear look at the person in front of her. She had a very small, almost childlike body and had managed to keep her clothing in a relatively clean state. She had deep black hair was frayed and had a single strand fall between her eyes. Even in the darkness, her eyes stood out, as they were a perfect shade of violet. There was no hint of malicious intent on her face and Yoshino felt herself relax. "Thank you for all your help. I do not mean to be rude, but who are you and how did I get here?"

"Hey Hisana, is the girl awake yet?" said a deep voice coming up the stairs. As the form came into the light, Yoshino could see it was a young man. He was a little on the short side but was quite muscular, his chest being almost completely shown by the intentionally way his shirt was worn. He had a tan complexion and messy russet hair with thick eyebrows and light brown eyes. He wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen but was certainly not an eyesore.

"Apologies, I never introduced myself. My name is Sato Hisana. And this is Hirasago Daiji. He's the one who found you and brought you here."

"I.. thank you very much Hirasago-san, Sato-san, for all your help. I am truly grateful and very sorry if I caused either of you any trouble."

Hisana simply smiled. "It was no trouble at all Utagawa-san."

Yoshino felt her eyes widen. How did they know her name? As if reading her mind, Hisana handed her some papers which turned out to be her passes. "I believe these are yours."

Again, Yoshino was shocked. This woman had her passes which had no photo or anything like it and clearly stated that she originated from Seireitei. Why hadn't she just taken them, assumed her identity and headed toward the walls that would have freed her from this hellhole? Was she illiterate or something? No, she knew her name. So what was the reason?

Before she could voice her questions, Hisana spoke again. "I realize you must want to head back to your home but I must insist you stay for the night. I'm afraid you've come to Inuzuri at an especially dangerous time. The dark is no place for wandering around, particularly for someone such as yourself."

What did she mean by that? Did Hisana know she was from an important noble family? Is that why she didn't dare take her license because she knew she wouldn't be able to pass as an aristocrat? And there was a safer time to come to Inuzuri? Her curiosity had finally grown to the point where she needed some information.

"Forgive me for asking, but what do you mean by 'especially' dangerous?"

At this Daiji sat down next to Hisana who had closed her eyes and was sitting perfectly still. "Well, Inuzuri has never been a pleasant place," he said, "but for a while things were relatively stable. There's this guy named Toba, the 'King' of Inuzuri if you will. He managed to turn all the crooks into his minions and basically nothing was done without his permission. He even became a sort of law enforcer. If something happened you could pay him to get 'justice'. When he was in complete control, there was a lot less violence. Then some new punks came in and started a gang that's cruel, even by these standards. Now there's a virtual war going on here between the old establishment and these young idiots. What happened today was typical. Some guys go into another groups 'territory' which pisses the others off which leads to a fight which leads to blood. I just happened to be going that way when the clash was over and found you passed out on the ground. You were still breathing so I brought you back here so Hisana could take care of you."

Yoshino let the words, both spoken and unspoken, sink in. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Hisana had opened her eyes which were filled with pain and sadness but her smile was warm. "You do not have to continue thanking us. The first time was more than enough. Please, I've made some soup. Daiji-san and I don't need to eat but if you do you're free to take as much as you need.

"No, I do not have enough reiatsu to feel hunger, but I would love some of your cooking." Indeed, Hisana was an excellent chief. The broth was simple but sweet on her tongue. Hisana and Daiji were having a small conversation about some other people they knew, clearly trying to lighten the mood with some humorous stories, but Yoshino wasn't paying a lot of attention. She still had a few questions she would hopefully be able to ask Hisana when they were alone and needed to get back to Seireitei as soon as she could. There was already going to be hell to pay and the more time away the worse it would be.

Soon enough, Daiji got up. "Alright, it was nice to meet you Utagawa-san. See ya tomorrow Hisana." He accidently brushed his arm against Hisana's and she very noticeable flinched away from him. His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, his expression unreadable, before heading down the stairs. Hisana just sat there for an extra moment before getting up and putting the bowls and other supplies away.

"Please try to get some sleep Utagawa-san. It's safer to leave in the early morning and I'm sure you want to return to your own family. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"But where are you going to sleep Sato-san?"

She just smiled and said, "I'll just make due on the floor and there's no point in arguing. You are my guest, not to mention injured, and therefore you take priority." Yoshino could see there was no point in arguing and simply laid down as Hisana blew out the candles, trying not to think about tomorrow...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was certainly not the best night of sleep she ever had. Even with the straw she could still feel the cold, hard wood underneath and the blanket did nothing to keep her warm. Still, it had to be pretty early. As Yoshino opened her eyes, she saw that she was alone in the room. Where was Hisana? Sitting up, she winced, forgetting for a moment of her various bruises. Now that it was dawn and the windows were open, she looked closely at her arms and legs, seeing deep black marks on her skin. How was she going to explain this?

Deciding it was best to put that off till later, she stood up though her feet still ached. Walking over to one of the open windows, Yoshino looked out onto the street below. There was something about this place, the way the light of the morning sun fell onto the wooden rooftops that made it look quite, well how did it make it look? Definitely not beautiful but quaint perhaps? At the very least, at this hour it didn't seem nearly as frightening as it was yesterday.

A small sound caught her attention. It sounded like humming. Looking around, she spotted Hisana on the roof looking out at the sun with such a peaceful expression on her face. Why did she look that way? Somehow, Yoshino ended up sitting beside Hisana looking out at the still sleeping Inuzuri.

"I'm sorry Utagawa-san, I did not mean to wake you this early. I'm just so use to it I suppose. Would you like to something to eat before you leave?"

"That's quite alright Sato-san. I was just getting up anyway." Hisana turned to her, those violet eyes probing slightly. "Now then, are there some things you would like to ask me? I saw there were several questions in your eyes last night. If you still want to ask you're more than welcome to."

"_She's quite perceptive," _Yoshino thought, "I suppose I do have a few things I would like to ask." Hisana silently encouraged her. "You saw my passes, you know I'm from Seireitei, and yet you don't ask me about it? You didn't simply steal them and leave? Why?"

Hisana was silent for a few moments before answering. "Why would you think that I would ask you about such matters? We barely know each other. I have no right to intrude on your private thoughts. You came here for your own reasons that have nothing to do with me. As for the passes, I will not deny that my heart felt tempted, but it was only for a moment. Those papers lead to your life which I would never think to take away from you. Besides, like you had your reasons for coming here, I have mine for needing to stay."

Yoshino was stunned into silence. How strange this feeling was. This woman who had been so kind to her wasn't interested in her life. She had taken her into her home, had given her a bed and food, not because she was a noble or had a hidden agenda but because she was _good_. Hisana was that rare type that always tried to treat everyone with compassion without expecting anything in return. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong and have kindly graced me with your presence."

"I…I feel guilty now for thinking such horrible things about this place before I came here. I…" Yoshino stopped, realizing she was actually getting emotional. How silly of her.

Hisana walked over and took one of her hands. They were so small…

"As I said, you have nothing to be sorry about. It is unfortunate that most people here simply try to live their lives, but a small portion is cast as the majority. The stories here are that beyond the white walls, everyone is polite and law abiding, almost as if no one there could commit a sin, yet I know that's not true, now is it?"

"Not in the slightest bit." No, if anything, Seireitei was even more dangerous that Inuzuri was. Here, you knew that the man holding a dagger was probable someone you wanted to avoid. It was harder to know who to approach when all the weapons were hidden. Was that why she felt a ping of envy? Was it because this life was so much simpler than her own? Or was it because she would soon have to go back to the world of fake friends, gossip and backroom politics?

"Are you about ready to leave?" Wiping her eyes, Yoshino nodded her head. "Wait, there was one other thing I wanted to ask. You said that Inuzuri was especially dangerous for someone like me. What did you mean by that?"

Hisana smiled slightly. "I meant that this time is very dangerous for beautiful women such as yourself."

Yoshino felt a surge of shock. It was fair to call herself a classic beauty. She was tall and slender with soft brown hair that fell to her shoulders, narrow dark grey eyes that were well proportioned to her full lips and high cheekbones. Still, Hisana's tone made it clear that she did not consider herself even remotely attractive. Had she never seen herself properly? True she wasn't the standard archetype, but there was something almost… ethereal about her. The contrast between her pale skin and dark hair with her perfect oval face and those breathtaking eyes had at least caught the eye of one man. This woman was certainly a mystery, but she would now have to focus on her own dilemma.

What was she going to say to _him_?

XXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, done! Like I said, not my favorite but I'm looking forward to the next one. Now we can enter Byakuya's world with lots of alliances, rivals, affairs, assassinations and everything else in-between! Now the fun starts! (Please remember to comment!)


	3. Petals and Thorns

Ok, Chapter 3! Now this I had fun writing! Be forewarned, this chapter kind of skips around but there's a lot of information to absorb. This world is so complicated! Now, since Koga was literally already made to be a Kuchiki, I used him but as Byakuya's cousin.

PS: HUGE NEWS! In the new Bleach Data book, we find out who Byakuya's father was! His name was Sojun and there's even a picture (he looks EXACTLY like Byakuya). Again, the book is called MASKED.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madam, you have been requested," said a small voice from the opened door.

Yoshino merely nodded, sending the girl on her way. She turned back to the glass in front of her, brushing the wet locks away from her face. The mirror was an antique decorated with mythological creatures on the boarder and the surface itself remained unscratched despite its age. The rest of the room was equally as beautiful: exquisite paintings and vases forged by only the best masters from the past, a futon so soft it was if one were laying on a cloud, and a private garden where every leaf was illuminated by the light of the full moon.

She was truly a prisoner of heaven.

Wrapping her smooth yukata around her so that no mark could be seen, Yoshino walked into another room… where _he_ was already sitting. Though he was kneeling, she knew him to be quite small and lean, though his dark heavy robes usually hid such things. Dark brown hair simply fell to his shoulders, framing his square jaw and hollow checks. His eyebrows were too upturned and then there were his eyes, pitch black which was the exact color of his nonexistent soul.

She had never found him very attractive, even _before_, but now every detail was visible to her eyes now that they were no longer clouded by loyalty.

This was the man she hated more than anyone else in the world.

"Where have you been?" Ah, that voice, formal and polite, but with a mocking and facetious undertone.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern," she answered looking directly into those dead eyes, not allowing one hint of discomfort to show.

He simply raised an eyebrow in response. "I believe I have every concern to know where my wife has been. If I went missing for a few days, I would hope you would also be concerned."

"_Your wife in name only,"_ her mind immediately stated. As for his other statement, she would be concerned if he disappeared, but only because it meant that he was plotting something she did not want to know about. "You are well aware that I visit Rukongai quite frequently. If I choose to stay for a night or two it should hardly raise alarm."

"Then why were you not with your servants or guards? I was told you had them stop in a remote place and then took off. They were frantic in their search for you. You are well aware of how dangerous Rukongai can be. What if you have been captured and held for ransom?"

"_Pity the kidnappers for threatening your carefully constructed persona."_ Yoshino straightened herself out before replying. "And yet, here I am, completely unharmed. I am much more familiar with the lower quarters than you and thus know how to act. You truly worry too much."

"It is necessary for a husband to worry about his wife, in particular if she is not troubled by her own behavior." Those black depths stared into hers, and Yoshino knew he could see every blemish her little adventure had caused her.

Her own grey eyes narrowed but otherwise did not respond; he had made his point and would now move on.

"Though I should force you into confinement for your… reckless conduct, you were wise enough to return before the flower viewing tomorrow at the Kuchiki Manor. It would have been very inconvenient for me if you were not there, particularly when all the arrangements are nearly in place. Retire for the night and make sure that you're on your best behavior for our family."

He stood up and kissed her lightly top of her head; it felt as if a maggot had settled on her skull. "Goodnight Yoshino, pleasant dreams." With that he left her alone, like he always did.

"Goodnight… Yujin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even the beauty of the Utagawa mansion could not even come close to competing with the glory of the ancient home of the Kuchiki family. It was said that no one knew how many gardens the entire estate held or how many rooms it had. Visitors who wondered off frequently got lost. The manor had its own infirmary, workshops for all the arts, and one of the most extensive libraries in all of Soul Society.

It was very rare when a even a small portion of the extended family got together, so being invited to the annual flower viewing held by the main branch of the clan was a great honor.

At least that was what everyone else thought.

Yoshino hated these public events but it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter. Instead she had to put on her perfect aristocratic mask and simple survive the backhanded compliments and the gossiping hags that used these proceedings to forge new alliances and to spread rumors about enemies.

Then there was just getting through the introductions. Everyone of importance had to be properly announced and greeted according to their rank.

"My Lord Utagawa Yujin-sama, My Lady Utagawa Yoshino-sama and their Lords Utagawa Hou-sama and Ban-sama," the presenter said.

The others respectfully lowered their heads as the Utagawa family entered surrounded by their servants and guards. That was also part of the competition between nobles, who had the most attendants. It was very fortunate that the Kuchiki manor had plenty of cooks because feeding all these people cost a small fortune.

Immediately after arriving, they were confronted by an elderly man with slicked back grey hair and a hunched back. One look into those black eyes and it was obvious who he was.

"Otou-sama", Yujin said while respectfully lowering himself in front of his father. Utagawa Sawatari merely eyed his son's frame with cold eyes. "Hou, Ban, say hello to your grandfather."

The twin boys politely greeted their ancestor as Yoshino mimicked them, but her eyes remained on her sons. How lucky they were to resemble their mother. Both had her mysterious grey eyes and light brown hair, though Hou had much shorter hair while Ban wore his shoulder length and parted down the middle.

It was painful for Yoshino to see that while they resembled her physically, they were becoming more like their father in terms of personality: the frigid way they treated those who were "below" them, the way they could quickly analyze someone despite meeting them for the first time, and, most frightening to her, their growing skill at manipulation from the shadows. The way things were, this pattern would continue and there was nothing Yoshino could do about it. Her time with them was so limited as it was…

"Otou-sama, I trust the marriage contracts will soon be put in place for the boys."

"They are", Sawatari merely stated, "It will soon be announced that Utagawa Hou will be betrothed to Onodera Sayori and Utagawa Ban will be betrothed to Ishishiro Miyuki. Twins are so hard to match up. Both must be paired with two equal in status to prevent the notion of favoritism. Fortunately the Onodera and Ishishiro families see the benefit of such unions…even if it meant overlooking some… extra details."

With these words, Sawatari turned his sharp, disapproving gaze on Yoshino. Such a look use to frighten her, but now she was immune to such subtle scrutiny. Turning back to Yujin, he continued, "Of course, all four are still children. These agreements are often written so they can be easily broken if a better opportunity presents itself…"

"Oh, I'm sure you will keep a sharp lookout of any improvement. After all, that is why the Utagawa clan elders agreed it would be best if you remained here, to further our family ambition while I manage the property," Yujin quickly stated, the patronizing tone of his voice barely hidden.

Sawatari's expression remained the same, but anyone could feel the cold anger he emitted at these words. "Yes, I have heard you have done a marvelous job at that, my son… though I admit I am beginning to tire of these politics and long for the simple life of retirement."

Before he could utter another word, he was interrupted again by Yujin. "Oh, Otou-sama, you are not that spent. I feel I am not ready for such a great honor that comes with being an official Kuchiki Elder. You are much more familiar with the others and know Ginrei-sama rather well. I must insist you remain here, at least until the boys are old enough to begin taking part in managing the family affairs." His tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

"Very well, I see it is best if I remain here for the time being. I can take comfort in the fact that I know everything is being taken care of. If you'll excuse me," and with that Sawatari conceded defeat and promptly walked away and began speaking with other elders.

Now with a satisfied smile, Yujin turned back towards the boys, as if the conversation with his father had never happened. "Did you hear that boys? Your contracts have been ratified. I believe your future wives may be here today. Why don't you go and find them?"

"Yes, Otou-sama," both children said at the same time, and immediately left, instantly recognizing the dismissal. Now looking at her for the first time, Yujin commented, "Why are you not pleased Yoshino? Your sons are now engaged to two very well connected girls. Are you not excited with the idea of two daughter-in-laws?"

"You are mistaken, I am very pleased with the news, nevertheless I worry about discussing marriage with mere children, chiefly when neither I nor they have actually met these young ladies and know nothing about them. Perhaps…"

"Yoshino, I can see that you, despite the length of our marriage, have still not grasped the refined concept of matrimony. These things are arranged when both parties are young and many do not meet until the wedding is close. I admit our own was a bit…special, but I simple want the best opportunities for our sons. Surely, as their mother, you desire the same."

"_Translation: you want the best opportunities for yourself no matter who you have to sacrifice."_

Taking her silence as an act of submission, Yujin excused himself to speak with others. That was his usual pattern, leaving her alone to face the snakes that walked as if human. It wouldn't be for long though. Once the main family arrived, everyone would flock around them to seek an audience and it would be her opportunity to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Yoshino contemplated yet another getaway, another young woman not too far away was basking in the glow of admirers. "Oh, Tono-dono, what a beautiful outfit. The pink really brings out your features," one woman said. Tono Midori smiled at the constant fawning of the other women.

"Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me, though you're right, the color does bring out the turquoise in my eyes," she said, tossing her shoulder length maroon hair out of her face._ "Not to mention enhancing my young peach skin_," she though smugly.

The women weren't just encircling her for the outfit. Everyone knew that Tono Midori was the undisputed gossip queen of Seireitei. Even though she loved to talk, everybody also understood that to get her to talk, they had to stroke her massive ego.

"And your wedding is fast approaching! Your luck just seems to know no end. Sannen Ishinoue- dono is the youngest Head in the history of his house. Not to mention his looks." With that, all the ladies glanced at the man in question. He was certainly handsome with his long teal green hair and piercing eyes that were a mix of grey and blue.

Midori laughed once more. "Yes, I can say that I am a very lucky lady. As for the wedding, I want it to be like nothing Seireitei, no all of Soul Society, has ever seen before. There's going to be…"

Before she could say another word, the announcer called everyone attention, for the main family had appeared.

At the front was the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Ginrei. Even in his advanced age, there was still something appealing there. His silver hair and mustache were perfectly in place, his slate grey eyes were as strong as ever and he hadn't been crippled by time. With his Sixth Divisions Captain's haori and the beautiful windflower silk scarf around his neck, Kuchiki Ginrei looked every bit the master of one of the Five Great Noble Families in Soul Society.

Next to him was his daughter and only surviving child, Kuchiki Shizuka. As the highest lady in all of Seireitei, Shizuka certainly looked the part. Her long brown hair was perfectly styled with a cherry blossom hairpin for the viewing. She wore a stunning kimono that was the exact same color of the blossoms around them, an eye-catching purple obi and a haori of darker pink with flowers sowed into it.

Her young daughter Kuchiki Nanako was close by. The little girl had her auburn hair in long pigtails and wore a kimono of pure gold that brought out a pink tint to her eyes.

Then there were the focus of all the ladies attention, the two young men beside the others.

The younger one was Shizuka's son and Third Seat of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Koga. The tall, well-built man had inherited his mother's strong green eyes and his departed father's dark purple hair. He also had a long braided pony-tail of rich pink hair that was held in place by a kenseikan on the left side of his head which symbolized his place as second in line to the Kuchiki inheritance.

Then there was the last man, the heir and Vice-Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. He had been born with the standard Kuchiki ebony black hair and slate grey eyes from his father, the late Kuchiki Sojun. He wore a kenseikan as well, only on his right side to signify his place as heir apparent.

The Kuchiki's were known for their beauty and the main line certainly lived up to that reputation.

As the family took their place, most of the nobles present rushed over in hopes of getting a word with any of them.

However, it was the first man who managed to get a conference that immediately sent whispers around the guests. His name was Ganryu, Head of the House of Ryodoji, one of the few families that were directly under the Great Five. He too was of an advanced age, but even with his white hair and wrinkled face, his unique purple eyes still gave off an aura of power. There were other members of his family as well but the main center of all the talk was a single woman. She was wearing the same emerald green robes as the rest of her family, but purposely wore it so much of her cleavage was shown. She also possessed gleaming yellow eyes and silky dark amethyst hair that flowed beautifully in the wind.

"So, it appears the rumors are true", said Midori, watching the situation from a distance.

"What Tono-dono? What rumors?" The other women looked at her eagerly, finally getting ready to hear some good gossip.

"Well, there's been some talk about a possible marriage between the Kuchiki clan and the Ryodoji clan. Very interesting, considering the history of the latter."

"What do you mean by that, Tono-dono?"

Midori just smiled again. This is why she loved being the empress of rumors. The power that comes along with information can be intoxicating…

"Well, the clan's been in self-imposed exile for 1,000 years. The family has been known for the power of its members and many became Captains of the Gotei 13. That all changed when Yamamoto Genryusai became the Captain-Commander. Until then, only those from Seireitei could become Shinigami. That all changed when the Shinigami Academy was founded that allowed those from Rukongai to enter. The Ryodoji Clan was appalled, saying that it degraded the entire Gotei 13 to allow souls from Rukongai to stand equally beside nobles. The entire family refused to join after that. It is said that many in the family are still trained and some are even of a captain's level, though why they would be trained as warriors is still a mystery. Anyway, that's why it's surprising that any such negotiations would take place."

"I wonder why that is?" another woman stated.

Naturally, Midori had a response. "The Kuchiki inheritance. Keep in mind, the head of the house also inherits command of the Sixth Division. Even among in this family, those powerful enough to become a captain are only born every few generations. That is why Koga-sama is second-in-line. Now the problem with him is his paternal grandfather, Amatsuki Bansui-sama. The man is very cunning, having succeeded in marrying his son to Ginrei-sama's daughter, but he made a very bad enemy… Miyahara Ran-sama."

"Who?"

Midori turned her head to another woman who was currently having a conversation with Ginrei. She still had a rather youthful appearance, with her healthy chocolate hair in a neat hairpin and her dark eyes still radiated authority behind her frames.

"It's no surprise you haven't heard of her, but she's the shadow ruler of the Kuchiki family. It's said that almost nothing can be done without her approval. As I was saying, she apparently did not favor the union between the Kuchiki and Amatsuki clans, but was outmaneuvered by Bansui-sama. Now she's doing everything to block Koga-sama, and that includes arranging an extremely powerful marriage for Byakuya-sama and Ryodoji Ganryu-sama's niece, the purple-haired woman, Ryodoji Benin-sama. After all, she does fir the criteria: perfect lineage, a family high reiryoku, no hint of scandal, and the unofficial rule of being beautiful."

All the women were silent for a moment, absorbing all this new information as well as accepting the feeling of envy all felt for Benin for marrying the most eligible bachelor in all of Soul Society.

Midori regarded her associates before continuing. "Well, any such union has yet to be officially announced and even if it is, any marriage contract will still need to be properly negotiated, not to mention a ceremony that big could take years to coordinate. My own marriage is fast approaching. Now, for the date, I was actually thinking about something in winter. Too many people wait till spring and I personally love the idea of a snow covered wedding. Now for the kimono, I was thinking…"

And thus, Midori spent the rest of her time talking about herself. The other women feigned their interest.

They had received some great gossip and now would have to endure the after effects.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All conversations abruptly ended as it was announced that the two shinigami were to engage in a friendly dual. This was fairly standard, as it was necessary to judge the strength and skill of those who could be the next leader of the clan. Unsurprisingly, the Kuchiki manor had its own dueling arena that could, amazingly, fit all of the current spectators in.

The cousins bowed to one another before beginning. Their movements were so graceful, it was almost like a dance, and the speed at which they moved was truly breathtaking. While mostly relying on Zanjutsu, both also used some minor Kido which brought more excitement to the match.

In the stands, Ryodoji Benin watched as her future husband elegantly moved his hilt in a slashing movement, causing his blade to lash out at his cousin, who was barely able to avoid the attack. To no one's shock, Byakuya was clearly the more powerful fighter but Koga was able to pull a few tricks that caught even Byakuya off guard. Still…

"The way Byakuya-sama moves, the way the sun reflects of his skin, he is truly the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan," she said, the desire in her voice barely covered by the casual tone.

"None his equal," a voice from behind whispered. Turning around, Benin saw that the speaker was none other than Miyahara Ran, the power behind the throne. "Benin-sama, may I have a word."

"Surly it can wait until the match is over, Miyahara-sama. I doubt Byakuya-sama will let it continue for much longer."

One of Ran's eyebrows rose slightly and she bent over to whisper in the younger woman's ear. "It cannot wait and my time is very limited, Benin-sama."

Benin sighed lightly while standing up and following the elder back into the garden. She was not yet in a position to challenge the old hag, but soon she would be.

"You seem very pleased, Benin-sama. I imagine walking around the property, seeing what you will soon be the matron of, is very exciting."

"Yes, Miyahara-sama. What woman could not appreciate such beauty and look forward to ruling over it."

"Ruling over it? That's an interesting choice of words for you, Benin-sama."

"Is it not true? I will soon be First Lady of all of Seireitei and that comes with great influence, though I know of the responsibilities as well."

"Indeed, however it is not your future I want to discuss, Benin-sama, but your past."

Benin stalled for a moment before regarding Ran with a closed expression. "Whatever do you mean, elder?"

The other lady simple gave a knowing smile. "Oh, you are well aware, Benin-sama. You and your family have done a brilliant job of covering up your…indiscretions. You really should be more careful. After all, there is nothing that cannot be undone, and if this contract were to go through and then cancelled you and your kin would be quite embarrassed. Who could come after Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Benin remained silent but the anger in her eyes was not conceded.

"Don't worry my dear Benin… this will be our little secret. Nobody else need ever know, not anybody." The older woman turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, do not think I am unfamiliar with that expression. At this moment, you're swearing that, someday, you'll destroy me. Bear in mind, far better women than you have vowed to do the same… go look for them now."

Ran then gave the silent woman a small peck on the cheek before departing. Benin was left to stool in her anger before heading back to the arena. She needed to talk to her uncle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day transformed into night, all the guests began to leave.

"_Finally, I true chance to admire this beauty_,_"_ a young man thought gazing at how the moon's brightness caused the cherry blossoms to give off an almost silver glow. It was truly breathtaking.

Kuchiki Byakuya absolutely hated these events: the caddy nobles, the scheming elders, and the shallow women, all of whom always tried to speak with him about the most trivial of matters. This one in particular had been, in all honesty, painful with word of his supposed engagement the favorite topic of the day.

Ryodoji Benin…he suppressed a small shudder. Her exceedingly ambitious family was sure to cause problems… and then there was the woman herself. He found her to be extraordinarily arrogant, even for a noblewoman, and vulgar the way she wore her apparel to show off as much of her bust as she could reasonably get away with. Such traits were hardly attractive to him and not in line with his views of what a Kuchiki woman should be. Such a female should be regal in appearance, whether in public or in private. Being well educated, or at least having an intellectual curiosity, would also be important, as was a love for the arts.

Ryodoji Benin had none of these qualities.

Nevertheless, Byakuya knew it was his duty to go through with whatever the council decided and would do so with honor. Quite footsteps interrupted his thought as he felt a familiar reiatsu approach. "Seigen," Byakuya said as he eyed his old friend.

Suzunami Seigen came from a minor house that had served the Kuchiki family for generations. He was now head of the line, as well as the Fourth Seat of the Sixth Division. His stance reflected his rather stern nature, as well as taking his obligations very seriously.

Still, Byakuya knew that, in private, he cared deeply about those around him and had a need to feel dependable. Indeed, it was the latter that had caused a small rift between the two friends.

"I did not think you were going to come, Seigen."

"I said I wasn't going to have dinner with the wolves, not that I wasn't going to see you. I figured you could use a friendly face, especially now."

Yes, Byakuya could use a friend now. "How is Konoka?"

Seigen sighed as he thought of his sister. "She is well, just trying to adjust to her…circumstances. It's obviously difficult for her, especially since she has never been one for being the subject of such gossip, but she does have Shiyo and that's all she really wanted."

"Well, she doesn't only have her daughter now," Byakuya said turning his head to look fully at the other man. "Do you imagine I am still angry with you Seigen?"

"I know that you still do not support my decision," Seigen responded, sweeping some of his dark red hair out of his eyes.

"Taking in two Rukongai orphans into your home, adopting them as your own children…no I do not think I will ever agree with that. It is hardly befitting with someone of your rank."

"I wish I could explain it to you, but words cannot properly convey feelings. I love Fujimaru and Matsuri and I am so proud of them now that they've entered the Academy. I hope one day you will understand."

Byakuya's face returned to its emotionless state. "Surrendering to such emotions is unnecessary. Those who do not have the heart to control their own power or cannot put aside their own desires for the betterment of their position are unworthy for the task of leading."

"That's an interesting new trick you've learned. You open your mouth and your grandfather's voice comes out. Do you think it was easy for me?"

"It matters not. There should never have been a decision that had to be made. You should have remembered that."

"And you should remember that there's nothing wrong with a little happiness." Seigen shook his head lightly. "I can see there's no point in prolonging this conversation. Goodnight, Byakuya."

The heir didn't respond. Happiness was a fleeing sensation that made even the most rational people make some very foolish mistakes.

He would certainly not be one of those.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was a lot! Now some clarification. In my story, the Shiba family hasn't fallen so there are 5 Great Families. The part about nobles only being allowed in the Gotei 13 was completely made up as is the issue of succession. It came to me as I was rewatching Byakuya vs. Ichigo, where Byakuya is thinking about how Ichigo can't have a bankai. Plus it makes things more interesting, at least to me.

Also, you may have noticed that there are a lot more female characters than the stories that I've read have. Maybe it's because I'm a girl, but I find power battles between women to be much more interesting than those between men.

Now lets see, we have: a virtual war in Inuzuri, Byakuya engaged to a woman that comes from a family that hates people from Rukongai, feuding within clans, and a questionable succession. What could possibly go wrong!

Please remember to comment!


	4. Plans in Motion

Ok! Next chapter.

I have no idea when I'll get around to the next chapter. School starts in a week! Anyway, please remember to comment!

Oh and I keep forgetting: I do not nor will ever own Bleach. I would never create a character as annoying as Omaeda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the darkest part of the night, when the clouds had finally stifled the light of the moon and stars above. It suited the disposition of one man sitting in a very auspicious room, but one couldn't tell with there being only a few small candles for illuminating the interior. The elderly man sat deep in thought. This was certainly a rather annoying situation…

"Why so glum, dearest?" said a sultry voice from the shadows. Cerise eyes opened to look at the frame of woman. Her orchid robes perfectly matched her hair which was adorned with a golden headdress and cyan eyes sparkled with slyness.

"Hayakawa Mizuho, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit. After all, today wasn't the best and I figured you could use a little company… Bansui."

Amatsuki Bansui slowly stood up to properly see his guest. Unlike Kuchiki Ginrei, age had not been kind to him. His movements were much reduced and he now required a staff to walk. He shared with his grandson Koga a thatch of thick tyrian hair, although instead of a stripe of magenta, Bansui had a streak of ivory instead. Even in his withered state, he continued to dress magnificently in layers of rich purple with an ebony haori on top.

"I suppose a little company couldn't hurt, especially with such a beautiful woman."

A small smirk graced Mizuho's crimson lips before responding. "Miyahara Ran has certainly outdone herself this time. Managing to convince Ryodoji Ganryu to have the clan come out of their own public banishment by marrying off his niece to the Kuchiki heir… it either drained her own resources… or she has something so scandalous on them that Ganryu felt he had little choice but to comply with her wishes."

"The latter is most likely. Ganryu didn't look too pleased, but the girl looked as though she had just been given all the heavens. Foolish woman. Ran won't let her have any real power if she continues to act this way. Miyahara Ran... I will witness her heart on a platter for this."

"And I shall be holding the knife," Mizuho said as she recounted the insults done to her by the wretched bitch.

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Perhaps it's time to start thinking about your own grandchildren and what advantageous marriages could be arranged for them. Koga's will have to be handled with great care as his wife will need to be of similar rank to Ryodoji Benin, but then there is Nanako. Most girls her age are already having suitors picked out for them."

"There's been some talk but Ginrei's been trying to halt such things due to Shizuka. She's already lost guardianship to Koga and now wants to protect her daughter from a similar fate to her own."

"True, but both Ginrei and Shizuka will not protest if a very suitable match comes along that the elders agree upon. Kuchiki's follow tradition even if it goes against their own wishes."

Bansui regarded the woman before deciding to end this mindless drabble and get to the point of her visit. "I suspect that you already have someone in mind for my granddaughter. Who?"

"My nephew, Takehara Tatsukichi. He is now the de jure Head of the Takehara Clan though he is still a child. Such a union would strengthen his position… as well as you gaining a new set of allies from the great family."

Bansui wasn't surprised with the recommendation or with the unspoken reason she wanted such a match. "Yes, it is so tragic for a boy to lose both parents so close together. Yet… you seem to be taking their passing very well, Mizuho."

"Oh, my sister and brother-in-laws deaths are weighing heavily on my soul. Still I must be strong. I am the Head of my maiden Sorimachi family and am now regent for my nephew. I do not have time to mourn."

"Ah yes. How difficult it must be for you to be the leader of two very powerful families… or should I say three. Your husband's… aliment… leads him unable to perform his duty as Head of the Hayakawa Clan. What a shame that first cousin marriages are now considered taboo, otherwise you could marry little Tatsukichi to your own daughter and have this arrangement made permanent. How beneficial that would be to you."

"Yes, but it is because of this time limit that I must make the most of it. With the coin of these three families supporting a marriage between Nanako and Tatsukichi, I doubt you will find any opposition to the motion. And if you do just tell me … I'm sure I can persuade those less than cooperative to agree."

Bansui just gave her a knowing smile. Hayakawa Mizuho could certainly persuade almost anyone… and woe to those who truly stood against her.

A brief moment of silence passed before Mizuho restarted the conversation with a slight grin. "You haven't asked how my daughter's been."

"How has Ayumi been?"

"She's well, thank you for asking, and growing more beautiful by the day."

"Hardly surprising since she so greatly resembles her mother and looks almost nothing like her… father."

"Indeed, so when will you bring up the marriage suggestion?"

"I will begin speaking to some of the elders and will formally bring it up during the next major meeting. Does that please you Mizuho?"

"_Very_ pleasing. Oh, there's one more thing," Mizuho opened up her kimono to reveal a spectacular golden necklace that had a very large ruby settled between her breasts.

"I bought this necklace today. Do you think it's too much?"

Bansui hobbled forward until he was in front of her. One finger traveled down her neck until it had reached the gem. "Red, the color of passion and aggression, both of which cause the blood to boil… as does mine at the moment."

He turned his head to blow out the nearest candle, as light was no longer necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away, Bansui's grandson was practicing in one of the Kuchiki training rooms. How humiliating it had been! Once again bested by his cousin, once again the second greatest. Ah, but one day it would be different. One day he would show everyone that he, Kuchiki Koga, was the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

Footsteps approached from behind and, on instinct, Koga grabbed his katana to face the intruder. Two swords clashed, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"Sensei," Koga said as he bowed to his mentor, Ichibanboshi Akira.

Akira had been an ally of his father Kagekiyo, as well as the Amatsuki Clan. When his father died, Akira had taken Koga under his wing and had taught the boy all he knew.

While Byakuya had trained under the flighty Kyoraku Shunsui and the overcautious Ukitake Jushiro, Akira was challenging and strict. He pushed Koga to his physical and mental limits which had allowed him to tap into his true potential.

"I hate it sensei, I just hate it. Having to put up this humble façade, walking behind him… acknowledging him as my superior. His father was sickly and uncommonly weak for a Kuchiki. Mine was strong, dying with honor in battle. Now he gets such a great marriage, though as a person, I would not like to be married to Ryodoji Benin. The woman will probably bleed the family dry. Still… it's the principle of the matter!"

"Calm yourself Koga. Your words mean nothing without the power to back them up. If you wish to be acknowledged for your abilities you must train harder. Prove to all on the battlefield that you would make a better leader than Byakuya."

Akira then walked toward the door which led to an outside training ground.

Koga followed his master… imagining the day where he would have his cousin's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unlike the two men, a woman in the same manor was considering the day to be a resounding success.

Tono Midori was finishing her nightly beauty rituals, which included at least an hour of bathing in iris, weighing herself, and using a variety of lotions all for maintaining her looks.

How wonderful it was to finally live in the Kuchiki manor! It had everything she wanted: gorgeous outfits, exquisite jewels, lavish tea ceremonies with the best music, and most importantly, more access to juicy stories!

She had only recently moved from her own residence to the greatest estate in Soul Society. It was decided that due to the proximity of her marriage to Sannen Ishinoue, she should already be living according to her future station. Not that she had any complaints!

As she was about to retire for the night, a small knock came from the other side of her shoji door. Midori felt her heart stop. Could it be…? "You may enter."

In came a very young man. His servant's attire hid how slim he was and highlighted his pale skin, as well as his short indigo hair, soft lilac eyes and bashful smile. "Midori-sama," he whispered in his airy voice as he bowed to her.

Midori, in turn, literally threw herself into his arms. "Tetsuo," she sighed as his lips pressed against her own in a wave of passion.

Momohara Tetsuo moaned at her husky voice and they continued unrelenting until the need for breath broke them apart.

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"Ishinoue? No, nothing, I am certain of it," her turquoise eyes shining with full confidence. Midori wasn't just the gossip queen of Seireitei because she loved attention. It was also to protect herself, and more importantly, to protect _them_.

She could vividly recall when they first met. It had been when she had first been invited to the Kuchiki manor after her engagement had been made public. At the time, she had been overwhelmed by the sheer magnificence of it all. However, she had been stuck with a dull tour guide and that wasn't going to work. At the first opportunity, she had snuck away to one of the Kuchiki gardens, this one of red spider lilies … and there he was. One look into those deep lilac eyes and a flash of lightning seemed to have burst open her heart, unleashing emotions she didn't know existed.

Midori admitted she'd had other lovers before but they had all been older and very strong. Tetsuo was younger than her and rather scrawny in comparison. He was shy, some would say cowardly, yet so gentle… and he truly loved her, in all her selfish glory. Tetsuo was everything Midori never knew she was looking for, especially compared to her fiancé. Sannen Ishinoue was strapping but so stoic… so cold.

"I take it you're not upset with me?"

"Oh Tetsuo, of course not. You spoke rashly, that was all."

He looked down, his eyes sad as he held one of her soft hands in his. "I spoke only of my true feelings."

Midori sighed. He was still so young. "In a perfect world, I would marry you in a heartbeat, but it is not an option. My destiny is to be Sannen Midori, but this marriage has nothing to do with us. I've already explained that affairs are common as long as they are discreet. With my position, both official and unofficial, I can make sure no one finds out. Things can carry on just as they are now."

"Or could it be that you love pretty dresses and gossip more than me?"

"They are two completely separate things! Tetsuo, please…" He silenced her by placing a finger on her luscious lips.

"Midori-sama… I love you… more than I can say… and I hate the thought of you taking another man's name. I should leave and go back to being your servant… but I can't stay away from you. I am willing to tolerate any amount of pain as long as you're happy."

Midori smiled as she pushed her lips to his again, her well manicured nails moved toward his sash. She was truly self-centered but she had everything she wanted and was determined to keep it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later)

He simply couldn't take it anymore. Kuchiki Byakuya was certainly used to be the center of salacious stories and had long ago learned to ignore it. And yet, here he was, practically running away from the manor toward the Sixth Division barracks even though he was not scheduled for that day. Ever since the flower viewing, the only subject of converstaion was his upcoming engagement to Ryodoji Benin. It wasn't the first time his name had been linked to a woman but now it was more than a possibility… it was almost a guarantee.

He was still unsure as to how Miyahara Ran managed this, but as he said to Seigen, Byakuya was a Kuchiki first and foremost. However, that didn't mean he had to stay and listen to all the murmurs behind his back.

"Kuchiki- fukutaicho! Kuchiki- fukutaicho!" several of the unseated officers called out as he arrived. He acknowledged them with a small nod before moving to his office. Unfortunately, he was well known for being very punctual and consequently there was little to do.

Suppressing a sigh, he quietly stood up and began walking rather aimlessly around the division. Others greeted him but Byakuya paid them little attention, trying not to think about one topic in particular.

He ended up at one of the barracks training areas where several familiar reiatsu were located. There he spotted Seigen with the rest of his family: his niece Shiyo, as well as his adopted children Fujimaru and Matsuri. It was obvious they were not blood, as both twins had rather untidy hair blonde hair and bright azure eyes. Both wore the uniform of the Academy, the boy in blue and the girl in red. They were currently engaged in a practice dual with Seigen instructing them and Shiyo cheering the twins on.

Their skills were not extraordinary but certainly held potential. He remembered when Seigen first meet the children.

There had been hollows in attacking in the 43rd district of West Rukongai. Normally, the Sixth Division hardly ever took part in such activities, but Seigen and a small group had been nearby and had agreed to exterminate the hollows. That's when he saved the blonde twins from nearly having their souls devoured by the monsters. However, both children were injured and Seigen could tell that they had a decent amount of reiatsu. The fourth seat had tried to explain to Byakuya why he took them back to the Suzunami manor, why he healed them, why he feed them, and why he ultimately adopted them, but could not explain his actions. His sister might have had a reason to do with it, as she loved the twins as if they were her actual niece and nephew. They certainly looked happy now.

"Would you like to join them?" a familiar voice came from behind. Grey eyes turned and meet the dark green eyes of Suzunami Konoka. She was truly lovely with shimmering red hair that reached past her shoulders and dressed richly in an amaranth kimono. There was a certain awkwardness between them as they observed her family.

"How have you been Konoka? I know the stress of the situation must be affecting you."

Byakuya knew her story. Konoka had been betrothed to a man named Higashiyama Takehiko for most of her life. However, her parents had always pushed back the actual ceremony, with the hope that _he_ would take an interest in her. At times Byakuya felt guilty for not being able to return Konoka's feelings. She would certainly make the ideal wife: beautiful, graceful, and kind. He just wasn't attracted to her. It certainly would have been much easier if he had been. A marriage between them wouldn't have been the most popular decision as the Suzunami Clan wasn't of the same prestige, but the family was affluent and had an acceptable number of members with high reiatsu. After all, Seigen may have been a fourth seat but he was qualified to be a Vice-Captain. Of course he would never leave the Sixth Division as his family had served the Kuchiki Clan for centuries.

Still, he would never marry Konoka. He would never be able to return her affections and a marriage would only cause her more pain in the end. So she had married Higashiyama Takehiko and Shiyo had been born not long after. However, it had recently come out that Takehiko was far from a gentleman. It turns out he'd had several illegitimate children from many unscrupulous women, was deeply in debt, and was also a heavy drinker. He had since been exiled from the Higashiyama Clan and an annulment was currently in the works.

Due to the Suzunami Clan's association with the Kuchiki Clan, there had been several rumors surrounding the affair. Perhaps the most damaging was that _he_ had something to do with Takehiko's past being exposed so he could marry the red head. Byakuya would never engage in such intrigue and would certainly never disgrace Konoka in such a way.

Besides any chance of a union ended with her brother's rash decision.

"It is certainly hard on me but my main concern is for Shiyo. I do not want her to hear such things about her father. I do not want her to hate him." She gazed lingered on her daughter. The energetic girl was wearing a bright yellow kimono with a matching headband. She too had vivid green eyes and shimmering hair but was mahogany in color rather than scarlet.

"But now is not the time for such thoughts. It is a beautiful day for friends and family, wouldn't you agree?"

Byakuya knew she was trying to avoid his own predicament as well as inviting him to meet her new family members. He couldn't. Associating with Seigen's adopted children would be the same as condoning his actions. His noble pride simply wouldn't allow it.

"It is certainly a picturesque day Konoka, however I must be going." With that, he flash stepped away with a new idea in mind. When all else failed, Senbonzakura would be a welcome distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later, the Utagawa Mansion)

After much negotiation, Yoshino had managed to arrange a meeting between her sons and their now official fiancés. Onodera Sayori was the more attractive of the two with thick bronze hair and captivating sapphire eyes that matched the kimono she was wearing. She seemed very quiet and demur. The other girl, Ishishiro Miyuki, was rather plain with limb light brown hair and simple taupe eyes. She was incredible shy and seemed more interested in her kishu dog Shintaro than her future husband. The boys were uninterested and simple kept looking at each other, having one of those mental conversations that some believed identical twins could have.

The tea ceremony was extremely uncomfortable and that's when Yoshino suggested that the five of them take a quite walk in the adjacent garden. She wanted to talk to the girls about the whole state of affairs. However, Shintaro kept running off with Miyuki trailing behind which left only Yoshino and Sayori.

"How have you been Sayori? I realize this isn't the most calming environment to be in. Are you scared?"

"I sincerely thank you for your concerns Yoshino-sama and will be very happy to have you as my mother-in-law."

"_A perfectly rehearsed answer. She has certainly been well conditioned."_

"Sayori, please, I want nothing more than both you and Miyuki to feel at ease around me and my sons. I know this is unorthodox, you have been trained to only to provide the social acceptable answers, but I want you to be honest with me. Do you want to marry Hou?"

The young child thought for a moment before responding. "My cousin was recently married to a man she had never met and instantly disliked him. I am grateful to you that I at least got to meet my future husband. I already know that I will never love him but I am also well aware that respect is more important in an arranged marriage… please do not worry about me Yoshino-sama. I have accepted this as my fate. I…"

At that moment a piercing scream ripped through the air along with a barking dog. For a brief moment, Yoshino was transported back to the dusty streets of Howling Dog. She could actually feel the sand between her fingers, smell the blood in the air, the face of a meek woman with a sad smile.

"Help, please! I can't swim! I can't swim!" With that, Yoshino shock her head and took off toward the terrified voice.

Not too far away, in one of the manmade lakes, was Miyuki flaying in the water with her loyal dog trying to drag the little girl back to land. What made the situation even more horrible was the fact that her sons were just standing by… smiling.

Yoshino dived into the cold water, pulling the child into her arms and toward the grass. The poor thing was shivering, Sayori was crying, the dog was yelping, and the boys were still smirking.

"Sayori, get a servant. Tell them to grab some blankets and a change of clothes." The bronze haired girl took off running toward the manor.

Yoshino's angry grey eyes meet her sons. "Hou, Ban, what happened?"

"Nothing, Okaa-sama." "She just fell in." "It was an accident."

They had that habit of finishing each other's sentences, which use to be cute, but at the moment only served to infuriate their mother.

"She was screaming that she couldn't swim and you two just stood there."

Miyuki then started to cough but was trying to speak at the same time. "I… didn't… they pushed me… Yoshino-sama…"

"Hush child, I believe you. Here comes some help."

Two servants came up with plenty of blankets and Yoshino instructed them to take the young noble to a spare bedroom to rest and instructed Sayori to go with them. The fear in both of their eyes… the amusement on her son's faces… just like their father…

"Well, that was certainly an interesting meeting, right boys?"

"_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear,"_ Yoshino thought as she turned to face the father of her children's grinning face.

"How can you stand there smiling Yujin? Miyuki could have drowned!"

"Yoshino, the boys said it was an accident. You don't believe your own sons?"

Before she could respond, Yujin had spoken again. "Hou, Ban, it's time to go back inside. You've already missed some of your lessons for today due to your silly mother."

"Yes, Otou-sama." And with that, they ran inside.

Before leaving his soaking wife, Yujin turned around. "I told you that this was a bad idea. Perhaps you should spend more time in Rukongai. You might relate better to plebs than patricians."

Yoshino then ran inside, still sodden and trying to hold back her tears. Monsters, the children she had given birth to, the children she had always wanted, were becoming monsters. And it was all her fault.

She hadn't realized she had arrived at a small wooden section of the manor that was used by the carpenters.

There she saw two figures. One was much older and much heavier. He had a darker complexion and deep red hair and matching beard. Due to his size, he easily wielded the very large ax and used it to chop down on a very thick piece of wood. The other was a boy, at least he was still young enough to be called a boy. He was dressed in a simple robe that made it easier to move as splitting wood was hard enough as it was. He had very short caramel hair with small, but captivating, cerulean eyes. Though his face was focused on the job at hand, there was still a trace of compassion his features had, the kindness she knew was there. One might wonder why the matron of the household was staring intently at the young man, but he wasn't just another servant.

Though it was still hard to believe, she knew he was…

Placing a hand over her heart to try to halt the flood of new pain that entered her, Yoshino decided to check on the girls. On the way, another thought came to her head. Why had she been thinking about her little escapade in Inuzuri? That had been almost two weeks ago. It had been in her mind for a day or so, but then she had promptly forgotten about it. And yet, in that instant, it was if she had been teleported back. The sights, the smells, the sounds from her memory had flashed through her. Yet, what she remembered most wasn't the feeling of fear or anxiety, but of comfort in that small dusty room and a woman with more grace than half the ladies in Seireitei.

"You foolish woman! You're going to ruin all our plans!"

Yoshino stopped as she heard the angry female voice that was in the next room. Peaking in the small crack, she saw two obviously lower ladies arguing. They were both wearing the latest fashions, but were clearly trying too hard to impress those that surrounded them. The first voice spoke again.

"Putting dog excretions in someone's bed is easy and does nothing. We want to put something else there."

Before she could hear a response, Yoshino ran back to her apartments. Such talk was common place, but after all that had happened, it was too much to bear. She sent word that Sayori and Miyuki were to immediately be sent home, quickly dressed in her plainest kimono, grabbed her passes, and sprinted out of the mansion in record speed.

She didn't dare use one of the Utagawa rickshaws but instead rented one. The whole time, Yoshino was arguing with herself.

"_What am I doing? This is ridiculous! I can't stay in that prison for another minute. I can't just run away from my problems. I have other options. I felt so at ease. I haven't felt that way in so long…"_

Eventually, she ended up in the 78th district of Rukongai. Her feet seemed to be moving without her consent, to the small building where she had spent one night before hand.

"_She's probable not even here. She could be dead for all I know! I…"_

"Utagawa-san?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, done! Remember to please, please, please comment! It's very much appreciated!


	5. Shadow Games

Ok, I managed to squeeze off a small chapter before school started. This is more of a "set-up" part than anything else. Adds more drama.

Again: I DO NOT own Bleach. Right now, I'm actually a little annoyed with the plot, especially with Gin. Not going to spoil anything but I miss the old Gin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two Months later, Inuzuri)

What had started as an impulsive decision for Yoshino had now become necessary to maintain her sanity. How strange it was that she couldn't find happiness in the glittering world of Seireitei yet was able to in the poverty stricken Inuzuri.

Maybe that was it though. When you didn't have anything of material value and could die at any time, you appreciated every moment and every person in your life. When you never had to work or ask for anything… well you got the nobility of Soul Society.

Yoshino was currently sitting in the same dark, dusty little room that she had first been in all those months ago. That first night she had been scared and cautious and now she was laughing and smiling in a way that she hadn't been able to in years with four other people who had quickly become a second family.

"Ah, Hisana, delicious as always! You should really consider opening up your own restaurant," the lady said as she finished the tasty roasted beans and perfectly prepared green tea.

"Don't you dare think about taking my cook away from me Yoshi. You know how protective I am," said another, almost masculine voice, but its owner was definitely a woman… a very wild looking woman.

She had an almost a rose like colored hair that went all the way to the floor and very big olive green eyes. She was also dressed rather… provocatively. Her outfit only went to her upper thighs and the top part was very low cut. She claimed it was necessary to "straighten out" any unruly customers, although she would have phrased it in a more profane way.

"Ellie-san, you really shouldn't threaten Yoshino-san like that." Hisana's soft voice sounded even fainter in comparison as her violet eyes sparkled with amusement.

It turns out that the attic Hisana lived in was above a rather seedy tea house… or was tavern the right word? In any event, Ellie ran the place with an iron fist and was certainly not afraid to literally throw the clients out the door. Hisana worked in the very back as the cook which suited her shy demeanor. Plus she wouldn't have to deal with the more… bawdy cliental.

"That's my fat-ass sister for ya. All brawn, no brains," came the only child in the room. He had dark crimson hair and candid blue eyes that just shined with mischief. At first Yoshino was surprised that Ellie would allow little Max to live in such a place, but it quickly became apparent that the boy could handle himself, with both words and actions.

As usual, they descended into one of their childish arguments as the other three looked on.

It was certainly always entertaining here.

"So Daiji-san, I didn't see you the last time I was here. How have you been?" Yoshino had to almost shout so that she could be heard of the curses of the siblings. Those two certainly had a couple of mouths on them…

"Ah, same as always. Beating up some of Toba's guys, 'educating' some punks. Fun as always."

Daiji could come across as one of those Inuzuri street rats with his brash character, but he actually had a very big heart. He would steal from vendors but give to children. He would pummel anyone who was hurting another, even though he would usually be injured in the process. He had a number of scars all over his body but he never stopped.

There were actually more kindhearted people in Inuzuri than the stories would say. Aside from a few rowdy patrons, most of those who came to the tea house were rather pleasant, if not the cleanest.

Unfortunately for every ten decent people there was another who made up for all of them in terms of cruelty. The "war" in Inuzuri was raging on with no end in sight. Yoshino could truly see that in the short time she had been coming to Inuzuri. The number of street fights and arsons had dramatically increased. Then there were all the horrendous crimes she didn't actually see but had certainly heard about. It's why she always came here completely covered and now carried a small dagger for her personal protection.

"And before you say anything Hisana, you know I'm always careful."

Hisana smiled a little while lightly shaking her head. "I know you always are Daiji-san, but I need to say it anyway. After all there's very little room left on your skin for another blemish."

Daiji's darker complexion became a little redder as he averted his gaze. Honestly, his reactions were adorable. Whenever he was wounded, Hisana would take care of him in all her maternal nature. And though she had seen him shirtless so many times, which he enthusiastically encouraged, a blush would still creep under his skin whenever it was mentioned. Truly a love sick puppy…

It was such a shame that Hisana didn't return his feelings. The women had talked about such things when it was just the two of them.

"_I feel so selfish about it, Yoshino-san. I deeply care for Daiji-san… but at the same time… I cannot force my heart to feel something that it just does not."_

It was certainly understandable, but it was clear that there was more to the story. Hisana didn't seem to like men, and even when Daiji would accidently brush his hand over hers, Hisana would visible recoil.

The peasant had other strange quarks as well. She would leave and be gone for hours at a time, always returning with a sad look in her eyes. Well, sadder was probably the better word. There was always an air of sorrow around her. Though tempted, Yoshino never asked. In fact, Daiji had requested that she didn't.

"_Hisana has a very painful past. She doesn't like to talk about it. Don't push it."_

Yoshino knew exactly what it meant to have a complicated history, and like Hisana said, she had no right to inquire about something that was difficult to talk about.

Instead she was left to watch a boy that was hopelessly in love with this poignant woman and a pair of bickering siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(That same night, Kuchiki Manor)

The mood may have been joyful in Inuzuri yet that word could never describe one of the hallways in the main section of the estate. There two women were walking. In front was a servant with gleaming saffron eyes and long teal green hair. However, what was most noticeable was the fact that she had a scarf tied tightly around her mouth. The other, younger woman showed nothing but boredom on features.

"Are we almost there?" the second woman asked in a very whiney voice. There was no response.

"Are you going to say something?"

No response.

"_Can_ you even speak?"

No response.

The loud one then gave a very unladylike snort. It was truly unbelievable. In the middle of the night, this servant she had never seen before comes into her room _without_ her permission and hands her a piece of paper. After reading it once, the hag grabbed the message and immediately burned it. Again, without any words, she turned around and left, expecting the noble to follow. Normally, she would have just refused and gone back to her beauty sleep, expect this person wasn't someone you could really say "no" to.

Finally the silent one stopped and motioned to a shoji door and left.

"_The very least she could have properly introduced me! If she was my messenger I would throw her on the street! Ugh, this better be quick."_

Making sure there wasn't a hair out of place, she quietly opened the door to find yet _another_ woman sitting at a small desk.

"Tono-dono," she said, at least acknowledging her.

"Miyahara-sama. I was summoned her but I have no idea why. How may I be of assistance?" Midori spoke in a polite voice but was clearly annoyed with the situation.

The powerful elder simply motioned for her to sit while she took a moment to finish her writing.

"I apologize for waking you. I wanted to speak with you earlier but I have been unusually busy at the moment."

"I understand Miyahara-sama."

"_Get to the point, you old hag!"_

"I wanted to ask you how you have been adjusting to the Kuchiki manor. I know it can be a little overwhelming at times."

Midori just laughed. "On the contrary, I love it here! One would have to be insane not to enjoy this lifestyle!"

"_Ok, what do you really want and why so late?"_

Ran gave a smile but, on a closer look, it was clearly a forced one. "Tono-dono, I feel that you and I have quite a bit in common. We both understand that, as the old saying goes, knowledge is power. And the one who has the most… wins."

There was a slight pause as the room became noticeably tenser.

"Tono-dono, you will soon be married to Sannen Ishinoue, a great man from a very proud family. You also know that the Sannen Clan is very close to Nanbu Kenichiro and his associates. I do not think that is the best connection for the family to keep. He is very much against the marriage contract between Kuchiki Byakuya and Ryodoji Benin and has tried to block the motion. Since the engagement will be made public in a few days, he has failed. Things are not going in his favor now, and though I know how loyal the Sannen Family is to their associates, it might be in everyone's best interest to start looking for other allies."

Midori was stunned and scared, not that Ran was basically saying she was about to destroy some elders, she couldn't have cared less, but that _her_ position was being threatened. No, she had everything now and wouldn't lose it.

"And what would you like me to do, Miyahara-sama?"

"I think you can persuade your fiancé to what you believe is the best course of action. After all, the soft and loving voice of a loyal wife may succeed where all methods fail."

"_She has to be joking! Ishinoue would never listen to me about __anything!__"_

"And what if I can't sway him?"

Ran was silent for a moment. "Well, whatever happens, the Sannen Clan is still influential and will most likely survive this little incident. Just think about what I said."

Midori stood up, thankful that she could now leave.

"Oh, Midori, one more thing," powerful brown eyes locked with naïve blue orbs, "I too favor spider lilies."

Midori couldn't stop the shock and panic from gracing her face; she certainly was not a Kuchiki in that regard. Spider lilies… how could she have found out? _"And the one who has the most… wins."_

"Have a pleasant night Tono-dono."

Midori gave a small bow before running down the hall.

She had to do something. She would not allow Miyahara Ran to destroy everything. She couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, the Utagawa Mansion)

It was so hard for Yoshino to return to the manor after a visit to Inuzuri. The etiquette she was expected to follow seemed more constricting, the constant feeling of being spied on was more maddening, and the people themselves seemed even more shallow and vicious, if that was possible.

There were several times Yoshino wished she could just leave everything behind but that really wasn't an option. Yujin would never allow it and she couldn't leave her sons.

No matter what they became, she still loved them.

Yoshino was still haunted by the last incident. Miyuki had refused point blank to come to the manor and Sayori refused to leave her side. How could she possible correct this?

Sighing, she walked over to an ancient maple tree before sitting under its thick branches to escape the heat. It had been unusually warm for this time of year.

"Yoshino," a very familiar voice called out. She reluctantly opened her eyes to stare into the abyss of those charcoal eyes that seemed even darker in the shade.

"What is it Yujin?"

"Is that the way a wife is suppose to speak to her husband?"

God, did he _practice_ his voice being that belittling?

"As you know, the marriage contract between Kuchiki Byakuya and Ryodoji Benin will be formally ratified in a week. We have been among the few families invited to stay at the Kuchiki Manor to be present at the signing, a singular honor. Make sure all the preparations are done by tomorrow."

He turned around to leave but Yoshino simply waited, knowing he always insulted her before departing.

"Oh, we're probably going to be staying there for quite some time so you might want to put your little field trips on hold." And with that he walked away.

Of course he knew. Yoshino would have been astonished if he didn't. Still she had no reason to be worried. Yujin always dropped hints before he did something to mentally torture her or anyone else. Imagining what would happen was almost worse than his actual plans. But she wasn't going to give Inuzuri, especially Hisana, up. There was a new intimacy that she had never experienced before with anyone, even though she knew it to be wrong.

Still, it was actually better this way. The Kuchiki Manor had more people so it was easier to slip away… and actually easier to bring someone in.

In fact, this was perfect.

If Yujin didn't want her visiting Rukongai, then she would just have to bring Rukongai to Seireitei.

As a plan started to form in her head, Yoshino returned and began instructing the servants to start packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

"_Perfect, absolutely perfect. Miyahara-sama will be very happy."_

A man gazed at his creation, a small smile grazing his face. The soba noodles had been flawlessly prepared, the miso soup was at just the right temperature, and the rice cakes were some of the best he ever made.

Momoyama Heita had been Miyahara Ran's personal chef for decades but he wanted her dinner tonight to be especially wonderful. Many saw her as a cruel monster, but Heita knew she was very kind. This week was her great triumph, as well as his.

The lady had appointed him to be the Head Chef for the celebrations surrounding the most important marriage contract in years! He was now the envy of every cook in Seireitei! Tea ceremonies, festivals and banquets where only the most elite of Soul Society would attend. Words weren't enough to show his gratitude, so a spectacular meal was the best he could do. He took one last taste of the azuki beans before heading off to his mistress's private dining room.

Nothing could ruin this day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Miyahara Ran's apartments)

The girl was becoming more intolerable by the day. Benin hadn't really heady her warnings and was strutting around the manor like it was her birthright. Ran knew that Ganryu and her father Riyan were trying to restrain their kin's attitude, but to no avail.

Then there was Bansui. She had managed to force Nanbu Kenichiro back to his own estates, and though Bansui wasn't allied with Nanbu, he still wasn't happy that another one of her enemy factions had been defeated.

Not that it mattered. Once the signing had taken place, she would force Benin to submit and Bansui would be nullified. She might even support his proposed marriage for Kuchiki Nanako and Takehara Tatsukichi as a show of mercy. At the very least it would pacify Hayakawa Mizuho for the time being.

Ah, there were so many sides to these court intrigues.

A small knock was heard and her silent servant headed toward the door.

Momoyama Heita entered and sat the first tray down before the elder. As she was about to dismiss the large man, he asked to speak.

"Miyahara-sama, I present this delicacy before you, as a way to humbly thank you for all that you have done for me. Your generosity knows no bounds. I… I…"

He felt a little funny, a bit lightheaded. Was he nervous to be in front of his benefactor? No, he had spoken to her many times. So why did he want to sit down and sleep for several hours?

He tried to speak again, but there was something near his mouth, something thick and wet. Raising a hand to the side of his lips, he wiped away something and looked at it. The liquid was red, very red. It was…

And with that he collapsed onto the wood floor, panting.

Fire, fire! His body was on fire! Ran's main servant ran over to him then looked at her lady for instructions.

"Close the doors and shut him up. Not one speck of blood on the floor."

Her voice was so cold, so heartless. And her eyes reflected nothing. No, this was not the Miyahara Ran he had served for so long, the woman who constantly praised his talents. Who was this?

This was a demon.

"_Miyahra-sama, why? I've always served you! Please help me! Please hel…"_, and with that, Momoyama Heita moved no more.

Ran looked upon her former chef without emotion then turned toward the other woman.

"Summon the coroner. Tell them to list the cause of death as something natural, something that won't raise any questions."

Then there was the unspoken command.

"_Find out who did this … quietly."_

As the wordless maid left, Ran retreated to her dark chambers and sat at her opulent desk, clearing her mind as not to make any rash decisions.

Poison. Someone had dared to try to poison her… at the time when her power was nearly at its peak. It was incredible bold and ungodly foolish. Regardless, she must be patient. She must be the serpent waiting patiently for the right time to strike.

There would be retaliation. There would be blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heehee, I'm sorry there's still no Hisana/Byakuya.

I promise: NEXT CHAPTER, that's when they'll meet.

One of the problems with having the go-between (Yoshino) is that things take longer because I had to establish hers and Hisana's friendship first… as well as Hisana's other love interest.

I decided to make a love pentagon if you will because I feel the real strength of Byakuya and Hisana is the notion of choice. Only Kubo knows how they actually met, but choosing to be together and the challenges I'm sure they faced must have been difficult. That's why I added Konoka and Daiji. In my story, both Byakuya and Hisana have other choices, really good choices and certainly easier choices. Benin I added because it makes sense to me that Byakuya would have an arranged marriage, plus it REALLY complicates things!

Who tried to poison Ran? What is Yujin planning? What is Yoshino thinking of? Some of these questions might be answered next on "Bound by Blood, Divided by Power".

Please, please, please comment! Good, bad, indifferent, it doesn't matter. Authors need both praise and criticism.


	6. Beneath the Weeping Willows

The big moment has arrived! Thank you for being patient!

Some clarification:

Shihakushou (Garment of Dead Souls): standard outfit of a Shinigami

Sekkiseki: the stones that form the walls around Seireitei

I do not own Bleach and am starting to get annoyed with the plot. Love the new Ichigo, hate the new Aizen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A week later, The Hayakawa Manor)

"I am truly grateful to have been invited to your tea party, Mizuho-dono."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for having come all this way Shizuka-sama. The Kuchiki Council has begun talking about a possible marriage between my nephew and your daughter. I wanted to get your opinion on the matter. Such talk can be difficult and I want you to feel comfortable with the proposed arrangement," the other woman said, though clearly displeased with having to address to Kuchiki as her social superior.

Shizuka gave a polite smile at her hostess before turning back to the children in the adjoining garden. There her beautiful daughter was currently running away from her perspective fiancé who was trying to make her play a game. Like most girls her age, Nanako was not interested in boys, especially younger ones, even adorable tiny Tatsukichi with his silvery hair catching the rays of the sun and his very large bottle green eyes reflecting an innocence that only a young child could possess.

It was truly a tragedy that the boy had lost both parents at such a young age, and so shockingly close together, only a few months apart. What was more worrying to Shizuka was the fact that the boy would be brought up in his aunt's care. Hayakawa Mizuho was well known for her… resourcefulness… and ruthlessness. There was a sickening rumor that the gardens of the Hayakawa Manor, some of the finest in all of Seireitei, were the final resting place to the bones of the her enemies…

Shuddering slightly, Shizuka turned her head toward the other child in sight who was just staring up at a sakura tree that was in full bloom, Mizuho's daughter Ayumi. The girl looked almost identical to her mother. Her eyes were a lighter shade of cyan but the same orchid color chin length hair with a small silver hairpiece. The child even had her mother's sense of fashion which consisted of tight fitting clothes of purple tones.

Despite her beauty there was something slightly… off… about the girl. She was extremely quiet. In fact, Shizuka never heard her speak. And she seemed to have inherited some of her mother's darker traits. Shizuka had heard stories about how the child had begun abusing some of her servants. True, there was so much idle and vicious talk in Seireitei that one hardly knew what to believe, but it seemed plausible to attach such wicked tales to the girl, as horrible as it was to say such things about a child. Yet what if it was true? What would happen to Tatsukichi?

What would happen to Nanako?

"Shizuka-sama? Is everything alright?" the hostess politely asked, staring at her with false concern.

"Everything is fine Mizuho-dono. I apologize for my mind wandering off," she replied in the perfect Kuchiki way.

"Well good. I was worrying that the heat was getting to you. It has been so warm lately that I…"

Before she could finish, a deafening scream could be heard. It was clearly a man who was shouting a variety of illogical things. Both women froze but for very different reasons, Shizuka from shock, Mizuho from anger.

"Excuse me for a moment Shizuka-dono. I'll be right back." Elegantly, the matron of the house stood up but before she could move, the shoji door opened to reveal a man who was being chased by a few red faced maids.

He was older than the women but could not yet be called elderly. His mauve hair was tattered, his large hands held a stick which he pointed at the standing woman, his snarling features were as grotesque as that of a devil mask in a Noh play.

"Identify yourself, witch! Name thyself and state thy grievance or I shall force you out!" The deranged man lunged forward at the lady of the household. Before that could happen, several guards rushed in to restrain the man. Oh but he fought them. His eyes rolled back into his head so only the whites were visible as he began shrieking.

Finally, one guards managed to force a small bottle of liquid down the deranged man's throat. His screeches turned to gags before he collapsed senselessly onto the ground.

Mizuho didn't blink.

"Take him back to his chambers and make sure he stays there." The sentinels complied before their mistress turned toward the trembling servants. "Who allowed Lord Fujio to escape?"

None answered. All of them were shaking and refused to meet the matron's angry cyan eyes.

"Return to your rooms. I shall punish you later."

As the maids scurried away, Mizuho turned back to her white-faced guest as if the disturbed man hadn't almost attacked her.

"I apologize for that incident. As you can see, my husband is not a well man. He spends most of his time in his chambers and his condition makes it impossible for him to fulfill his duties to the family. Therefore, it has now fallen to me to be the leader of three houses."

Shizuka took a small bite of her pastry to keep from responding. She had grown up in this world and knew that although she was the one of higher birth, Hayakawa Mizuho had much more power and influence than herself.

Not even her father would be able to halt the proposal for long, a thought that both saddened and terrified her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, the Kuchiki Manor)

"_Everything is going far better than I expected_,_"_ thought a woman as she glanced at the smaller figure next to her. Yoshino had planned this for a week and nothing had gone wrong. In fact, the hardest part was convincing Hisana to accompany her to the white walls. She was too modest for her own good.

"_Oh no, Yoshino-san, I could never_ _travel with you. I would be so lost and confused. I am a peasant and have no right mix with the nobility of Soul Society."_

She continued to make the same excuses all week, but Yoshino was very persistent. With her resources, it was easy to acquire Hisana her own passports for the travel, even if the bureaucrat had raised an eyebrow over the fact that it was for someone from Inuzuri.

The situation at the Kuchiki Manor was perfect for a little sneak in. Day after day, different people were coming from all over Seireitei for the official marriage contract for the Kuchiki heir. Servants were running around trying to make sure the estates stayed clean, the gardeners were busy making sure the grounds were even more beautiful than they already were, and the chefs were fighting with each other over what was going to be prepared, especially after the head chef had recently passed away. No one would question Hisana's presence.

Especially since she no longer looked like she was from Rukongai. As a gift for the occasion, Yoshino had given her new companion a simple but lovely kimono with stalks winter wheat. The pale color accentuated her snow like skin, and with her uneven hair neatly done up in a chignon and combined with her natural grace, Hisana could easily pass for a low ranking lady. It wasn't as if anyone would notice her anyway. Nobles were self-centered as it was without all the pomp and ceremony of an engagement.

It also worked since Yoshino hadn't been entirely honest with Hisana. The commoner knew that her new friend was a noble, but had successfully managed to keep her true status a secret thus far. It wasn't hard seeing as Hisana had no idea how the aristocracy actually worked.

"Yoshino-san, I'm nervous. What if someone finds out? I do not want to get you in trouble." The worry in Hisana's violet eyes was genuine.

"Your concern is unnecessary. If anyone asks, just say you're visiting a friend. No one will think twice, especially since the manor is very chaotic at the moment."

"And again, Yoshino-san, I must thank you for this beautiful dress. It is so stunning. I've never owned anything like it before."

"Hisana, you do not have to keep thanking me," Yoshino replied giving a small chuckle at her friend's humbleness. "And here we are."

Up ahead was the gate to the Kuchiki Manor, or one of the gates. Everything in Seireitei was based on class and thus the mansion had several entrances, each denouncing the rank of those who walked through them. Yoshino had intentionally gone to the smallest gateway that was reserved for the most ordinary visitors who had applied for permission to enter the palace grounds for one reason or another. It was easier to go through and Hisana would have probably fainted if she saw the grandeur of the others.

"Oh, Yoshino-san, it's so wonderful! The design and the color really stands out. The…"

And she continued on with how amazing the outside looked. She was too easily impressed. Getting out of their rickshaw and showing their passes to the guards, both women entered the hectic court. It was exactly as Yoshino expected it to be and no one gave the ladies a second glance.

After living there for a week, as well as learning the basic outline from her few escapes, Yoshino led Hisana to one of the more distant corners of the imperial park. As expected, Hisana was mesmerized by the splendor of it all. As they walked around watching the people running around, which was quite amusing when they ran into each other, the friends talked about what was happening in Inuzuri.

"It is becoming more intolerable, Yoshino-san. The other day I saw a group of men around a fountain holding what appeared to be rice bags under the water. When they removed and opened them, men were inside. One was already dead from drowning while the other was barely alive. His captors then went on about how the boy would go back to his master and tell him that the whole South Alley belonged to Toba. Is that not horrible?"

"Indeed it is." Yoshino wondered why Hisana had chosen to stay when the noble had offered her employment in the Utagawa Manor. It would expose her lie but Hisana would be a bit safer. Unless they were "serving" their masters or mistresses in a particular way, servants were usually excluded from the plots at court and she could have escaped the increasing violence of the slums.

Still she had declined over and over again, claiming that if the Gods had sent her to Inuzuri, then that was where she was suppose to remain. Though Hisana was very religious, Yoshino could sense that there was more. Hisana was simply not good at lying.

Yoshino also knew that all of Hisana's oddities were connected and thus off limits unless she brought it up.

As she was about to respond, Yoshino had a feeling of being watched. Knowing she was going to regret the action, her grey eyes turned to find the outline of a man, one that she knew all too well. She could also feel violet eyes switching from the man to her friend's frozen face.

"Hisana, I'll be right back. There's something I need to attend to. Please continue exploring the grounds but do not go too far. It is very easy to get lost." And with that the noblewoman left with the man.

Hisana watched as the two disappeared, uneasiness on her delicate features. Yoshino had known the man and didn't seem to like him. However it was not her place to pry. If she wanted to speak, Yoshino knew Hisana would always be there to listen. Their friendship was something unique, or at least something both had never expected to find.

Instead of worrying, Hisana decided to take Yoshino's advice and further explore the garden. It was truly breathtaking but the heat was beginning to affect her. As stunning as her new kimono was, it wasn't as airy as her usual attire. Deciding it was best to look for some cover, she quickly spotted some nearby trees and moved toward them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was done. Well, it was sort of done.

On the opposite side of the manor, a small group of richly adorned people were busy signing a piece of paper. Not just any piece of paper.

This was the informal signing of the marriage contract between Kuchiki Byakuya and Ryodoji Benin. The official declaration would be made in a few days but it was now legal. The future bride couldn't contain her grin while her intended kept his eyes closed imaging he was somewhere else, _anywhere_ else.

The mastermind of the affair, Miyahara Ran, stood up before giving a small speech on the greatness of both houses and how all of Seireitei would soon be celebrating. In the contract, it was stated that they would be married in two years as the court astrologers deemed it to be the most harmonious time for their astrological signs, Benin along with her attendants and some family members would be allowed to stay in the manor so that she could learn what was expected of her as the future Lady Kuchiki, her uncle Ganryu and father Riyan would be able to sit in at the Kuchiki Council meetings, and that their first coming out as an engaged couple would be at the wedding between Kasumiouji Mika and Hirayama Osu which was to occur shortly. Benin enthusiastically agreed while the others in the room kept their expressions blank.

After everything was over, the future bride rushed out of the room, clearly to inspect her new apartments as well as the rooms containing her new wardrobe composed of the most beautiful gowns and jewels in all of Soul Society. The other members of the Ryodoji Clan took their respective leaves with its leader giving a cold look to the Kuchiki elder who simply smiled back. Ganryu was well aware that he and his reputation were now so greatly indebted to Miyahara Ran that he would be forced to go along with anything she demanded.

The woman in question took her departure with a few other seniors following a reminder that there was to be a moon viewing ceremony later on.

This left only the Head of the House gazing intently toward his grandson. Byakuya, however, refused to look at him. He didn't want to see his own slate eyes staring back at him with apology that couldn't be spoken out loud. He needed to get away.

"Ojii-sama, if you do not mind I will take my leave now. I will see at the moon viewing tonight." Byakuya still didn't open his eyes but he couldn't block his ears from hearing the regret in his grandfather's voice. "Of course Byakuya. Some time alone would be most beneficial to you… after what has happened." Ginrei did not want this for his grandson, the mirror image of his beloved Sojun, but even the Head of the Kuchiki Clan had limited power.

The young man didn't verbally respond. He just made a quick bow before leaving the room, ignoring all those he encountered along the way. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned to his bedchamber, taking his usual seat at the antique desk.

This was the day he had been dreading for so long and it was even worse than what he had imagined. Ryodoji Benin seemed even more repulsive than ever before. Her coarse attire, the shrillness of her voice, those lust filled eyes that she had dared to gaze at him with… he managed to repress a shudder.

Marriage was supposed to be the start of a new life and yet Byakuya felt as if he had been sentenced to death. Though the wedding would not take place for years, planning had already begun before the ink had dried on the parchment. Not to mention he would not be able to escape the vile woman now that she would be residing in his home.

Inside, the Fire Horse flared up. That was the year in which he was born. As a boy he had been just that: quick to anger, emotional, and impatient. Now he had tamed the powerful force within him, but every now and then it reared as it was now.

He needed to clear his mind, at least for a little while. Briefly glancing at the large futon, he considered lying down for a bit but immediately discarded the thought, remembering a duty he would be literally _forced_ to endure come the wedding night. This time, he couldn't suppress the tremble. He needed a distraction and the best he knew was training. Before leaving with Senbonzakura, Byakuya removed the kenseikan from the right side of his head along with his haori and the other symbols of his noble linage.

Right now they seemed too heavy to bear.

Now only clad in his shihakushou, he could have passed for a simple guard. Ideally, he wondered what it would be like to be an unnamed shinigami. To be able to move freely without the constant eyes, to travel where ever he wanted to, speak with whom he wished… marry who he truly loved.

No these thoughts wouldn't do. He was a Kuchiki, a family that was once revered as Gods. As a God he could not know. As a God he could not act.

Besides, imagining a different life wouldn't change anything.

Locking away these irrelevant notions deep within his heart, the Kuchiki heir disappeared, leaving the heat of the flame behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the most mysterious place she had ever been. The small body of water wasn't as well kept as the others but that added to its character. Then there were the majestic weeping willows with boughs so high and leaves so thick that it only allowed for small rays of the sun's light to pierce the earth below. Imagine what it would be like if it was early dawn, with a bit of fog gliding over the dark water, light dew on the grass… it would be simply magical.

Even with the coolness of the shade, the dark water looked very tempting. Hisana moved toward a rock that was a situated between two of the lovely trees that bended like elegant ladies into the water with long sweeps of their branches. Sitting on the bare stone, she preceded to remove her sandals and split-toed socks, gentle lowering her dainty feet into the cold below. Grazing into the darkness, she caught sight of a wonderful thing. There were little frog eggs floating in clumps like little clear glass beads. She had once loved to watch the eggs become tadpoles and finally frogs, fascinated by the mystery of their transformation, the promise of their new lives.

A memory entered her mind against her will. It was one of a pristine river, a group of laughing children in the background, and most vividly, a kind hearted smile.

Instinctively, she clutched a hand to her chest as if to stop the rush of pain that had entered her body from spreading. No, she would not think such things, not at a time like this. She needed to be happy, to be grateful to her friend for going through all the trouble to bring her here. Melancholy was not acceptable today. The sound of a light whoosh and feeling the presence of another broke her thoughts. Slowly turning her head to greet whoever it was, she was stunned by what she saw and any words died on her tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya arrived at his desired location within a minute of his departure. He was already faster than most captains, mostly due to that accursed were-cat, but for now he used it to escape the constant watching. He cherished this far garden off the main palace grounds. The willows provided what was perhaps the most private place in the estate and its rather unkempt appearance made it seem as if it wasn't a true part of the Kuchiki world.

It was perfect for his state of mind.

Yet this time was different. The rock which he usually meditated on to enter his inner world wasn't empty. There was the small frame of a woman sitting on it. Her back was turned so all he saw was a neat bun of ebony hair that was in complete contrast to the paleness of her exposed neck. He could hear the swishing of her feet as they made little waves in the water below, seemingly absorbed in her own thoughts.

At first he felt anger. Who was this woman who dared to invade his much needed solitude? She then became aware of his presence and turned her eyes toward him.

Hisana was sure she had never seen such a handsome man. His long black hair fell with a casual elegance, something her own jagged tresses could never manage, onto his broad shoulders. He was tall and even through his loose robes she could tell he was very well built. Then there was his face. He had very angular, sharp characteristics that epitomized masculine perfection. And those eyes, those haunting grey eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. He was beautiful.

Byakuya was equally captivated as Hisana. He took in her petite frame and the pallor of the skin that was revealed. Her neck was long and delicately balanced her elliptical face. Her small features seemed even more so compared to her eyes, those impossibly large eyes that were the perfect shade of vivid violet that. She was beautiful.

What was he doing? She was just a stranger who was intruding in _his_ secret place. He swiftly rearranged his features into the perfect Kuchiki mask.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was so detached and yet it sent shivers down her spine. Then Hisana realized that she had been staring inappropriately at him. A red flush stained her pastel cheeks as she rose and gave the shinigami a respectful bow.

"I apologize sir, I did not mean to encroach. I was just looking for some relief from the heat."

Her voice flooded into his ear. It was so airy, so soft. Against all explanation, he wanted to hear it again. As if she could read his mind, she began to speak again.

"Are you one of the guards here… I mean of course you are… you're wearing a shinigami's robes… ah please forgive me." Spirits, she must sound so foolish to him.

"You have not answered my question. What are you doing here? You are not wearing a servant's attire or that of a noblewoman," the hidden prince spoke, keeping his expression unreadable.

Hisana was very flustered now. So much for Yoshino saying that no one would question her.

"Ah…no…I am not from here. A friend invited me but she is speaking with someone else so I came to find some shade… I mean I came to see her… I already mentioned that of course." Hisana tried to laugh off her own embarrassment. Oh now he must _really_ think her simple.

Unbeknownst to her, Byakuya was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the blush highlighting her skin or the melodic tone of her laugh. Wait, she was here visiting a friend?

"An interesting time to make a social call," he said with his perfectly controlled voice showing none of the conflicting emotions coursing through him. It seemed one of the servants was being rather lax at her duty.

"Ah, yes… I know a little bit about the upcoming celebrations but she insisted and I've never been to such a wondrous place before." Hisana took the opportunity her words presented to turn away from the stoic man, pretending to gaze thoughtfully toward the pond while mentally cursing herself at her silliness.

She wasn't from Seireitei, that much Byakuya was certain of. His upcoming engagement was the biggest story in decades and was currently being spoken of by everytone from the lowest shopkeeper to members of the Central 46. She had to be from Rukongai. Keeping his face from showing any surprise took a little more effort than what was usually required. This was the first time he had every interacted with someone from the lower realm outside of the Gotei 13 and even then the only communication was as a vice-captain giving orders.

"What is your name?" he asked before he could stop himself. For some reason, completely unknown to him, he wanted to put a name to her face.

"Hisana sir, Sato Hisana."

"_Hisana." _He did not dare voice her name out loud, almost frightened of how it would sound on his tongue. It would unquestionably never sound as exquisite as it did when it came from her lips.

"What is your name, sir?"

Byakuya froze at the question. How much did she know about the Kuchiki Clan? Would she recognize him from his given name? Did he _want _this girl to know who he was?

Thankfully, before it became rude of him not to have answered her inquiry, a frantic voice broke out among the trees. "Hisana, Hisana! Where are you?"

The woman in question automatically turned in the direction to which her name was being called before glancing back only to find that the man had vanished. Startled, she began to look around until familiar voice called out to her again.

"Hisana!"

"I'm over here, Yoshino-san."

The other woman arrived looking distraught. Hisana rushed over looking for any wound. Oh Gods, please don't let her have been injured in her search.

There was no obvious aliment but the fear in Yoshino's eyes was clear. "Come, we must leave now. I apologize for cutting short your stay but we must return to Inuzuri now."

Hisana agreed, putting on her sandals but not before taking one last peek to see if the nameless shinigami had returned. There was no trace of anyone else having even been there.

The two women then left the clearing, their footsteps becoming fainter and fainter. Hidden in the shadows, Byakuya had seen the whole exchange. He knew the second woman. Utagawa Yoshino, wife of Utagawa Yujin, was friends with a woman from Rukongai? And she actually had the nerve to slip her into the Kuchiki Manor? Inuzuri, Inuzuri, where was Inuzuri? As one of the highest nobles, he had very little knowledge of Rukongai and had actually never stepped outside the sekkiseki walls that cut off Seireitei from the rest of Soul Society.

No, this was irrelevant. It did not matter to him why a lady would have a "street" friend. It didn't even concern him as to why she would chose to bring such a person into his home, although he may have to have someone speak to the outer guards about maintaining the proper security. And this plebian woman was certainly not worth of even one thought of his.

Making up his mind, the royal shinigami decided to go forward with his original plan and resumed his usual position on the same rock where Hisa… where the girl had been previous. Before closing his eyes to enter his soul and put aside all these ridiculous feelings, he gazed at the water, imagining the sound of dainty little feet making waves below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I think you can see the attraction as well as the denial, at least on Byakuya's part, but then again I'm biased. That's why I need opinions! As for the Kuchiki Family, I'm kind of basing it on the Japanese Royal Family. For most of Japanese history, the Emperors were thought to be descendents of the sun goddess Amaterasu and were little more than figureheads. It helps explain why Ginrei, Byakuya and Shizuka are 'letting' things happen. Plus I like Byakuya having the Fire Horse as his sign (being a horse myself though I'm a Metal Horse). We'll be seeing it "ignite" soon enough.

So the love birds finally meet… on the day that one of them became engaged less than an hour beforehand… and there's Yoshino panicked state… and no one knows what Ran is planning… and there's talk of another marriage… and Inuzuri is growing even worse… and you see where the complications are…

And Byakuya still hates the "accursed were-cat!"

Reviews always appreciated!


	7. Thoughts under the Moon

Ok next chapter! Yeah, school is school so chapters will definitely be coming further and further apart. So the meeting has taken place literally at the worst possible time. What will it mean not only for Byakuya and Hisana, but everyone else? Comments always appreciated!

Tsukimi: Moon Viewing Celebration

Ningyo: traditional Japanese dolls

Inari: Shinto god of fertility, rice, and foxes

Onmitsukido: Stealth Force/ Covert Ops

Waka: 31 syllable poems (the ones below are not mine)

Again I own nothing not that I would want to by this point. Aizen's new form is perhaps the ugliest thing in _Bleach_ history, and that's saying something.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, the Kuchiki Manor)

_A lovely thing to see:_

_Through the paper window's hole,_

_The galaxy_

Kuchiki Byakuya loved to gaze at the moon, especially on this new pavilion built near one of the many rivers that run through the grounds, but these Tsukimi were a sham. Instead of celebrating the beauty and inspiration the sphere provided, these events were yet another opportunity for idle talk about silk, color and painted blossoms that poorly disguised the plots.

His grandfather kept clutching his hands and rubbing his swollen knuckles. His aunt Shizuka was engaged in a forced conversation with Hayakawa Mizuho and kept gulping down whatever fear the woman was inspiring. And Koga kept shooting him daggers as his paternal grandfather, Amatsuki Bansui, whispered in his cousin's ear.

The only one seemingly not affected was Miyahara Ran, although she kept receiving messages and constantly excused herself.

Then there were the many grim-faced ladies whose demeanors did not match their light spring kimonos. In fact, they looked like they were being tortured with their painted lips pressed together into small red slashes and their plucked eyebrows as thin as minnows colliding into frowns. They pretended to look at the moon but they were really stealing darted side glances at Ryodoji Benin. A spontaneous waka poem crossed his mind.

_Cherry blossoms fade_

_Shedding petals like tears_

_As court ladies redden and fury rises_

Indeed it was almost humorous to see the crimson shine under all that rice powder.

That woman's laughter, the one that sounds like glass breaking, broke through his mind and he unwillingly turned to look at his fiancée. Her own "friends" were here as well. These ladies did what they do best, trying to make small talk to bring about a conversation between the future husband and wife, but such arranged talk could never become natural. Byakuya remained stiff and distant as if he was a wooden puppet. It even seemed that the more they talked the less hungry he grew. Now this woman was affecting his health.

Not that Benin cared. She was reveling in the attention and compliments on her outfit. She had certainly rummaged through her new wardrobe, finding a kimono of wisteria that she wore low to expose her bust and a haori of lavender lined with royal blue. She had also met with her new hairstylist who arranged her newly waxed locks into a series of twisted knots. One of her ladies was giggly lewdly over some joke and pointing at him. Benin became aware of his stare and slyly looked at him. He barely managed to suppress a hiss when she leaned a little too close and her sharp and bitter fragrance hit his senses.

It did not help in the least bit that his traitorous mind was making comparisons between this Seireitei "lady" and the Rukongai peasant. As a Kuchiki, Byakuya was supposed to know how to isolate unwanted feelings and banish them from consciousness. He had become a master but it wasn't working right now. Why? Of all the times to lose control of his thoughts, why now?

He unwillingly contrasted the two women. He was more physically attracted to Hisa… to that nameless girl than he was to Benin. He detested the latter's figure and always had. In his chivalric mentality, a man was supposed to be large and strong but a woman was to be small and lovely. Benin was neither. And with her cosmetic covered face, the noble certainly did not have the delicate beauty that the other woman possessed.

Their personalities were as opposite as their appearances. Thought they had only met for a few moments, Byakuya knew exactly what kind of person Hisa… she was. Her shyness and awkwardness around him was a sign of her modesty. Her gaze around the oasis showed her complete love and reverence for nature. The concern on her meek features when she gazed at her friend proved her compassion. Modesty, reverence, and compassion could never be used to describe Ryodoji Benin.

Then there were those eyes….

Just as the tension was becoming unbearable, a loud scream broke through the night.

"Give me back my ningyo! He is needed to protect the Emperor and the Empress!"

His other cousin Nanako was chasing her unofficial fiancé Takehara Tatsukichi who was holding her favorite samurai doll. Their behavior was astonishing in this garden of perfect serenity and fragile beauty but the spell was broken. Ginrei clapped his hands and swooped down from the viewing platform to scoop his only granddaughter into his arms in a rather undignified way. Everyone began to laugh and servers came with cups of shobu-sake, rice wine with leaves of iris.

Byakuya was well aware that his grandfather was trying to save him from the pressure to which he was truly grateful for, but these distractions wouldn't work for long.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Inuzuri)

The differences between the extravagant Kuchiki Mansion and this bleak room were almost excruciating, but neither of the two women was thinking such thoughts. One was standing by the open window, the light of the full moon shining on her features. The other was sitting and watching with concern. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, the standing lady began to speak.

"My original name was Soma Yoshino. The Soma Clan was a respected, but lower aristocratic family. While I didn't live in opulence, I was still happy. My parents truly loved me and, unlike many others who only see children as a way to enhance their own fortune and start hunting for suitors the second the child is born, they never arranged a marriage for me. I was so grateful that I wouldn't be forced to marry someone against my will, but over time I almost resented it. I saw my friends talk on and on about their engagements, planning their weddings, and finally having children and I still hadn't found anyone. I was free to marry whom I willed but the men who tried to court me were terrible liars. It was clear that they were only interested in my looks and wealth."

"Then my mother and father died leaving me as their sole heir. Though I was now financially well off due to their investments, I felt lost. Everyone I knew was moving on with their lives and there I was being left behind by history. Nothing changed and wasn't able to change. I began to despair the thought of living, the thought of being forever alone, and even considered taking my own life."

Yoshino paused for a minute before composing herself and continuing.

"I remember that day so clearly. I went to a shrine to seek blessings from Inari. This was a very popular temple because there is a gnarled and twisted black pine which is said by those with second sight to harbor His holy presence. But on this day there was hardly anyone. Just as I walked through the vermilion torri gate onto the sacred ground … I saw _him_."

"He was clearly of a higher class than myself just by the way he walked in. It sounds ridiculous but those of the highest order seem to have this aura around them and it's just easy to tell. His head, neck, and back were perfectly aligned and walked in with a look that screamed high breed. At first I had no opinion of him. He was just another worshipper. Then he came up to me and we started to talk. He was very charismatic and it felt as if we had an instant connection. He asked me what I thought of him and I was honest when I said he wasn't attractive. His jaw was square, cheeks hollow, and his eyebrows too upturned. Most would be offended by such a comment but he just laughed. Our conversation continued throughout the night… then he told me who he was."

"His name was Yujin, heir of the old and prestigious Utagawa Clan and a cadet branch of the Kuchiki Clan. I was so embarrassed at my words. To speak that way to someone of such a high rank was unthinkable. He refused all my apologies, claiming to have loved my honesty and that I had not pretended like the women he had usually been around."

"Our courtship was a whirlwind. My suitor gave me such beautiful gifts; kimonos, jewelry, everything I could ever want would be mine. Yujin told me exactly what I would be facing, how I would be perceived as someone who was reaching far above her station, how I would be talked about behind my back by the so-called ladies of Seireitei, how his own family would oppose our relationship. He had spoken of his own life, his estranged relationship with his father Sawatari, and the intrigues at court which could lead to death. If I didn't want to go through all that, he would completely understand."

"Instead it made me more in love with him. I was happy he was from such an affluent family because it meant that he wasn't interested in me only for my inheritance… and the fact that he warned me, that I had a choice, that he wanted to try…I thought it meant that he loved me. He literally became the center of my existence. It felt as if I would be nothing without him. And charming Yujin wooed me with such beautiful words about how my voice was hypnotic, our love would be eternal and that I was his reason for living."

"We married in a small ceremony. His family never accepted me and the gossip was so hurtful, more painful than words should be. All I had was Yujin but I convinced myself that he was all I needed. Then I learned I was pregnant… the joy I felt was indescribable. After all the struggles we had been through it had all been worth it all. Happiness was mine at last… then it ended as quickly as it began…"

"I walked in on him with another woman. Those lips that had whispered such beautiful words to me were now on another. Given that most of the marriages in Seireitei are arranged, adultery is quite common for both the man and woman. The general rule is as long as the infidelity is discreet and the children are legal, any such behavior is ignored. But our marriage was different, one of love… at least that's what I thought."

Another pause followed as Yoshino tried and failed to hold back her tears.

"He didn't even bother to deny it. He had every right to take a concubine and didn't need to explain his actions to me. Then he said I was nothing but a harlot, I had no right to meddle in his affairs, and he doubted that the child I was carrying was his… that was certainly what everyone else was saying. I could not believe this was happening… it felt so surreal… like a dream… or nightmare… but his dark eyes that had once radiated with warmth were now were filled with nothing but ambition… and I knew that this was his true self. He had blinded me with a false veil of light and hope. It is so easy to see now that the love was never there. He has lost his heart as a person, if he had one to begin with. But that wasn't even the worst of it."

At this, Yoshino closed her eyes and whispered her next words.

"I learned that the child I was carrying wasn't going to be his first."

Hisana couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped from her lips. Yoshino's eyes seemed to dim but she went on.

"Yujin followed protocol by not acknowledging the boy but would secretly provide for him a comfortable lifestyle. He still had Utagawa blood in him after all. However I learned that the boy's mother, whose name I still do not know, wanted Yujin to have the boy declared his lawful son or she threatened to go public. It was bad enough that such an important noble had married such a lower lady but being forced to recognize an illegitimate child would shame the entire clan as well as their relations to the Kuchiki Clan. The mother… disappeared shortly afterward and the boy in question is an apprentice to one of the estates carpenters… living in my home."

"I have met the boy. He is a rather shy but a hotheaded young man. He has his father's square face but other than that bears little resemblance, lucky for him. He doesn't know. The boy… doesn't know his paternity. Yujin treats him just like another servant, his own flesh and blood. I do not hate him. The boy is blameless in all this… he does not deserve to be treated so."

"After that, everything unraveled. Unbeknownst to me, he had used my inheritance to forward his own plans. You see, as wealthy as the Utagawa House is, much of the money is tied up in maintaining the manor, providing for the servants, pensions for elders and so forth. Plus at the time Sawatari was still in command and had severely restricted his son's assets. So Yujin began looking for an heiress and I was perfect for him. The Soma Family had capital and no pesky councils to determine how it should be spent. All the finances went to me, a foolish woman who just wanted to be loved. I fact, in my euphoric state, I had given him complete control of my savings and he in turn used it to buy off several elders. In his own coup d'état, Yujin virtually exiled his father from the family and assumed full leadership himself. The once great Utagawa Sawatari is now little more than a figurehead, both in the Utagawa Clan and the Kuchiki Clan. Everyone knows though it remains unspoken."

The tears were now rolling down both ladies cheeks but the worst was yet to come.

"My labor was very difficult. There were whispers that Yujin was going to make sure I died so that his silly wife would no longer be an issue. Obviously that didn't happen… though a part of me wishes that I did die. Even through all the pain, the only thing that kept me going was my child. Though I hated Yujin with every fiber of my being, I loved my child more. I gave birth to two little boys, Hou and Ban, which was a delightful surprise. My bliss didn't last. In fact, the moment they were born, both were taken from me before I even had a chance to hold them. It was days before I saw them and I had no say in what their names were. In fact I had no say in anything. High ranking ladies were put in charge of raising them and I was only allowed visitation time so that my "lower" ways wouldn't rub off on the heirs. Limited time with my own children! But there's nothing I can do. I have so little money, but even if I did have my rightful inheritance, I still couldn't go. Yujin has made it clear that if I were to leave he would make sure that I would never see my children again. And my boys are slowly becoming more like him. For the sake of my own sanity, I cannot forgive him. But I can't forgive myself more for not being able to stop him."

"That's what caused me to run here in the first place, my self-loathing. Though in poverty, you have a sense of freedom that I have never had. It may sound unbelievable, but a part of me wishes we could switch places. Souls in Seireitei can live for hundreds of years yet here your lifespan could drastically be cut down. That's why the people of Rukongai try so hard and that is why they are so content. I have been happier in these last two months than in several years but it has come at a terrible price. He knows, my husband knows about our friendship. I wasn't worried until now because he had never said anything. Yujin likes to psychologically ensnare his victims with ambiguous words before he attacks."

"Hisana, I know what I did was terrible. I have lied to you and now your life is at risk. I don't expect you to forgive me but…"

Yoshino's words were cut off as slender arms wrapped around her frame. Stunned, she gazed at the small mound of black hair beneath her chin.

"Hisana… how can you forgive me so easily?"

"Yoshino-san, I could never be angry with you. I love you and nothing can ever change that. I wondered why we related so well to each other and now I know. It is because we have pasts so painful that we try to stifle it. We also have strings that prevent us from moving forward. I understand why you are afraid but I do not fear this man. I would not trade our friendship for anything. Am I right to believe you feel the same way?"

Yoshino made a sound that was a mixture of a hiccup and a sob but nodded her head.

"I believe it is time I told you my own story."

"Hisana, you do not need to feel obligated in any way. Daiji said…"

"I am well aware of his concerns but this is a turning point in our relationship. From this moment on, I promise to be completely honest with you. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Hisana… I promise."

"Good," she said before quickly glancing up at the beautiful orb in the sky, almost praying for strength to be able to continue.

For a moment, the unnamed shinigami crossed her mind and she wondered if he was looking up at the full moon that was so brightly above. Wait, how could she be entertaining such thoughts at such a time? This was serious.

Hisana then took a deep breath before at least being able to fulfill this oath. "It begins…"

XXXXXXXXXX

(The same night, the Kuchiki Manor)

It was now the time when the moon had slid down behind the blackness of the night.

In a very dark room, a single figure sat at an antique desk only lit by a small hearth, filing several pieces of paper into an embroidered case. Pledges of loyalty had come flooding in as soon as the unofficial announcement made its way with lightning speed across Seireitei. Not that any one of them was to be believed. Politics in the aristocracy were fickle things with alliances switching constantly.

Almost as if coming directly from the shadows, another person walked directly up to the table. The shape was covered from head to toe in a pitch black robe, making it impossible to determine if it was male or female. From one of its pockets emerged two pieces of parchment and handed them to the other in the room. The seated one read the first without an expression. The face continued to show no emotion, but fingers lingered slightly on the second piece. Glancing up at the silent stature, a question was asked.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

The clocked one shook its head. The other nodded and with a flick of a hand it was dismissed, the undeclared command lingering in the air.

"_Make sure no one else finds out."_

The first being stood up and walked toward the small brazier in the corner of the room. Information was true power and Miyahara Ran made sure that nothing escaped her. All her spies and servants were mute and had been so extensively trained in stealth that they rivaled the Onmitsukido. They had also developed their own written code and any communication was immediately destroyed. The commanding elder also made sure they were loyal. Wearing the cloak and depriving them of names was used to destroy their sense of self. Their very identities were dedicated to her. It also didn't hurt that she had spies spying on her spies.

She causally tossed the two parchments in the flames, slowly watching the ink that held such powerful words gradually disappear, becoming nothing more than fuel feeding the fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Done! So Byakuya is still in complete denial (he's so stubborn but I love him anyway!) and he's absolutely miserable (You can see why. I created Benin and **I** hate her!) Hisana is a little busy right now to be lingering on her shining prince but I managed to squeeze that small detail in.

Sorry, Hisana's past isn't going to be reveled for a while though some of you have probably figured out a thing or two (just not the exact circumstances). I came up with Hisana's story first then had to come up with an equally tragic, but different, one for Yoshino. After all, there are many different kinds of abuse.

Then there's Miyahara Ran (one of my personal favorites, maybe because I'm a girl and I love the idea of a woman controlling everything and playing the game even more viciously than men.) Don't be too harsh, people have done a lot worse for power.

But what did those two pieces of paper say? (Something very important I'll tell you that!)

Please remember to comment!


	8. EXTRA: Character List

Sorry, just had to go back and correct a few spelling errors!

House of Kuchiki 

Ginrei – 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, 6th Division Captain

Sojun – Byakuya's father (d)

Kusama Shoko– Byakuya's mother (d)

Byakuya - 6th Division Vice-Captain

Shizuka – Ginrei's daughter, Koga and Nanako's mother

Amatsuki Kagekiyo – Shizuka's husband, Bansui's son (d)

Koga – 6th division 3rd Seat

Nanako – Shizuka's daughter

Amatsuki Bansui – Head of the Amatsuki Clan; Koga and Nanako's grandfather

Ichibanboshi Akira – Tutor to Koga

Miyahara Ran – most powerful elder

Momoyama Heita – chief (d)

Hayakawa Fujio – 'Head' of the Hayakawa Clan

(Sorimachi) Mizuho – wife of Fujio; de facto Head of the Hayakawa, Sorimachi, and Takehara Clans

Ayumi – *Mizuho's daughter

Takehara Tatsukichi – Mizuho's nephew, possible suitor for Nanako, de jure Head of the Takehara Clan

Sannen Ishinoue – Head of the Sannen Clan, fiancé of Midori

Tono Midori – "Gossip Queen" of Seireitei

Momohara Tetsuo – Midori's servant/lover

House of Utagawa 

Sawatari – "Head" of the Utagawa Clan

Yujin– Sawatari's son

Soma Yoshino – wife of Yujin

Hou and Ban – sons of Yujin and Yoshino

(Illegitimate son who I won't name yet but he has made an appearance)

House of Suzunami 

Seigen – Head of the Suzunami Clan; 4th Seat of the 6th Division

Fujimaru and Matsuri – adopted children of Seigen

Konoka - sister of Seigen

Higashiyama Takehiko – Konoka's ex-husband

Shiyo – Konoka's and Takehiko's daughter

House of Ryodoji 

Ganryu – Head of the Ryoudoji Clan

Riyan – *youngest brother of Ganryu (important fact later on!)

Benin – daughter of Riyan, fiancée of Byakuya

House of Kasumioji (will be making a minor appearance)

Mika – Head of the Kasumioji Clan

Hirayama Osu – Mika's fiancée

House of Shiba (will be making a minor appearance)

Kaien – 13th Division Vice-Captain

(Hayama) Miyako – Kaien's new wife

Kukaku – Kaien's sister

Ganju – Kaien's brother

Inuzuri

Sato Hisana – self-explained

Hirasago Daiji – self-explained

Ellie and Max – siblings, Ellie owns the tavern and Max just annoys everyone, especially his sister

Toba – criminal lord of Inuzuri


	9. The Shifting Winds

Ok Next Chapter! It's so hard with school especially when I have everything planned out but no time! In fact I already have Hisana's story all written out and I really want to publish it but it's a much later chapter! Oh well, here you go! This is more of a "filler" chapter if I can use the word.

For those who don't know or don't remember, the Kasumiouji Clan is from the Captain Amagai Arc of the anime, which I didn't think was that bad. The little girl was soooo annoying and her bodyguards had the worst zanpakutos ever but I did like the Captain and there were some things about nobles like the arranged marriages and the limited freedom that sort of fit in to my story. By the way, anyone else besides me think it's strange that Byakuya and Rukia really don't have any personal guards? That always struck me as odd but oh well.

Again, the Shiba Clan hasn't fallen yet so there are still 5 Great Houses and they specialize in fireworks.

Shinoureijutsuin: Spiritual Arts Academy

Koto: Japanese thirteen stringed musical instrument

Comment, Comment, Comment!

I do not own Bleach. After 23 chapters they still can't spell "Deicide" right. Besides Aizen was SO much scarier when he was calm and collected; this screaming maniac is just annoying.

XXXXXXXXXX

(One Week Later, the Kuchiki Manor)

The heat of the previous week had been replaced by a series of storms such as the one currently raging against the back drop of the night. The wind in particular was ferociously beating against the outer walls of the manor.

Yoshino didn't really mind, her thoughts still focused on a very distant place. The last week had been so freeing now that she and Hisana had fully expressed themselves. Both had admitted to never having this feeling before, this feeling of sisterhood… well Yoshino certainly hadn't.

Hisana's past had been heart wenching, surpassing her own history. Still it was truly amazing that they were so alike. No matter where or when you were born, tragedy struck all in a different but similar way.

Running a hairbrush through her chocolate tresses, letting the motion calm herself, Yoshino knew she was using Inuzuri as a distraction. Eventually she would have to go back to her reality and the unresolved issues. The young mother felt herself growing closer to her future daughter-in-laws. Sayori and Miyuki were at least becoming friends so they have each other while simultaneously becoming even more afraid of their suitors. Hou and Ban hadn't been around the girls since the disastrous tea party but Yoshino knew that silence could be even more frightening.

The sound of a sliding paper door caught her attention and the noblewoman didn't need to look to see who it was. The figure kneeled behind her frozen frame as large hands began massaging her back and strands of foreign hair fell onto her shoulder blades. Yoshino was not amused.

"What is it, Yujin?"

Her husband had been very busy recently. Since they were still living at the Kuchiki Manor and as the true Head of the Utagawa Clan, he was attending many council sessions as well as various backroom meetings. In fact she hadn't seen him since his last threat…

"Hm, your dealings with commoners seems to have loosened your tongue. You might want to get a hold of that annoying trait."

After a week of not hearing him, his voice sounded even disdainful than usual.

"Yoshino, I have decided on something."

Interesting, Yujin never actually stated his plans, just giving hints. He must want something in return but what?

"You will never fit in the upper classes, your birth will simply not allow it, so therefore you should at least be able to have a few lower connections…as long as they are kept subtle."

Her grey orbs involuntarily narrowed at this. What was he doing? It would have been more in his character to lock her up until she had "learned her lesson."

"And why have you come to this conclusion?"

"You are my wife. I simply desire your happiness."

His dark gaze held a strange glint in them as his hands moved down her arms as his face lowered to her neck. Ah, _that's_ what his plan was. He was testing to see how much she was willing to give to protect her friend.

With eyes firmly closed, his hands moved to the sash around her yukata as a small burst of air blew out the single candle.

Yes, the two women had more in common than anyone could have imagined.

XXXXXXXXXX

(That same night, Hisana's apartment)

As bad as the wind was in Seireitei, it couldn't compete with the gusts shaking the poorly made structures of Inuzuri. Hisana was currently by her small brazier, trying to keep warm. Yoshino had been giving her some practical items like thick blankets which certainly helped in a situation like this.

Oh, Yoshino. The lone figure shook her head at her friend's tale. Hisana knew all about loss, or more importantly, the different types of loss. It was such a relief to have someone else to confide in who wouldn't look at her as just a victim. There was a difference between empathy and pity.

A small knock came from the door and Hisana called for the person to come in. She already knew who it was.

"Oh Hisana, where is everyone? The storm is actually the only loud thing rather than it being accompanied by those two idiots screaming."

"Ellie-san and Max-kun went to chase after some men who were trying to get drinks for free."

The young man, Daiji, raised a wet russet eyebrow at this. "Wow, they must have _really_ pissed them off for _both_ of them to go. Well, it's pouring so I guess they didn't have anything better to do."

He then moved his drenched self towards the small flame and sat next to the petite woman.

"How have you been?" Daiji was a little more observant than most people would give him credit for so he knew what Hisana had done. Well, people also tended to pay more attention to the ones they were in love with.

"I told her, I told Yoshino-san everything."

He nodded at this. "And how do feel about it?"

"It's…very nice…especially since Yoshino-san opened up to me as well. I feel so close to her now."

Daiji smiled at this. He could tell that Yoshino had a checkered past so it was nice that Hisana connected with some else. When he was alive, Daiji had a pretty ordinary life so he could never relate to that part of Hisana. This friendship was good for all of them, even if Daiji was a little jealous about how much time the two women were spending together. But maybe it would allow Hisana to become a little more self-confident and let her to put at least one piece of her history behind her.

Then maybe something could finally happen between them…

Ok, maybe it was best to change the subject. "So how was rubbing elbows with the rich of Seireitei?"

As strange as it was, the first memory that crossed Hisana's mind was of that odd shinigami. Why was that? He was certainly a striking young man but such things had never caught her attention before. Was it because she sounded like such a fool in front of him? No, she had sounded worse at times. Perhaps it was the location? That small grove was one of the most mysterious places she had ever been, what's better for a mysterious place than mysterious person? Then there were his eyes…

"Ow, Hisana, ya there?"

She jolted back to the current situation and turned to face her guest, trying not to make contrasts between the man in front of her and the one in her mind. "I'm sorry. My mind wondered off there for a minute."

"That's ok. You look tired so why not go to bed. We'll talk later."

"Alright, I'm sorry I wasn't much of a hostess."

The boy merely rolled his light eyes at that as he stood to leave. She apologized too much.

Lying down, Hisana tried to push the man out of her thoughts but the only other one was of _her_. Did she have shelter and warmth this night?

She sighed lightly before sleep overtook her. Tomorrow was another day.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Two Weeks Later, the Kasumiouji Temple)

As far as noble families go, the Kasumiouji Clan was one of the most secretive. Even for the wedding of the Head of the House, attendance had been strictly limited to the uppermost of Seireitei. Naturally, many high ranking members of the Kuchiki Clan were there though the young heir was extremely despondent for obvious reasons. Weddings were not a welcome event at the current moment.

The ceremony had been perfect and now the guests were out in the courtyard that surrounded the family temple, enjoying the stunning fireworks provided for the event and paying their respects to the new couple. Kasumiouji Mika and her new husband, the former Hirayama Osu, graciously accepted all the best wishes. The bride was dressed in a breathtaking crimson and gold wedding kimono and a very elaborate headdress on top of her dark hair. Her groom wore a navy kimono with beige hakama which highlighted his wheat hair and jade eyes. Both were polite but not enthusiastic about the day.

This was a typical aristocratic wedding, arranged by both families to increase their respected positions and produce a legitimate heir. For the Kasumiouji Clan that meant a girl, as the family was traditionally led by a female.

Such was the way things were done in the nobility, well for the most part. One exception was coming toward the Kuchiki prince, the Thirteenth Division Vice-Captain, Shiba Kaien.

"Byakuya, where are you running to? The party's that way! Do like the fireworks? I think there some of the best my family has."

His stony eyes narrowed at the older gentleman. He _really_ didn't want to deal with this. Though a fellow noble and shinigami, Byakuya had never really liked Kaien. He had always struck the Kuchiki as too outspoken and brash for such a high ranking man.

Then again, it was to be expected since Kaien hadn't been raised in a traditional way. His branch had their manor in Rukongai and he had actually enrolled in the Shinoureijutsuin to become a shinigami rather than being privately trained. The family was also known for being… lax in other regards. All anyone had to do was look at Kaien's ill-tempered sister for conformation.

"Hellooooo Byakuya…anyone home?"

The other noble didn't react. The spiky haired man wasn't going to leave so he might as well change the subject.

"I suppose you have the most reasons to celebrate. I believe you now have a younger brother."

"Hahahaha! Yep, now there's little Ganju. He's going to be trouble, I already know that. Kukaku has already had it with his crying. Just last night…"

Kaien had this habit of not knowing when to shut up so Byakuya just stopped pretending as if he cared.

There were other reasons for Kaien's happiness, namely his wife's promotion to Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division. The Shiba Clan also had a record of allowing its members to marry freely, like the former Hayama Miyako. In fact throughout the entire ritual the Kuchiki prince had noticed, with a fair amount of annoyance, that Kaien's aqua green eyes didn't even pretend to watch what was happening. He only had eyes for his wife. It was fair for Byakuya to say that he was envious. Shiba Miyako was certainly humane and attractive with her raven hair tied in a partial bun and gentle cerulean blue eyes.

Then again _any_ woman would have been much more preferable than the one he was meant for. Involuntarily, his eyes slid over to his fiancée who had shamelessly tried to outdo the bride with an even more extravagant and inappropriate attire. Byakuya was even now willing to take that gossiping harpy Tono Midori instead.

"And I even found him a pet. In the mountains of Rukongai I found a little injured piglet and decided to bring her home. Ganju's already become attached to her…"

"Where is Inuzuri?"

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Kaien asked in surprise.

Gods, what devil had possessed him to say _that?_ Byakuya hadn't even realized he said it. Just at the mention of Rukongai and that nagging puzzle that had so successful been pushed out of his mind came roaring back.

"It's just a question," Byakuya said, making sure his voice showed no discomfort or anything else for that matter.

"It's the 78th District of South Rukongai. Why?"

"It's just a question."

And with that, the young Kuchiki walked away, trying to stop new questions from forming.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Another part of the Kasumiouji Manor)

"To the Kasumiouji Clan," two people said, their glasses clinking together in a toast.

After a quick drink, both looked over the high balcony to watch those nobles below, as it should be. Many were so hubris that they believed they should be revered as Gods. Well that was just fine. As Gods they could do nothing, only men could have power.

"Now then, what information do you have on the Shiba Clan?"

"Straight to business? A little out of character for you, Miyahara Ran."

The Kuchiki elder turned to look at her companion, Terasawa Satoshi of the Central 46. The shadow of the Kuchiki Clan was vast. Even the Central 46 fell under it.

"It appears there's been some infighting. That's nothing unusual… but apparently some elders have been assassinated. Once seniors start to be killed rather than exiled you know it's bad, especially now that Shiba Komae is ailing leaving quite the power vacuum."

"Indeed, the chain of heirs has always been problematic but the situation is very complicated due to young Kaien. Is it true that he may become Captain of the Thirteenth Division?"

"It's a possibility. My sources say that Ukitake Jushiro is planning on retiring when Kaien reaches a captains level. Ukitake has been a captain for what, almost 250 years? Kaien is the virtual captain due to the formers illness anyway. And considering the fact that he's is a protégée, it shouldn't take too long. Nagase Jinpei is now pushing for Kaien to be named the next heir, saying that this will reinforce the Shiba Clan in Seireitei. Much of the family is still fuming for their loss of the Ninth Division. It's been so long since the family produced a shinigami as powerful as the boy, and nobles these days are not being educated properly on what it takes to lead a family, which makes Nagase believe he can control him… the only problem is that this is a direct challenge to another elder."

"Daido Shigeru. Both men are so foolish. Elders are supposed to be self-seeking and detest their foes but they should love the authority that comes from their position more. However, as often the case, factions begin hating their rivals so much that they will do literally _anything_ to obliterate their enemies… even if it means demolishing the very family that they are suppose to serve and their own status in the process."

Ran took another sip of sake before speaking again. "This is the beginning of the end for the Shiba Clan. They'll fight amongst themselves and they'll destroy each other."

The judge raised an eyebrow at this. "You truly believe that? That one of the Five Great Houses will fall? Wouldn't that cause more problems for you?"

Ran contemplated her words for a moment before responding, her dark eyes full of confidence. "It will certainly send a shock wave across Seireitei but Soul Society is very good at renormalizing. Plus it's one less family I have to deal with." To her, everyone was just a pawn in her elaborate game of chess.

She didn't even bother to say goodbye to the judge, instead walking away with her copper hair fluttering in the sudden cool breeze.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, the Kuchiki Manor)

Once again, sleep evaded him. Ever since the informal signing, Byakuya had trouble shutting off his mind. Every night seemed to get worse but after a marriage ceremony his apartments seemed so oppressive. Even his usual midnight strolls couldn't take his mind of the situation. Still, it was better to remain active than just wallow in misery.

It was still a little windy but not wholly uncomfortable. Even as the young heir tried to concentrate on the beauty that surrounded him, that _other_ topic lingered. Why was that? Was it simply an unexplained anonymity or was he subconsciously trying to divert his concentration by focusing on such an unimportant matter?

Soft music and a child's laughter caught his attention. Without even realizing it, he had wandered over to his aunt's private garden, the smell of sawdust from a nutmeg tree which was blended by her own hand hitting his senses. The woman was playing the simple composition "Ode to Autumn" on her koto as little Nanako ran around trying to catch the fireflies into her box made of woven bamboo leaves, her vivid auburn hair slightly glowing in their presence and a sour look upon her face.

"Byakuya, please have a seat," Shizuka said while motioning for her nephew to sit beside her and putting her instrument down. He complied knowing that if he apologized for disturbing her, the lady would have brushed off his concern.

Nanako had also noticed her older cousin but was more concerned with her current predicament, namely the insects that were escaping her reach.

"Ah, to be a child again without a care in the world," Shizuka sighed watching her daughter out of her green eyes run about.

"Such times are fleeting, taking up only a small amount of life."

"It is because childhood is so brief that it must be appreciated." She turned her gaze back to the tiny girl. "Do you not remember your own youth?"

Yes, Byakuya remembered his impatient, hotheaded self with distain. It was hardly suitable for his standing but he had grown out of it.

"These early days are even more important now… since it seems to be ending sooner and sooner," she ended on a sad note, bowing her head so that her long chestnut hair brushed against the floor.

Byakuya was very much aware of this new dilemma. A hearing to debate whether a marriage between Nanako and Takehara Tatsukichi would be beneficial to the Kuchiki Clan had been scheduled, albeit not for some time. Even so, such a union had been supported by Amatsuki Bansui, Hayakawa Mizuho and even Miyahara Ran. While the latter was backing this arrangment to pacify the other two, it almost guaranteed an agreement. Shizuka had lost guardianship of her son Koga to Bansui after the death of her husband due to some political rambling and now she would essentially lose her other child since Mizuho would most likely ask for Nanako to become her ward.

"Have you had any dreams, Byakuya?"

Shizuka was a great believer in dream interpretations and the mystical arts. She consulted constantly with her astrological almanacs and would often light incense, not to drive out mosquitoes but spirits. Personally, Byakuya believed his aunt would much rather believe that invisible demons were responsible for all her family's problems rather than the evil inside the walls, a sort of defense mechanism. Normally he never had dreams, even when he used to sleep well, but he did have some that he remembered recently.

"In fact I have Oba-sama. I dreamt of climbing a mountain while hearing thunder."

Shizuka pondered this for a moment. "Hmm, hearing thunder represents an explosion of hostility and a forewarning to the lightning. Climbing a mountain usually symbolizes your focus and persistence to achieve your goals despite the odds. However, once you reach the top, you gain a higher standing of the world. It seems your life is at a crossroad Byakuya."

"That much is clear, Oba-sama."

"No, that's not it. Dreams always occur before your challenges have full materialized but I know you will overcome them. Just touch a turtle and believe."

Touch a turtle, yes that's all he needed to do to fix everything. His aunt was far to superstious.

Shizuka lowered her eyes. She truly loved Byakuya, he was so much like her brother, but noticed that he was becoming more like a Kuchiki everyday…and more like his mother.

Both spoke no more as the wind picked up speed, blowing their hair and the fireflies away and causing Nanako to scream in fury.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok, now for a few points. Kaien is older than Byakuya and since Kukaku is friends with Yoruichi she must be older too. But Ganju is actually younger than Rukia (he was a child when Rukia killed Kaien). Given by their attitudes, I think it's safe to say that the Shiba Clan was a little bit different in terms of structure.

We have never been told how the family "fell" so I made it so it was the result of clan feuding, the most common cause. And as for the Shiba Clan once controlling the Ninth Division, all made up. It goes back to the fact that the Shihoin Clan once controlled the Onmitsukido and the Sixth Division seems to go to the Kuchiki Clan. Plus it goes back to that whole "only nobles could be shinigami" concept I came up with.

Ukitake and Kyoraku have been captains for 300 years by the current plot (though both were taken down _way_ too easily for me).

Oh, turtles are believed to be lucky in Japanese culture.

Also I hope I'm doing a good job at making sympathy for Daiji and Konoka.

PS: Can anyone guess who the "little piglet" is? I'll pretend to give you a prize if you get it!

Comment please!


	10. Masks and Puppets

And here's chapter ten! I don't know where I found the time, but I found it!

Special shout out to Toushirou-chan for your very enthusiastic review (I LOVE long comments! Keep that up!) Also, I love answering any questions you might have. I know this story's complicated (sometimes I get a little confused) so I'm happy to help so long as it doesn't spoil anything (I actually have a lot of spoilers but they're hard to spot.)

Forewarning, if you dislike Benin now, you're going to HATE her after this. I know I'm spending a lot more time on Byakuya's side but that's because I find it so much more interesting. Hisana's life is a little repetitive right now.

Gion: "Floating World, place where the geisha's lived

Noh: traditional Japanese plays where the actors wear elaborate masks

Sumi-e: ink paintings

Four Gentlemen: four brushstrokes of sumi-e paintings; bamboo stroke, wild orchid stoke, chrysanthemum stroke, wild plum stroke

Bunraku: traditional Japanese puppets where the operator can be seen

I am so confused as to why Kubo ruined his story. And more importantly, why didn't anybody stop him? Seriously, does anyone like what happened?

XXXXXXXXXX

(Two months later, Seireitei)

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this again."

"This is nonnegotiable. You need to get out more."

Once more, two women were riding in a simple rickshaw as it glided along the smooth roads in complete contrast to the dirt streets of the slums they had just come from.

It had taken a while to convince Hisana to visit Seireitei again but Yoshino thought that these trips would help her. Inuzuri was becoming worse and worse so a little escape every once and a while would do her some good. At least it would clear her mind of everything else.

The noblewoman even considered asking the peasant to become one of her servants. It wasn't as if Hisana would face any danger now. Yoshino's…"agreement" with Yujin had calmed that particular fear. She had decided not to tell her friend. Hisana would completely understand but would insist that she be in danger rather than anyone suffer in the same way she did. Instead Yoshino had made the same decision that her friend had, sacrificing herself to protect another.

However she refrained, knowing full well that Hisana would refuse. Inuzuri was where her heart was.

Yoshino shook her head, trying to clear her mind now. It was far too beautiful of a day to be dwelling on the negative.

"It's fine. The manor is even more of a mess than before. Again, no one will notice anything." Yoshino chuckled to herself at how things were at the "tranquil" Kuchiki Manor.

The smaller woman didn't respond but internally prayed that her friend wouldn't notice the small stain of red on her cheeks. She hadn't told anyone about that shinigami. It wasn't worth mentioning... at least that's what she told herself. Her life had become even more chaotic so she hadn't lingered on their encounter… until Yoshino had started mentioning coming back to the Court of Pure Souls.

Why was that?

"And there's so much to do in Seireitei. Great restaurants, shopping, and so forth. I know you don't like shopping but owning a few nice things won't hurt you. Hisana?"

Oh, she didn't even realize Yoshino was speaking!

"Apologies Yoshino-san, my mind wondered off there." Spirits, she needed to pay more attention.

"No need to apologize. There are also a lot of poetry readings. I know you have a growing interest in the arts."

A small smile graced the other woman's lips. Hisana had always been fascinated with the arts, despite her lack of exposer, and Yoshino had helped encourage her curiosity by giving her several books on poems, painting and such.

"We're here," the driver spoke as the carriage stopped. Both ladies exited while paying him their dues before the man sprinted away.

Once again, Hisana was mesmerized and intimidated by the large gates, smaller that the walls dividing Seireitei and Rukongai but these made her feel less significant than she already felt. Walking through the courtyard, they watched the servants and guards ran around like the preverbal chickens with their heads chopped off.

Then they strolled through the same garden as before, except now the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Their fragrance was heavenly. A comfortable silence fell between them as they marveled at the beauty around them.

"Utagawa-sama," a small voice broke said from behind. Turning, a shinigami was kneeling before the women and handed a note to the aristocrat. Yoshino took the piece of paper and dismissed him before reading what it said. Annoyance crossed her alluring features but nothing else. It could have been worse.

"Now it is my turn to apologize for leaving you again. I have some small business to attend to but it shouldn't take too long then we'll leave. Sound like a plan?"

"Now it is my turn to tell you that your apology is unnecessary. I know you have your duties as a noblewoman and I would never think of getting in the way." They really were too much alike.

Both laughed lightly before Yoshino turned toward the main structure.

This left Hisana wondering what to do next. Ah, that wonderful little nook near the edge of the property. Maybe the frog eggs had hatched. Yes, that's where she would be, ignoring the small hope in her heart that someone else would be there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_How is it even possible for a single woman to be __this__ irritating?"_

That was the sole though running through Kuchiki Byakuya's head as he once again read complaints about what Ryodoji Benin was doing. Where to begin?

Apparently, all the kimonos and other outfits given to her were too "outdated" for the next Lady Kuchiki, so she had ordered all the seamstress to stitch an entire new wardrobe for her, as revealing as it could be of course.

The hairdressers were complaining about the new styles they had to learn to please their new client which were the ones worn by the geishas in the Gion, hardly appropriate for any woman of rank.

Then there were the workmen and craftsmen.

Benin had deemed her apartments "unsuitable" for her use and demanded a whole building needed to be constructed. In the mean time, the artisans had to constantly work on new paintings and sculptures in her current chambers so that they were "livable."

Needless to say, those who worked in the treasury were _livid_.

Byakuya had to agree. In fact, he had deliberately stopped bringing his zanpakuto to any event she would be at. He feared that he might cut off her head in a fit of rage and as much as he _wanted_ to, killing a noblewoman, much less his fiancée, wouldn't be a good thing. At least that's what he repeatedly chanted to himself.

And it was only going to get worse in two days. That's when the official signing for the marriage contract would take place.

It was _suppose_ to take place a few days after the unofficial signing, almost three months ago, but Benin said that the temples weren't ready, the food hadn't passed her scrutiny, and the guest list had too many people she didn't like on it. Basically everything was wrong.

The planners, who had spent month's preparing for the occasion… well… some of them ended up being hospitalized due to stress.

He sighed, a reaction he could usually suppress but dealing with that woman was utterly exhausting.

He had never felt like this. Eyes had been on him since his birth and had learned to ignore it but now he could not stand the staring. He had virtually stopped leaving his apartments. It is not as if he had anything to say about it. As if his grandfather had anything to say about it.

Putting the list down, he decided that training would have to do. He had been doing this a lot recently and nearly being killed by Senbonzakura was losing its intention. A new distraction was needed…

Grabbing his katana, the heir caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His light skin was now deathly pale, his grey eyes sunken and ebony hair a mess. This was hardly the appearance of the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan. With that last thought, the vice-captain flashed stepped away to his hidden sanctuary. The thick trees and the coolness that the water gave off was his only comfort.

Arriving a moment later, he was caught completely off guard by a familiar sight: a small dark haired woman with creamy skin sitting elegantly on his rock.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_These underlings are so unworthy of their positions! Treating their mistress this way! Outrageous!" _

Ryodoji Benin sat as these "hairdressers" tried to arrange her flawless lavender hair. The signing was to take place in a few days so the lady had started an intense beauty regiment to make sure she looked perfect. No, perfect wasn't _anywhere_ near good enough. She wanted to look like a goddess: beautiful, powerful, and terrifying. She wanted to be venerated, to be worshipped.

But these foolish women were ruining it! It started at the beginning when the comb girl began preparing her hair and kept breaking off some of the ends. Then the main hairdresser began to crease her locks with hot tongs that had been heated on the hibachi. The only problem was that the tongs were either too cold or…

"Ah, that one was too hot! Are you _trying_ to burn my scalp! If there's a mark you won't be working in Seireitei at all!" The aristocrat reinforced her point by slapping the assistant in question.

"My sincerest apologies, Ryodoji-sama!" a young girl cried as she clenched her cheek.

Benin glared at her before turning away. In a few hours there was to be a final banquet before the signing. A preview if you will on how she would look during her moment of triumph. She had worked too hard for this to let a few incompetent lowlifes get in the way.

"Benin, you really shouldn't do that. You'll hurt your hand," a sneaky voice said from the door. It belonged to a man with ink hair, frozen eyes and a cruel smirk on his handsome face.

"How dare you sir!" screamed the actual hairdresser, "The lady is not properly dressed to receive visitors. You…"

"Enough. You are dismissed." Benin stood up, wearing only a yukata that was a lot like her other outfits, short, low and tight.

"Ryodoji-sama, this is hardly appropriate! I…" like the assistant, the hairdressers face now had a red mark as the sound of the hit echoed in the room.

"I said you were dismissed." The servants left immediately leaving only the man and woman who moved to embrace one another.

Breaking apart, Benin's gold eyes traveled over the man's form. "Mue, how wonderful to see you again. What are you doing here?"

The man also looked over the woman's exposed shape in approval. "I simply wanted to see you. We haven't spoken in so long… cousin."

Ryodoji Mue was actually her second cousin and former fiancé. First cousin marriages were now prohibited but relations after that were still accepted. This was especially true for the Ryodoji Clan who had separated themselves from mainstream Seireitei.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Benin. Abusing servants has always been one of your favorite pastimes."

"It never loses its appeal. Of course tormenting the highest of society is much more gratifying. I've already had several of our family's enemies banished and promptly humiliated even more of those bitches into shame. I cannot describe how much fun that is."

"You have always loved power and being the future Lady Kuchiki certainly gives you an edge. It still amazes me how you managed to pull this off Benin," Mue said in fake curiosity while his eyes silently sparkled with the truth.

Benin was the daughter of Ryodoji Riyan, the youngest of six from the main line of the Ryodoji Clan. The eldest, Ganryu, was now the Head and had first arranged Benin and Mue's first engagement. After all, the farther down the line you were, the less value you had. Well, that wasn't good enough for the ambitious noblewoman. She craved power and would do _anything_ to get it. She wanted all of Soul Society to kneel at her feet. So she made herself a more… appealing… marriage candidate to her _beloved_ uncle. When the offer from Miyahara Ran came to discuss a possible marriage for Kuchiki Byakuya, Benin was the only choice.

Mue then walked over to his kin's side, his Ryodoji green robes moving with him as he gave his blood relative a small, but telling kiss on the lips.

"I pray for your happiness and continued good fortune. All those in Seireitei will soon become your slaves with no other purpose but to please you… myself included."

"Hmm…in that case… I order you to stay my slave… and satisfy me as I demand."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisana had arrived at the pond moments ago and was delighted to see that the eggs did indeed hatch. Now the tiny tadpoles were swimming in the small body of water. Were they enjoying their new freedom? Or maybe they were waiting for their next stage of life to begin?

Ideally thinking about life, she was also lightly scattering cherry blossoms, watching them float on the liquid below. Maybe a poem would be appropriate. Let's see…

"_A cloud of blossoms_

_A hazy moon_

_Taste of mist, sweet wind"_

"You have some skill with wakas," said a husky but oh so familiar voice.

Hisana could feel and hear her heartbeat begin to pick up pace. Oh Gods, she _never_ expected him to be there. Gathering some courage, she turned to face him but was shocked at the vision before her. He still had long charcoal hair, smoky grey eyes, a perfect face, and simple soul reaper robes but he looked so… so ill. She prayed he wasn't ailing.

Byakuya had no idea why he had spoken. He should have turned around but here he was talking about poetry. The hidden noble knew he should command her to leave but instead chose to wait for her response.

Hisana's mind began to work again and realized he was waiting for a reply.

"Oh, ah, I don't think so. A good waka is supposed to have something about the seasons, a sense of quiet and an underlying feeling of mystery. I think I am not so good with the mystery part." And once more she felt like a babbling fool.

Mystery? Funny, he thought the girl very mysterious. The best poems have a puzzle at their hearts and many layers of meaning. "Do you enjoy poetry?"

"Ah yes, I do. I do not know much about it but it gives me a feeling of calm. The ability to express your emotions in such a beautiful way is very special." Alright, the secret peasant was feeling much more confident now that the conversation wasn't on her.

"I agree. Art is a wonderful way to truly convey who you really are." Especially for someone in his position.

Why was it so easy to talk to her? Was it because she didn't know who he was?

"Yes, people seem to try to be someone they are not, for various reasons." She paused, concentrating on her own thoughts.

How strange, here was the heir of the Kuchiki Clan feeling a connection to a peasant. No, this would not do.

"Where are you from? I have a feeling you are not from Seireitei." Byakuya knew he sounded very demanding but he wanted her to say she from the lower ring. Maybe her admission would break his fascination. Maybe it would break whatever power her hypnotic violet eyes had over him…

Hisana was a little shocked. How could he tell so easily? Maybe it was as Yoshino said, those from above had a different aura that came with their birth and no amount of acting could make up for that. She looked back into those mesmerizing opaque eyes and felt her lips move without her permission.

"Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai where I live in a small teahouse off the main road. I came here at the request of my friend, Utagawa Yoshino."

She blinked then threw her hand over her mouth but couldn't stop a gasp from escaping. Oh no, how could she have said such a thing? Would Yoshino get in trouble for bringing her to the esteemed Kuchiki Manor? No, anything but that! Now that she knew her friends state of mind, Hisana feared that she would end up hurting her friend. That husband of hers…

Suddenly it occurred to her that the nameless shinigami seemed to have frozen. He just kept looking into her eyes.

Well that had backfired. Instead of ending his curiosity, her complete honesty, a foreign concept in this world of deceit and treachery, only enhanced his interest. It certainly did not help that her large eyes had widened, pulling him further into her gaze.

He didn't make any negative remarks about her origins so Hisana decided to shift the exchange onto something that had been bothering her since the start. "Um sir, I hope I am not prying but is everything alright? You seem much more… distressed than the last time I saw you." It must have been her maternal instinct that made her ask. She just hated seeing others in pain. Yes, that was it. What else could it be?

"My life has recently changed dramatically and not in a positive direction. It seems I am not handling it in the best way." Now he was the one who was being unwillingly honest. Anyone could see he was unwell but no one had dared to ask him about it… except her. Why did she care? Was it just her indisputable kindness?

"What was your name again?" He asked before he could stop himself. Of course he remembered, but wanted to hear it from her angelic voice again.

"Hisana. And would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

Silence gripped him. What should he do? He ought to tell her the truth, especially since she had been honest with him. Still he had never been around anyone who didn't know who he was. Being treated like an ordinary man was odd. He normally he would never tolerate the thought… but given her personality and his condition…

After what felt like an eternity, he came to a decision but couldn't justify it.

"I…cannot say. It is not an insult to you. It is just… the situation I'm in will not allow me to." Now he waited, unusually anxious, for her response.

She nodded lightly. "I understand. I am a stranger and have no right to meddle."

Maybe that's why she interested him. She was so unlike the women here at court who tried to know everything.

No, this was wrong. This was completely wrong.

"Forgive me but I must be going. There is something I need to attend to." And without another word the concealed noble left.

Well that was strange. Hisana hoped she hadn't offended the death god. Perhaps it was time she head back too. Standing up, she glanced back feeling rather disappointed. She arrived back at the main trail as Yoshino was coming out.

"Sorry Hisana, I just had to take care of some details for the dinner tonight. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Yoshino-san." Against her better judgment, Hisana spoke again. "Ah, Yoshino-san, are…are you familiar with a lot of shinigami, the ones who are stationed here?"

The taller woman looked down on the smaller one with a confused expression. "Not particularly. Why?"

"Ah…no, it's nothing important."

Yoshino took in her friend's nervous tone and slightly red cheeks but decided not to ask. If Hisana wanted to talk about she would say something.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

The night was suffocating. It wasn't the heat or the humidity. It was the actual atmosphere. And here the heir of the Kuchiki Clan was running away like the coward he was becoming. How could this be happening to him?

The dinner was exactly like he expected it to be and yet it seemed more unbearable than ever before.

And he wasn't the only one suffering.

Tono Midori went out of her way the insult the adopted Rukongai Suzunami twins, Fujimaru and Matsuri, by referring to their "peculiar country ways", sneakily hinting to Konoka about her impending annulment to her wayward husband and how his family might gain custody of Shiyo while Seigen silently fumed at her boldness.

Hayakawa Mizuho was making several remarks to his aunt about how she would like to make Nanako her ward as soon as possible to "prepare her for her future role." Shizuka just kept grinding her teeth in response. Koga kept congratulating him about his "future happiness," ignoring his mother and sister as his other grandfather smiled at his despair.

Also he did not recognize the expression on Miyahara Ran's face as she observed him with stony eyes behind her old frames, which was very disturbing.

Even his grandfather was clearly being affected by the strain. His grey showed dismay on his wrinkled face.

Then there was the Utagawa Clan. The "leader" Sawatari was mostly having a drawn out discussion with his son Yujin, most likely about his grandsons recently announced engagements, but the prince couldn't help but steal glances at the first lady of the family, Utagawa Yoshino. She had a very wayward look in her taupe eyes. Was she currently thinking of her street friend, maybe wishing she was there? It was unheard of affront but maybe it meant that there was still some spark of human feeling in this court?

And Ryodoji Benin was… being Ryodoji Benin.

The children were the only ones who were oblivious to the anxiety. Nanako kept complaining about not being able to wear the kimono she wanted because it was too big. She then took her leave as her informal fiancé Takehara Tatsukichi began running around with his bamboo sword pretending to slash imaginary hollows.

The final straw came when the Noh play began after the main meal was over. About halfway through the performance, it felt as if he had been transported to this strange and alien world. Oddly enough, the prince felt closer to the Noh actors. At least one knew who the demons were. And despite the masks, expressions can change just by the manner in which an actor turns their heads and allows the light to fall. The Noh masks can become faces with skin and muscle and feeling, but not the masks that the court wore this evening.

The sensation became too much to handle so he quietly left. The heir wondered aimlessly until he reached the so called Royal Forest in the autumn garden, so named because whenever someone from the main Kuchiki bloodline was born into this isolated world, a Paulwonia tree would be planted. A small voice caught his attention.

"_My Prince is too short_

_as is my kimono_

_too long."_

In front was a small girl with her back to one of the blooming trees with a piece of paper and an ink brush in her hand, slightly mumbling "one-two-three-four-five" as she made a sweep of black on the white background.

It seemed today was the day for poetry so he responded as such.

"_So short you say_

_And yet you go to great lengths to say it_

_The cherry blossoms pruned in winter sprouts in spring."_

The child jumped slightly before turning her head as cerise eyes locked onto his slate grey ones.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Nanako."

"I…just wanted to get away to…to practice my sumi-e paintings."

The elder cousin sat next to the younger one, examining her drawings. Despite being so young, Nanako had natural talent for painting. As poetry was his way to express his own feelings, Nanako did it through pictures.

He gazed on her current project of drawing a dragon. "Ah, you used the bamboo stroke. Now you must practice those strokes beyond the Four Gentlemen. Time to learn the bird stroke, for how will you make the dragon's spines?"

His large hands took the brush and in the quickest, most precise manor, he pressed wedge-shaped strokes on her dragon's back to make the spines. "Why did you draw a dragon?"

Instead of speaking, she pointed to an old black pine that humped low across the ground that somewhat resembled a weary dragon.

Nanako stopped for a moment then put her sketch pad down beside her, gazing out at the forest but not actually seeing it.

"I'm not going to be here for much longer," she whispered in a distressing voice.

Byakuya didn't respond. What could he say? Was he supposed to comfort her with false words when she knew the truth?

"Thank you for not denying it," she said still not looking at him but then turned back even though he kept his eyes averted. He knew all too well the pain his little cousin was in.

"Bya-kun," she said quietly reverting back to her childish way of addressing him. "I'm scared, not of Tatsukichi but of… her." They both knew whom Nanako was referring to though neither said it out loud.

"I've…I've heard whispers of poison. She was going to poison my mother for going against her."

"Nanako, nothing is going to happen…"

"It would be pointless to do so… my mother is now completely powerless. She gave up whatever influence she had when she inherited the title of First Lady of the Kuchiki Clan and became just that, a puppet not a person." She began to sob softly before starting again in a much more defeated voice.

"But that's just what we are. We are only bunraku puppets with our parts being worked by different masters, the true dragons. They are visible but the audience has been conditioned to ignore them. You know who the operators are."

Byakuya would have had to have a head made of wood not to know whom she was referring to. "Nanako, do not speak that way of your grand…"

"I hate him."

Her voice was so hard, something he had never heard come out of her small voice that it startled Byakuya and he turned to fully face her complexion dark with anger. "Nanako…"

"You heard me, I dare not repeat it but it is true. He has taken my brother away from me and broken my mother down into her current state. Now he does this to me, offering me up as a puppet wife to a puppet husband in a puppet marriage with Hayakawa Mizuho pulling the strings… my future guardian… a murderer. A puppet life is what I am sentenced to. No life. They are becoming best friends, and who knows, perhaps more."

"What?" he said in a low whisper. No, she was too young. What could she know about such things? She was only supposed to know about betrothals and marriages. He blinked and looked at her more closely. The little Kuchiki Princess now looked much older than her years.

"Do not pretend you haven't heard the rumors. You've seen how close they've become though I do believe they have set spies on each other. At the very least I wouldn't put it past them. Amatsuki Bansui wants a new set of allies against Miyahara Ran. Hayakawa Mizuho wants a link, some kind of bond between the Kuchiki Clan and her own to gain more power. The alliance will be made between Takehara Tatsukichi and me."

With this, little Nanako broke down, letting all her emotions she had been bottling up out at this rather inappropriate moment.

Byakuya had never been one to console so he allowed her to continue. He knew no words could soothe her.

Shizuka was right. Childhood was ending sooner and sooner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Here you are! If you're confused about Yoshino's "agreement" with Yujin, go back to the last chapter and reread the first part _very_ carefully. It's there but very subtle (I like dropping little clues along the way and making people go back and reread to fully understand what's going on.) And what's happening directly relates to Hisana's past (which I have but can't publish!) I'm trying to show just how similar Yoshino and Hisana are despite their _very_ different backgrounds.

But did anyone notice they're still keeping things from each other despite promising not to?

So, do you hate Benin now? I know I do! She and Hisana are literally exact opposites and it will be revealed just how different they are in later chapters. Again, there are clues buried just beneath the written words.

Poor Byakuya! I am really making him suffer, especially since Hisana keeps showing up at the worst possible times. Think about it, they met on the day that the _unofficial_ marriage contract was signed and meet again days before the _official_ contract is signed… and both are still in denial about their attraction to one another. I'm so bad….

Hey, he gets his "new distraction". It also shows how alike Byakuya and Yoshino are: both looking for some escape and finding love instead, and like love usually is, it's _very_ inconvient.

Even worse is what's happening to Nanako. People forget how much children can _see_, especially in this world, and how powerless they must feel. Truly puppets… it's horrible.

Anyway, comment, comment, and comment! (I like long ones!)


	11. Heaven and Hell

Ok the reason I got this out so early was my Stats midterm. Basically, I was so exhausted afterward that I decided to take the day off to relax, and my definition of relaxation is writing about people plotting the downfall of others! Naturally.

I do not own anything except my storyline and at this point I don't want to own the Bleach plot. Most people I know are not happy with how things turned out.

Ofuro: hot bath

Sokyoku: the really big fiery bird that nearly killed Rukia

Ningyo: traditional Japanese doll

Please comment! (I like long ones!)

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, Inuzuri)

Dust was filling her lungs as she ran away from the screaming. Hisana had managed to slip by the two feuding gangs into one of the smaller alleys, trying to block out the noise that she had become accustomed to.

Hisana had been conducting her standard searches in an area that usually had little violence but today was an exception. Oh why did it have to be so? She had such a good feeling about today…

Both sets of men came out of nowhere with their swords and pitchforks and just started slaughtering one another and anyone who was in between. The metallic scent of blood caught her attention and she looked down, realizing that her pale left arm had been cut during her escape, her blood dripping onto the dirt below.

The shrieks of fear came closer as the fighting began to spread. Acting on the instincts she had acquired after all these years in this hell, the peasant ran into one of the shacks that had already been ransacked. It was very dark and the interior was littered with broken furniture. Before her eyes could adjust, Hisana tripped over something, scrapping her right cheek on a piece of broken pottery and falling into some sort of puddle, the liquid staining her robes.

It was only a moment later as the darkness gave way to shapes that she realized she hadn't fallen over a piece of wood… but that of a man… with a pool of blood beside him… that she was now lying in.

Hisana threw her hands over her mouth to prevent any scream from escaping. It wasn't as if she had never seen a body before but the sight never got any easier.

Ignoring the stench of death, Hisana managed to find a column she could rest next to, trying to control her ragged breathing. If anyone heard her she might be joining the man…

Suddenly, a small whimper broke through the room. Looking around, the vague outline of a door became clear.

Cautiously, she walked toward it, knowing it could mean any number of things.

She was greeted with the sight of two small crying children hiding in a corner, the oldest a girl with blonde hair with pink roots and bright green eyes and the younger a boy with lavender hair who was clutching the girl's torn attire. A different pain swept over her.

"Hello little ones, are you two alright?"

The terrified children nodded their heads as the boy's grip on the girl became tighter. The sight broke Hisana's heart so she decided to make them somewhat comfortable.

"What are your names?"

"I…I'm Homura and this… this is Shizuku," the girl responded.

"Homura and Shizuku? Did you know that those names together mean "strong shine"? Hisana said using her most calming tone and not allowing any panic through that would scare them.

The girl nodded but tears were still streaming down her face. "Where is papa?"

Now Hisana was in a bind. There was a very good chance that the man in the other room was their father but what should she do? She couldn't tell them and would certainly not allow them to see. The least she could do was to try to spare them of that agony.

"He…he told me to come get you. Your papa said…"

Before she could finish, more screams were heard and getting nearer as the smell of smoke permeated the air. Franticly looking around, she spotted a small box that looked as if it could hold the two children.

"Quick this way!" They rushed over and she managed to slip the siblings in before closing the top.

Mere moments later, two men broke through the flimsy wall, one stabbing the other though it was clear that the man was already dead. The victor, covered in blood and dirt, looked over his fallen foe with a manic grin that only a savage would have. "Toba dog," he said while spitting on him before turning to see the trembling woman.

A lecherous smile crossed his lips as he looked at her with an all too familiar expression. "Well hello beautiful…"

His tall frame moved closer and she tried to get away. He easily grabbed her bleeding left arm and threw her back to the ground, ebony locks falling into her face as her head collided with the wood.

The man had grabbed his dagger back from the corpse and held the blood-spattered knife to her throat. "Now now, we wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours," he said as his other hand moved to her sash…

Until a sword pierced his chest from behind…

For a brief moment, Hisana could have sworn she saw a wisp of long black hair…

"Hisana, you ok?"

She blinked a few times before realizing who it really was. That russet mane and scared skin could only belong to one person.

"Daiji-san…"

She shouldn't have been surprised. Daiji would often secretly watch over her as she ventured out, especially when this virtual war broke out. Despite this, Hisana never invited him to accompany her. Asking him meant she was asking him to carry her burden, her mistake.

Daiji threw the dead man off of her before helping the woman up onto her shaking legs.

"Come on, we have to move."

"Yes… wait the children!"

The four managed to get back outside where all the carnage was. Bodies, both dead and alive, now littered the street as several buildings in the not so far distant were on fire. Hisana felt both siblings seize her ragged robe which, unknown to them, was covered in their father's blood.

Daiji looked toward the others before motioning them away. The adults decided to take the children to an orphanage of sorts, which was really a woman who tried to look after children for a short amount of time before turning them out back onto the streets. Homura and Shizuku asked her to stay until their father came and she had lied, saying he was on his way before leaving.

It wasn't the first time Hisana had done this and she hated it every time. It reminded her of _that_ but she had little choice. She couldn't afford to take care of every child in Inuzuri when she was looking for one in particular.

Daiji escorted her back to the tavern, taking the back entrance as not to be noticed by any customers although Ellie certainly had. The way her olive eyes narrowed, it was clear she knew but decided she would talk to her roommate later. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time such a situation had happened but the rose haired owner knew that Daiji had never allowed anything to happen to the woman he was in love with. Instead, Ellie tried to restrain little Max from pulling his usual pranks on the clientele.

Up in her room, neither said a word as Hisana began to clean the mark on her cheek and bounded her left arm. Daiji came over to help but Hisana pulled away. His warm brown eyes looked on sadly as her violet orbs shined with apology. He didn't say another word but merely turned back toward the staircase.

It wasn't until after she heard the door close that she broke down… so many memories flooding into her head and there was no way to stop them. There never had been…

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, The Kuchiki Manor)

A pleasant sigh was heard in one of the more elaborate rooms in the mansion. Lying on the bed was a woman who had a carefree expression on her beautiful face.

A pallid hand began to stroke her peach cheek as her turquoise eyes gazed up at her lovers and held his hand in her own.

"Ah Tetsuo, it's been too long."

Momohara Tetsuo shook out his messy indigo hair as he applied more pressure on their intertwined hands.

"It has but you've been very busy."

Tono Midori heard the accusation in his usually soft voice. Yes, the engaged noblewoman had been preoccupied with all the fuss over the upcoming signing. There had been days of celebrating, which she had thoroughly enjoyed, but it did limit her free time. No matter. In a few weeks everything would settle down again and they could be with each other more often.

"Midori-sama, I'm worried."

"Tetsuo, how many times have I told you? Ishinoue knows nothing. He…"

"It's not about him, Midori-sama. Is it true that you've been spreading those new rumors?"

Midori tried to play the innocent card. "Tetsuo, a few comments is nothing to be upset about. It's…"

Tetsuo stopped her before she had a chance to speak. "You're being unnecessarily risky Midori-sama. Such things…"

The gossip queen got up to fully look him in the eye, both hands on the side of his lovely face. "Please stop worrying Tetsuo. It makes me so sad to see you like this."

Yes he was sad. "Midori-sama, you know the real reason for my misery. I…"

She then kissed him deeply before pushing him back onto the sheets and his hands moved into her maroon hair. If there was a way that she could be with Tetsuo and maintain her position she would take it in an instant but that just wasn't possible. Still, Midori knew everything would eventually work itself out. It had too.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning, The Kuchiki Manor)

Steam rose from the hot water in the closed off room as the scent of iris saturated the air. Inside the ofuro, a woman was lazily floating on the liquid, a smug smile on her face as she felt a familiar presence.

"Oji-sama, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Ryodoji Ganryu stood over his niece whose curvy body as entirely visible through the transparent water, his purple eyes narrowed and his face creased with anger.

"Benin, what are you doing? Are you _trying _to make Byakuya hate you?"

The woman's golden gaze showed no signs of distress as she turned toward her uncle and moved her wavy amethyst out of her face.

"Oji-sama, what's the big deal? There's nothing he can do, not with the signing tomorrow. It's a done deal."

Ganryu clenched his fist trying to get the girl to take this seriously. Her actions had not been popular and now there were new rumors to worry about.

"Have you already forgotten about Miyahara Ran? She…"

Benin's loud voice overruled her lords. "_She_ has far too much involvement in this arrangement to turn her back now. The old hag will take care of any threats and once the marriage takes place… well… I doubt she'll be around for much longer."

"Benin! Do not speak such things out loud! Do you understand? I know you have heard the latest stories about Byakuya so there is some concern."

Instead of concern, Benin just laughed. "Ah yes, his supposed involvement with Utagawa Yoshino. I saw the way he was looking at her two nights ago. Kuchiki Byakuya, heir of the Kuchiki Clan and soon to be official engaged, having an affair with a married woman from one of the cadet families? No wonder it spread so quickly. I highly doubt it's true. It wouldn't surprise me if the whore had tried to seduce him, with her husband's encouragement no doubt, but the heir to the Kuchiki Clan would never lower himself to bed a woman from such low origins."

"The fact that she _is_ from the lower class might have something to do with it. He might be trying to anger you."

"Please, I couldn't care less if he took a harlot from Rukongai as his concubine as long as she bows down before me. Besides… I have no intention of being faithful."

Her uncle did not look pleased. "Benin…"

"What?" she spoke as a mischievous glint appeared in her yellow orbs, "Are you going to punish me…Oji-sama?"

He gave no response.

She smiled triumphantly. "Don't worry uncle. If you're worried about that gossiping harpy…well…perhaps I can arrange for some…misfortune to befall her…"

Ganryu then stormed over to her and grabbed her chin. "Listen to me you foolish girl! We've come so far and _nothing_ is going to stop us! Now do you understand?"

For a moment Benin actually looked frightened before settling down and nodding. He was right after all. Nothing would stop her.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next night, The Kuchiki Manor)

It was done. Official, legal… inescapable.

The day had been so ungodly long. It felt like an eternity as he was forced to stand in front of the alter with that _revolting_ woman and make sacred, and unbreakable, vows of love and fidelity before the Gods. He had been raised to uphold the law no matter his own wishes and thus would have no choice but to follow through even if it was an effective death sentence. Actually, a fiery death by the Sokyoku would have been much more preferable but since was fate ever known to be merciful?

The looks of pity that so many had for him during the after ceremony didn't help. Ukitake tried to be supportive and Kyoraku attempted to be humorous but neither had worked. Seigen didn't bother pretending to be happy or offer any false best wishes which Byakuya was grateful for.

Then there was Konoka. Instead of looking jealous like the majority of the other women, she looked very sad but tried to put on a brave face which hurt him than it should have.

His grey eyes slowly opened to view the green canopy above. The smell and feel of grass beneath him was somewhat relaxing, at least more so then the debacle he had just escaped from. It had been a small dinner, especially compared to the large festivals that he had been forced to attend.

Benin could barely conceal her gloating smile. She wasn't the only one. Her uncle Ganryu and father Riyan looked pleased but both would often glare at their kin's antics. Koga kept on making rather suggestive comments to Benin who just laughed. Amatsuki Bansui was in a deep conversation with Hayakawa Mizuho as her daughter and near perfect clone Ayumi gazed out into the garden, completely ignoring her cousin Tatsukichi who wanted to play. Miyahara Ran, who of course was not a true family member, was also there looking both annoyed and satisfied at the same time. Yet she still kept looking at the young heir with that strange expression from before which certainly did not ease his nerves.

Everyone else was miserable.

Byakuya just sat there picking at his food although several people had been making comments about him growing rather thin of late.

Shizuka tucked her lips in and pressed them together which she only did when she was nervous. Nanako, who was sitting next to Mizuho, looked absolutely terrified. Ginrei just watched his grandson closely.

Things finally came to ahead when Bansui presented a special ningyo doll to his granddaughter, one that belonged to her great-grandmother, and Mizuho gave her a black lacquer writing case decorated with golden chrysanthemums. When asked why, the female head's crimson lips twisted upward and cyan eyes began to shine. "Well, Bansui-sama and I were discussing that the chrysanthemum festival would be a wonderful time to announce little Nanako my nephew Tatsukichi informal betrothal and how she will become my ward."

A stunned silence followed. First, there hadn't even been a council meeting to even discuss the matter and here this shameful woman was all but announcing an engagement! It was a terrible insult to the entire family, especially with the Head of the Clan right next to her!

Shizuka gasped and reached for her daughter's hand as Nanako began to tremble on her cushioned seat, her cerise eyes that she inherited from her Amatsuki roots full of fear. That grandfather in turn just smirked in response, his eyes like two little raisins in the puffy folds of his skin were lit with conquest. Koga raised a tyrian eyebrow but did not respond. Ginrei was smoldering in silent fury, looking as though he might erupt like a volcano. Miyahara Ran turned from staring at him to the orchid haired woman with a blank look on her face. Ayumi took no notice but even Tatsukichi looked shocked.

Without a glance at anyone else, Byakuya stood up and walked away. How dare this woman say such a thing at a time like this? He had just been sentenced to this doom and now his cousin too? She was only a girl and was being used in the most terrible of ways.

He also prayed that this wouldn't lead to a power battle between the dominating elder and the head of three clans. For some reason, clashes between women were always much more destructive than between men.

Byakuya sighed again as his thoughts turned elsewhere.

Memories of his youth played before his eyes. That impatient and emotional child, the true embodiment of the Fire Horse, who fought with all his might against the constraints of his noble house. When he was a boy, there was always someone who decided what he was to wear, what he could eat, when he went to bed, and whom he could see.

He never had any say over his life. Now he had less.

Overtime, the pressures of the clan began to grow, transforming him into what _they_ wanted him to be. Not that the transition had been quick.

Once he had looked into a mirror and actually wondered "who is this?" and felt only a dim longing for someone that he vaguely remembered. As the flames slowly cooled to ice, he remembered thinking that this was all that was going to remain of the real him, the ghost of the Fire Horse.

Standing, the young man went closer to the water's edge, seeing the small tadpoles swimming freely below. When he was young, he had been fascinated with frogs, namely watching their evolution. He had especially been captivated by their final metamorphosis, when their legs began to form. If one made it in time, they could catch the moment when the limbs broke through from under the skin. It was a wonderful mystery to him. Imagine within the space of a few days being able to grow another body part that would take you into another part of this world. Before that, the tadpole could only swim and live in the water, and after, it could hop and leap and breathe air of the earth above. As silly as it sounded, the Kuchiki prince envied these small creatures.

Watching this change made him dream of flight. Suppose souls could live in another world, suppose buried deep in the shoulders were the bones of wings and we could fly away. That is what he dreamt of.

To fly away from this place called heaven.

The young man then looked over to the two weeping willows whose branches grazed the water. It always looked as if they were bowing but to what? The passage of time which had allowed them to grow? Or perhaps the force of the ground beneath which caused their limbs to sink into the liquid below? Maybe it was both. Maybe it was neither.

Unfortunately the nobleman's mind then began to wonder off to that _other_ topic. It hadn't helped that the Utagawa Clan had also attended and his eyes drifted toward the First Lady of the Clan. He tried to keep his staring subtle but that damn curiosity was still there.

As hard as he tried, the nobleman could no longer deny his attraction to the Inuzuri peasant, especially not after their last encounter at this very spot a few days ago. Byakuya had tried every justification he could think of but none fit. Then his mind had begun to tempt him into considering an idea he'd had ever since. It wasn't acceptable, wasn't reasonable, wasn't rational…

And once again he came to a decision that he knew he was going to regret.

No, he already regretted it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heehee, you thought Byakuya was going to save Hisana didn't you? (She did too ;)

I haven't been writing much about Inuzuri, again I like writing about the Kuchiki Clan more, but you needed to know how bad it was and…yeah it's pretty bad.

Yes, the two children are from "Fade to Black" (best movie ever! But then again I'm IchiRukia so of course I think that!)

Poor Daiji and poor Konoka, we all know where this is heading…

That part with Midori and Tetsuo might seem random but it's really not.

Yep, I still hate Benin. No, maybe loathing is a better word? Still haven't figured out what's really going on with her?

So a rumored affair between Byakuya and Yoshino? Bet no one saw that coming.

I know I keep going on and on about how miserable Byakuya is (which is completely understandable; how could he NOT be?) so I tried to make this chapter more focused on his insecurities. I've always gotten the feeling that beneath the arrogance he lacks self-confidence. Maybe that's just me. Plus it explains his past behavior.

But what does our Bya-kun already regret?

And are a bunch of power battles about to break out?

Stay tuned!

Remember to comment please!


	12. Reflections of a Rose

FINALLY! WINTER BREAK!

Oh, I suffered serious writers' withdrawal but finally, here's the next chapter!

Own nothing; again don't want to right now. I have no idea where the plot's going.

Inro: traditional Japanese case for holding small objects hung from the obi as customary Japanese outfits lack pockets.

Shinoureijutsuin: Spiritual Arts Academy

Omokage: rose name which means memory of face

There are a few references to Buddhism in this chapter, particularly Zen Buddhism which is the most popular school in Japan.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, the Kuchiki Manor)

"_I must admit, I did not see this coming."_

In a familiar room, Miyahara Ran was currently sitting at her writing table as her dark eyes read a very surprising report that one of her faceless spies had given her, though she showed no outward emotion.

Her mind began to work as she decided what to do. At first glance, her decision seemed obvious. It should stop immediately. It was threatening to her position, especially when her power was reaching its peak. Why it was happening was a mystery but no matter. All it would take was a single word to end it.

And yet… what if she allowed it to continue?

Miyahara Ran was a too good of a politician not to take every factor, every outcome into consideration. How was it she acquired this power in the first place?

It might actually be an advantage, especially since no one else knew. Certainly it was quite the leverage. In fact, it had the potential to change her entire plan, which was not necessarily a bad thing. The best plans needed to be flexible enough to account for the unexpected.

If everything worked out perfectly… it would be the ultimate trump card. If played right, her power would exceed what she had now.

The Kuchiki Clan would be hers in all but name.

Still, it was a gamble. Court politics were a very dangerous game. The slightest miscalculation could get you killed. Was it worth it?

Silently she handed the note back to her shrouded spy who left immediately.

The elder took a deep breath, inhaling the rose oil that filled the room. It was calming and one must always remain calm in such an environment.

Perhaps it would be best to let things unfold for the time being. It was still too early to see where this could go and how she could manipulate the situation to her advantage. At the very least it would make things more interesting.

It was always fun to play with other people's emotions…

She turned wordlessly and another figure emerged from the shadows, the form of a woman with long teal blue hair, saffron eyes and a scarf tied around her mouth.

No words were necessary between this mistress and slave.

"_I want you to personally watch this situation."_

The woman bowed before blending back into the shadows. The elder knew her most trusted spy would never fail her. She had personally trained the girl and she was the only one who was not required to wear the heavy cloaks. The wrap was used as a psychological tool to rob the person of his or her identity, just like they were denied even individual names.

The young girl didn't need that concealment and was even allowed to be seen by others who all assumed her to be a maid.

It didn't matter. The child had been broken beyond repair and now all her life was good for was to please her mistress.

Like all the others, she was mute but that's not why she wore the scarf. It was the symbolic way of showing she had no "voice."

She was a prisoner in her own mind and was never going to be released.

Yes, patience was the best course of action. Besides there were more pressing matters at hand. They were named Hayakawa Mizuho and Ryodoji Benin. The former would have to be handled very carefully. The woman's announcement of the engagement between Kuchiki Nanako and Takehara Tatsukichi before a council meeting had been nothing less than a challenge, especially with Amatsuki Bansui smiling at her side. Caution was needed. They knew how to play this game.

Besides, such an insult needed to be answered with appropriate force. And when the time came…

Ryodoji Benin would be far easier. The girl was of small spirit who didn't like being told what to do by anyone and took every opportunity to show off her "power."

Stupid girl. Abusing servants and wearing pretty dresses wasn't power.

The future Lady Kuchiki needed a lesson in humility. Perhaps a demonstration?

"_Yes that's it,"_ the elder thought as an idea came to mind. She looked over to the mirror on the wall, seeing a small smirk appearing on her face and one hand running through her copper tresses.

Ryodoji Benin needed an example of what would happen if you crossed Miyahara Ran.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A week later, the Utagawa Manor)

It was a little strange to be back at the Utagawa Manor after a few months at the Kuchiki Manor. To the shallow mind it was a large setback as no home in Seireitei could compete.

Yoshino was not happy to be back but for different reasons. At the Kuchiki Manor, it had been far easier to escape to Rukongai. Though there were two spies around every corner, she had never been their target, and with so many people in one space, slipping away was ridiculously easy.

"_Well that and slipping someone in_,_"_ she thought with smugness.

Not now. Here she was no longer another lady but the matron of the household. True her "arrangement" with Yujin was still in effect but the last thing she wanted to do was test his "generosity." Besides, maybe if she limited the amount of time she spent in Inuzuri, the less he would demand that she "fulfill" her part. It left her utterly exhausted. It would be very hard to not see Hisana, Daiji, Ellie, and Max as often as she had been, which was not a lot to begin with, but it was probably safer for them. Discretion was still needed.

Though Hisana had been acting a little strange lately. She seemed to be going off into her own world more often, and whenever that happened, a shy yet evident smile would appear on her face. It was the look of a little girl who had her first crush. Well, Yoshino was probably interpreting that wrong. It wouldn't have been the first time she made a mistake reading someone …

Still her latest request had been odd. Her friend had asked permission to travel to Seireitei alone. First, Hisana did not need Yoshino's consent for anything. Second, it was very sudden. It had been hard enough to convince the Inuzuri woman to come to the Court of Pure Souls the first time. Now she was requesting to travel alone? It seemed a little out of character. Third, she wanted to come back almost immediately. It had taken nearly two months for her second trip and now she wanted to return right away?

Something was up…

"Madame, you have a visitor."

The noblewoman gave no acknowledgment to the attractive maid… who was one of her husband's current concubines. Only the Gods knew how many he actually had.

"Who?" the aristocrat asked without even raising her eyes.

"The apprentice craftsmen, Iwasaki Toru," the servant responded with slight mocking edge in her voice.

Yoshino gave a curt nod and the other woman left, but not before throwing her mistress a dirty look. Yujin had two types of courtesans. There were the ones like the maid who would try to use Yujin for favors and gifts, but were well aware it wasn't going anywhere. The others were usually the young, inexperienced girls who thought her husband was truly in love with them and they would be together.

Yoshino's sympathies lied with the latter. She had been there once. They were just more victims of Utagawa Yujin's twisted form of entertainment.

The lady's attention turned back to the footsteps that were approaching.

A moment later, a man entered the formal sitting room and immediately made a sign of obeisance to the noble who was gazing at him with sad eyes while his head was lowered.

He was actually quite handsome. Though young, his lifelong training to be a craftsman and carpenter had given him a strong body. He had a darker complexion from virtually living in the sun but it suited his caramel hair and cerulean eyes.

Those eyes then lifted as he smiled shyly at his beautiful matron.

"Yoshino-sama, I have a gift for you from sensei. It's already set up in your apartments."

The woman stood and walked toward the other room, the boy maintaining a proper distance as he followed. Directly across from the door was a new vanity made of rosewood and engraved with phoenixes, dragons, and other mythological figures. The mirror itself was made of hand blown glass with no cracks and it perfectly reflected the room. She walked over to her new piece of furniture, examining it and running her fingers over the images.

It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

"Magnificent. You have really outdone yourself Toru-kun," the noblewoman said with true kindness.

He blushed slightly at her praise. "Well…a…it wasn't really me… Satoshi-sensei did most of the carvings. I mean… I did the sketching… but he…" he stopped, feeling like a complete idiot.

Yoshino smiled at the boy's bashfulness. "Well, the design comes before the finished product and is therefore more important, wouldn't you agree?"

Ok, now he was _really_ embarrassed. "I suppose… not that I'm disagreeing with you Yoshino-sama! But… I mean…"

"Remember, one must be an apprentice before a master and who better to learn from than Yamakawa Satoshi. He has always been very good to you." The last sentence was spoken more to herself than the boy.

It wasn't a question but Toru decided to respond anyway. "Yes, he has. I couldn't have asked for a better teacher."

The noblewoman paused for a moment before replying. "Toru-kun, I have a new assignment for you… and I mean for _you_."

"And…and…what would that be?"

"It involves my sons' finesses, Onodera Sayori and Ishishiro Miyuki. I would like to commission something for both of them. Perhaps just an inro? Nothing too over the top. And I want _you_ to make them Toru-kun, if you agree."

The boy bowed deeply. "Madam, I would be honored for the task. I am truly grateful."

Toru then excused himself. He was very pleased with himself. His mistress always seemed to be kinder to him than some of the other servants. It was quite the compliment to be favored by the First Lady of the Utagawa Clan. He wouldn't disappoint her now. The inro he would make would be perfect for her future daughter-in-laws.

Yoshino turned to her new mirror. It perfectly reflected the room, every little detail from the exact tint of the walls to the smooth shine of the wooden floor… to her own battered expression. She could see the blue veins in her now pale face, the lines of worry that shouldn't have been there and the bags under her hurt grey eyes.

A chill went through her body as Yoshino thought about her relationship with the boy. He was such a pleasant child. Would Hou and Ban have turned out similar if she had been strong enough to leave?

It didn't matter. Nothing could change the past. Still, it was so hard to not compare her sons to Toru.

They were brothers after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later, Seireitei)

"_Oh Spirits, what am I doing?"_

Hisana repeated this to herself again and still she had no answer. She _shouldn't_ be here. She _should_ be searching and yet…

"Alright ma'am, we're here," said the driver of the rickshaw. It had taken a little while for her to come up with the money necessary to pay for this trip, but as she handed the man his dues, Hisana knew there was no turning back.

Nervously, the flustered woman reread the note that she had already memorized.

"_The frogs do peep_

_Their sounds like fall into the night_

_Like dewdrops on my ears._

_You said that a good waka is supposed to have something about the seasons, a sense of quiet and an underlying feeling of mystery. Perhaps a change of scenery will give you inspiration for more of the vagueness you claim to lack. Allow me to accompany you to such a place where such obscurity exists." _

There was no mistaking who had sent the message. It surprised her that he had found her… but then again she did foolishly blurt out her address.

As to why he had asked her to meet him at this temple was completely unknown to her. Of course, why she had agreed in the first place truly confused her.

When the note first arrived, the peasant had been thrilled for some unexplainable reason. True she had been thinking about the mysterious man, much more than she should have, but that didn't explain why she had immediately sent a reply without actually thinking about it.

For almost two weeks, Hisana had been debating whether or not to actual go. It would be very rude to agree to see him then not show up. Maybe she should have written him a message saying that she couldn't make it. Too busy, not enough money, either would have been acceptable excuses but Hisana didn't like the idea of lying, even about such a simple thing.

"Ma'am, are you going to come inside?"

Hisana looked up startled but it was just a monk.

"Ah, yes… I'm… I'm supposed to be meeting someone here… his name is… ah… well I'm not actually sure." Well, this was slightly embarrassing. Who didn't know the name of the person they were suppose to meet? Oh, she hoped the cleric didn't think she was one of "those" women.

The monk didn't say anything but ushered her across a small bridge and through the big black gate onto the temple grounds.

The temple was so… so… serene. Yes, that was the word. It didn't seem to belong to this world. The trees were of the peony family that had yet to bloom but when they would the pathway would be covered in there petals. In the distance, the skylarks were singing.

Hisana silently thanked Yoshino for the books about how one was to conduct themselves at such a place. She had brought a lotus blossom and made an offering to the Buddha while the monk recited parts of the Lotus Sutra, one of the sacred texts of the Buddha.

After the prayer was finished, the monk motioned for her to follow.

By this point Hisana was wringing her small hands together. Oh, this made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"_Oh, why am I doing this? This feels so…so…inappropriate. Will he even show?"_ For some reason, the thought of him not being there hurt more than it really should have.

But that question was soon answered. Coming up to one of the small lakes… there he was. Tall, covered in the black robes that marked him as a death god, hands elegantly folded in the sleeves, long ebony hair that fell onto his broad shoulders… and when he turned… those eyes. Those haunting grey eyes that were even more striking in the light of day.

For a moment, Hisana completely forgot about the monk standing next to her. It was just the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat with the posture of a Kuchiki, nothing about his demeanor showed the slightest trace of his conflicting thoughts, the same argument he had been having with himself for almost two weeks.

This was a mistake, there was no denying it. _Why_ he had done this was still unknown even to him. He should have never sent that message to Inuzuri, never asked the peasant to meet him, never showed up.

The Kuchiki heir had been trying to convince himself to retract his offer. Several times he had sat at his desk and started writing excuses and apologies when something (always pertaining to that unbearable woman living in his home) came up which effectively took up all of his time. Then he would actually wish for time to speed up.

Did he just want some sort of escape?

It was even worse today. His mind had been screaming at him the entire way to the temple… and yet he here he was. It was almost unconscious on his part, his feet seemed to move of their own accord.

This wasn't even a simple thing to pull off. He had sent the message through one of the Shinoureijutsuin mail offices so no one else would find out. Many students were from Rukongai and thus sent letters back to their home districts. Also, the entire manor believed him to be at the Sixth Division barracks while the shinigami there thought their vice-captain was involved in intense training and was not to be disturbed.

Then there was the location itself. This was one of the oldest Zen Buddhist temples in Seireitei but not one that a Kuchiki would ever visit. He then had to personally go and arrange this meeting with the monks while making sure that they did not discover his identity. That basically meant offering the temple a substantial "donation" in order for them to shut down the shrine for the day which, on a normal shinigami's salary, would never have been possible.

Hardly spur of the moment.

Also… _why_ had she even agreed in the first place?

His grey eyes opened to view the golden carp swimming below, looking like licks of flame under the surface of the sun. This was his last chance to end this madness. Byakuya knew he should leave, tell the monks to apologize for him, return to the manor… where _she_ would be…

And that's when he heard the upcoming footsteps. This was it. Once he turned around…

And he did and saw what he was expecting to see. The small frame of a woman clad in a simple kimono of winter wheat, short dark hair pulled back in a bun revealing her creamy complexion… and those eyes… those violet orbs that truly sparkled in the days light.

She gave him a timid, but warm smile as she bowed her head in his direction. "My lord."

"Hisana." It was the first time Byakuya had said her name out loud. It surprised him a little at how it simply rolled off his tongue.

Hisana also blushed lightly at the sound of her name spoken by his husky voice.

Absent mindedly, he wondered what his name would sound coming from her lushes lips… no, that was not possible.

"Sir, everything has been prepared." Both looked up at the poor monk whom they had completely forgotten about.

Byakuya nodded before standing and following the priest.

It was certainly uncomfortable, but not wholly unpleasant for both of them as they strolled to the tea house on other side of the pond.

Before heading into the tea house, they were first led to the dew ground, a small garden where they rinsed their hands. Hisana's were trembling like leaves in a cold wind as she washed them in the stone basin, trying to avoid the silent death god's stare.

Finally they entered the tea room. It was very simple with only a scroll that hung in the alcove as decoration. It read:

_Above the mountain's snow white vapor floats_

_An airy voice: the skylark's rising notes._

Hisana was captivated by the ancient poem and the number of ways it could be interpreted. The shinigami was right. This temple did have a mysteriousness feeling to it but was more subtle and thus had more meaning.

Then the master came in and the ceremony began. Byakuya knew this was nothing like the shallow tea parties at the manor. This was a ritual that helped one meditate and free the mind to contemplate higher ideals.

However, the nobleman's mind was focused on the small woman next to him rather than on any notion of enlightenment. While Hisana still looked nervous, he was a bit surprised at how prepared she was. For a peasant from Inuzuri, she knew how a proper tea ceremony worked. She knew when to make a comment about the tea, the shape of the kettle, and when to recite a classic waka.

Hisana was also looking at the death god out of the corner of her eye, trying to read his expression, to see if she was doing anything wrong but he remained as aloof as ever.

When it was over, the two took a stroll through one of the rose gardens that surrounded the tea house.

Hisana knew she would never get used to this beauty as the scent overtook her senses, not that she really wanted to. She would never want to take anything like this for granted and was amazed that anyone could. Still something was a little off about the flowers… ah, that was it.

"Strange, I've never seen roses of this color before. They're darker than most, more vibrant in shade."

"They're known as omokage roses. Do you not know the story behind them?"

Hisana shook her head slightly and looked up at the taller man with a curious expression. However, he now looked slightly uncomfortable, like he regretted mentioning the fact that the rose had a tale that went along with it. Then their eyes met, both realizing it was the first time they made direct eye contact since arriving.

Once again, Byakuya felt his lips moving without permission, too engaged in those violet depths to truly think about anything else.

"There was once a young man and a young woman who met along a river that divided their two villages. They fell in love but since the tribes were at war with one another, the two lovers were forbidden from being together. Still they continued to meet. One day they brought with them a mirror. Then they peered into the mirror where the reflections of both of their faces were framed. Afterward they buried the glass along the banks of the river where they first met. That was the last time the two lovers saw each other. The man died shortly afterward in the war between their villages, his lovers name still on his lips. The woman, after hearing of his fate, died of a broken heart. It was then that a single rose bloomed from the spot where the lovers had buried the mirror, a testament to their devotion to one another. And that they were still together even in death."

Neither said a word but they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, the significance of the story seeping into their hearts and minds.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think of Byakuya and Hisana's first date? Taking Hisana to such a beautiful place, who knew Byakuya was such a romantic?

As you can see, their thoughts are almost identical. They both know this is completely wrong (one more than the other) but they can't deny attraction no matter how illogical it is. Well, love and logic never go hand and hand but you get the point.

And no, Hisana's not going to find out Byakuya's name for a while. Trust me, it will be REALLY dramatic, think worst case scenario!

In case you've forgotten, when Yoshino was telling Hisana about her past (chap 7), she mentioned that Yujin had an illegitimate son. That would be Toru who actually appeared first at the end of chap. 4. It is quite a comparison, nature vs. nurture if you will.

Now, what's the "example" Ran has planned for Benin? And more importantly, what is the "it" she was referring to?

The title refers to the fact that there's something about roses in each section, rose scent, rosewood, and actual roses. And in each scene there's a mirror which only reflects the outside but gives clues on what the person is feeling on the inside.

Maybe it's just me, but I spend a lot of time on what my titles will be. I just think it's so important.

Bound by Blood, Divided by Power: Directly relates to the Kuchiki Clan. A family is supposed to be the closest, most important part of your life, but look at this. They are "divided by power" and ambition, everyone is just looking out for themselves. And then throw a peasant and that pesky emotion called "love" into the equation…

Howling Dog: Yes it's what Inuzuri means but it more reflects Yoshino's (and the rest of the upper classes) perception of the place; nothing but murders and such and yet kind people are there (Hisana, Daiji)

Petals and Thorns: On the surface it's about the flower viewing but it's more about the traitorous life of nobles: a pretty façade but directly underneath…

Plans in Motion: Peoples motives are reveled i.e. Bansui and Mizuho's goals as well as their rivalry with Ran, Koga wanting to surpass his cousin, Midori and how she wants to maintain her lifestyle, Byakuya and his refusal to accept Seigen's decision and Konoka's feelings and of course Yoshino finally being fed up and returning to Inuzuri which starts all the later events

Shadow Games: Everything takes place either in a dark room, at night, or with Yoshino and Yujin, under a tree. Plus this is where things really get dark. Ran threatens Midori and then her chef dies of poison and she pledges revenge…

Beneath the Weeping Willows: Obviously Byakuya and Hisana met under one. In Chinese mythology they are said to ward off evil spirits. In English lore, they are seen as evil as they can uproot themselves and stalk travelers, like how Byakuya was watching Hisana. Willows also are sometimes associated with death, which is pretty ominous. I chose the "weeping" part as it was mentioned that Shizuka would be nearly powerless to stop Mizuho's plans for Nanako, Byakuya's marriage contract, and how Yoshino was so panicked by the end.

Thoughts under the Moon: Takes place during the full moon, part of it during a Tsukimi (Moon Viewing Celebration) with the reactions to said marriage contract, Yoshino's standing directly in the moonlight when she tells her story, and Ran receives those two mysterious notes.

The Shifting Winds: There are references to wind in every section: the storms with Yoshino and Hisana symbolizing their current predicament, the wind at the Kasumiouji wedding as Byakuya speaks to Kaien and Ran to the member of the Central 46, and how windy it is when Byakuya is talking to his aunt. Shifting= change, and everything is changing, and quickly to

Masks and Puppets: Byakuya was still lying to Hisana while feeling closer to the Noh actors. Then Nanako made her big puppet speech.

Heaven and Hell: Between Inuzuri and Seireitei, which is the real Hell?

As you can tell, I over think EVERYTHING!

I never intended on making this story so complicated. It stated off with the basic Kuchiki Family. Then I added Ran as the most powerful elder but she needed a rival (Bansui) but he needed his own motivations (Koga)…but he needed an important ally who also had their own agenda (Mizuho). Then I thought Byakuya should have at least one friend… and another love interest… then Hisana needed friends and a love interest… and it went on and on from there…

Anyway, please remember to comment!


	13. Through the Ears of a Child

Ok, I'm SO sorry for posting this so late. It's not my fault! It's my professors for assigning papers every week! This chapter's longer, over 20 pages if that makes it any better! You might want to look at that character list before reading this in case you've forgotten some of the connections.

Special note to TwinkleTwinkleLittleMoonStar, the reason I explained the chapter titles was because someone asked me where I came up with them. And thank you for saying you enjoyed reading my story more than the manga. That's the best compliment a fanfic writer can get!

And to ILOVEYOUEVANSOL0919, I really hope you haven't died yet!

Again, I do not own Bleach in ANY way. Not the anime, not the toys, not the manga (thankfully), not ANYTHING! I do not like this whole "fullbring" thing; the only thing I like about the current chapters is the IchiRukia hints. And don't even get me started on the anime!

Koto: traditional Japanese instrument

Reiryoku: spiritual power

Ukai: Cormorant fishing

Ayu: sweet fish

Ubone: cormorant fishing boat

Usho: bird handler

Shinoureijutsuin: Spiritual Arts Academy

Please remember to comment!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that Night, The Kuchiki Manor)

Darkness had since fallen across the sky, the clouds thin allowing the moon's light to penetrate onto the ground below.

In a closed room the two people sitting together could not actually see the other, relying on their other senses to communicate.

"You do realize what is about to happen?" whispered a solemn voice.

"I do, Otou-sama," replied an even quieter feminine tone. It was an unnecessary question, one they both knew the answer to. "I will be taking my leave now." With that, the woman left, the shifting of her long kimono like the flow of a river echoing along the walls.

Kuchiki Shizuka was thankful that her father met with her in an unlit room. She didn't want him to see his daughter like this, damaged and broken. She reentered her chambers, still not daring to light a candle, instead focusing on the sound of the light wind against the panels.

In a week, the council of elders would meet to discuss the prospect of Nanako's marriage to Takehara Tatsukichi. Everyone knew it was just a show. The backroom politics had already been done. Ideally, the mother wondered just how many of the elders her father-in-law had to buy but it didn't really matter. Only Miyahara Ran could stop it but she was too busy dealing with Ryodoji Benin.

No, that wasn't true, Ginrei could just refuse to approve the motion but Shizuka knew her father would never do that and she would never ask. Kuchiki Shizuka was just that, a Kuchiki. Kuchiki's always followed the law even if it went against their wishes. The notion had been drilled into her since she was a girl. That didn't make it any easier. The strong had few cracks but those that existed ran deep.

It wasn't the actual marriage contract itself that was the source of her anxiety. Indeed, Shizuka had become rather fond of the energetic boy. _She _was the problem, that shameful creature known as Hayakawa Mizuho. With Bansui's support, Mizuho would likely try to restrict Shizuka's access to her own daughter like he had been able to reduce her interaction with her own son. Koga was now under his paternal grandfather's control, his head filled with aspirations of power.

What would happen to Nanako if she was to be under the "protection" of that woman who was almost as bad as Bansui? Shizuka couldn't help but feel like a failure as a mother. She had carried her children within her and yet still couldn't protect them from the world which they were born into.

The noblewoman went to get one of her almanacs. Some might have seen such things as superstitious but it gave her great comfort. What was wrong with thinking that some greater power was in control? That perhaps everything did happen for a reason? It was certainly a much more pleasant thought than these wretched elders playing king-maker.

The strange thing is, all her readings predicted that something was definitely going to happen. Whether it was for better or for worse, something was going to change.

A small sigh escaped her lips. All this worrying was making her head hurt. Putting aside her astrological charts, she instead grabbed her koto. Opening the shoji door, the woman was greeted with the calming light of the glowing orb that also brought out the shine in her waist length chestnut hair.

Sitting, she began to play. The Kuchiki's were great patrons of the arts and all those born into the family were expected to be able to perform.

Music had always been her favorite. It amazed her that what was once a tree like any of the ones before her could be turned into something that could make such wonderful, calming sounds. Well, it _usually_ calmed her but now… oh she didn't know what to do. Shizuka wasn't even sure how to talk to Nanako about it without scarring her even more than she already was. After all, this cycle had already occurred… only it had Shizuka herself who was the helpless girl. Closing her piercing emerald eyes, memories resurfaced of her own childhood…

_A young girl ran through one of the many gardens of the Kuchiki grounds. This was her favorite, a line of plum trees. Finally the fruit was ripe for the taking! Though she was formally dressed in a beautiful kimono of indigo blue with imprints of camellias, the color and symbol of the Sixth Division as well as the family that controlled it, little Shizuka was well adapted to overcoming the stiff material. Soon she climbed almost to the top, where the most delicious of the plums were. Oh, there was a big juicy one right in front of her. Good, the girl was starving._

_She and her brother Sojun would always scale the trees and he would have come with her, but no he was "training." Sure he wanted to be a great shinigami, but he was overdoing it a little. The Kuchiki heir was still recovering from a bout of pneumonia. Or maybe it had to do with that girl, the one who was under consideration for marriage. Well, one of them, but her brother seemed to be interested in this one in particular. Shizuka didn't like her, sure she was pretty… ok more than pretty the Kuchiki princess would grudgingly admit, but so…cold…was that the best word? _

_What was her name again?_

"_I am grateful that you have agreed to meet me on such short notice, my lady."_

_Shizuka nearly slipped of the branch but managed to hold on while crawling forward to see what was happening. Unfortunately the leaves obstructed her vision but that voice sounded really familiar… and not in a good way…_

"_It was no trouble at all, my lord. I am honored to be speaking with the Head of the __Amatsuki Clan… though I must confess I do not know the reason. Your messenger was not terribly specific." _

_Apparently Shizuka's mind was not cooperating with her today. The woman's voice sounded familiar as well but it was impossible to place a name and face to that soft yet very dominating tone. _

_Wait, she was speaking to the Amatsuki Head? __A shiver ran up the Kuchiki princess' spine at the name. No one who had ever come into contact with __Amatsuki Bansui could ever forget him. He had been around the manor recently and Shizuka did not like it one bit. There was just something so unsettling about those cerise eyes…_

"_I thought it would be best considering the situation. Your master is not very pleased with me at the current moment. I understand I can come across as very forceful but my original argument remains. __A union between our families would be most beneficial, don't you agree?"_

_Union? As in a marriage union? Shizuka didn't even know the Amatsuki Lord had a daughter, though hopefully her father wouldn't agree to such a thing. She didn't like the idea of Sojun becoming this man's son-in-law. Besides, he really did seem to like… whatever her name was._

"_Is that what your aim is my lord? I had no idea," said the woman's voice but she didn't sound the least bit surprised. "Still I believe that Ginrei-sama feels it is still too early to discuss such things."_

"_I admit I fail to see why," replied Bansui, his voice still controlled but with an undertone of annoyance. "Most children have arranged marriages almost from the time they are born. I realize the Kuchiki Clan is different in terms of who is allowed to marry a direct heir, any potential mate must have an unpolluted bloodline and come from a family with sufficient __reiryoku_ _but your master seems to be keeping his children away from society. Now that common filth is allowed to reach the highest levels in the Gotei 13, it is even more important for us of the __purest__ blood to protect ourselves from these vultures. Now the Kuchiki Clan is the only one of the Five Great Families that maintains a secure captainship. I understand that Kuchiki Sojun has been rather ill lately. Praise the Gods he has recovered but it gives us all cause to think for the future. The Amatsuki Clan as all the necessary qualities and my son…"_

"_Bansui," the female voice interrupted, this time dropping all signs of respect with no softness underneath. Now there was only raw power. "I am sure I speak for Ginrei-sama in saying that we of the Kuchiki Clan are very flattered by your offer but Shizuka-sama is just a child."_

_The girl in the tree gasped but thankfully neither heard._

"_Is that so? Well maybe you could speak to your lord on my behalf. I know you have his ear my lady and I would be quite grateful…"_

"_My lord, I have heard of your son __Kagekiyo. He certainly has potential, but as you said, marriages must be more carefully selected than ever before and right now any potential bride to Sojun is more in the forefront of the councils mind." The woman's reply was very forceful but there was a challenging edge to it._

"_Yes, on the councils mind but would it not be in __your__ best interest to think ahead? If anything were to happen to the Kuchiki prince…"_

"_But that's what you want. My my__, your plan could not be more obvious. If Sojun were to die then Shizuka would become heiress to the family. The girl is not a shinigami so her husband would have to be in order for the Kuchiki Clan to hold onto the Sixth Division. I'm sure you have your beloved __Kagekiyo__ firmly under your heal so you would in fact lead this family. Is there no end to your ambition? Here is my final answer: I will never bow down before you,__ Amatsuki__ Bansui."_

"_You dare speak to me about ambition? You think I don't know what you are? What you've done or what you're capable of doing? You have learned much but have very little experience. Do not challenge me, Miyahara Ran. At least if you value your life."_

_Angry footsteps stormed off but the woman remained._

"_Challenge you? No, I will have to destroy you."_

_The voice departed but Shizuka was frozen on the bough and trembling violently. _

_Marriage…marriage! No…she couldn't…she was too young. That was supposed to be her brother's problem not hers! _

_Amatsuki Kagekiyo… Amatsuki Kagekiyo. She didn't even know he existed until two minutes ago! _

_Her breathing became rapid at the mere thought of it. No… no… it was alright. Her father wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He could do, or stop, anything._

_Miyahara Ran… that must be the one woman that her father would often talk to. She looked normal enough, fairly young for an elder but very professional. Yes, she was the one with the pretty copper hair that was always perfectly styled and wore thin glasses over her dark eyes._

_Shizuka had never really noticed her but to hear an elder speak of her and her brother that way, like commodities that were to be sold to the highest bidder and not actual people was shocking. The Kuchiki's were practically royalty, deserving nothing less than absolute respect but… but… was this how the elders really thought about them? As objects for their own advancement? _

_There was still a ripe plum in her small hand but now she felt rather nauseous._

_The little princess climbed back down to the ground, making sure not a single hair was out of place. _

_Though young, Shizuka knew how to be a perfect Kuchiki, to suppress all emotion, to always show an expressionless face. She would act as if she had heard nothing but decided it was best to watch what was going on in the manor a little more closely._

The music drifted on as the flashback came to an end.

It hadn't taken Shizuka long, once she really started paying attention to court politics, that the world was not what she had expected it to be.

In theory, any head has absolute power over the family, and some certainly chose to abuse it, but the Kuchiki Head was different. Kuchiki's obeyed first and led second.

Somehow, Amatsuki Bansui had out maneuvered Miyahara Ran and she ended up marrying Amatsuki Kagekiyo, who of course cared more about his status than his wife.

But the elder had learned and married Sojun off to her choice which resulted in Byakuya. Now the rivalry between the two had moved from to the next generation, Byakuya under the Miyahara Ran's control and Koga and Nanako under their paternal grandfathers.

Gods, would it ever stop?

XXXXXXXXXX

(That same night)

No matter what was happening in her life, Nanako could always rely on her drawings. The sound of the ink caressing the paper was the most soothing of sounds. It allowed her to escape reality into a new world free of the responsibilities bestowed upon her as the Kuchiki princess. Maybe she was a farmer tending to the field, or a seamstress using the latest styles to make the most beautiful of outfits, or even better, the owner of a sweet shop! To be surrounded by cakes and treats all day, oh she would grow large indeed!

But alas, she was none of those things, not a normal girl in any sense of the world. All she could do was continue to draw, perhaps in silent prayer.

The golden carp she was drawing had been breed to perfection by the Kuchiki Clan over the course of generations. These were twice as big and even richer in color. Stunning certainly, but they wouldn't stay put long enough for her to make a good sketch.

"Nanako-dono."

The girl in question jumped, so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to register the presence of another.

Turning quickly, the auburn haired girl's cerise eyes gazed upon her unofficial fiancé, Takehara Tatsukichi… a very different Takehara Tatsukichi. He wasn't smiling with that ridiculous grin and looked older then she had ever seen him. He appeared to be more of a man… well as much as a boy his age possible could that is.

"Tatsukichi-dono… what… what are you doing here?" Nanako mentally berated herself for how shaky her voice sounded.

"I… I did not mean to startle you, Nanako-dono. It's just I… I wanted to talk to you… without another's eyes watching."

His voice was still a child's but had such a strong edge to it that it caught the poor girl completely by surprise. Was this really the same boy who had stolen a bunch of her dolls and wouldn't leave her alone? Wait a minute…

"How did you get here?" Beneath the curiosity there was a trace of fear in her voice. How did Tatsukichi possible get away from Hayakawa Mizuho?

The boy smiled but it was more of a mocking one than anything else.

"My aunt is having an informal party tonight so the majority of her spies are too busy watching the guests. Besides there are still plenty in the Takehara family who are more loyal to me than her. It wasn't as hard as you would believe."

Nanako was not fully convinced. If Hayakawa Mizuho didn't know about her nephew's little escape she would soon enough and _no one_ would want to be around for that.

Seeing her concern, the boy's bottle green eyes lost their hardness. "Please don't worry about me, Nanako-dono. The best part about being a child is that everyone underestimates you. Look… I know you don't like me."

The Kuchiki began to open her mouth in protest but was cut off. "No maybe dislike is too strong of a word but I know I'm not exactly your first choice for a husband. Still I really do want to get to know you and sincerely hope we can become friends. I'm sure you don't want to end up like your cousin."

The Kuchiki princess was speechless. She had absolutely no idea that this side of him existed. Then she noticed some other things, like how pretty Tatsukichi's fair hair looked under the moonlight or how his green eyes perfectly matched the grass beneath them.

"_Wait, what am I thinking?_" she thought, praying it was too dark for him to see the warmth spreading to her cheeks.

The girl then stood and gave the boy a very real smile. "We will certainly be friends Takehara Tatsukichi… on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't call me Nanako-dono. It makes me feel old."

This time, his smile was genuine. "Nanako-chan it is then."

"Ok Tatsukichi-kun." She bowed to him with a great sense of relief. She had been terrified of facing Hayakawa Mizuho alone but now she had an ally.

But looking back up, the smile quickly disappeared at his expression.

"There's more?" Going by how uncomfortable Tatsukichi looked now it was not going to be good.

"Yes… it's… well… about your … your brother."

At this Nanako froze, not in surprise but in anger. As far as _she_ was concerned, she didn't have a brother but still…

"What has he done this time?"

"Ah… well… I heard that he… umm… I… ah…"

After a few moments of awkward stuttering, he decided to close the small distance between them and moved toward her ear. Nanako could hear her heart rate skyrocketing at his nearness but it disappeared when his words reached her mind.

It was revolting, betraying, horrifying…

And Kuchiki Nanako wasn't the least bit surprised.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The same night, The Hayakawa Manor)

At the same time, another young girl was also searching for a distraction, namely from the noise down the hall.

Hayakawa Ayumi continued to stare out into her private yard, trying to ignore the drunken laughter that was occurring outside of her walls.

Her mother, the formidable Hayakawa Mizuho, had decided to throw an informal drinking party. She claimed it was just for fun but all knew it was her way of boasting for the guaranteed engagement of her nephew and the Kuchiki princess.

A political victory it might have been but it was seriously annoying her daughter.

She just wanted a sound, any sound that could block out the intoxicated babbling of the nobles. There was truly nothing more irritating in the entire world then having to hear the boasts and lewdness that came from those filthy mouths.

The flapping of wings soon caught her attention and her pastel eyes spotted a small cicada within arm's reach. Perhaps the creature had been deceived by Ayumi's sweet face, one identical to her mother's with her aqua eyes and chin- length orchid hair, and thus moved slowly towards her.

It was a grave mistake.

A pale had shot out, forcibly grabbing the animal as it struggled fruitlessly to get out of her grasp. Ayumi was not having that and as the child began to tear out the bird's feathers one by one, the creature's shrieks, for a moment, drowned out all other sounds.

All too soon, the feathers were gone. The poor bird was still alive but even with her hands now bloody, Ayumi was not satisfied. With a cruel curiosity only a child could possess, she grabbed one of the bird's legs and ripped it off. The screeching was louder and Ayumi felt a wave of calmness come over her with the sound. The other soon came off. Then the girl twisted the bird's neck, and with that came the death that the animal had surly been praying for.

In that moment there was silence, the silence she so craved… but it did not last.

A crash occurred on the other side of the wall, from who or what she did not know, but it ruined the serenity of the moment.

She stood up, wiping her dirty hands on the expensive light blue yukata she was wearing and decided to at least see what the fools were doing this time.

With natural stealth, she sunk out of her apartments, careful to avoid making any unnecessary noise.

The party was actually being held in one of the smaller, more intimate, courtyards. There the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the fire warming the guests giving the petals an orange like glow. It was truly a breathtaking scene. The soil of the Hayakawa Manor was said to among the most fertile in all of Seireitei… one rumor being it was enriched with blood…

Naturally the guests were too preoccupied to fully appreciate any sight or any story. Most had already passed out from too much sake or were about to but there wasn't as many people as one might expect… but Ayumi knew what _they_ were up to.

The little girl was not noticed by the servants who were trying to clean up while the lecherous lords and ladies preyed upon them. She made her way toward one of the dark adjacent hallways that was supposed to be meant for official guests. These rooms were certainly filled with guests but the activities inside were not "official" if the harsh groans and loud moans were any indication. Ayumi knew what was happening would shock any brothel owner of Rukongai, let alone the prudish nobles of Seireitei, and yet it was happening in the manor of one of the most respected families.

It didn't matter, not to Hayakawa Mizuho in any case. Ayumi continued down the hall, ignoring the cracks in the doors and the sounds that came out of them, as her mother's words echoed in her mind.

"_Everyone who isn't us is an enemy… we are alone in the world… we have to be strong… we must use every weapon we have to defend ourselves from those who would destroy us… we must be beyond reproach or fall to ruin…"_

Eventually she made it to the outer walls of her mother's chambers. Instead of the sounds of pleasure and pain that were heard in the other rooms, the people inside were actually talking. Ayumi knelt down, listening hard to what was being said.

"Well Mizuho, everything seems to be going your way," said a deep voice, clearly that of a man but not one that Ayumi was used to hearing coming from her mother's bed.

"Indeed, the engagement is all but secure and those pesky Takehara elders are finally beginning to properly obey me. But that's not what you wanted to talk about, is it Takehiko?" asked the matron of the clan.

"Not quite. I have a favor to ask. I'm sure you know I've recently fallen into a bit trouble and could use a little help."

"A bit of trouble? Since when is being severely in debt, having your marriage annulled, and about to be disowned from your family a _bit_ of trouble?"

"If you must be specific then yes but it's not me that I'm concerned with… it's my daughter."

"I assume you are referring to your only legitimate daughter who is now the direct heir to the Higashiyama Clan now that your name has been stricken from the family. Or is it a problem with one of your many bastards? If it's the latter, I'm really not interested."

"Please Mizuho. No one bothers with their 'natural' children unless they have to. Besides, any other child I _might_ have is all speculation. My concern is for my true daughter and the position she has been put into. If anything were to happen to my father, she would become the head… but she's just a child and would be at the whim of those terrible elders. Who would look after her? Certainly not her mother. She is no politician… and her family has been tainted by her brother's actions. It would be awful if a true blood member of the Higashiyama Clan were to be tainted by such low class associations."

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about that Takehiko, your father is the picture of health so why…"

"But _what if_ something _did _happen to him?"

"Well… if something _did_ happen, a regent would have to be appointed. You are not yet banished so you would have a strong case to lead the clan until she comes of age… and settle some of your own debts in the process."

"I'm insulted Mizuho! Do you really think I would put money before kin?"

"Was that a rhetorical question or do you want an answer?"

"Anyway… I know with my current predicament that I would be a less than desirable candidate for a _potential_ regent… but with the backing of your name… it would certainly be… helpful."

"And what would I get in return Takehiko?"

"My undying gratitude? No? Well besides a substantial amount that I would, eh, _could_ give if I was regent there is also the political edge of having the House of Higashiyama on your side… as well as other benefits in relation to the Kuchiki Clan. I know how you _favor_ Amatsuki Bansui. Certainly he could use this situation to his advantage."

"Hmm… I suppose I can see some gains that could be made. But your soon to be ex-wife could cause some problems."

"She won't be any trouble, I guarantee it. And if she does then I'll just have to take her out of the picture…"

"No, it's best to keep a less than desirable alternative around. Why do you think my poor husband is still alive? I made a choice to keep him around so that the Hayakawa elders would know who would lead their clan if something were to happen to me… it's quite a deterrent to think that your master would be a deranged madman who sees demons and kills about twelve servants a year. Well, that's what having parents who were also double first cousins will do to you. This clan was so terrible when it came to inbreeding that I'm surprised there's anything left. But I digress. It's best to have an unpleasant alternative in the background, especially one in her current position. The poor thing is absolutely heartbroken! Ah, the trouble with love."

"So then, is this your final word?"

"Well… _if_ something were to happen to your father… I would certainly offer you my support."

"Why thank you, Hayakawa Mizuho."

"Just remember one thing Higashiyama Takehiko… I expect full compensation… if anything were to go wrong or happen without my approval… there's always extra room in my gardens…"

"Nothing will go wrong! I mean… your gardens are beautiful enough as it is. Now then…"

Ayumi didn't need to hear anymore and quickly went back to her room, more of her mother's stern words repeating over and over again…

"_Trust no one… never be afraid… the only good enemy is a dead enemy… kill them all… it is your destiny to follow in my footsteps… never forgive failure and never forget an insult … remember Ayumi, it's not honor that keeps people loyal… it's fear… fear and blood…"_

As soon as the blood soaked girl reentered her chamber, she collapsed onto the hard ground, hands clawing at the scalp.

All she wanted was silence… to make the voices go away…

XXXXXXXXXX

(Three days later, Seireitei)

"Thank you so very much for taking us on this ukai trip, Yoshino-sama."

Utagawa Yoshino smiled at her future daughter-in-laws responses. She had decided to still forge a bond with the girls and thus had invited them to a day of cormorant fishing. This way, the three of them could talk without having to worry about all the spies and, more importantly, Yoshino had determined it was better not to ask her sons to accompany them. Sayori and Miyuki were still very uncomfortable around them, and though Yoshino hated to admit it, they were right to be so.

Seireitei had a number of large rivers in it where such activities could take place. Yoshino had chosen one where there was a large amount of ayu fish in the area. When cooked right, it was simply divine.

The aristocrats had arrived and were now on the very luxurious ubone. While traveling out, the three began to talk much more openly than they would have at the manor. Yoshino was genuinely happy to see that the two were getting along so well and felt her own affection for them growing every day. It wasn't hard to love them. They were both so sweet and kind. In fact, the girls reminded her of a certain friend… but now wasn't the time to think of such things.

Yoshino looked at the usho, the main bird handler, and saw he was preparing the brazier of coals that hung from a pole off the bow of the boat. The flames reflected off the water would attract the fish when the time was right.

"Excuse me girls, I'm going to help the usho set up," the older woman said as she walked toward the other end of the boat.

"Oh I wish I could have brought Shintaro with me. I'm a little scared of being so close to the water," Miyuki whispered, thinking of her beloved white kishu dog… and what had happened last time she was so close to the liquid.

"Don't worry Miyuki-chan, Yoshino-sama won't let anything happen to us," Sayori responded, trying to alleviate the other girl's fear.

"I know that. Yoshino-sama has been so kind to me… to us," the Ishishiro princess said, her simple taupe eyes watching the figure of the woman she had come to love as a mother.

"Yes she has been… I feel so safe around her. It's… it's a feeling I'm not use to having," Sayori said with a certain sadness in her tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

The Onodera girl looked around, making sure the others on the boat couldn't hear her. "Well, it's just that my situation at home is so horrible. No matter what I do, whether it is speaking, sitting, walking, reading, or anything else I must do everything perfectly, as perfectly as the Gods have made the world. Otherwise I am criticized, threatened, and yes, sometimes hit so painfully by my parents. For so long I believed myself in hell."

Miyuki was silent, as she took in what Sayori was saying. The other girl's posture was perfect, not a stitch of clothing was out of place and her beautiful bronze hair was perfectly done but her sapphire eyes burned with torture and tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. On the outside, Sayori was a beautiful, perfect statue. On the inside was a girl who had been conditioned into being nothing more than a pretty doll to be used by her parents for their own benefit.

"Sayori-chan… I know what you mean, about being in your own personal hell, though for me it's the opposite. My parents care nothing for me. Sometimes I wonder if they would realize if I were dead or still alive… honestly, until meeting you my only friend was Shintaro. He is the only one who actually loves me." Miyuki fought to keep her own tears away, trying to discretely shake her head so that her plain brown hair covered her eyes.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and felt the other girl's warm breath in her ear.

"Yes Miyuki-chan, we are friends. And we will always be there for each other no matter what. I promise."

"I promise too."

Both looked directly into the others eyes, feeling a lifetime burden being slightly lifted. It was ironic, both had been given every material possession one could dream of and yet…

"Sayori, Miyuki, everything has been set up."

The girls jumped but quickly got up and walked to the other side of the boat holding the others hand.

The fish had begun to swarm around the light that came from the small fire above. There were three cormorants, one for each of them, and they would dive down and try to catch the biggest fish that they could.

Before beginning, Miyuki turned to the usho and asked why the birds had collars around their necks.

"It's so that the birds don't swallow the fish they catch, my lady."

The handler must have seen the sad look that crossed the young girl's face because he quickly replied, "I know it seems cruel to chain a living creature up but these cormorants are very well taken care of. In fact, they tend to live twice as long as those found in the wild. It's just a price to be paid."

Neither adult noticed the two little girls looking back at one another.

Yes, there was always a price to be paid.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, The Suzunami Manor)

"Hado 4, Byakurai!"

A blast of pale lightning shot out of a boy's fingertip, hitting the hand of the girl he was sparring with. She dropped her katana in shock but before she could dive for it, a sharp edge was put against her throat. Cursing, the girl's bright azure eyes looked up to find the exact shade staring back but with a triumphant glare in them.

"And the winner is… Fujimaru!" Higashiyama Shiyo cried out as she watched the end of her adopted cousin's match. Fujimaru and Matsuri were on break from the Shinoureijutsuin and had decided to use today to practice.

"So I win, that means _you_ get to do my chores! Honestly, you should know better than to challenge your _older_ brother!"

Matsuri slowly got back up, her face red and scowling. She would have reminded Fujimaru that he was older by a whole _three_ _minutes_ but he would still rub his supposed superiority in her face.

The twins had been from Rukongai but had been taken in by Suzunami Seigen, the current Head of the Suzunami Clan and Fourth Seat of the Sixth Division. Though they had been adopted by a noble family, Seigen insisted that they were not be spoiled and still had to contribute around the manor, including the dreaded chores.

"I know. A deal's a deal. Doesn't change the fact that I'm still beating you at school!"

"Please Matsuri! The only reason you're higher than me is because you do better on tests. And the only reason for _that_ is because you have no life!"

"Or, my dear brother, could it be that you're just too lazy to actually sit down and study! Or are you just too stupid!"

The twins then started arguing with one another in typical sibling rivalry fashion.

Shiyo looked on her new family members, feeling happier than she ever had been. Life at the Suzunami Manor was so much freer then at the Higashiyama Mansion and with her parents annulment coming up she would be able to live here permanently! True her mother was in pain, ending a marriage will do that to anyone, but Shiyo knew it would be better here than at the place where so many painful memories lingered.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Matsuri screamed as she pulled her brother to the ground and began to tickle him. "Quick Shiyo! I need help!"

The yellow-clad girl didn't need any more encouragement as she wrestled her cousin to the ground. Naturally the girls' alliance didn't last and it became a free for all as a three way tickle fight began.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," said a very displeased voice.

Looking up, the children saw a very tall middle aged man hovering above them. He was dressed in red and black and had his long dark hair pulled back so that all of his wrinkles were visible. Shiyo froze in recognition… this man was one of the Higashiyama elders.

She immediately sat up and tried to clean herself off, praying her mahogany hair didn't look as bad as she thought it did.

The elder bowed deeply to her but his eyes showed his disapproval at her appearance. He also gave a much quicker bow to the twins, lingering on their messy blonde hair and dirty robes, giving them a look that clearly translated his displeasure for having to show respect to two people he felt were inferior to him.

"Hime-sama, in case you have forgotten, I am Lord Yagamo of the Higashiyama clan. I must speak to you about something of great importance concerning our pure blooded family." He emphasized the last three words as Fujimaru and Matsuri turned away, one in anger the other in awkwardness.

"Come, we will speak at the main house," he said but as the twins started to move as well he added, "This does not concern either of you."

"If it has something to do with Shiyo, then yes, it does concern us," Fujimaru spat back with Matsuri nodding her head.

"It is about the House of Higashiyama and therefore I require only the Princess of said house… besides I'm sure both of you are much more comfortable out here in the wilderness than in civilization."

Fujimaru started to rush forward but Matsuri quickly grabbed him while still giving Yagamo a solid look of defiance.

"Savages," he muttered under his breath as the elder turned his back toward him and headed toward the manor.

Shiyo froze for a moment, unsure of what to do but Matsuri nodded her head and the blood princess began to follow. She hated when that happened. As far as Shiyo was concerned, the twins were her cousins and didn't deserve such treatment. Why did it matter that they were from Rukongai? That didn't give anyone the right to judge them so harshly. In fact, the twins' being able to resist such disrespect was proof of their characters.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, they finally reached the main hall. Inside there were several clan elders that Shiyo had seen before but could not remember their names. However there were three in the center of the room that caught her attention.

Her uncle Seigen, as handsome as ever with his dark, chin-length red hair but his eyes, a much lighter green then the rest of the family, looked straight ahead with clear rage in their depths… an expression that she had only seen when someone had directly insulted his new children…

Her father, the disgraced Higashiyama Takehiko was also there. Personally, Shiyo didn't think she resembled him. The only thing they had in common was the same mahogany brown hair. The girl was certainly glad she hadn't inherited his hazel eyes… like his _other_ children had. This was troubling. Her mother had promised Shiyo that she wouldn't have to associate with her father once everything was taken care of… so why was he here? And why did he look so happy?

Speaking of her mother, the stunning Suzunami Konoka stood at hand with her ruby locks falling elegantly past her shoulders dressed as the perfect noblewoman she was… but looked so… defeated. Her emerald eyes, the same color and shade as her daughter, were red and puffy and her face was stark white. It took all the training that had been installed in her since birth to prevent Shiyo from rushing to her mother's side.

"Hime-sama, I regret to inform you that your grandfather, the honorable Higashiyama Yuto, has passed away," said Yagamo with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

Shiyo gasped at the news, shock flooding her system. Her grandfather… was dead? And this man… didn't seem to really care…

"Passed… how… when?" she whispered, now looking at everyone in the room, begging someone to just answer her simple questions.

Instead, Yagamo continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I know this must be difficult for you hime-sama. Your grandfather loved you dearly. He will certainly be missed but we must put aside our grief and do what is best of our glorious clan. As in accordance to his will, you Higashiyama Shiyo, are now the 18th Head of the House of Higashiyama." He then bowed down before her, as did all of the other elders.

Shiyo's head was spinning. It was a miracle she didn't faint. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Her grandfather was dead, she was now the head of her family… what was she going to do?

She looked back over to her family. Her father looked victorious, her uncle seething in rage… and her mother… her mother looked strangely… empty. How was it that less than ten minutes ago, she was playing with her cousins and now was taking on the entire world?

In a room full of people, Shiyo had never felt more alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The same day, Inuzuri)

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

A very loud, very angry voice could be heard from blocks away. Turning their heads, the poor passerby's with now diminished hearing capabilities watched as a small red haired boy ran out of one of the many shacks of Howling Dog.

The kid didn't dare stop, even when his feet began to bleed from scrapping them on broken shards of pottery or his robe became brown with dust and filth.

"_Wow, she's REALLY mad! It was just a frog! It's really her fault anyway!"_

Like any other child, the boy named Max, would try to shift the blame for his little prank to the "victim," in this case his older sister Ellie.

"_Nee-chan's hair is a total mess! That frog could have been living there for a month and she wouldn't have noticed!"_

Still, he knew better than to try to argue with her about that. Normally he could take his sister on in a game of verbal warfare but when she was TRULY crazy it was time to run and run fast. Max would give her a few hours to calm down before returning to the tavern. There was only one problem…

"Ah, now what am I suppose to do! I can't go home, Hisana-chan off searching for whatever she's always looking for and Daiji-kun is nowhere to be found! I'm SO bored!"

And just like that, the childish sulking began but thankfully it didn't last long. Max had the shortest of attention spans and immediately stopped as he heard the subtle sound of splashing.

"Wait, the rivers is close by. I know I'll catch a fish! A really big fish and all the other kids will be _soo _jealous!"

With new enthusiasm, Max rushed down to the river to see a small group of kids already there. Not to be deterred, he plunged into the dirty water without a side glance.

"_Once I catch a fish, they'll all be like 'Wow that's a big fish! You're so cool! Will you stay here with us, Max-sama? Be our leader!' And then…"_

Unfortunately Max got a little too caught up in his own imagination and lost track of the fact that he was currently underwater with a limited supply of oxygen… which was starting to run out…

Panic set in and he began kicking back to the surface but the water was a little deeper than he first realized.

"_Help! Help! I don't want to drown! Nee-chan I'm sorry! I'll never ever, ever make fun of your big butt again! Please! I promise! I…"_

A pair of small, but strong arms grabbed him and dragged his body back to the surface. Max felt his back pressed against the ground but still his mind kept going.

"_I'm dying, I'm dying. Certainly I'm dying and there's no one that can save me…"_

Vaguely, he heard the voices of other kids and tried to listen harder to what they were saying.

"Hiro, I don't think he's breathing!"

"Quick Shunji, get a doctor!"

"There's no time Ryu! He needs mouth to mouth reusafication!"

"What? Do you mean resuscitation?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"Ok do it!"

"No, he's a boy!"

"So are you!"

"That's the point! Rukia you're a girl, you do it!"

"Ew! Gross! You're the one who pulled him up Renji! Besides, both of you have the same color hair!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Are you making fun of my hair?"

"No, it's easier to make fun of your weird eyebrows, you idiot!"

"Why you little…!"

"Oh come on! _I'll _do it!"

Suddenly Max felt a pressure on his mouth. His baby blue eyes opened to find a really fat boy right on top of him.

"AHHH!" He punched the poor kid away and immediately began to dry heave as the others started laughing.

"See, he's fine!"

Finally looking up, Max saw a group of five kids all about his age… well at least they looked his age. Most kids in Inuzuri were orphans who had no idea how old they really were. The fact that people aged slowly in Soul Society didn't exactly help either.

The first he noticed was the fat kid with really big lips that had both saved and almost killed him.

Then there was the tallest boy with hair covering his eyes. He might have been the oldest but it was hard to tell.

Another kid had really curly hair and might have been the youngest. He was definitely the shortest boy.

The one that stood out was the red head. He was also the most muscular and looked like he could take anyone in a fight.

Then there was the only girl. She was really tiny, even by most standards, and had deep black hair and really pretty violet eyes that her light purple robe brought out. In fact, she looked just like a younger version of…

"Hey chibi, you hungry?"

"Chibi! Did you just call me chibi?" Sure he was small, but Max was _not_ going to be insulted by this little girl.

She simply smirked. "Yeah I did! And unless you want us to keep calling you that you had better give us another name!"

"Max! My name is Max!"

"Ok, Chibi Max!" She started laughing again and "chibi" Max saw red. He immediately pounced, confident he could take her but one of her pale legs kicked him hard in the shin and she had used the opportunity to climb over him and put him in a head lock.

"Give up?" she whispered in his ear. He violently shook his head. The great Max would never admit surrender, especially not to a girl!

"Rukia, please. We've already had to revhive him once and I don't think Ryu wants to do it again."

"REVIVE Renji! Honestly, you're so stupid!"

"What was that?"

"Food's done!"

The fat kid had moved back to the open fire where the kids had been cooking their dinner.

Naturally, the fighting stopped and they all rushed to get something to eat, except for Max who wasn't sure if he should join.

"Come on Chibi Max! You can have some too! It's _really_ good!"

He scowled but didn't say anything least it jeopardize his chance at free food.

The group of six began to eat. "So what are your names again?"

The girl answered again in that same bossy way. "I'm Rukia and this is Ryu," pointing to the fat kid, "Hiro," pointing to the tall boy, "Shunji," addressing the curly haired one, "And this is your long lost brother Renji," referencing the one with the same crimson hair.

"HEY!" both of them yelled at the same time, then glared at each other, then scowled in the other direction.

"Yeah, you two are SO not related! Why else would you look and act the same way?" Rukia said then began to laugh with the other boys joining at their expense.

Max glowered even more but he noticed that his "brother" had a bit of redness to his cheeks as he heard the girl laugh. At this Max just rolled his eyes.

"So, you guys orphans or something?"

Not surprisingly, Rukia answered the question.

"Yeah, we've been living together for a while now. It's safer to be in a group than alone, especially with the way things are going right now. How about you?"

"I…uh… I live alone! That's it! I survive these dangerous streets with nothing but my mind and strength!" Max boasted loudly. He didn't want to admit he lived with his sister. It would make him look weak to these kids who had to fight to survive.

"Really, then how have you been able to survive if a little girl can get the best of you so easily?"

"I didn't… you didn't... I can take you on at anytime!" Max replied, his male pride not allowing him to back down from such an obvious challenge.

She smiled again, her violet eyes narrowing slightly before running around and punching him directly in the stomach, sending Max flying to the ground.

"Yeah, you REALLY know how to survive," she replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice and the other boys began laughing in the background.

Furious, Max stormed off, his injured self-esteem dragging him away from the little witch. He quickly made his way through the side streets of the burned down buildings that he knew would be deserted.

He had been too preoccupied with his own humiliation to notice someone else calling his name.

"Max-kun, is that you?"

Turning, she saw a familiar shape of a small woman with pale skin, deep black hair with one bang hanging between her violet eyes and a soft smile on her face.

"Hisana-chan."

It was scary how much Hisana and Rukia looked alike.

"_Humph, she said that Renji kid and I could be brothers well they could be sisters!"_

"Max-kun, you're soaking wet!" With that, the woman shrugged off her outer cloak and draped it over the boy's shoulders.

"_Nah! Hisana-chan is way too nice to ever be related to __that__ girl!"_

"Thanks Hisana-chan. How was your day?"

A look of sadness crossed her violet eyes before answering. "Nothing out of the ordinary but don't try to change the subject. How did you get so wet?"

"I… uh… went to the river to catch a fish… and I did! I caught a big one! And this group of kids was so impressed! And then we ate it! Then some of the big boys challenged me to a fight but I won easily! And then…"

"Alright, alright, then let me ask this, why were you at the river in the first place? Shouldn't you have been helping Ellie-san?" Hisana smiled at the guilty look that crossed over the boys face, knowing she had asked the question he did not want to answer.

"She…ah… kicked me out and told me not to come back."

"Oh, and what pray tell did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! It's her fault that she's such a slob that a frog decided to live in her hair!"

The older woman chuckled at this. "And why would a frog choose to live in Ellie-san's hair? I'm sure it's very warm but not exactly the best place for a frog to call home."

"I don't know! Ask the frog!"

Hisana lightly shook her head at the silliness of the situation. "Come on, I'm sure I can convince Ellie-san to forgive you… I mean the poor frog."

Standing, she led the way back to the tavern, coming up with the words she knew would diffuse the situation.

Max, still brooding, reluctantly followed… until he heard a strange noise. It seemed to come from inside one of the burned buildings. It was a strange "swoosh" sound… and that meant…

"Ah… Hisana-chan… I'll meet you in a minute… there's something I need to take care of," the boy stuttered quickly, hoping she hadn't heard the same sound.

Violet orbs locked onto his sky blue ones as if trying to read them.

"Alright Max-kun, I'll go ahead and talk to Ellie-san first if it makes you feel better." She then turned around the corner back onto the main street. Max waited for a moment to be absolutely sure she was gone before rushing to the place where the sound had come from.

Inside the dark room was the outline of a man, one that was dressed in all black with matching hair and stormy grey eyes. Wordlessly, he handed Max a small slip of paper and a small bag.

The boy reached for both. This strange transaction had been going on for a while.

"Hey, how long is this going to go on for? If you like Hisana-chan so much, why not just ask her out yourself?"

The man didn't respond at first but then simply said, "It's complicated."

Max snorted at this. "Please, that's what adults always say and it's never the 'complication' that's the problem. I leave this out for Hisana-chan, I give you her response and get cash for being the messenger. This is like a game, right? Games have rules. Doesn't this mean that you're cheating?"

Funny, the strange man actually looked a bit unnerved at the boy's words. Instead of responding, he turned around, disappearing with another "swoosh."

"Yep, definitely cheating."

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, The Kuchiki Manor)

The figure of a small girl could be seen running through one of the smaller gardens, if anyone was around to see. She was a pretty little thing with matching chocolate colored eyes and hair worn in pig tails but the constant running had made her feet red.

Suddenly she stopped, closing her innocent eyes, her face taking on an expression of concentration. Standing perfectly still, the child dared not move until she heard something… something was moving…

"_That way!"_ her mind screamed as she raced off toward one of the denser parts of the greenery, her light pink dress fluttering in the way.

Finally, she had him! Clearing through some of the shrubs, her eyes saw a flicker of yellow…

"_Yes! I win! I…"_ but there was nothing there.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" the girl yelled in frustration.

The boy in question was hiding nearby, watching with great satisfaction as his sister gave way into a tantrum before running off in the wrong direction.

He quickly moved into a thicker batch of shrub. There was no way she was going to find him!

His name was Shota and he was a servant, or to be accurate, a child of servants. Not that he really complained. Servants made a very good living and were always respected… well until the witch came along.

That hag was the meanest old lady ever! All she did was complain and complain about every little thing. This isn't clean enough! This isn't in the right place! Blah! Blah! Blah! Honestly, it was as though she'd lose the ability to speak if she wasn't allowed to whine! So what if she was the future Lady Kuchiki, she was still a jerk.

His parents certainly weren't happy about it, being overworked and not being able to spend as much time with their own children.

He saw another glimpse of Yui, his little sister. The only good thing about the old lady was that gardens like this, more used by the staff than by the nobles, were being neglected and thus were much easier to hide in.

Suddenly he felt a tickling sensation in his nose. No! He wouldn't make a sound! He wouldn't be found! He'd die before being found by her!

As quietly as he could, Shota crawled on his hands and knees closer to the building where the servants' quarters were.

Once safely away, he allowed himself to sneeze. Doing so, he looked down. Ah, his robes were covered in dirt.

"_Kaa-san's going to kill me!_" He knelt up, trying to dust himself off and shake some of the grime from his light brown hair.

The sound of a door closing caught his attention. Looking up, he caught sight of a servant. He was very young and a skinny thing too, the light robes of a servant almost falling off his body. Pale skin contrasted with dark indigo hair and his light lilac eyes shined with sadness. He looked like he was ill but then again it could have just been exhaustion. _Everyone_ was feeling the strain of that witch living here.

It wasn't a surprise that Shota didn't know him. The Kuchiki Manor had hundreds of staff doing everything you could possibly think of.

Even so, the boy ducked down further. There was no way he was going to be caught by some sick puppy.

That's when the boy realized that the servant was holding something, a simple pink vase filled with flowers. A soft expression appeared on the man's face. Shota knew the look. His parents gave it to each other all the time.

A small thud caught Shota's attention. It better not be Yui! He would go down fighting if that's what it took!

But the sound didn't come from behind… but from ahead.

It was over in an instant.

Before Shota could even move… men appeared… three of them… all dressed in black from head to toe…

They attacked the nameless servant, the vase falling onto the floor, shattering into pieces…

One grabbed his arms, binding them tightly with rope. Another began to punch and kick him. The last threw a bag over the man's head, his lilac eyes full of fear…

Then they were gone…

Shota was in shock, his body frozen and his mind trying to understand what had just happened…

When a gloved hand clamped over his mouth.

"Best to be quite boy," a soft but very commanding voice whispered directly into his ear.

Something sharp and cold was placed against his throat. His body stiffened but began to tremble.

"I think it's best if you didn't say anything… after all... that little girl over there…. the one dressed in pink… you wouldn't want anything to happen to her… right?"

The siblings shared the same eyes, the same chocolate eyes and Shota's widen to their largest extent. No, nothing could happen to Yui! He was the older one and the oldest always protected their younger siblings no matter what. That was the rule.

He nodded his head as much as he could without having the dagger pierce his skin.

"Good boy. We'll be watching."

The hand and knife disappeared but Shota didn't dare move until a few minutes had passed. Slowly… very slowly… he stood…only to fall to his knees again.

Tears were streaming down his face as he began dry heaving. A sticky feeling appeared on the front of his robes and some part of his brain realized he had wet himself. He had never been so afraid in his entire life…

"Onii-chan!"

Once again his body become rigid. _"Calm down, calm down! You can't let her see you like this!_"

"Onii-chan I found you! It's your turn to be the seeker. I… Onii-chan! What's wrong?"

The little girl ran over to her brother, pale as could be and shaking terrible. Before she touched him, he looked at her… with such a blank expression. He stood on his own and walked… almost in a trance toward the deck… where it had happened.

Distantly he heard Yui's frantic voice but it didn't seem to matter. Stepping from grass to wood, his feet became wet from the water that was in the vase. Walking forward, Shota felt his feet scrapping along the shards of pottery but he didn't feel the pain. Bloody footprints stopped at the very spot where the cloaked figures had taken the boy.

That terrified look, those fearful lilac eyes were the only thing he could see. In the back of his head, Shota knew that the servant who had been taken was still alive… but was equally as certain that death would have been much more merciful.

One of his shaking hands bent down to pick up one of the flowers from the floor.

A spider lily…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah, the plot thickens…

So this chapter was more about reminding everyone of the 10 different subplots I have going on, which I sincerely hope you guys enjoy reading as well. After all, if this was "real", than every character would have his/her own agenda.

I've gone a few ways nobles are really the unlucky ones but this chapter just kind of flushes all that out.

I know its torture and may not fit in with the time line, but I really wanted to throw Rukia and Renji in there! They may seem a little OOC, but I always got the feeling that Rukia was a bit of a brat growing up or at least more open with her emotions as a kid. Remember that before she and Renji went to the Academy, three of their friends died and then she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. My guess is the trauma forced her to shut down a little. At least that's what I got from episode 32. (It's really cute to see that all the boys had crushes on her!)

So obviously, Max has no idea that Hisana is looking for her sister. It will be more detailed later on but basically she's too ashamed to admit what she's done… but if Hisana _had_ been open…

So we have Shiyo ascending to the Head of her family (with a little extra help), Byakuya spying on Hisana (too adorable), Nanako and Tatsukichi becoming friends (it's not all bad!... except there's something going on with Koga), and a kidnapping (anyone know who it is?)

So… what happens next?

Again comments always appreciated.

PS: I know I'm not going to have time to write another chapter until the semester is over… in April. Oh it's going to be painful not to write for so long!


	14. Things Left Unsaid

I know I said April but some other things came up! I'm sorry! It's not my fault!

Ok first some comments:

To Toushirou-chan: Mizuho is Tatsukichi's aunt. I have no qualms in stating that she killed her own sister and her husband in order to gain power. She's the one who threatens to bury people in her gardens so she has no problem with killing anyone who gets in her way. Her tactics have clearly had an effect on her daughter Ayumi. Poor bird…

Now I love history (got a minor in it thank you very much!) and that is the thing you will notice time and time again that a lot of the "backroom politics" was done by women through their traditional roles of wives and mothers as well as mistresses. After all the old expression is "behind every powerful man is a more powerful woman" ;) If you like that sort of thing I suggest reading a biography on the Theodora of Byzantine Empire, a prostitute turned empress turned saint. Very interesting.

And Byakuya is the messenger. He can't exactly trust anyone with his little secret, as you will find out in this chapter! But the higher ups do often fail to realize how much the lower classes know. They do have eyes and ears after all…

The poor servant was mentioned in previous chapters and a few things are going to come together. Good thing you noticed the lilac eyes because that is very important and does have something to do with Hisana but not in the way your thinking! (I do love surprising my readers!)

Alliances and families are very complicated in this story. Konoka and Seigen are siblings. He adopted Matsuri and Fujimaru who were originally from Rukongai to the horror of polite society. Konoka was and is still in love with Byakuya but he doesn't feel the same way so she married Takehiko and they had Shiyo. However Takehiko is not exactly an "honorable" man (unlike our Bya-kun!) and has several illegitimate children and is severely in debt. Now he was in the process of being disowned from his family and Konoka is seeking an annulment. So what is a poor, spoiled, amoral noble to do? Hmm… I know! Kill your own father! No one would let Takehiko become the new head so that leaves his daughter but alas she is still too young. So sleep with an even more powerful woman (Mizuhou) and use her support to install yourself as regent, that way all the debt can be paid off and you won't have to be thrown out onto the street like a common man (oh the horror!)

The problem is that Mizuhou has her own agenda. The _other_ problem is that she is allied with Amatsuki Bansui and his goal is to have his grandson Koga become the next Head of the Kuchiki clan.

Ah so complicated. Court politics is like a spider web. It is all connected and the closer to the center you get the harder it is to separate. It is also very sticky, once you are in its hard to get out. In fact, what happens is that you become tangled then a spider will eat you. I love metaphors and this one is actually useful! ;)

Oh, and I highly recommend you look at the character list and maybe reread some of the chapters in case you get confused.

Ok I do NOT own the anime although this new evil clone arc looks better than the actual manga! If I did own the manga I would have already given Ichigo his shinigami powers back already!

Fair warning, this is a VERY intense chapter!

And if you get confused I don't mind answering questions but that means I need reviews!

XXXXXXXXXX

Pain. Indescribable pain.

That was all he felt.

His eyes were covered but his other senses had been tortured beyond comprehension, his body broken beyond recognition.

Mouth dry, limbs maimed, mind blank.

The stench of blood filled his nostrils, knowing it to be his own. The cold chains around his wrists and ankles were the only things keeping him against the jagged wall.

How long had it been? How long had he been held captive like an animal?

Too long. So much so that hunger and thirst were now just dull aches, nothing compared to the throbbing of his bones.

Then he heard it, a sound more terrifying than deaths battle cry.

Footsteps.

Heavy, slow footsteps.

The door creaked open but any light was blocked by the cloth around his eyes.

The steps got closer, closer, closer… until his tormentor was standing right in front of him, his very presence evident.

"So boy, you're still alive? You know it would have been a lot less painful if you had just rolled over and died. Nothing to say?" A sharp strike was dealt to the prisoner's abdomen. "So stubborn…"

More sounds, more rummaging… it wouldn't be long now…

He heard the crack before he felt the pain. The whip created a flash of fire on his bare, scarred flesh. He should have been used to the suffering by now, he _wanted_ his body to develop some sort of tolerance, but it did not and more of his blood dripped onto the already soaked floor.

Before he could even catch his breath, the crack was heard again.

And again, and again, and again…

His throat was too horse to scream, not that anyone would have come. Wherever he was, it was perfectly secure for the torture to continue.

His covered eyes were closing, his body trying to sink into unconsciousness but then another bucket of freezing water was poured on top of him, further inflaming the open wounds.

"Now now, I can't have you falling asleep on me again." The punisher stepped closer, his breath disgustingly warm on the chilled skin of his victim.

"Beg for your life little rabbit. Or beg for your death. Either is fine with me. Come on, I want to hear it. Ask me the routine questions. 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' 'Why are you doing this?' But then, you already know don't you?"

A strong hand grasped his tattered face.

"You _know_ that you _deserve_ this agony. You also know that you're not the only one who should be punished… but you would rather take all this pain… then have _her_ suffer… am I right?"

The captive did not respond but a new feeling of dread washed over him. He swore once to take any amount of pain so long as she was happy. Her smile meant so much more to him than his own life…

"Still nothing? Hmm, what should I do then?" said the torturer in a completely false voice. He already had a plan.

"Well, I want to hear _someone_ scream so if not you… then it will have to be from _her_."

A fresh wave of panic overtook him, a pair of loving and carefree turquoise eyes filling his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Tono-dono! You look so magnificent in yellow! Your skin just glows!"

Tono Midori, the undisputed gossip queen of Seireitei, laughed off the compliments of her current guests. She was currently hosting a small tea party in her chambers at the Kuchiki Manor, emphasis on _small_, as there were only four other women in attendance. That was the key. She had some _very_ juicy gossip but only a few had the honor of hearing such news from _her_ divine lips!

"And your apartments Tono-dono! So magnificent! You redecorated, didn't you?"

"Indeed. I'm sure everyone in Seireitei has heard about Ryodoji Benin's little 'remodeling,' and by little I mean practically demolishing part of the Kuchiki Manor, reconstructing it and nearly giving every artisan a justifiable homicide excuse! In any event, all the 'horrible' paintings and sculptures the future Lady Kuchiki deemed to be below her were up for the taking! The lower classes are so grateful that someone appreciated their work. It's _so_ sweet!"

The maroon haired woman laughed at the absurdity of it all. Everyone said that _she_ was so hard to please, but even Tono Midori had absolutely _nothing_ on Ryodoji Benin!

The rest of the group began laughing as well, all waiting patiently for the next bit of news. When Midori just smiled without saying anything else, the other women knew they still had some ego stroking to do. The rumor goddess would not reveal her secrets for nothing.

"So Tono-dono, how are the wedding plans?" one of the other ladies asked, knowing this to be her favorite of all topics.

Midori just laughed harder. "Oh it is so wonderful to be engaged! The flowers, the arrangements, the kimonos! A swear, I may just delay the wedding for as long as I can just to enjoy the planning!"

The four ladies laughed but silently prayed that wasn't the case. They couldn't stand having to listen to the harpy brag about her advantageous alliance to the extremely wealthy, and extremely handsome, Sannen Ishinoue.

"It sound like great fun, but I'm sure that Sannen-dono is getting _very_ impatient. After all, what man wouldn't want to have a woman like _you_ in his arms?" One lady said in an intentionally sultry voice.

Everyone pretended to be outraged at the boldness but then descended into girlish giggles, Midori going along with it, ignoring the sting in her heart.

_Most_ men would kill to be with her, the impossibly beautiful Tono Midori but no, not Sannen Ishinoue! He was truly glacial. In fact, she had never seen him smile _once_! When they first met, Midori had been amazed by his long teal hair, blue-grey eyes, and tall muscular figure but now she knew it was nothing more than infatuation. It was base attraction and it wasn't even returned. Sannen had never taken an interest in his own fiancée. They had never even been truly alone together. Now that she knew what love really was, Midori knew it would never come from this marriage…

No! Such thoughts were not important! It didn't matter anyway. She was destined to marry Sannen but that didn't mean she couldn't have love on the side. Affairs were common amongst the nobles of Seireitei. Marriages were for money, status, and heirs. Pleasure was found elsewhere which she already had!

Yes, she would have the man she loved and the lifestyle she wanted. Everything was going to be perfect but in public she had a role to play.

"Oh yes, he is a man indeed!" Midori responded with an innocent voice while covering her face with her fan, trying to make it appear she was blushing.

"_Alright that's enough flattery. Now for the gossip!"_

"Well ladies, I must again thank you all for attending my humble little gathering. It is _so_ hard to find the time to be with friends. What with all these meetings. In fact, as we speak the Kuchiki Clan elders are gathering to decide…"

A loud crash stopped her words. The women looked back toward the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

The door opened slowly and the figure of a man stood at it. For a moment, all the women thought they were looking at a corpse. The young boy was shirtless, his pale skin shredded and covered in blood. His rib cage was showing and breathing harsh. Messy indigo hair covered his face that was looking at the floor.

Midori went numb with shock. _"No, this can't be…this…"_

His head slowly rose, showing new scars across his cheeks, lips torn open and very pained lilac eyes…

"Midori-sama," the boy said in a harsh voice before collapsing to the ground.

The noblewoman was at his side in an instant, taking his bloody head and setting it in her lap, not noticing the light silk being stained red…

"Tetsuo! Tetsuo! No! No! This can't be happening! Tetsuo! Tetsuo!" she screamed in absolute panic. Her short maroon hair fell out of her bun as she whipped her head around as her panicked turquoise eyes fell onto her guests.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HELP! GET HELP!" she screamed in rage and terror.

The other ladies in the room, from the heights of society, had never seen anything like. They looked on with a mixture of horror and morbid curiosity as Midori held her wounded lover in her arms.

It was only when weak hands gripped her shoulders that Midori was brought back to reality. Her tear filled face turned back to Tetsuo, the man who was dying, the only man she had every loved…

"Midori-sama, you have to… you have… go… s … he …knows… you have to…" Tetsuo tried to explain but his voice was fading. All he could focus on was her beautiful face, the one that had caused him so much agony…

"Tetsuo, don't go. Please… don't go… you can't… you can't leave me… you can't do this to me… you promised… you promised to make me happy… I _need_ you!" Her sobs prevented any more of her pleading.

For a moment Momohara Tetsuo's face became completely unreadable before a small, sad smile crossed his lips.

"You… haven't… changed…"

Midori felt the hands on her shoulders fall, the beating of the heart beneath her fingers stop…

A soul wrenching wail could be heard throughout that wing of the manor… symbolizing a heart shattering into a thousand pieces…

XXXXXXXXXX

"_These procedures exhaust me."_

Miyahara Ran was currently seated on her mat in the Kuchiki Council room and, quite frankly, bored to death. These meetings were very well choreographed. No one spoke out of turn, interrupted the person speaking, or even raised their voices. It was no wonder many of the illustrious members, dressed in their finest, looked as if they were asleep. Looked, no they _were _asleep.

It was a very spacious room covered with carvings of camellias representing the Sixth Division and the Kuchiki Clan emblem with the elders of the clan seated according to precedence with the highest positions in front and descending from there. Naturally Ran was seated dead center of the first row. Directly in front of her was a small platform where the main family sat.

Kuchiki Ginrei was in the forefront, silver hair and mustache perfectly in place and slate grey eyes as strong as ever. With his Sixth Divisions Captain's haori and the beautiful windflower silk scarf around his neck, Kuchiki Ginrei looked every bit the master of one of the Five Great Noble Families in Soul Society. He _looked_ like the lord but looks were deceiving.

Kuchiki Shizuka was seated next to her father, dressed in robes of royal blue. Not a strand of chestnut hair was out of place and emerald eyes stared ahead but saw nothing in front of her.

Her children were seated beside her. The young man sat at his mother's right side, his kenseikan that was located on the left side of his head shimmering in the light. Nanako was dressed similarly to her mother, her auburn hair twisted to perfection and cerise eyes staring obediently at Shizuka's left.

On Ginrei's other side was his first grandson and heir Kuchiki Byakuya, dressed in his shinigami robes with the classic kenseikan on the right side of his head and his expression as emotionless as always.

Normally no outsiders were allowed but this was an exception.

Others in the room included Amatsuki Bansui, dressed magnificently in layers of rich purple with an ebony haori on top. Like his grandson Koga, he had a thatch of thick tyrian hair although instead of a stripe of magenta, Bansui had a streak of ivory instead. His eyes were the same tint of cerise that his granddaughter Nanako had.

Hayakawa Mizuho and her attendants had also carved out a niche in the room. She sat there in orchid robes that perfectly matched her hair which was adorned with a golden headdress and cyan eyes sparkled with triumph.

Next to her were two children. One was her daughter Ayumi, her mother's carbon copy with the same pale eyes and purple hair although hers was much shorter, barely reaching her narrow shoulders and dressed in similar dark colors. The other was Mizuho's nephew, Takehara Tatsukichi. He looked nothing like his present blood relatives. Instead he had platinum blonde hair and very large bottle green eyes that kept flicking back to the youngest Kuchiki.

They weren't the only outsiders.

As the future Lady Kuchiki, Ryodoji Benin was also in attendance seated right next to her betrothed, much to Byakuya's displeasure. It was clear she didn't actually care about the event but it was just another way to show off her position. Her crimson kimono was, naturally, too tight and too low revealing much of her bust. Her silky lavender hair was done up and golden eyes gleamed with pride.

She had also demanded that her father and uncle be present as well and that had been allowed simply to shut her up.

Her uncle Ganryu, Head of the Ryodoji Clan, was seated by his niece. He was clad in the traditional Ryodoji green with his white hair slicked back, wrinkled face sharp and amethyst eyes staring out at the crowd though every once in a while they turned to face his youngest brother and Benin's father Riyan. He too was dressed in green and had his navy blue hair pulled away from his very unattractive face.

The extra additions showed how important this particular meeting was. Here and now it would be official decided whether or not the engagement of Kuchiki Nanako and Takehara Tatsukichi would be ratified. Decided? No, that wasn't right. This was just a formality. Everyone knew it would go through. Amatsuki Bansui had bought off several elders, Hayakawa Mizuho had terrified more and she, Miyahara Ran, had done nothing to prevent it.

It was all strategy. Ran knew she could have stopped this development but she had what she wanted, a much more important marriage contract with the Ryodoji Clan. It was better to give Bansui and Mizuho something to keep them happy. If nothing else it would buy her time.

A good politician knew when to save her strength… and when to destroy her enemies.

Ran had not forgotten her words, uttered with defiance at Amatsuki Bansui several decades ago when he first proposed marrying his son to Kuchiki Shizuka. She had been young then, and although a political prodigy, Ran could admit to being outmaneuvered by the experienced old man. Still it was a learning experience. It was acceptable to lose once but unacceptable not to learn from your mistakes. No, unacceptable wasn't the right word. The alternative to not adapting was death. It was a lesson she had taken to heart.

Ran felt her own brown eyes close as memories of her own youth came flooding back.

She was born a Miyahara, one of the most important families in the Kuchiki Clan. It was her responsibility to uphold the family name and, at first, to redeem it. Her own father, Miyahara Hiro, was a glutton for wine, food and women. He wanted power but was far too lazy to put in the time, work, and effort needed to gain it. That was the fundamental difference between father and daughter, one expected everything without it being earned and the other struggled, connived, and clawed her way to power. It was a shame that he didn't live long enough to see his only child reach such heights. Up until the moment he died, Hiro had been disappointed that Ran was not the son he had always wanted.

Fool, he never realized that women were much better at the game of manipulation.

Especially due to the weakness inherent in all men…

"_Yes,"_ she thought as her eyes opened to gaze at the young Kuchiki heir, _"even the strongest of men are easily susceptible to…"_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

An ear shattering scream broke through he tedious room. Several elders awoke with a start, their heads moving from side to side trying to understand what was happening.

They didn't have to wait for long.

Several loud footsteps and even louder voices were heard running down the hall.

"Lady Tono!" "Lady Tono!" "Stop!"

The grand doors to the council room burst open reveling a shocking scene. Standing in the doorway was Tono Midori. Her short maroon hair was in disarray, tears streamed from her turquoise eyes smudging all the makeup on her face, her robes were covered in blood and had become so loose that one of her breasts had fallen out. A small but gleaming knife shook in her hand.

Her head whipped around widely until she finally spotted the one she was looking for, her fiancé Sannen Ishinoue.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" she roared with a cry that echoed across the room. With that she flung herself at the stunned nobleman, the tiny dagger raised to the ceiling.

However before she could move, several guards pounced, grabbing a hold of her arms. One poor boy tried to seize the side of her kimono in an attempt to cover the exposed woman, his own face red with embarrassment. If not for the atmosphere it would have been almost humorous.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!" Midori screamed still trying to struggle against her captors and trying to get to her intended target. After a few moments of futile struggling she stopped, looking back up at her intended with an expression filled with agony.

"Why? Why did you kill him? Why… why didn't you kill me instead?" She sunk onto her knees, sobbing on the wooden floor.

Other than the cries there was complete silence.

Some instinctively turned away at the horror, others couldn't seem to look away.

And then there were those that were looking at each other.

Ran watched as cyan meet cerise and amethyst burned into gold. It was then that she felt someone watching her. Turning, her own mahogany eyes clashed with stony slate ones.

In this room of such intense emotion, it was what wasn't being said that was the most important.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Several hours later)

_Snip… drip… snip… drip_

Droplets of water hit the wooden floor as well as locks of hair but she was the only one who noticed.

"Tono Midori-dono, your actions have shamed your noble linage. For disrupting the Kuchiki Clan council meeting, you are hereby banished from the Kuchiki Manor, effective immediately. Your engagement to Sannen Ishinoue-dono has been terminated. And furthermore, due to your… immoral lifestyle… the Tono Clan elders have seen fit to have you enter a nunnery for the rest of your natural life, effective immediately." The informant stopped, but the young woman hadn't raised her head or given any acknowledgment that she had heard him.

"Tono-dono, do you understand?" the man now asked with impatience in his voice.

Still nothing.

"Very well, I have delivered my message and a carriage will be arriving shortly to take you to the designated temple." Without even bothering to be dismissed, the man left, leaving the broken girl to her thoughts.

It was funny, in an ironic way. A few hours ago, becoming a nun, living in a world without gossip or fine clothes or music would have been a fate worse than death. Now? Now Midori could not have cared less.

Tetsuo, the love of her life, was dead.

And she had no one to blame but herself.

She looked down at her hands, cleaned from the bath she had just come out of but her turquoise eyes could still see the blood… _his_ blood staining her peach skin. It had to still be there, just beneath the surface…

But no tears fell. There was nothing left to cry over. The most important person, the only thing she truly had was gone, lost to a world of intrigue he never should have been a part of.

Tetsuo was just a servant who, despite living in the Kuchiki Manor his entire life, knew nothing of the political complexities of her "noble" world, the one she had dragged him into.

Her eyes lingered on the floor, vaguely aware that a maid was currently cutting off her hair and watching the maroon tresses descend onto the wood below. Funny, she once loved her hair and had taken great care of it along with the rest of her body.

Not that it matter, nothing mattered anymore.

She would now be forever haunted by his sad, beautiful lilac eyes, his tragic last words…

"_You… haven't… changed…"_

Selfish. She had been so selfish. _Ungodly_ selfish. She had fallen in love with someone she should have never known and, amazingly, he had fallen in love with this vain and shallow woman who was farther above him then the stars.

Tetsuo had begged Midori time and time again to leave so that they could freely be together but she had refused, placing more value on a few stories and pretty jewels then the only _good_ thing in her life.

Even as he lay dying in her arms, all she could think about was herself, begging _him_ not to leave _her_.

And still he smiled at the end… like he was forgiving her…

And her outburst had been the final proof of her egotism. She pleaded to end _her_ life to end _her_ pain…

The door opened again, this time it was a few more servants come to get her for her last trip.

Midori didn't bother to help and didn't care about the dark looks they were throwing her. It was easy to understand why. A noblewoman and a servant were caught in an affair, one ends up banished and the other ended up dead. Even children could tell which fate belonged to which participant.

Sure a nunnery wasn't exactly desirable and everyone knew that it was a life sentence but still, the cheating noble whore got to live while one of lowly and worthless servants had been tortured and put down like a diseased animal. Where was the justice?

But the maids failed to realize something. No one could really have killed Tono Midori.

She was already dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't supposed to be here. The morgue was no place for the heir of the Kuchiki Clan. And yet here he was, Kuchiki Byakuya standing over the body of the dead boy… no he had a name… or at least he _had _one… Momohara Tetsuo.

Byakuya tried to strain his memory, tried to remember an incident in which the boy stood out but none emerged. Before his death, he was just another servant, a good one at that if he lived his life unnoticed. Well, a few people had actually noticed him and that was the problem…

Tono Midori. In all his life Byakuya never would have imagined for a moment that he would feel sorry for someone like _her_. Before today, Byakuya had considered her little more than one of the worst stereotypes of women in Seireitei. She was vain, narcissistic, shallow, selfish… yes selfish was a good word. Selfish for her desires for advancement, selfish for her want of material possessions, selfish for falling in love with someone she should never have noticed…

Yes, as a noblewoman Midori should never have even been aware of a servant's existence but she had and look what it had lead too…

Byakuya knew he should feel nothing but contempt for the woman. She had dishonored herself, her fiancé, and her family by her actions. She was being rightly punished with banishment, and while the boy should not have been killed, he too would have been disgraced and expelled. That's how he _should_ feel but given his own situation…

The heir took a step closer to the corpse… he was young and rather small for someone his age… someone who had his whole life ahead of him.

He had become so pale that it was difficult to tell where the flesh ended and the fabric of the white yukata began. Byakuya moved the garment to the side, careful not to actually touch the dead skin. The boy was emaciated with each individual rib being visible. His flesh had been torn apart, and while he had been cleaned of blood, the scars remained… and there were many. The boy had been tortured by a professional, someone who knew how to properly inflict pain…

Slate grey eyes drifted back to the boys face. It was now gaunt but Byakuya could tell it had once been filled with warmth and kindness, with understanding. His indigo hair had a blackish tint now.

Pale skin, dark hair, small frame, young in time… a forbidden love…

His hand moved from the chest to the face, to the closed eyelid. Slowly, and more driven by fear than curiosity, he lifted the lid expecting, or rather hoping, to see brown or blue or green starting back at him. Instead…

Lilac. Pure, undiluted lilac.

Lilac… violet… not the same but oh so similar.

After all, both were flowers… beautiful flowers that eventually wilt away once the chill of winter comes…

Byakuya jerked away, his hands trembling and felt a cold so intense it was almost numbing…

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was depressing!

I've shown a lot of the negative sides of these court politics, mostly through these arranged marriages and other maneuvers but it does get deadly. As in with any conflict, it's always the innocent that are the first to die…

Anyway, I do hope you guys feel sorry for Midori. Yes, she was a gossiping harpy but no one deserves to go through something like that. She was a spoiled noble who had never heard the word "no" before. How could she have turned out any differently?

You can also see the comparisons Byakuya see. Both he and Midori are nobles who fell in love with someone below their station. And both happened to be engaged! The difference is that Byakuya's situation is even worse! He's not only a noble but heir to one of the highest families and he didn't fall in love with a servant but a peasant!

Well one has ended in the worst possible way, Midori being banished and her lover, the one on the lower end of the social ladder, ending up dead.

It does not help that, in a way, Tetsuo resembles Hisana. Not actually looks like but has similar characteristics, again young, small, pale, dark hair and especially with their unique colored eyes.

So in a way you were right Toushirou-chan, there was a connection just not in the way you were expecting!

Anyway, you can see why Byakuya is so shaken. To him he might as well be looking down on Hisana's body…

And there's one more question if I can reuse my metaphor: who was the spider who ordered Tetsuo's death?

I'm currently taking summer classes that don't get out until the end of June so don't expect anything until then! I'm in 7 weeks of hell!

I know this was pretty intense, but I'm planning on making the next chapter a little less depressing (even I can only take so much!) and there WILL be more direct Byakuya/Hisana action. I actually have plans for a rather funny scene between the two of them… yes I used the word "funny" and was referring to Byakuya, that's not a typo!

Oh and a fun fact about Buddhism, monks and nuns shave their heads before entering a monastery.

Anyway, reviews, reviews, reviews!


	15. The Instinct to Protect

Alright I'm sure every author can relate to me when I say this. Have you ever had an idea for a story/chapter that you CANNOT get out of your head no matter what you do and it won't go away unless you write? Well that's what happened with this one! It is definitely easier to kick out a 10 page chapter than a 20 page one so I think that's what I'm going to do from now on. I hope that's fine with everyone.

This chapter is _much_ more lighthearted than the previous one (then again _anything_ would be; no one is being tortured to death if that makes anyone feel better :)

Even I need a break from all the intrigue every once and a while.

In fact, I think this is the funniest chapter I've written thanks to a very unlikely comedian, our very own Bya-kun! Yes, Byakuya and comedian in the same sentence and it's not a mistake. Prepare yourselves for super possessive and jealous Byakuya! He is going to seem OOC but I look at it is he's falling in love and experiencing emotions he's never felt before, and we all know Bya-kun is _not_ good with emotions at all!

To Cottonstarlin: thank you very much for the alerts and the review but I think you're being a little too hard on Midori. Yes she was an arrogant spoiled brat but she was raised in the lap of luxury and was never denied anything. In the aristocracy, marriages are for political/social/economic reasons so it is almost expected that both partners would find emotional attachment elsewhere. Not to mention the fact that Tetsuo knew she was engaged and didn't walk away when he knew he should have.

And what about Byakuya? He's an engaged man seeing another woman. True their not sleeping together but does that make him any less guilty? In a way it's worse because Hisana is completely clueless about what's going on. Do you think she would consent to being "the other woman?"

I own absolutely nothing! If I did, I would have a proper Byakuya and Kenpachi fight. I know it's never going to happen because Soul Society would never survive.

Zanjutsu: Swordsmanship

Shunpo: Flash steps

Reiryoku: Spiritual energy

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few weeks later)

He should not be here. He should not be doing this. Especially after all that had happened.

And yet here he was, Kuchiki Byakuya, Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division and heir to the Kuchiki Clan, standing on one of the decaying roofs of Howling Dog. Just standing… and watching.

As a noble, Byakuya had never once set foot outside the white walls of the Seireitei. He knew what lay beyond in the Rukon districts from the stories but the poverty was still a shock to him. He vividly remembered coming to Inuzuri for the first time and seeing the burned out buildings, the streets littered with waste and the defeated looks on the faces of the poor souls who had no choice but to call this prison home.

It was even more remarkable that someone as tender as Hisana could possibly live in a place like this.

That was who he was currently watching at the moment, the small frame of a dark haired woman diligently working in a rundown kitchen. Even now, she had a tiny smile gracing her lips as she continued on with her routine.

It was getting late and, unlike the other such facilities, this tea house closed down at a reasonable hour, namely due to its owner.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that Hisana would have lived with such a cast of characters. First there was Ellie. The two women were as different as could possibly be. Ellie was tall and curvaceous with a slightly darker complexion, narrow olive green eyes and floor length rose colored hair. Personality wise, she was loud, abrasive and quite violent. A woman like her would have definitely found herself welcome at the Eleventh Division, especially with that blood thirsty savage as its captain.

Her younger brother, the red haired Max, was quite the little brat to say the least. His only goal in life seemed to be, at least to Byakuya, to push his sister into murdering him. The noble hoped that wasn't the case. Max had become his messenger of sorts, leaving Hisana his letters and returning any she wrote in return. The death god could admit to spying, yes, but he would never think to enter a lady's room. It wasn't proper.

How Hisana could deal with such insanity was beyond him.

Also, every time Byakuya came she would go for a long walk. Every single time. Along the way, Hisana would always make it a point to talk to the children she came across and give them whatever attention or small token she could. Hisana clearly loved children and yet she returned to her modest home with such sadness. She must have been looking for something but what? As great as his curiosity was, that question was not something Byakuya could ask, at least not unless he admitted to stalking her. That probably wouldn't go over so well.

The only other main person in her life was, ironically, the other person who shouldn't be in it at all.

Byakuya had seen Utagawa Yoshino visit Inuzuri every now and then. It surprised him that she hadn't insisted on Hisana possibly becoming one of her servants to escape the dangerous life in the 78th district. The heir had learned very quickly about the current series of gang wars that were engulfing the area. Every time he came back it seemed to be getting worse. The streets now resembled a battle field with corpses lining the dirt to top it off.

Or perhaps the noblewoman had offered and the peasant had refused. That was his guess as Hisana never seemed to show any resentment to the other woman. Then again, Hisana might not know what resentment was.

He sighed once more. This woman was such an anomaly, a beautiful and tragic enigma that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of his mind. He had stopped trying to by this point.

Though he had only been watching Hisana for a short time, Yoshino's visits were becoming more far between. He suspected that she was busy with her own family situation, namely her children's marriage contracts. Or maybe it had to do more with her husband, Utagawa Yujin. That thought disturbed him greatly. Utagawa Yujin was someone that should be avoided at all costs. The other noble had to know of his wife's trips and that was dangerous for a man like Yujin that needed to be in such complete control at all times. It was another reason why Byakuya had started observing Hisana, to make sure she was safe. He would not allow her to be harmed because of such a connection. It was certainly the most honorable excuse the soldier had and so he clung to it.

It was also completely hypocritical. It was far more dangerous for Hisana to be associated with him than Utagawa Yoshino.

The cold, hard body of a boy with lilac eyes showed how deadly it was for a noble to have such a relationship with a commoner…

Inside the kitchen, the woman who was unknowingly occupying his thoughts was finishing cleaning the silverware and plates of the tavern. Byakuya was about to leave her tonight but then the door opened, revealing a figure that had become an unwittingly source of hatred for the young noble.

Hirasago Daiji.

The russet haired boy was clutching his side slightly, indicating another wound that needed to be dressed. Apparently Hisana was the only one who could it.

From his viewpoint, it seemed that Hisana was once again scolding him for getting into yet another fight, her pale fingers outlining the wound on his tan, scarred skin.

The rush of anger was instantaneous. The thought of her touching another man, even if it was for medical reasons, was utterly infuriating to him.

Byakuya remembered the first time he had set his slate eyes on the boy. He had been bold enough to wait for Hisana in her _bedroom_, having the nerve to actually lie _on her bed_ as she treated his gash. Well, it wasn't so much of a bed as it was a straw mat but it was the principle of the matter.

It had taken a while for the noble to admit his own jealousy, mostly because he had never been jealous of anything in his entire life.

Now he, Kuchiki Byakuya, a man who had been blessed with power, wealth, status, and looks could admit to himself to being jealous of a boy who was born with _nothing_.

Nothing but his freedom that is.

That god awful woman living in his home showed just how "free" he was.

This entire situation was wrong. Byakuya knew he was deceiving her in such a horrible way… but he couldn't seem to stop his hand from writing those letters, his feet from moving toward her… his eyes from seeking her out…

Hisana had knelt down in order to properly attend the cut. However, her robe had slightly slipped, unknowingly offering both men a generous view of her pale collarbone and the soft skin of her upper chest down to the top of the gentle curve of her small breast…

Byakuya's hand automatically reached for his sword as he saw the boy's light brown eyes slide down to that area. A number of thoughts ran through the shinigami's mind, mostly involving Senbonzakura and a few kido spells. Just to teach the boy a lesson in decency of course…

To think it had come to this! That he seriously wanted to maim a defenseless boy for having wondering eyes.

In the back of his rational mind, Byakuya knew he wasn't being fair. It was clear that Hirasago Daiji was truly in love with Hisana. But it was also equally as plain, to his immense satisfaction, that Hisana didn't feel the same way. Her expression was always warm and kind but nothing in it suggested anything but close friendship.

In fact Hisana didn't seem to really like men. Once and only once, he saw Daiji reach out for her hand and she in turn flinched away. Granted he had nearly beheaded the boy right then and there, but another part of his mind was wondering why she had instinctively moved.

Byakuya had a few theories for that… and prayed he was wrong…

If he wasn't… he might just slaughter every man in Rukongai in retaliation…

Hisana had finished dressing the wound by that point, her cheeks turning red as she realized her current state of dress and moved to correct it. His _much_ less honorable side wanted her to move her robe in the _other_ direction, and he immediately shook his head at such inappropriate thoughts.

The boy then left and Hisana had begun making her way upstairs to her bedroom. With that, Byakuya also decided to take his leave. His body was very tense after all that he had seen and watching her sleep would decidedly not be in either of their best interests.

Besides he would see her soon enough. He had a bit of a surprise up his sleeve…

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later)

It was true what they say. The journey to someplace was much longer than the trip back.

Hisana was currently seated in a rickshaw making its way to the massive walls that divided the Rukon districts from the Court of Pure Souls.

It seemed to be taking an even longer amount of time than usual to reach the barrier. Or maybe it was because she was so excited.

Not only was she going to meet with the mystifying shinigami, but he was actually taking her to see him train!

All of their other meetings had been at that same Buddhist temple. Hisana certainly loved that shire. It was by far the most beautiful place she had ever been, but a change in location was good every once and a while.

Their conversations weren't very deep, mostly about the arts especially poetry. He had begun giving her lessons and combined with the books Yoshino had given her, Hisana felt her skill increase dramatically.

Of course it was nothing compared to him. The quite death god could just make the most beautiful poems right off the top of his head.

Once when she stated how inadequate she felt dressed in a plain kimono of winter wheat when surrounded by the blooming peonies, he cleverly responded,

"_Winter wheat_

_Gathers the bloom of the peony_

_Upon occasion."_

Another time they were walking through one of the gardens, they came upon another woman. She was clearly a noble lady dressed in a stunning kimono decorated with kingfishers on it that probably cost more than the entire tea house back in Inuzuri. Her high born eyes looked lustfully at the handsome soul reaper but turned cold when they fell upon Hisana's simple frame.

In response, the shinigami stated with the other woman still present,

"_The kingfisher's gaudy colors_

_Fade in the mist of true beauty."_

It wasn't nice and she felt guilty about it afterward, but Hisana couldn't help but feel a surge of enjoyment when the noblewoman's painted face looked like it was magically transformed into a devils Noh mask. It really was quite humorous.

On their last visit, Hisana had changed the conversation to focus more on him. Not his personal life of course. His name was still unknown to her and she did not want to pry on his personal life but she was curious about his role as a death god.

Obviously it was a little different. He was a guard of the Kuchiki Manor, not a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Still she wanted to know what it was like to have that kind of power.

He meticulously answered her questions. He even allowed her to hold his katana. The sword had a white colored hilt and an open cross guard, like a four-pane window. It was simply beautiful. Hisana did not know much about zanpaktos but was aware that they had their own names. However when she asked the shinigami if his sword had a name as well, he did not respond. Then again a zanpakto was an extension of a shinigami's soul. It was probably too personal of a question.

In any event, Hisana had still expressed her desire to see an actual fight. He hadn't responded then but a few days ago she found another message in her room asking her to join him while he practiced.

When the modest woman had found the first note she had been both flattered and embarrassed. Though a simple guard, he still lived in the height of luxury. This seedy tea house, and indeed all of Inuzuri, must have seemed as different as the World of the Dead and the World of the Living. It was also mortifying to the young maiden that he had actually been in her bedroom. True Daiji had been in there as well but it was so… so uncomfortable to think that _he_ could have been there at any moment. Like when she slept… or undressed…

Her pale cheeks brightened at her own thoughts. No, no he was far too honorable for such things. Her wondering mind shamed his noble nature.

"Miss, did you hear me? I said we're here."

The driver's words shook her back to understanding. Hisana looked around to see that they had indeed arrived at a training area. In the courtyard there was a small crowd of black clad death gods of every appearance, tall and short, pale and dark, young and old.

The Rukongai woman paid the driver his dues and stepped onto the paved ground. It was very intimidating to be surrounded by so many warriors but there was another problem.

"_The note just said to meet him at the main entrance but how am I going to find him?"_

The petite woman moved closer to the door while looking for any sign of him. His dark appearance had always stood out among the greenery of the temple but now what was she going to do? She couldn't exactly ask any of the other death gods. What could she say, "Hello, have you seen a very handsome shinigami with long silky ebony hair, a perfect face, and slate grey eyes that can pierce your soul?" Yeah, that would go over well.

Her shorter than normal frame certainly didn't help when trying to find someone in a crowd either.

"_That's it! I just need to find some higher ground."_

Looking around, Hisana spotted a series of trees that would help her vertical problem.

Just like a child, she began to climb one of the larger oak ones, careful not to rip her kimono. It technically belonged to Yoshino so Hisana didn't want to ruin it. Cautiously, she stood on one the ancient tree's thick branches, her hand on the trunk to steady herself. It was certainly easier to see from such a vantage but she still didn't see him…

"Having fun?"

She gasped at the quite but strong voice that was coming from below, the surprise causing the poor girl to slip from the branch…

Fortunately a pair of very strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

If planning these meetings at a temple was difficult for the noble, actually risking going out in public with a peasant woman was insane.

Kuchiki Byakuya had arrived at the training arena, his senses on hyper alert. His steel eyes cut through the crowd looking for anyone that might recognize him. He wore nothing distinct, no haori or kenseikan, nothing but the standard black shihakushou. This training spot was technically open to all the divisions in the Gotei 13 but it was highly unlikely someone from the Sixth would be here. All of those in his squad were highborn from Seireitei, the only division still clinging to the old ways when those from Rukongai were not allowed to join. Noble shinigami were very biased and would not consider "lowering" themselves to train with those they considered beneath them. In fact, they would be horrified to learn what their vice-captain was doing.

As a lieutenant, Byakuya had very limited interaction with his own men, much less unranked shinigami from other divisions. Still, it would be just like cruel fate for the one day he needed to be anonymous to be the one day someone would recognize him.

Kuchiki Byakuya training with ordinary shinigami? What's next, Menos Grande opening up the sky?

The hidden prince seemed to have picked a good time. There weren't that many people around and no one gave what appeared to be a fellow soul reaper more than a passing glance.

That just left Hisana. In a throng of black it shouldn't have been too hard to find her since she usually wore lighter colors. However he didn't see her. Moving around closer to the edge of a small grove of trees, he still saw nothing. Maybe the driver went to the wrong place. That better not be the case. It would not help matters if he had to search all of Seireitei for her.

Turning slightly towards the wooded area, he caught sight of what he was searching for, a small woman with jagged black haired dressed in white and climbing a tree.

He couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping his thin lips as he thought of the reason for her actions. She was quite short…

Silently, he flashed stepped under the tree she was climbing, intending to surprise her from below. Gazing up he noticed her violet eyes staring out into the small crowd with a very sever look of concentration on her features.

"Having fun?"

Her reaction was instantaneous. She gasped and spun around to face him. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on her loss of balance as her small frame tumbled back.

Instinctively he caught the poor girl, her tiny body fitting easily in his arms. She was quite shaken, those impossibly large eyes blinking rapidly as her mind caught up to her current predicament.

He watched as Hisana blushed violently as she realized she was in her mysterious shinigami's arms. It felt so… so natural to be cradling her like this… to feel her lithe body so close to his own… it was just her kimono that was in the way…

He sat her down without a word, trying to ignore his pounding heart and his racing mind.

"_Honestly, what is __wrong__ with me?"_

Byakuya had never entertained such crude thoughts before, not even as a rash adolescent.

"Are you alright?" At least his voice sounded as calm as always.

"Ah…yes… yes sir. Thank you… I'm… I'm sorry for the… the… inconvenience," she stuttered in response as her hands smoothed out her dress, cheeks still burning. "Are… are you alright?" she asked quietly, her violet orbs alight with worry that she had somehow injured him during her fall.

"I am," Byakuya stated in response. "Do you still want to watch or have you had enough adventures for one day?" his voice was still serious but took on a slightly teasing tone.

"Yes… I would lov… I mean I would enjoy watching you… train! Watching you train that is…" she replied awkwardly, praying he wouldn't comment on her slip.

Thankfully he didn't. The now quite soul reaper just began walking forward with the still red woman by his side.

Inside the room there was only a small group of shinigami practicing along the outer walls. The center most part was used for duals and was currently empty.

He took Hisana to the farthest end of the training ground toward the area meant for kido exercises.

"Kido is a series of spells that shinigami use during battle. It requires controlling and channeling your spiritual energy, similar to the way it is needed for zanjutsu or shunpo. There are three categories of kido. There are healing spells, bakudo or binding spells, and hado or destructive spells. They are ranked from one to ninety nine, the higher the number the more powerful the attack. Kido spells also have incantations as well that help channel reiryoku," the soul reaper explained then took a stance.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon the sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _Hado 33, Sokatsui," he chanted as a small but powerful blue wave of fire shot out from his outstretched hand, destroying the target.

"That was incredible!" she cried out, perhaps a little too loudly. Then Byakuya saw her expression change from one of amazement to one of thoughtfulness. Their eyes meet, vivid violet clashing like a sword against his own grey ones.

"How does it feel?" she asked in a very hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. In fact he was so caught up in those violet depths that he failed to realize her arms reaching out for his, only the soft touch of her fingers against his made him aware.

He didn't dare move as both her hands held his, gently moving from palm to finger tips.

"How does it feel to wield such power? To have the power over life and death in the palm of your hands? Do you worry that you'll be consumed by it?" she asked as her eyes lingered on his hands.

His never left her beautiful face. "It is… it is a great responsibility. The old saying is true. Power does corrupt but only those who have a weak heart, only those who cannot control it. Some see power as a means of enjoyment or advancement. However I was taught that power was given to those who had a duty… a duty to protect."

Her gaze travelled back to his face. "What do you wish to protect?"

For a moment neither said a thing as they continued to stare at one another… not noticing their heads subconsciously moving closer and closer...

"I want to protect…"

"Ah lookie lookie! Someone's in llllloooovvvvveeee!"

Both pulled away faster than anyone would think possible, suddenly remembering where exactly they were. Some of the other shinigami had noticed their interactions and had decided, in their infinite wisdom, to intervene.

Hisana had jerked her hands away, her face now white rather than red, her orbs now staring at the ground rather than at him.

Byakuya turned to face the small group of men. There were five of them with a rather large man in the center, clearly the leader.

"Well doll, if you want a _real_ shinigami I suggest you leave the pretty boy. I can show you what _real _power is."

His companions began laughing hysterically as their ring leader continued to stare at Hisana with those lust filled eyes and began flexing his overworked muscles like a gorilla.

Byakuya close his own eyes, resisting with all his might not to decapitate the foolish men before him. He had been doing this a lot recently.

"And who exactly are you?" the hidden vice-captain asked in a tense tone.

"Seko Shinta, 15th seat of the Eleventh Division," he said proudly while puffing up his chest, "And these are _my_ subordinates: Inose, Aida, Kano, and Sugama."

Byakuya didn't pay attention to who was who. _"Fifteenth seat of the Eleventh division? That explains it."_

Lower seated officers were always the most troublesome. They were so proud to have obtained a little formal recognition for their skills that it completely went to their heads. Then there was the fact that they were from the Eleventh Division. Enough said.

"Your subordinates? That must mean they are unranked shinigami," Byakuya responded, knowing full well what their reactions.

Naturally, the easily provoked simpletons responded with anger and impossible threats on how exactly they were going to kill him and what not.

"Ya think you're so tough? Come on then let's fight! I'll show you why the Eleventh is the strongest there is!" The foolish fifteenth seat responded.

In any other situation, Byakuya would have refused to lower himself by fighting such a pathetic excuse for a soul reaper. Granted, if the barbarian knew exactly who he was talking to a challenge would have been the last thing he would want. But he remembered the revolting remarks the swine had made toward Hisana and that could not go unpunished. It was a matter of respect and decency.

However, deep with the recesses of his mind, Byakuya knew he was going to enjoy humbling this savage _far_ more than he should.

Both combatants made their way to the center of the room, not even bothering to grab the wooden swords that were suppose to used for such exercises.

The imprudent challenger took out his zanpakto while Byakuya didn't even bother to unsheathe his. He glanced over at Hisana and was not surprised to find her with a completely unnecessary worried expression on her face.

Seko wasn't completely blind so he noticed that his opponent's eyes weren't on him. _"This will be too easy."_

With a very loud battle cry, he lunged forward, intending to skew the pretty boy straight through the gut… only to have said pretty boy step aside without even looking at him.

The Eleventh squad member stumbled and gravity forced him to fall face first onto the floor. He got up, seeing red. He ran at him again… only to once again land on the hard wooden floor. The other guy looked down upon him, like a lord over a serf, those cold grey eyes staring down at him like he was less than a cockroach.

"So you're pretty quick," Seko said but was given no response. "My captain says dodging is only done by those who are too afraid to get a little dirty. Is that it? You don't want to mess up your hair?"

Seko saw that his childish taunts weren't getting him anywhere so he changed tactics. "Or maybe, you want to save your energy for _her_?"

The unnamed shinigami's eyes narrowed slightly which meant that Seko had found the right target.

"I don't blame you. She is a fine little thing," he whispered so that only his opponent could hear. "I bet she's a screamer too…"

Before the loud mouth could say another word, the other shinigami had taken his sword, still within its white sheath, and hit him so hard across the chest that the "gallant" fifteenth seat was slammed into the wall with such force that the sound echoed around the room, leaving several cracks in the plaster. Seko fell to the floor but this time he wasn't going to get up. At least not for a few hours.

The other Eleventh Division members rushed to their "superior" officer while avoiding the wrathful gaze of the hidden lieutenant.

Byakuya in turn walked back over to the woman whose expression had gone from one of worry to one of awe. Wordlessly they both walked out of the training room, leaving the other shinigami in quite fear.

"I know this is unnecessary... but are you alright?" Hisana asked once they had reached the edge of the trees.

"Of course," Byakuya responded. Yes he had enjoyed that _far_ more than he should have. "Did any of those men say anything else to you?" If they had, he would have to go back and teach them the same lesson as the one fool. Not that he would have really minded by that point.

She chuckled in response. "No they did not. And even if they had, I think that they learned their lesson."

"I doubt it. Brutes like that never really learn. Well, given all their brain damage they've received, I suppose it is not possible."

Hisana began laughing gently at this, not noticing how the hidden prince's eyes softened at the sound.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heehee, I love the possessive stalking Byakuya! Especially since he knows he's being completely illogical but still you know notice how Byakuya keeps referring to Daiji as "boy?" Even in his thoughts Byakuya has to make him appear less of a challenge for Hisana's affection.

Poor Daiji and random idiot shinigami, they were in danger of being hacked to pieces and didn't even know it!

And Byakuya has a little bit of a perverted side! Who knew! Oh, wait I did! It's my story!

Ah, he is only a man after all… ;)

Well for those of us who have watched the Omake segments know what caused Byakuya's one and only smile! (If you don't get it, go to YouTube and search for Byakuya smiling and you'll see what I mean! It's really scary! It looks just like Gin's!)

Oh Hisana, so naïve and clueless. Oh well, that's what makes her so lovable, right?

Heehee, poor Byakuya having to hold back while fighting. Kenpachi would die if he found out!

Now what have we learned today? NEVER HIT ON HISANA WHEN BYAKUYA IS IN THE ROOM! :D

The same could probably be said for Rukia. I'm still waiting for the day that Kon makes the mistake of trying to grope her when Byakuya is around!

Please remember to comment!


	16. Family, Duty, Honor

And my summer classes are OVER! I can't tell you how happy I am!

I hope people enjoyed the funny chapter but now it's back to the drama! I missed writing about intrigue and plots SO much and there's _plenty_ in this chapter!

I know I probably don't need to say this but look at the character list to remember who everyone is.

Oh, I have Koga back in this chapter but you'll notice I've played around with his personality. I must say I loved the Zanpaktou rebellion arc and the fight between Koga and Byakuya was amazing but there was some tweaking I needed to do to make him fit into this. Again, it's my story and I have complete creative control over it.

Unfortunately so does Kubo Tite even though it should be taken away from him at this point. Seriously, does ANYONE care about these full bringers? I want to know what happened to the Vizards! This imposter filler is better than the actual story and that's just sad when the anime outstrips the manga!

Anyway, remember to comment!

Kongobaku: Adamantine Blast (a kido spell Koga used in episode 252)

XXXXXXXXXXX

(A few nights later, The Amatsuki Manor)

Another night had fallen over the Court of Pure Souls. Of course that was more of an ideal than fact. No one would ever call Amatsuki Bansui a "pure soul." The corrupt head was currently walking through the dark grounds of his estate. His aged body might have been decayed and slow, now needing a large cane to move, but his mind was as sharp as ever.

After that debacle with Tono Midori storming through the Kuchiki council meeting, several of the elders that he had… persuaded into supporting the marriage between his granddaughter Nanako and Takehara Tatsukichi had to be properly reassured that nothing had changed or that it wasn't some sort of divine omen that the marriage was not going to succeed.

Of course, the definition of success meant the birth of healthy children and not whether the participants would actually be happy.

Then there were the females he had to deal with.

Miyahara Ran was busy pushing Byakuya's marriage arrangements to that wench Ryodoji Benin. Kuchiki Shizuka wanted to delay any plans that involved taking Nanako out of her custody, which of course is exactly what Hayakawa Mizuho wanted. She wanted the Kuchiki princess as her official ward in order to make sure that this marriage to her nephew would not be broken. Not to mention it was a great bit of prestige to be given guardianship of a direct descendent of one of the greatest of families.

No matter. Ginrei would be sure to delay any such notion for as long as possible. He would give Shizuka at least that.

Before long, though longer than he would have liked, Bansui arrived at his destination. This part of the grounds held the training areas for the shinigami, the place where men were forged into gods. As it was the dead of night no one should have been there, but if that was the case then Bansui would not have bothered to come all this way.

The dark space was illuminated with the light of several kido spells coming from two individuals. The first was his only grandson, second-in-line to the Kuchiki Clan and Third Seat of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Koga.

Technically speaking, he should be addressed as Amatsuki Koga as his father was Amatsuki Kagekiyo. However, he had been allowed to have his maternal last name instead. This way no one would question any possible claim he might have to the Kuchiki Clan.

The younger man moved quickly to dodge a spell. His emerald eyes inherited from his mother alight with determination while shaking his deep tyrian hair away, the kenseikan on the left side of his head holding in place a ponytail of rich fuchsia.

His opponent was his instructor, Ichibanboshi Akira. The older man had a shaggy head of raw sienna hair and tough cobalt eyes set in his pale face. He had trained Koga since childhood, pushing him to become stronger. Koga had taken all his lessons to heart as he was determined to defeat his cousin and claim his birthright as the next leader of the Kuchiki Clan.

Soon he would litter the ground with the blood and bone of all who would present challenge, his name carved forever in stone, towering above all who came before. Time crumbles all things till only the legends remain. Bansui would see his grandsons etched in blood, never forgotten.

"Kongobaku!" Koga shouted only for it to be cancelled out by Akira.

"No Koga. Your hado spells are far stronger than your bakado ones. No matter how powerful the offense, you do still need a good defense in battle," the teacher stated in a very calm voice.

"Good advice Akira, for all the different types of battles you will one day face," Bansui said, making his presence known. Akira immediately bowed and Koga lowered his head in respect to his grandfather.

"Out for a walk Ojii-sama? It's getting rather late. I assumed you would be tired from all the drama," Koga said.

"A walk in the night does wonders to clear ones head of such unpleasant thoughts. Besides, everything will soon resolve itself. It will probably be a few years before Nanako will go live with Mizuho. Your mother should be happy enough with that."

"Hardly. Mother is still very upset. She continues to bury her nose in almanacs and star charts. Not that it will do any good. She is so foolish sometimes," Koga said with a disgusted tone. It embarrassed him to think of how weak his mother was, especially for a Kuchiki.

Bansui knew what his grandson was thinking and it concerned him. _"Oh to be so young and arrogant,"_ he thought. Bansui was grateful that Shizuka had a frail resolve or should he say, he was grateful she was the perfect Kuchiki. One who wouldn't try to influence events, one who followed the orders of others without question. It made his job much easier. Speaking of a weak willed Kuchiki…

"I have been away from the Kuchiki Manor for some time. Anything I should know about Koga?"

The younger man shrugged. "Not really, except for the fact that Ryodoji Benin is still miraculously alive. I swear at the tea ceremony the other day she wouldn't shut up about some worthless piece of gossip and kept interrupting the tea master. Byakuya looked like he wanted to cut her tongue out. You know how traditional he is when it comes to the 'sacred art' of the tea ceremony," the death god said, chuckling when he remembered his cousin's murderous expression.

Koga couldn't wait until those two were married. If they both managed to survive the wedding night it would be a miracle.

"Is Byakuya still disappearing for hours at a time?" asked Bansui. The Kuchiki heir had been pulling a bit of a vanishing act for the last few months. He always said he was training but even a shinigami like Kuchiki Byakuya had his limits.

"Yes, probably just to get away from the compound. The written complaints about his 'loving' fiancée could probably fill an entire wing. I can't blame him for trying to get away."

Bansui didn't buy that. There were very few reasons why a man would disappear time and time again and even few of those reasons were noble in nature.

Koga could tell where his grandfather's mind was going but he just scoffed at the idea. There was no way Byakuya would "dishonor" his engagement to the bitch, no matter how much he might want to. Besides there was something much more important he needed to speak with his grandfather about.

"Sensei, I believe we should be done for the night," he said to his master. Akira's eyes flashed to Bansui's and only when the older man had nodded in agreement did the teacher bow before departing.

"Now what is so important you couldn't say in front of your teacher, Koga?"

"Really grandfather, you're the one who taught me not to trust anyone. I thought you would be happy I sent him away."

"Not necessarily. You never trust anyone completely but those like Akira, who have proven to be loyal, you can keep slightly closer."

Now this peaked Koga's interest. "Ojii-sama, you have never told me what Akira did in order for him to gain your approval. It must have been something of great importance… or was it something so terrible…"

"Enough Koga," Bansui said in a tone that clearly meant that the topic was closed. There were some things that he could never let his grandson find out and Akira's test of allegiance was one of them.

"Ojii-sama, I still don't understand your reasoning. Why are you so insistent on Nanako marrying the Takehara boy? I know it would make Hayakawa Mizuho happy but I get the feeling there's something more than just rewarding her with my sister. What is it?" Koga was honestly curious at his grandfather's logic. He needed to learn how to manipulate the world around him if he wanted to up seat his damn cousin.

"What did I just tell you, Koga? You never fully trust anyone but you still need others in order to survive. Take Hayakawa Mizuho. How do you think she became so powerful in the first place? She used others to get what she wanted."

"Ha! I thought it was because she has a nasty habit of burying people in her backyard."

"Well that's part of it. But remember this Koga: there is no greater threat than from those who are closest to you. They are the ones that have the potential to become your most dangerous enemies. If you're going to have an ally, then you have to bind them so closely to you that if you fall, they fall. We will need Mizuho. She not only controls her husband's Hayakawa Clan, but official she also her maiden Sorimachi Clan and young Tatsukichi's Takehara Clan. Unofficially, she now controls the Higashiyama Clan as well. Also she is a woman and a woman of ambition is capable of anything. It would be dangerous to let someone like that become a true enemy."

"So you agree… Mizuho is an enemy?"

Bansui walked closer to his kin, placing a withered hand on his young cheek.

"Everyone who isn't _us_… is an enemy."

XXXXXXXXXX

In another part of Seireitei, there were two figures in a small steam filled room. One was an adult woman, the other a young girl. It was clear that they were mother and daughter. Both had the same pale skin, the same shade of orchid hair and the same tint of cyan in their beautiful matching eyes.

The child was seated in a bath with her mother washing her. In any other instance, it would have seemed like a sweet bonding moment between parent and child… except the water surrounding the body of the girl was not clear but stained red…

That and the identities of the two females…

Hayakawa Mizuho dipped the washing cloth back into a bucket of clean water before moving toward her still blood soaked daughter. Ayumi just sat there in silence as the evidence of her shocking crime was slowly fading from her flesh. But while the proof of her actions may be easy enough to erase, the memory kept repeating over and over in her young mind…

_(A half-hour before)_

_Hayakawa Ayumi couldn't sleep. Again. This time it wasn't one of her mother's infamous parties that disturbed her thoughts, it was that smell... the all too familiar smell of cleaning products._

_Earlier that evening, the insane master of the household, Hayakawa__ Fujio, had escaped from his chambers that doubled as a cell. He ran through the halls, screaming for his wife. No, he was calling for "the witch" but everyone knew who he was referring to. Ayumi could still remember the sight. Her father running down the halls, his long mauve hair oily with chunks missing, parts he had pulled out himself, his facial hair in tatters with bits of food still in it, his beaded little eyes staring off in different directions. _

"_Incest," the servants whisper in disgust. Even among the high ranking families of Seireitei, the amount of cousin marriages in the Hayakawa Clan had been extraordinary. The last few generations had seen virtually no outside blood injected into the main line. Indeed, Hayakawa Fujio's parents were double first cousins. _

_All in order to keep the bloodlines pure._

_Well that goal was achieved and here was the result. The inbred madman raced down the halls until he had reached the doors of his daughter's bedroom. Unsurprisingly, he had confused Ayumi for her mother, they did look identical, and had moved to attack. One of the young princess's maids had tried to intervene but had been beaten to death by her master as Ayumi looked on._

_The maid's head had been caved in, blood and brains spilling onto and seeping into the floor. Ayumi could still hear the woman's pleas for her lord to stop or for Ayumi to get help, could still see the maid's eyes as the life faded from them… and yet she did nothing… she felt nothing… it wasn't the first murder the young girl had seen… all her memories were coated in crimson…_

_Hayakawa__ Fujio killed roughly half a dozen servants a year, all beaten beyond recognition and yet he didn't even win the body contest. No one knew how many __Hayakawa__Mizuh__o had assassinated. Probably more than the number that was buried in the backyard…_

_Life meant nothing in comparison to ambition. That's what Hayakawa Ayumi had learned since birth. That's what she was currently thinking of as the overwhelming stench of bleach permeated through the room. It covered the smell blood, the essence of a girl's existence, now reduced to nothing but an annoying inconvenience._

_The child took out a small but elegant dagger, a gift from her mother, and began to cut the wood floor beneath her. Ayumi did not dare bring the knife to her own flesh, as much as she would want to. Mizuho had spies everywhere and would find out in a heartbeat what her daughter was doing. _

_It was becoming too much for the noble girl to handle. The odor that is. She stood up and walked out of the door into the hallway. But that wasn't all. Ayumi could feel her body going numb, going into an almost sleeplike state where she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. Her feet moved forward without conscious effort, more of her mother's words ringing through her impressionable mind._

"_In this world, only the strong survive…"_

"_Only life pays of death …"_

"_There is nothing more powerful than fear…"_

"_It's all a game my little love… there are no rules and only two outcomes… you live… or you die…"_

_All she wanted was to make the voices go away. She just wanted peace of mind…_

_Soon Ayumi found herself outside of her father's chambers. Opening the door ever so slightly, she saw him. He was still, only his harsh breathing gave any indication that he was indeed alive. He had been heavily sedated after his latest kill and would not be able to wake for hours._

_He was truly an ugly specimen, his face too long, mauve hair greasy, chin too big and eyes too wild. Ayumi saw none of his likeness in her, thank the gods, only her mother's side was reflected in her oval face, short orchid hair and striking cyan eyes._

_She walked slowly forward, the numbness setting in once more. Why did her mother allow this revolting creature to live? Surly she had enough control over the __Hayakawa Clan that he was no longer necessary. Was it to scare the elders? To tell them that this madman was the other option of who would rule the family?_

_Before long, Ayumi was straddling the sedated man, feeling his disgusting breath on her face. _

_Her body was shaking but her hand was surprisingly steady as she raised the knife to the unconscious man's throat. Ever so slowly, she lowered it down the column of his neck to his chest… directly over his heart… more words entering her mind, spoken by a soft but utterly terrifying voice…_

"_No one shall bring down this house..."_

_In a single moment, the knife pierced the soft flesh underneath its sharp edge._

"_No one shall tarnish its name..."_

_Another stab, this time hitting the stomach._

"_We must defend it against all sworn enemies..."_

_The rusted taste of blood entered her mouth as her hands continued to work._

"_Shield it from temptation..."_

_The red liquid got into her aqua eyes, making it appear as if she were weeping blood._

"_Guard it from evil..."_

_A strangled cried could be heard but Ayumi did not know if it came from her or from the man she was currently murdering._

"_And protect it from all sinners and heathens outside these walls..."_

_Her ears were on fire from the voice, as if it were urging her to carry on._

"_And from within..."_

"_Ayumi."_

_The girl in question stopped mid thrust as she heard her name spoken. Her body went from blazing hot to ice cold as reality caught up with her shattered mind. _

_Little by little, she turned her head to gaze at the figure in the doorway._

_Hayakawa__Mizuh__o stood there looking like a queen in a tight fitting ebony silk robe, her orchid hair falling to her waist and emotionless light eyes bored into her daughter's orbs. No, not a queen, a goddess… a goddess of death …_

_The woman moved slowly toward the futon of her husband, now barely recognizable after the girl's attack. Kneeling down, Mizuho reached out to touch the man's neck. After a moment, the same hand reached out to grab the bloody knife that was still clutched in Ayumi's hand. She examined it for an instant before fully facing her daughter's face, her own face…_

_Instead of fear or anger, her eyes reflected only pride… the pride of a mother…_

That was a half-hour ago, and now that same mother who had watched her daughter kill her husband with such a satisfied expression was washing away the evidence of that crime.

Ayumi didn't know what she was feeling. It wasn't so much shock as it was surprise. It was strange to realize that all a person was made up was some meat and some blood and some bone to keep it all together.

"I must admit I'm surprised Ayumi. I did not think that you had the will to kill your own father. And by your own hands as well. Very good my little dove," Mizuho spoke as if she were a teacher instructing a student, which is exactly what it was.

"This is your first so I will be lenient in my criticism. You are my daughter. You already know how to control your emotions and you know how to cover up a murder. No more of these outbursts will be tolerated. Next time get someone else to do violence for you. Do not concern yourself with this matter anymore. Accidents _do_ happen. Do you understand?"

Ayumi did not respond, still gazing at the red water that surrounded her.

It was only after a wet hand touched her cheek that the tiny girl looked up at her mother. Mizuho enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace.

"I will protect you from the world. I would kill all of them, _all_ of Seireitei, no _all_ of Soul Society until you and I were the only people left in this world if I had to. This I vow to you, by all the gods and all the spirits of our ancestors. Understood?" Mizuho whispered in the trembling girl's ear.

The child felt her eyes close. She didn't want that. All she wanted was rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later, The Kuchiki Manor)

The atmosphere in the graceful room was exceedingly tense as two men sat down for what appeared to be a simple meal.

Kuchiki Ginrei watched his grandson through hooded eyes, his face carefully blank but still one of concern.

Byakuya had been very distant recently and constantly left the manor for hours on end. Sometimes he would be gone for the entire day. He said it was for training but Ginrei knew he was lying.

Nothing about the last few months had been easy for his family but the pressure laid on his oldest grandson had been overwhelming.

He had seen this all before. Ginrei remembered his own marriage to Harigane Mai. She had been very beautiful, having a head full of thick chestnut hair and intense emerald eyes, exactly like their daughter Shizuka and grandson Koga. She had been diligent and composed, a perfect choice for a Kuchiki bride. He respected her certainly but love? No, Ginrei never loved her. He did love his children though. Sojun and Shizuka meant so much to him but he had the family name to think about.

The Kuchiki Clan was in a very precarious situation. It was the only one of the Five Noble Families that still maintained their own division in the Gotei 13. Many were complaining that noble blood was counting for less and less every day. That was an exaggeration but it was certainly true that the Gotei 13 was changing. The Onmitsukido had fallen out of the Shihoin Clan's power after Shihoin Yoruichi's betrayal. And while Shiba Kaien was certainly a very powerful Vice-Captain, he was still not ready to official replace Captain Ukitake. The recent promotion of Zaraki Kenpachi as the Eleventh Division's Captain outraged many since he was from the lowest of all the Rukongai districts.

Then there were the dynamics within the family. Sojun had been a rather sickly boy and that worried the elders. So he married much earlier to Kusama Shoko. Ginrei remembered his daughter-in-law… and what happened to her… and the effect she had left on her son…

In any event, the elders were still worried so Shizuka was also pressured to marry young. In any other circumstance, Ginrei would never have allowed such a union between his daughter and Amatsuki Kagekiyo, but at the time there was a shortage of men who came from respectable families that had promise as high ranking shinigami. Ginrei had hoped to make sure that any children born from Shizuka and Kagekiyo would be placed safely in Kuchiki hands to make sure that Bansui didn't have that great of an influence. At least that was the plan before Kagekiyo had died. His son-in-law was very reckless, always trying to prove himself superior to Sojun, and it ended up getting them both killed…

Ginrei had to close his eyes for a moment. It had been decades since his son's death but the scars remained. Chaos insured afterward inside the walls of the Kuchiki Manor. Many were panicked over the line of succession. Both Byakuya and Koga were so young that it was hard to tell whether or not they would have the power needed to become both the head of the family as well as a captain. Shizuka was carrying Nanako at the time but her pregnancy was difficult and some were worried she would miscarry or die in the process. Bansui had taken advantage of the situation to demand full custody of Koga, which he received.

Of course any such worry over the power of his grandsons was unnecessary. Ginrei knew that both would eventually surpass him, which was an even greater concern.

The only other scenario worse than not having a proper heir was having on too many.

It was even worse because, as much as Ginrei hated to admit it, Koga was more of Amatsuki Bansui's grandson then his own.

It was that fear that forced him to agree with Miyahara Ran's suggestion of marrying Byakuya to Ryodoji Benin. The lavender haired woman had some serious… personality flaws… but also had impeccable bloodlines and came from a family with a long history of producing captain-level death gods.

Any child from such a union was almost guaranteed to be of high capacity and would prevent Koga from inheriting the family leadership. It was ironic, for the good of the family name Ginrei had to sacrifice his family's happiness.

But they were a noble clan, and more importantly, they were the Kuchiki Clan. A Kuchiki never took his own pleasure into account when making a decision. A Kuchiki did what was expected of him, no matter the personal cost.

"I need to tell you something Byakuya," Ginrei said, waiting for his grandson's eyes to open. "I understand the burdens placed upon us often overwhelm, but it is still our duty to bear them. All I ask is that you consider what is best for our house."

The younger man nodded and looked down at his food again but didn't make a sound.

"Byakuya, your power already exceeds my own. One day you will become the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan… perhaps the most powerful in the family's history. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you and your strength… but a Kuchiki is more than just his victories on the battlefield. He is the sum of his actions. Every decision, no matter how small, speaks to the man. To the balance of his heart. What does yours beat for?"

"The Kuchiki Clan, for the honor of this family, and for the honor of my ancestors," Byakuya replied in a solemn tone, one that reflected the weight of the beams of the house in which they spoke of. But Ginrei could tell that Byakuya only spoke the words he wished to hear.

"You have been given gifts most men could never dream of, blessed to have been born into the most powerful family in Soul Society… but what you do with such things which is the true test of a man. A man must accept his fate or be destroyed by it. Your mother and father are dead. Sooner or later I will be as well. And you, and your aunt and your cousins, as well as any children any of you might have. All of us burned to ashes, left to scatter to the wind. We may live and die with honor but personal pride always fades. It's the family name that lives on. It's _all_ that lives on. If we do not maintain it, what will be left of us?" Ginrei paused for a moment, letting his words sink into the air around them. "Do you understand?"

"I do, Ojii-sama," Byakuya responded immediately but Ginrei could see the uncertainty in his grandson's, his own, grey eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Inuzuri)

"Hisana! How could you not have told me!" Utagawa Yoshino said in a raised voice that wasn't filled so much with rage as it was with shock.

"I know I should have said something sooner but… but I just couldn't. I was worried about your reaction," Hisana responded meekly, lowering her eyes in shame.

Seeing this, Yoshino instantly felt guilty. She wasn't angry at her friend but very concerned and hurt. The smaller woman had just reveled she had been seeing a guard from the Kuchiki Manor for several months and had developed very strong feelings for him in that short amount of time. Their last encounter had almost ended with a kiss and Hisana was overwhelmed at all these new emotions coursing through her body. She needed the support of her closest confidant.

Yoshino wanted to give that but still felt wounded that Hisana did not tell her sooner.

"_That's unfair. You're keeping a secret too,"_ her mind whispered back. Yes, that was true. There was something far worse that she had not shared with Hisana… but it was to protect her. It was a poor excuse given Hisana's own past but Yoshino knew that her friend would only blame herself and the noblewoman would not allow that.

"I am not upset with you Hisana, I'm worried. Given everything that you've been through..." Yoshino stopped. She knew the truth so there was no need to speak of such evil.

"I know Yoshino-san. But he's different... I… I feel safe around him. I… I feel a lot of things actually," Hisana said, her pale cheeks taking on a familiar redness, "but I don't know what I'm going to do."

"_She's acting like a child in love for the first time,"_ Yoshino thought sadly, _"but that's exactly what she is."_

There were several things about this situation Yoshino didn't like. The most obvious was the fact that this man had yet to tell Hisana his name. That clearly showed he had something to hide but what could a simple guard need to keep secret? Given the fact that he lived in the Kuchiki Manor, the possibilities were not encouraging. After all, it hadn't been that long since the affair between Tono Midori and her servant lover had been exposed. Any secret in that world was usually destructive in one form or another.

Then there was a question of his rank. To be able to schedule secluded meetings at any temple meant that he must have been a guard in the senior order. So why would a man of such a significantly higher social standing be courting a peasant from Inuzuri? All Yoshino had to go on was her own personal experience when Utagawa Yujin had pursued her… and look where that had gone. This death god wasn't a noble, thankfully, but still it was concerning. Plus, he was leaving notes in her bedroom? That was both romantic and slightly disturbing…

But the brunette's main fears were centered on Hisana rather than the shinigami. It was wonderful to see Hisana excited and happy but what if she got hurt? Her history was so terrible. What if this man couldn't handle it, especially with her current quest still ongoing?

"_And what about Daiji? This is bound to cause him a great deal of pain,"_ her mind echoed another worry. To see the one you are in love with longing after another would be devastating for anyone, but for someone as headstrong as Daiji it would not end well.

"Hisana please look at me," Yoshino said in a soft voice as she waited to look straight into Hisana's violet gaze. "You are my friend… no it's become much deeper than that. I love you and consider you family. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. Whatever decision you come to, I will support. That's what a family does, right?"

Hisana felt tears leaking from her eyes but did not wipe them away. She was far too relieved. The peasant had been terrified that Yoshino would be angry with her for keeping this secret. She looked into Yoshino's eyes, comparing them to the other set of orbs that plagued her mind.

Both were grey in color but so different in tint. Yoshino's were ash like, warm in their gaze that had all the potential to ignite. His were the exact shade of slate. Cold, hard slate that could cut you as easily as the katana he wielded. But even so, there was a certain heat that was illuminated through them. She had seen it, for a brief moment, when he defeated that poor Eleventh Division member… and when his gaze lingered on her when he thought she wasn't looking…

"Thank you, Yoshino-san. I feel the same way. This bond we have means so much to me, more than I can even say. These hands have embraced me so tightly as… as a sister," Hisana replied. That word was so important to her and to be able to share it with another was a blessing.

"I know your concerns it's just that… I feel as if I should trust my heart. It's what's gotten me by and given me hope. I think you know what it's saying," Hisana said with conviction.

"I understand," Yoshino responded, pulling the other woman into a deep hug.

"Just don't tell Ellie-san about this!" Hisana suddenly said.

"Heaven forbid! She'd march right to Seireitei and practically challenge him!" Both women began to laugh heavily at the thought. The Kuchiki Manor might have been able to survive Ryodoji Benin but it would NEVER survive Ellie!

"_But perhaps I should make my own plans to visit that temple. To make sure he's worthy of her of course,"_ Yoshino thought. _"Though I'm sure Hisana is exaggerating about how handsome he is."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Done!

So, I take it you know where this is heading!

I must say my favorite part of this story is the fact that everyone wants something different and everyone is willing to do different things in order to achieve those goals. Let's take Bansui, Mizuhou, and Ran.

Bansui and Mizuhou are very direct about what they want. Bansui obviously wants Koga to become Head of the Kuchiki Clan and more importantly Bansui will become the grandfather of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Mizuhou basically wants everything; all the power she can possible have and will sleep and kill anyone who gets in the way.

Here's her quick life-story: She was born Sorimachi Mizuhou. When her parents died (of unknown causes) she inherited that clan as the oldest child. She then married the now-late Hayakawa Fujio who as you know was insane due to the excessive inbreeding in his family. So she imprisoned him and took de facto control of that family. Now she also had a younger sister who married into the Takehara Clan and they had Tatsukichi. But now both the sister and her husband have met their "untimely demise" leaving little Tatsukichi the Head of the Takehara Clan but he's still too young so regency has been given to the closest relative, Hayakawa Mizuhou. Then there's the situation with the Higashiyama Clan that was detailed in chapter 13. See the kind of game she plays?

Bansui sees just how ruthless she is and he would definitely want someone like that on his side. The only catch is that if Mizuhou thought it was in her best interests, she would betray him in an instant. So the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is to, in his words, "bind her to us so that if we fall, she falls."

Now Mizuhou's relationship with Ayumi is very complex. Ayumi grew up with two killers as parents. In order to survive, she had shut down all her emotions. Mizuhou does love her daughter, in a way, but more than that she wants to mold the child into the perfect heir. Ayumi is terrified of her mother and also under constant pressure to please her. In the end, she just snapped and Fujio ended up dead.

Ran is very different. What she wants is to control the Kuchiki Clan but to do it from the shadows. In a twisted way she does want what's best for the family. Ran can see that Koga or anyone connected to Bansui coming close to the head would be disastrous so she will do all she can to stop it. She is more indirect if you will. Her power comes from information through her wonderful spy network. I based Ran on pre- stupid transformation Aizen. She is very charming and a master at manipulation. Ran is someone who waits and watches for the perfect opportunity rather than creating it. In a way, you could almost see Ran as being responsible for Rukia's execution. You could see her either bribing or blackmailing the Central 46 to pass the death sentence while not being sure as to why she would do it in the first place. Make sense?

I knew I needed some interaction between Ginrei and Byakuya but he unknowingly made the situation even worse! I hope I've made it clear that Ginrei does love his children and grandchildren but he's trying to protect the family. He's a man that had been through a lot: marrying someone whom he didn't love, losing his son before his time, worried about his daughter dying as well, being forced to watch as one of his grandsons is taken from the family to be raised by a man with his own corrupt agenda, making these painful decisions to make sure the family line continuous. No wonder he was also shown to be so glum!

Poor Byakuya, being torn in so many different directions! The guilt must be overwhelming. He can't even look his own grandfather in the eye.

So what happened to Byakuya's mother? And how did that affect her son? (I'm not telling yet!)

Oh and can you actually imagine Byakuya and Benin having a kid? (That'll give you nightmares!)

If you're confused about what Yoshino is keeping from Hisana, go back and reread the very beginning of chapter 9 _very_ carefully.

Care to guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? I can say this, it will be VERY dramatic!

I love all my readers!


	17. Revelations

I love being off for the summer! So much time to write!

This chapter is shorter than the others but that's because it only has two sections, two VERY IMPORTANT sections! It's short and sweet and straight to the point! Can you guess what it is?

To Cottonstarlin: Yeah that was quite the rant. I don't know how you compared having an affair with an engaged noblewoman to having to get up to take an exam but hey, whatever works for you I guess!

On a side note Kubo sure does have some interesting fashion choices doesn't he? I still don't understand this whole fullbring thing and why Ichigo now looks like he was an extra in TRON. I just want him to get his shinigami powers back and I want that shinigami with Urahara and Isshin to be Rukia!

Side note: in this chapter I describe parts of a Shinto purification ceremony. In East Asia, religion is more flexible, meaning you can be both a practicing Shinto and Buddhist. In this sense, spirituality and religion are not mutually exclusive.

I own nothing as always. Just remember to COMMENT!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Seireitei)

Stepping out of her modest rickshaw, Yoshino felt a strange feeling of nostalgia as she gazed on the red torii gates before her. It had been a very long time sense she had stepped foot in a temple. Ever since her husband's true nature had been unmasked she had avoided such places. It felt as if all sanctuaries had somehow been contaminated by his actions. Besides, she had stopped believing in gods a long time ago.

Even so, the noblewoman did what was expected and performed the opening ceremonies without complaint. There was no reason to. This wasn't about her, this was for Hisana. Yoshino was just being a good friend by making sure this shinigami was a good match for the simple woman.

"_Well, that and my own nosiness,"_ the brunette thought. Yoshino was mature enough to admit she was extremely curious about the man who had won Hisana over. That and very worried that it would all end badly.

Yoshino knew all too well the first blinding feelings of love and the consequences that followed when the truth was reveled…

"_No, this is different. He is just a guard. A guard who knows and accepts the fact that Hisana is from Inuzuri. I will never let my history repeat itself, not to her."_

Shaking her head, Yoshino walked over to one of the senior monks. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for my friend. Her name is Hisana. Black hair, violet eyes… a rather small woman. She is supposed to be meeting a death god. Have they arrived?"

Instead of a simple answer, the monk looked rather uncomfortable. "She… she has ma'am. She is with the soul reaper by the cherry blossom trees."

Yoshino nodded and began to walk away but before she could the monk called out for her. "Ma'am, I was given _very_ direct orders that no one was to disturb them."

"Direct orders? Whose?"

"The… the shinigami's… he made a… a very generous donation. We are an ancient temple but not terribly well funded. He demanded complete privacy with the lady. You see he…"

"Do you know who I am?" Yoshino asked impatiently. When the monk shook his head, she pulled out her identification. Though she wore only a simple kimono and arrived in a small litter, the ink on the pages confirmed her identity. "I am Utagawa Yoshino, wife of Utagawa Yujin, Head of the illustrious Utagawa Clan. I expect all my demands to be followed without hesitation. Do you understand?"

The poor flustered monk immediately bowed to the noblewoman but still mumbled something about the cost.

"Really sir, do you honestly believe a simple guard's patronage will be anything compared to mine? Whatever price he paid, I can surpass it. Am I clear?" she asked with growing annoyance.

The man nodded and led Yoshino toward the row of cherry blossom trees, apologizing the entire way until she couldn't take it anymore and promptly dismissed him.

He seemed extremely relieved and hurried away, probably to tell his superiors what had happened, while Yoshino was left with a feeling of uneasiness. How much had the shinigami paid for this meeting? Was it really enough that the monk would dare to risk defying a noble of her status? And if it was, where did one guard get those kinds of funds? The possibilities were not very comforting.

With new found hurriedness, Yoshino moved through the small grove of cherry blossom trees, completely ignoring the beauty around her.

Soon enough she came to a small opening where she saw the outlines of two figures.

Hisana was easy enough to recognize but she seemed… different somehow. She looked exactly the same but it was her expression. It was very… peaceful. Her eyes were even softer than usual as she looked at the man, her cheeks began to redden. The added color only enhanced her pale flesh and being surrounded by the pink cherry blossoms made her look so beautiful… no radiant…

Then again, a woman always looked that way when she falls in love…

The man was much taller, almost comically so. He wore the standard pitch black uniform of a soul reaper that seemed very out of place in the light surroundings. He had very long ebony hair that fell to his shoulders with the grace that no man's hair really should possess. It was harder for Yoshino to see his face but from his side profile he _did_ look handsome.

A small gust of wind ruffled their robes and lifted the petals that were on the ground into the air. For a moment, they danced around the couple, as if giving their approval. One petal landed on Hisana's cheek and slowly the man raised his hand to grab it, letting the back of his fingers graze her skin.

Yoshino had never seen such a romantic scene.

"_Oh this is __too__ perfect!" _the lady thought. Hisana was going to be so embarrassed. Yoshino could perfectly imagine her dear friend's flustered expression and hasty explanations once she interrupted the moment. It would be too adorable.

The brunette walked forward so she would be able to properly view the pair's reactions.

"Hisana," she called out and watched as the two swiftly turned around…

And Yoshino felt the world stop beneath her feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A half-hour before)

If Hisana thought she was nervous the first time she came to this ancient temple, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

It had been a little over a week since their last meeting… the one at the training center where they had almost…

Hisana felt herself redden at the memory. _"Goodness, with how much I've been blushing recently it's amazing that I'm not permanently scarlet."_

The unnamed shinigami hadn't sent any poems or messages since the incident and Hisana was worried that she had somehow offended him. She had tried to go on with her daily business but he always entered her mind when she least expected it. Then, just the other day, she had received this letter:

"_Wintry looks _

_Belie one who_

_Shall guard spring's chance_

_If it pleases you Hisana, I would like you to attend a purification ceremony with me. Instead of meeting at the Buddhist temple, I would like to meet at the Shinto temple on the other side of the Seireitei."_

This poem was hard to interpret. It almost sounded like an apology but what would he want to express regret for? It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong… aside from rendering the poor Eleventh Division man unconscious. The memory still made her giggle but Hisana hoped he hadn't been seriously injured.

Though she was looking forward to seeing an actually purification ceremony, it worried her that he had suddenly changed their meeting place. When the note arrived, Hisana had immediately contacted Yoshino to get her honest opinion. The noblewoman stated that it was a very old but somewhat out of the way temple. There was also the significance of the ritual. A purification ceremony can symbolize many things, whether it is the clearing of the mind to reach a state of enlightenment or the metaphorical ending of one cycle and the beginning of another. Hisana didn't know if that was good or bad.

The rickshaw stopped at the red torii gates of the temple. The Shinto priests dressed in their white robes had already assembled in the courtyard of the main meditation hall. And standing before the pavilion with two sacred sand crones… there he was. Her feet moved automatically to his location as if he was a magnet pulling her closer.

His eyes were closed and he was muttering a poem to himself:

"_The wind stirring, Nara Brook at dusk_

_The purification rite is the sign of summer."_

He didn't look at her, instead focusing all his attention on the monks.

On the ground, a silver ring of maiden grass had been lit and the priests passed through this ring twice, once to the right and once to the left. Then it was their turn. The man and woman stepped across the ring of fire. He bent his head in respect and she followed suit… but then they both looked at one another.

Hisana could see the flames reflected in his eyes, no longer a cold grey stare but a blazing inferno… and he could surely see them in hers…

"_What is this that I'm feeling?"_ Hisana thought. _"Is this the feeling of love or absolute purity? Or… could it is both?"_

The last thought felt right... and that's when Hisana experienced two epiphanies.

First, she finally understood the true meaning of karma. It was easy to read about it in a book but it was ten times more powerful to actually experience it. Here, in this circle of fire, Hisana realized that she had a fate, a destiny that was part of a timeless cycle.

There was something else as well… she _wasn't_ falling in with this man… she _was_ in love with him…

It felt like a blending of souls and spirits, the reconnection of a bond that had been shared in previous lifetimes and would continue for thousands of lifetimes to come.

One glance into the death god's face told her that he felt the same, that this bond defined their very essence, their very existence.

Hisana was so overcome by raw emotion that she couldn't really remember what happened after. It seemed that one moment they were standing in the flames and the next they were walking beside two brooks that converged right at the main temple then veered off in separate directions into the woods.

One was broad and slow while the other was narrow and fast. Hisana vaguely recalled from a book Yoshino had given her that a forceful waterfall was called a "he waterfall" while the gentler one was known as a "she waterfall." So that meant that the narrow one was the "he brook" and the other the "she brook."

They arrived at the point where the two brooks met, the joining of "he" and "she", of man and woman…

There was a fountain to mark the place and two very ancient priests stood with baskets. Inside were little paper figures. Both the shinigami and the peasant took one. Hisana knew that she was supposed to write down her name, age and birthday. She wondered if the soul reaper would actually sign his name on the paper or not.

They then sent the little cutouts down the stream as the monks chanted their purification prayer.

Neither said a word as they walked into a small forest of blooming cherry blossom trees away from the monks.

Hisana was still lightheaded from the ceremony, and judging by the man's face, so was the death god. His mouth was slightly open, his skin flushed and eyes completely unguarded… he had never looked more beautiful…

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for letting me be a part of that. It was… no words can describe what that was to me."

"You do not need to thank me Hisana… it was… my pleasure," he replied softly.

"So polite. Your mother raised you well."

"No, she did not," he replied in a surprisingly honest tone.

Hisana quickly looked up to see his expression hardening. "Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you," she hastily apologized and prayed she hadn't ruined the moment.

"There is nothing forgive. My mother…. my family is very complicated. Everything around me is changing and I have not been handling it properly. My grandfather… he expects so much of me… I fear that I'm disappointing him…" he said, looking remarkably like a child, like a little boy who just wanted comfort.

"You could never disappoint anyone," Hisana replied fiercely but then thought on his statement for a moment longer. "You're grandfather raised you, did he not?"

"He did. My grandmother died before I was born and my aunt had two children to virtually raise on her own. My grandfather was the one who made me who I am."

There was no denying the amount of love and respect he had for his grandfather but that left one question. "And your parents?" Hisana asked quietly, hoping she wasn't prying.

"My mother and father have long passed on," he said defensively. It was clearly a hard topic for him to discuss.

"I'm sorry… that's something we have in common then…" she replied.

He turned to look her fully in the face and Hisana's breath caught in her throat. His expression was so intense, so passionate… it seemed as though he was coming to some sort of decision…

The wind picked up, lifting the fallen petals around them, one landing on her cheek.

Very slowly, the death god raised his hand, carefully watching the woman's reaction. The back of his fingers brushed against her flesh… and she didn't flinch.

It was another shock. It was a natural reaction of hers, one born of fear and self preservation. It was never something she could control… but what did this mean…

Did… did it mean that her body felt comfortable enough around him to allow him to touch her… that she felt safe around him. Yes, she certainly felt safe… like no one could ever harm her... he would never allow it…

She looked up into those breathtaking eyes… they carried the same intensity as before but this time it didn't frighten her.

It looked like the expression of a man in lov…

"Hisana," a voice called out from the distance.

The soul reaper removed his hand as both swung around to see the new person who had entered the area.

Hisana looked around to see her dear friend walking toward them… then suddenly stop.

Yoshino took a small step back, her ash eyes widening in obvious horror as all the color instantly drained from her lovely face.

"Yoshino-san! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Hisana asked in a panic and rushed forward to the other woman.

Then Yoshino dropped to her knees and Hisana stopped about halfway in between the solider and the lady.

"Kuchiki… Byakuya… sama…" the noblewoman mumbled as she bowed her head in submission.

Now Hisana was completely confused. Kuchiki… that was the family name of one of the highest of clans… she had been to their estate… and Byakuya… that… that was the name of the heir if she remembered what Yoshino had told her… he was also the one who… who was betrothed… but why would Yoshino be mentioning him… why would she be bowing like this… unless…unless…

"_No… please gods no…"_ the peasant thought desperately as she turned back to the soundless man...

The shinigami had reverted back to his cold form. His slate eyes lost all warmth, his mouth thinned as his eyebrows narrowed… a nobleman's face…

The wind died down… the cherry petals falling back onto the ground below… the silence its own conformation…

XXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFHANGER!

Like I've said from the beginning, the revelation scene was going to be dramatic. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!

As with everything in their relationship, it's always worst case scenario. They just went through this beautiful ceremony, practically admitted to being in love… then Yoshino shows up and revels Byakuya's identity AND the fact that he's engaged… poor Hisana… T_T

Now that the truth has been revealed what will Byakuya, Hisana, and Yoshino do? Find out next time!

And yes, you WILL learn about Byakuya's parents and you will soon find out about Hisana's past!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know through your REVIEWS!


	18. Echoes from the Darkness

Duh, duh, duh! So now that the truth about Byakuya has been revealed, what will happen next?

Now for some side notes:

To Kairiiin: ahh… thanks for your crazy review! Of course you should feel bad for Ayumi, she's been mentally destroyed by her parents (notice how she hasn't set a word this entre time.) As for Shizuka, I can see why she would annoy you but remember her mother and brother are dead, her father is very strict, her husband is dead, her father-in-law is a monster, her son isn't there and her daughter is being taken away from her. How would you be? As for a potential spin-off movie or whatever of Bleach, I have absolutely no idea how to do that but thanks for the suggestion! But the animators WOULD ruin it I'm sure not so much with pointless fight scenes but with characters shouting their plans for the entire world to hear! I'm in school so I don't really have time to start reading anything else. Any suggestions? I don't really have plans for any other story but I'm considering doing a sequel to this involving Rukia. How does that sound?

To Toushirou-chan: It doesn't really matter whether or not Byakuya wants to marry Benin (which of course he doesn't!) Remember Yoshino lived in the Kuchiki Manor, she knows what kind of woman Benin is and has told Hisana plenty of stories but the fact of the matter is that he is engaged and that's all that matters to Hisana. Now for that "peachy" comment… after reading 18 chapters of my story do you honestly believe that no one's going to get hurt?

To LalaLayla: I listen to all sorts of music. My favorite band is RED and my favorite songs from them are "Hide", "Mystery of You", "Forever", "Feed the Machine" and "Already Over." Other favorite bands of mine are Skillet, Three Days Grace, Evans Blue as well as more instrumental bands like E.S. Posthumus, Audiomachine, and Future World Music.

Amaterasu: Sun goddess of Shintoism (interesting side note, the Imperial Japanese family claims to be descended from her)

Yuki-onna: literally "snow woman"; a figure in Japanese mythology

Again, I own nothing!

Apparently the new villain's power is that he can… make everyone like him… so terrifying… Anyway…please review!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, Inuzuri)

Darkness had fallen over the poverty stricken streets of Howling Dog. The silence between the two women was the loudest part of the small room. Both were too overwhelmed about what had just happened to speak.

Hisana was sitting on the dusty wooden floor, a look of shock still plastered on her features. Yoshino was standing by the open window, getting more enraged as she reflected on the earlier events of the day…

_Her knees were beginning to hurt and she felt dirt staining her kimono as she continued to kneel to the man in front of her. Yoshino raised her face only to see the truth dawning on Hisana as she too turned to face the shinigami. Despite the fact that he wore no __kenseikan__ or other outward sign of his nobility, he looked as cold as she had always seen him._

_Hisana slowly knelt as well, bowing her head, almost on instinct, but Yoshino knew that her friend was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation._

_Kuchiki Byakuya gazed at the peasant's bowed form without expression but there was a certain anger in his slate eyes as he gazed upon the noblewoman… as if it was __her__ fault._

"_Utagawa Yoshino, what are you doing here?" he asked in an arrogant tone that hid his own discomfort. _

_Yoshino looked at Hisana's shaking figure then back to the man, getting angrier and angrier. What was __she__ doing here? What was __he__ doing here? Had he lost his mind? Did he __realize__ the emotional distress he was causing Hisana? Did he even __care?_

_No, he couldn't possibly care for her. His actions were far too selfish, just like how all nobles were._

_She rose quietly in insubordination. "I believe I could you the same thing… my lord," she said. Naturally he did not respond. What could he possibly say?_

_The brunette walked over to Hisana and grabbed her arm._

"_Yoshino-san," she whispered but the lady said nothing as she dragged the smaller woman away, her eyes never leaving the nobleman's. As she expected, he did not say anything or do anything to try to stop the two women from leaving. The cherry blossoms followed in pursuit, leaving him in silence..._

Yoshino never thought she would, or even _could_, hate anyone as much as her own husband but Kuchiki Byakuya was a close second. After everything Hisana had been through, everything she was _still_ going through, to be deceived so horribly was unforgivable. Hisana wore her emotions so openly and Yoshino knew the truth was wordlessly killing her. It wasn't so much the lies about his noble blood that was the issue for Hisana but the fact that he was betrothed. She was not the type of woman who would engage in infidelity.

Yoshino knew that Hisana had already started subconsciously planning a life with this man that had always been an impossible.

The taller woman was trying to think, trying to come up with a reason why Kuchiki Byakuya would engage in such a shocking behavior. Had he gone temporarily mad? Was it some form of late adolescent rebelliousness? Was he already searching for a concubine?

The last one made the most sense to Yoshino but it didn't explain why he would go out of his way to find a peasant from Rukongai when virtually every woman, and most men, would have killed each other over the privilege of being in his bed. Perhaps he was trying to deliberately spite his fiancée? The Ryodoji Clan was an ancient family and very proud of their ancestry. Ryodoji Benin would certainly not be happy to learn that her future husband was sleeping with a woman from Inuzuri but still… it's not as if anyone else would find out. The Kuchiki Byakuya she knew wouldn't publicly humiliate his betrothed and risk insulting her family… even if it was what the bitch deserved.

Yoshino grabbed her head, feeling a migraine coming on as she tried to work through this tangled mess. Her ash eyes found Hisana still shaking on the floor and she felt a rush of guilt wash over her. This wasn't the time to be contemplating the noble's actions. Her friend needed her and that's what mattered most.

"Hisana," she said, breaking the torturous silence, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No thank you, Yoshino-san. You need to be getting home. Don't you have a funeral to attend tomorrow?" she replied, not looking up.

The funeral of Hayakawa Fujio was the following morning. As the First Lady of the Utagawa Clan, it was expected of Yoshino to go. Yujin would be furious if she missed it but, at the current moment, she couldn't have cared less about her husband's reactions.

"Yoshino-san, please… I… I need time to think," Hisana said meekly, wringing her hands together. The brunette saw this and walked over to the black haired woman. She knelt down, taking both of Hisana's small appendages into her own.

"Hisana, please look at me," the lady softly commanded and did not speak until she saw her confidant's pained violet eyes. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you. You need to let go of whatever feelings you may have for him. I know the ache you're feeling all too well. I know what it's like to be in love with one of these wretched nobles only to find out you're nothing but a source of entertainment for them… and pray that's all you are."

The smaller woman still did not look completely convinced and Yoshino felt another rush of hatred for the man. "Hisana, I know you don't want to hear this… but he does not love you. He never did. Every word, every look was a lie. In a strange way… you're lucky. I was already married and pregnant when I found out what kind of man Yujin was. You are not bound to him yet. You need to let go of this fantasy you've created. It was never real and never will be. Just focus all you're energy on finding _her_… okay?"

The peasant didn't say anything but leaned in to give the noblewoman a deep hug, Yoshino feeling her chocolate locks becoming wet from the violet eyed woman's tears.

Slowly she stood and left the tavern that Hisana called home.

Never realizing that this was just the beginning of a very long night for all involved...

XXXXXXXXXX

(At the same time, Seireitei)

"_Well, this certainly did not go as expected," _Byakuya thought as he silently made his way through the Kuchiki Manor, his mind still analyzing what had happened only a few hours before.

He had meant to end this… relationship he had with the peasa… with Hisana. The purification ceremony was supposed to cleanse his mind and allow the heir to focus on his duty to his family. His grandfather's words had affected him deeply. He was dishonoring his clan's name with his behavior and it needed to end.

But when the ceremony had started and they walked into the ring of flames… something awoke within him. Perhaps it was the Fire Horse riding in its element, or a feeling of nirvana… but something made him look over at the woman beside him.

He could remember it so clearly, the smoke surrounding them, the smell of burning grass hitting his nostrils… and Hisana… her skin simply glowed in the orange light, her silky tresses seemed impossibly soft and those perfect violet eyes reflected the inferno surrounding them… she had never looked more beautiful, like Amaterasu incarnate.

It was at that moment that Byakuya finally admitted what his subconscious had already know and been trying to tell him from the first moment he gazed upon her seated form making little ripples in his, now their, secret pond… he was hopelessly in love with this woman… and he could no longer fight it.

For the rest of their time together, Byakuya had struggled with the decision to tell her the truth about his identity. He knew he wasn't being fair and that she deserved to know who he really was but, at the same time, he was terrified… truly terrified of her reaction.

The cherry blossoms had begun to swirl around them, like a sign. Byakuya had the distinct impression that Senbonzakura was voicing his approval. One of the petals had landed on her cheek. He raised his hand to grab it, carefully watching her response. He remembered her flinching when others had tried to touch her… but not with him. Her skin was the softest thing he ever felt and it took all of his impressive willpower not to glide his hand further, to not to touch her rounded chin… or glossy hair… or long neck… or lushes lips…

Then Utagawa Yoshino had appeared. The noblewoman had bowed like she had been trained… and Hisana… Byakuya remembered her expression so clearly. She had gasped, eyes widened, silently begging him to deny the accusation, which of course he could not do. And when she had bowed, imitating her closest friend, his heart sank. To see the woman he loved lowering herself even to him seemed… wrong…

Tearing himself away from his thoughts, Byakuya realized he had arrived at his destination. Opening a small shrine, he gazed at two portraits. Both black and white, faded with age, one of a man the other a woman.

His slate grey eyes turned first to gaze at the one who had given them to him, his father, Kuchiki Sojun. Both father and son had the classic Kuchiki traits: tall, pale skin, ebony hair and their piercing orbs that demanded respect when viewed. The son didn't have many memories of his father, he had been killed in the line of duty when he was very young, but Byakuya remembered a very serious, loyal man dedicated to making his family proud.

Then there was the woman, Kusama Shoko… his mother. At first glance, it would have been difficult to tell that the two were related, much less mother and son. Her hair was curly rather than straight and was colored white, not silver like his grandfather Ginrei's locks, but ivory white. Her eyes were large, almost as large as Hisana's, but bright blue in shade.

She was certainly breathtaking. In her time, Kuchiki Shoko was hailed as the greatest beauty in all of Seireitei. She was the true definition of an ice princess, cold and unfeeling like a born and raised Kuchiki. Byakuya had fewer memories of his mother despite the fact that she had outlived her husband. She had usually been confined to her chambers in self-exile as doctors tried to get her to eat and sleep.

Once, when he was very small, he had run to her chambers and pounded on the door until his hands were numb and bloody, desperate just to see her. At other times, when he had begun his training to become a shinigami, he would purposely train outside her quarters from dawn till dusk just to get her to notice him, to acknowledge him.

But one memory stuck out from all the rest.

It was right after a severe winter storm. Long icicles hung from roof and the branches of the trees. There had been several feet of snow covering the ground. It was at night, the stars were uncovered, shining in all their glory. Byakuya was still a boy, plagued by a dream of the moon falling. He did not need to be an interpreter like his aunt Shizuka to know that dreaming of a falling moon was a bad omen. He had walked outside to make sure the orb was still in its right place in the heavens. Directly underneath the silver glow stood his mother. She moved with perfect grace, not so much as making a footprint. Of course, she was so frail by that point that it was unlikely the ground registered her remaining weight. There was no word that could adequately describe the sight of her translucent skin and hair reflecting like the sun against the black backdrop of the night. She looked like a Yuki-onna of legend, some otherworldly creature come to either bless or torture those around her. The stories about snow women were varied.

At that time, Byakuya had never seen anything so beautiful. Then she turned around…

Her impossibly clear blue eyes looked at him… no not looked at him, but saw right through him… like he wasn't even there.

Before that moment, Byakuya always assumed his mother hated him. But when she gazed upon him that cold winter night, there was no sign of malice or anger. That was it, there was nothing, nothing at all… and that's when he realized the truth.

Kuchiki Shoko never cared enough about her son to hate him.

His dreams about a moon falling eventually came true. Kuchiki Shoko ended up taking her own life by hanging herself from one of the beams of the ceiling. Not that anyone really knew the circumstances. Miyahara Ran had been kind enough to cover it up. Nothing disgraced a clan more so than suicide, but since it was well known that the Lady Kuchiki had been unwell for some time, no one bothered to ask too many questions. It's just that no one knew her illness was in her mind rather than her body.

It was only after her death that Byakuya learned the truth about his mother's past. Kusama Shoko had been in love with another man, a noble but one far below her station. Her family had worked hard in order to secure her engagement to the heir of the Kuchiki Clan and wouldn't let anything jeopardize that. So the man was quickly married off to a lesser lady and ordered to have no contact with Shoko. To this day, Byakuya did not know the other man's name but apparently he had died shortly before his mother's death. Perhaps she wanted them to be together in the next life since they were forbidden from being together in this one.

Was he repeating his maternal history by falling in love with someone he shouldn't? Was he destined to live and die like she had?

Pulling his mind out of the past, Byakuya brought himself to face his current predicament. He knew what his two choices were.

The first was what his honor told him to do. He should end all contact with Hisana (even as his mind recoiled at the idea of being separated from her), marry Ryodoji Benin, produce at least one legitimate heir with her (though the mere _thought _of going to bed with that woman made him feel _diseased_) and continue with his training to become the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the Sixth Division.

The other option was…

"Forgive me," he whispered, more to himself than to the photos before flash stepping away…

Never noticing a pair of saffron eyes watching him closely from the darkness…

XXXXXXXXXX

It was only after the silent prince disappeared in a whoosh of air did she move.

The young girl moved like a liquid shadow in the darkness, her long teal hair following quietly behind her. Opening up the hidden door beneath the floorboard, the girl swiftly climbed down the secret staircase that led to an underground world.

The Kuchiki Manor was thousands of years old and during that time an entire labyrinth of tunnels and passageways had been carved into the dirt below. Most people would have gotten lost in this maze, especially since they were pitch black, but her gleaming eyes needed no light.

She had grown up in the darkness and it was where she felt most comfortable. In the darkness, no one commented on her almost purplish flesh or the strange coloring of her eyes and hair. And no one could say anything about the scarf tied tightly around her lips.

The piece of cloth had been covering her mouth for so long it now felt like a part of her skin. Why wouldn't she cover it up? A mouth was worthless if no voice could come from it.

As she traveled through the corridors, not making even the slightest sound, her mind wondered into its own darkness. She had not been born in Seireitei in her spirit body, but was in fact once alive in the real world. It never made sense to her why being human and "alive" made that world "real." There wasn't much of a difference to her.

Was it the pain that made it real? If so, then she knew about realness all too well. Being mute meant she would automatically have a short life. She never had a name and never felt the need to give herself one. It's not as if she could ever tell anyone what it was. She remembered no family and no kind person who would waste their time with caring for a girl who couldn't offer anything in return. The women would openly avoid from her. She was disabled, clearly cursed by the gods. The men were worse.

After all, a mute girl obviously can't say no.

She lived from one night to the next, stealing whatever she could to survive. Perhaps it was because she lacked a voice that made theft so easy for her. Still, even her skills did not guarantee survival which of course she did not.

Even after her life was over, death brought no release. Even in Soul Society, her muteness made her different and people, whether living or dead, feared and hated those who were different from themselves. She resigned herself to another short dead life… until the day her world changed forever.

A figure dressed in a heavy cloak found her on the streets and brought her to the Kuchiki Manor.

There the mute girl met _her_. Her guardian, her instructor, practically a goddess in the young girl's eyes. The one who taught her what it took to survive, the one who gave her a purpose even if it was only to serve the needs of another. If that's what her role in life was, then so be it. She would do so without fail. And she had yet to. Out of all the mute spies, _she_ was the favorite. So much so that her mistress didn't require her to wear the black cloaks that the others wore. Now she taught other mute boys and girls who had been abandoned by the world a new way to live, giving them the security they would have never had otherwise.

Coming up to another flight of stairs, she climbed them quickly and entered a spacious study where her mistress sat.

She was not young and not a great beauty, but the power around her made her shine like the sun. Her long copper hair was tied behind her head in a tight bun. Her skin was old but did not have a single wrinkle. Her dark brown eyes were behind simple glasses but her lack of vision was not a sign of weakness.

She did not look up at the saffron eyed girl, only stretched out a hand. The teal haired mute handed the older woman a note, carefully written in their secret code. The powerful woman quickly deciphered the encrypted letter, a small smile playing on her crimson lips.

She quickly wrote down a dispatch, written not in their hidden language but the common tongue, and handed it back to the spy.

"_You know what to do,_" her haunting eyes said to her silent messenger.

Once the girl slipped back into the shadows, the other woman stood up rereading the letter her spy had given her, chuckling the entire way.

She stopped at the fireplace and casually threw the piece of paper into the flames.

"_Tonight,"_ the great and powerful elder Miyahara Ran thought, _"Tonight, the Kuchiki Clan will become mine."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright I'm sure some of you are confused why I made Byakuya's family like this.

First, calling my Kuchiki family "dysfunctional" would be a compliment so it wouldn't make sense for Byakuya to have a "normal" relationship with his parents.

Kubo gave us a little info on Sojun, namely he was the vice-captain of the 6th Division and was killed in battle. Pretty boring to me so that left his mother.

I love symbols and metaphors too much so to me Shoko is a reflection of what Byakuya could (or would) have become.

The beginning is obvious: she was in love with a lower man but went ahead with her arranged marriage. I admit I have absolutely no idea what it's like to be married to someone you don't know but I can't imagine that it's pleasant especially if you love another.

My thought processes was what if Byakuya did marry Benin (shudder) and had a child (bigger shudder!) would he even feel connected to his child or just see it as a fulfillment of his duty? Given how a lot of nobles treat their kids, as nothing but tools for social mobility, it's not that unrealistic to say that he wouldn't really care.

Especially if he never knew real love. True Ginrei and Shizuka love him but that doesn't really make up for the lack of parental love. I can only imagine what Byakuya would be like if he never met Hisana and through her Rukia. He would probably be even colder and even more detached from everything than he is now.

So that was my thought process. Agree or disagree.

On a side note: "Though the mere _thought _of going to bed with that woman made him feel _diseased_." That might be my favorite line I have EVER written!

Don't judge Yoshino too harshly. She is only seeing what anyone else would see: an engaged nobleman lying and using a naïve and vulnerable woman for his own ends. Yoshino has such a deep (and understandable) hatred for the aristocracy that she can't see what's actually happening. In trying to figure out Byakuya's motives, she never even thinks that love could be a factor. And even if it was, she doesn't think Byakuya would break off his engagement and for good reason. Kuchiki Byakuya breaking the rules of his clan? What's next, is Kenpachi about to renounce fighting and become a monk? That's her logic, for better or for worse.

So what exactly is Miyahara Ran up to? You'll find out soon enough!

Ok my readers, here are the facts! I am actually done with the next chapter (I've had it written for several months actually!) But I won't post it unless I get reviews! So whether or not you want to comment on this chapter, beg me to post Hisana's past, or want to voice your opinion on whether you want me to continue this story under Rukia, CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW!


	19. Past, Present, and Future

Thanks to ScarletLeaves and Jazzabell for commenting!

And to RukiaGallega: my idea for Rukia's story would be the events surrounding her execution. You can probably name at least three characters in this that could have been potential behind it so that's what my story would consist of is everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Plus I would go more in depth on Byakuya's feelings. That was my idea. Oh and I'm glad you picked up on the Soi Fon connection. I did base Ran's spies on the Covert Ops. Good observation.

Finally Hisana's story! This is actually the first idea I had for a Byakuya/Hisana story. I've had this chapter done for so long and I can finally publish it! Be prepared to cry, I know I did writing it. This is a very intense chapter but there's nothing too graphic. A bet everyone's noticed that I prefer to write in terms of "implying" things than blantently stating them.

You'll notice that I changed Rukia's name. If Hisana abadndoned her as a baby it makes sense to me that she was born with a different name.

Burakumin: untouchables in Japanese society who were considered "contaminated" due to their connection with death or filth i.e. butchers, tanners, etc.

Eta: derogatory name for a burakumin

XXXXXXXXXX

(Inuzuri)

The fire had long since gone out, the only light coming from the full moon. Funny, it was the day of a full moon so many months ago that this all started. Hisana never could have imagined that this was the way things would turn out… not that she had anyone to blame but herself. How many times did she tell herself that being around him was nothing? How many times did she tell herself to stop before it went too far? Why did she always make these decisions that just led to more pain? Her weakness caused her to abandon the only pure thing in her life and now here she was… in love with someone who could never love her in return… not if he knew the truth…

Hisana fought back the tears. She knew that she deserved this pain, this punishment for her past sins as well as her failure to redeem herself… if there was any redemption…

A familiar whoosh broke her thoughts though she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Byakuya still was not use to the poverty that she lived in but none of that mattered at the moment. The only thing that did was the small frame of a woman sitting in the darkness. She had changed out of her formal kimono back into her Inuzuri rags… and still she took his breath away.

"Hisana."

"Kuchiki–sama," she whisphered, her head lowered.

He managed to stop a flinch. How could he possibly explain himself, possibly ask for her forgiveness for deceiving her?

"What are you doing here?" she asked while not looking at him.

"Hisana… I've… I've come to apologize for the terrible distress I have caused you." He hated how weak his voice sounded, even to his own ears.

"Why? It's not as if you… actually lied."

"I did not tell you the truth when we first met, for reasons I still cannot explain, and did not correct myself later on. I mislead you into believing I was someone I was not. Even so, that does not change the way I feel about you. Hisana… I love you… and that is genuine."

Hisana finally looked up at him with those striking eyes, but instead of the surprise he was expecting, they were lifeless.

"You only say that because you do not know me."

His tenses at that.

"And what don't I know? Is it related to the sadness your eyes constantly reflect?"

She stood up slowly, walking up to the open window, the moonlight enhancing her pale skin and shimmering hair. She needed to tell him. She needed him to understand that he could never love her… she was unworthy of him in every respect. She wouldn't let him be tied to these imaginary feelings. He needed to be free of her unbearable burden.

"I suppose I am use to hardships, whether in this life or the one before it. I was born into a burakumin family. I was an untouchable due to the fact that my father, Kazuo, was a tanner. We were forced to live in our own separate settlement with the others who were also connected to aspects of death. I grew up with looks of either disgust or outright hatred, yet I never dwelled on it. I was happy. My family was poor but loving and our community was also very close. I remember when I and the other children would run up the hills that surrounded the village and we would roll down them for hours on end. There was a small river nearby where we would go during the summer to wade, catch fish, or swim. Oh, the water fights we got into were so much fun. And every day, no matter the weather or the time, I would always wait to run and greet my father when he came home. My mother, Manabi, scolded me for this constantly. She always said I would catch a cold or something. Father just smiled saying that it was the highlight of his day. He had such a wonderful smile."

Pain crossed over Hisana's features for a moment before continuing.

"When I was fifteen, we learned that my mother was pregnant. We were all so excited since my parents had always wanted more children and I was ecstatic to have a little brother or sister. I began making clothes and toys. I basically took it on myself to do all the household chores so my mother wouldn't strain herself. She said on more than one occasion that it seemed like I was the one who was expecting."

Again Hisana had to pause, trying and failing to prevent her tears from falling. Byakuya resisted the strong urge to go to her. She needed to go through these emotions in order for him to truly understand her past.

"When my mother was about five months along my… my… father passed away. I was utterly devastated, not just for myself and my mother, but for my unborn sibling who would never know what a remarkable man he was."

By this point the tears were running uncontrollable down her face. Even now, she was still absolutely radiant as the water flowed down her pastel cheeks accentuated by the moon's light.

"We then moved into the house of my uncle Tomoya, my mother's brother. In truth, I had never even seen the man before. He lived in another burakumin village some distance away. When I first met him, he seemed very cold and strict, barely sparring us a glance as we left our home forever. However, it soon became apparent that he had a very… violent temper… which he took out on us. I believe it was due in part to his rage that, as a street cleaner, he was treated even more harshly by the greater public and was very resentful of the fact. He made it clear that he only took us in for face value and that if we disobeyed him, we would be thrown onto the streets. He was especially angry of my mothers' pregnancy and the thought of taking care of a newborn. He would… push and… and hit my mother… trying to make her miscarry. He might have to but he began to…to… focus… his attention on me… I can still feel his hands… touching me…"

"I will never understand how someone could do such things to their own blood."

Hisana closed her eyes at this as Byakuya struggled to control his own fury as the meaning of her words sunk in. Yes, he knew all too well what a family could do to each other…

"My mother and I never spoke of it, though it was clear he had always been this way. That she had gone through the same thing as a child. We wanted to escape but it was getting so cold and my mother was growing larger by the day. He kept us isolated from the rest of the community. We had nowhere to go, no one to turn to."

"I remember that night so clearly as if I was there again. It was in the middle of a harsh winter, there was so much snow it was nearly impossible to open the door. Outside, the blizzard raged as my mother went into labor. Since I couldn't fetch a midwife… I delivered the baby… my younger sister… Chikako. She… she was so beautiful. Skin as white as the freshly fallen snow that was right outside the walls, a full head of soft black hair and our family's unique violet colored eyes… actually… she looked almost identical to… to me…"

"As happy as I was, I was also terrified. My mother's screams seared into my ears. There was… so… so much blood… it covered my arms… I didn't know what to do… it just… it just wouldn't stop. Even though she knew she was dying, all my mother's thoughts were on her newborn daughter. In her last breath, she expressed neither hatred nor sadness. All she asked was that I protect Chikako… as if she were my own..."

Hisana had to grip the ledge of the window as more sobs escaped her parted lips.

"He showed no emotion to his own sister's death, just annoyance at Chikako's crying. On more than one occasion, he actually hit her… a defenseless infant. I could not let her be raised in such an environment. How long before he tired of me and moved onto her? The thought of my baby sister going through something like that was unbearable. That's when I began to plan. I saved what little food, water, and money I could. I just wanted to wait until spring arrived. What I didn't take into account was the outside world. There was widespread hunger and resentment throughout the country. We had heard rumors of peasant and solider uprisings from the north..."

"That's another day I will never forget. Well I can't… seeing as it was my last. The snow that had partially contributed to my mother's death had mostly disappeared, save for a few patches that survived the still freezing temperatures. Other than that, it was a rather ordinary day. My uncle had already left and I was taking care of Chikako. All was quite… until several sounds broke through the thin walls. I can't really describe the noise. It was a mixture of screams, feet hitting the ground, and metal against metal. I had no idea what was happening. I just grabbed the baby and some blankets and ran outside."

"It was so chaotic, like a stamped. I quickly got caught up in the mob, having no idea where I was going. The only thing I could do was hold onto Chikako with all my strength. I don't know how, but I managed to break free of the main crowd and ran towards one of the surrounding forests. I was slightly injured from the fray and was just trying to catch my breath… when a small group of armed men approached. 'Eta! Eta! Eta! Kill all the Etas! They're to blame for everything!' they shouted. I tried to get away but was too weak. I just tried to shield my little sister as their swords came down…"

"Next thing I knew, I was here. I was so lost on what had happened and what I was supposed to do next. Though I did not need nutrition, I still needed water and shelter for the two of us. As amazing as it sounds, I longed to go back to my uncle's home. Though I was abused, I also had some measure of protection. Part of me even wondered, in those early days, whether being sent to Inuzuri was some sort of punishment for my thoughts about leaving."

"I tried, I really did, but it was so hard… no one would take us in… there was so much violence… living in constant fear of being killed or worse… running at every sound because of the unknown… it became… too much... just too much and… and in a single moment of… of complete desperation… and unforgivable selfishness I… I… I left my baby sister on a street corner."

Hisana was overcome with grief by this point and sank to her knees in despair. Byakuya tried to go to her side but she moved away from his touch toward the other window, keeping her back toward him.

"Though I tried to justify my actions by saying that someone would find and take care of her, I regretted it almost instantly. But when I came back less than an hour later… she was gone. A frail old woman gave me a vague description of a tall young man with very messy pale hair and a pained expression that had taken her. Part of me hoped that whoever this man was, he would provide a better life for her. But the rest was horrified that I had allowed my younger sister to be taken by a complete stranger. The possibilities were endless."

"Though I began searching immediately afterward, I still needed to survive at a time when there was an increase in street fights. That's when I met Daiji-san. He saved me. Through him I met Ellie-san and that's how I ended up here."

"I am not as naïve as I seem. I am well aware of the odds but… I know she is still here. It sounds like false hope… but I can just feel it." And with that, Hisana fell silent.

Byakuya was still kneeling by the other window, trying to control all these conflicting emotions: shock at her words, horror for what she had been through, absolute hatred for all those who had hurt her so, but mostly awed by the fact that she had revealed this tragic story to him.

Hisana still had her back turned waiting for it, waiting for him to abandon her the way she had abandoned her flesh and blood. She deserved nothing less…

Instead she felt light fingertips lift her chin. Her eyes snapped opened, shock and confusion spilling out of them. He softly traced her cheeks, jaw, and forehead. When he began to stoke her neck, he felt her shiver under his touch, her pulse pounding against his fingers.

"Why? Why aren't you disgusted with me? Why don't you hate me?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"How could I possibly feel either of those things? How, after hearing how much you have suffered, yet you still love life? How you had the strength to survive in two horrible lifetimes as well as the will to try and correct your mistakes. How can I feel anything but admiration?" he said in a very soft voice, those awe-inspiring eyes reflecting his resolution.

Strength? Will? Admiration? Hisana would have never used these words to describe herself. Weak? Yes. Selfish? Yes. Tainted… yes.

And yet here was a Vice-Captain, heir to one of the greatest families, this beautiful man who had called her such things.

Moving slowly as to make his intentions clear, Byakuya's head moved toward her own, giving her the chance to pull away. She didn't. His lips were only slightly grazing hers yet he could still feel their warmth. Gently, he closed the distance.

It was slow at first with Hisana partial being in shock. She had never been kissed this way… no she would not make comparisons. _"Just enjoy,"_ her mind whispered. If this was a dream or something than she had better take satisfaction in it.

Soon the kiss became more demanding, more passionate, as all the emotions both had tried to deny were unleashed in this one act. She allowed him access and he groaned in response, one arm around her tiny waist and the other in her soft hair. Slowly, almost afraid he would disappear, Hisana's small hands rose from his chest to his shoulders blades, locking her arms around his neck.

Byakuya felt his body respond with growing urgency. How could such a simple act give him such pleasure?

Hisana felt her blood begin boil. His arms were the only thing keeping her upright by this point, her body so feverish with longing that she didn't even notice him lifting her and slowly guided them toward the straw mat, laying her on her back against the little pillow as he hovered above.

Finally needing oxygen, Byakuya broke the kiss to plant smaller pecks on her jaw, cheeks, nose, forehead, and temples, weaving one of his hands deeper into her silky tresses.

Hisana was panting uncontrollably. His warm frame pressing into her was like nothing she had ever felt before and she inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms that clung to his skin as her hands moved into his black hair, something she could only admit now that she had always wanted to do, encouraging him on and pulling him closer.

His lips moved down her pale throat, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin and kissing her thundering pulse as she arched her neck back to give him more access. His free hand went to her ankle and slowly moved up to her shapely calf. Then he pushed her tattered kimono up to rest his hand on the smooth skin of her outer thigh.

How long had he wanted this? How long had he wanted her? Too long, far too long, but now he would have her. She _would_ be his, she…

She wasn't his.

He was Kuchiki Byakuya, an engaged man from the highest society and she was Sato Hisana, a peasant from the slums who had just reveled her horryfing lifestory, one full of abuse and heartache.

This was wrong. This was wrong in every sense of the word.

His body, still in the grips of desire, was taking a little longer to agree with his mind but he managed to gain enough self-control to move away from her toward the closest window, taking steady breaths to calm his lust.

No, he wouldn't dishonor her this way, using her as an object like her guardian once had. There had to be a way to make this right…

It took a few moments for Hisana to realize what had happened when a new emotion crashed through her system.

Rejection.

Wrapping a thin blanket around her body, Hisana forced herself into a sitting position and, more importantly, not to run out of the room. Her cheeks went from being red with yearning to that of embarrassment. But what did she expect! Her past had surly sunk in by now and he realized what she already knew: she was contaminated. Rejection _then_ abandonment. That was a much more fitting punishment.

"Hisana… please forgive me… I… I lost control of myself," his husky voice still shaking as he spoke.

Oh, now he was asking for _her _forgiveness? No, it should be the opposite.

"No Kuchiki-sama, I'm…"

"Do not even think about apologizing," he said with a hard edge, "Hisana… come back with me."

"As what? Your concubine… your Inuzuri whore?" she said, once again not meeting his gaze.

"No… as my wife."

Now the shock was there as her head snapped up to look at his completely serious expression.

"We… can't… that's… that's not possible."

"And why is that?"

Hisana felt herself stand without ordering her body to do so. "Why? You're engaged, that's why! Those vows were made before the Gods! They're sacred!" she responded with more anger than she intended. But still! What was he thinking?

Byakuya walked over to her and took her face in both of his strong hands.

"You're right. They are holy words of love and faithfulness, which is why I cannot go through with this arranged marriage. Not now that my heart has been touched by you. I love you… I will not lie, I do not want to be in love but I am and will now do anything for you. In fact, I am currently prepared to give up my own life for you if it will make you happy."

Hisana shook her head slightly at this, her hands reaching out for his. "No you won't. I have seen, albit from a distance, the life of a noble and how constricting it is. But you still have a family that I know you love. I will not allow you to give all that up for me."

"Then you shall return with me and have all the resources of the Kuchiki family to aid you in your search."

"No, I will not allow any assistance. It is my responsibility and mine alone."

"So it is agreed then."

"As long as you realize…. wait," Hisana's expression shifted to one of a mixture of surprise and amusement, "You tricked me."

A small smile graced his lips that made him appear, if it were possible, even more beautiful. "It would appear as if I did Sato Hisana. Now you must follow through."

She smiled at his game. "That was rather underhanded, Kuchiki-sama."

He moved his hands so that one was under her chin and the other on her lower back.

"Hisana, I just proposed and you accepted. You should at least refer to me by name." He then lowered his mouth once again toward hers.

Timidly, she responded to his request. "Byakuya-sama…"

That was all he needed before moving his lips to hers again. His name sounded even more luminous from her sweet voice than he had imagined. Now he would be able to hear again and again for the rest of his life…

All too briefly they broke apart. Hisana looked utterly exhausted and he insisted that she lie down. It was only after he knew she was asleep that his mind began to think about what to do next.

Technically, no one could "force" him to marry Ryodoji Benin. It wasn't as if there was anyone strong enough to make sure he stood at his proper place at the altar and repeat the words that were required. It was always more about applying the right amount of pressure, claiming that it was for the good of the family and that it would be selfish and shameful to refuse.

But now things were going to be different. What had he said before? As a God he could not know, as a God he could not act. Yes, that was it. Well it was time for him to be less like a God and be more like a man with a real connection to the world.

But how to go about that? Threats were also an extremely powerful tool but he would make it clear that if any harm came to Hisana that he would seek retribution, no matter what. Still, what Byakuya feared most was facing his grandfather and explaining himself. The young shinigami raised a hand to his face just thinking about it. For a man who held so much power within him, he now felt like a helpless child.

A familiar reaitsu entered the room as Byakuya turned to face the other man, not even carrying how he must have appeared.

"What are you doing here Seigen? Are you here to gloat?"

The Fourth Seat looked sadly at his Vice-Captain and lifetime friend. "Byakuya, how long have we known each other? Did you really think that I wouldn't notice? You may have convinced everyone else but I could see the changes in your behavior and knew what it meant. As for gloating, did you really think I would? I told you that you would one day understand what lead me to adopting Fujimaru and Matsui, not that it wouldn't be painful and difficult. I would have liked it to be a less complicated situation for you, but since when does love take life into consideration?"

"You are right but that's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

Seigen responded by pulling out a small piece of paper and silently handed it to him.

Byakuya already knew what it was going to say before reading it but that didn't stop the feeling of dread from washing over him. This was not what he needed at the moment…

"Seigen… I know it is selfish of me to ask… but could you stay with her tonight? I promise to return as soon as I can."

Seigen just nodded his head as the other man disapperaered. The red haired shinigami walked over to look at the woman who had stolen his friend's heart. She was certainly beautiful and her calm features also reflected her kind spirit. He hoped she would be able to make him happy… the way his sister couldn't.

Byakuya deserved nothing less.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry Hisana! Please don't hate me! Originally I hadn't planned on making Hisana's story _that_ terrible but it just kind of fell into place that way. I felt it was necessary to compare how Hisana and Byakuya (as well as almost every other character) had suffered at the hands of their families, albit in completely different ways. Honestly, it really has become almost a game of who has the worst life, hasn't it? You can almost make a ranking system…

And yes, the pale haired man was Urahara. It's never been explained how or when he planted the Hogyoku in Rukia, but it must have been when she was young. I know it doesn't really fit in with the plot, but it's my story and let's face it, in _Bleach_ time is not logical in any sense of the word (the entire Hueco Mundo Arc + Fake Karakara Town Arc + Real Karakara Town Arc all happened in one day!)

So, Byakuya and Hisana are now official engaged (I love the fact that he tricked her!) but there are a few "minor" complications…

The most pressing, who sent that note (you can probably make an educated guess) and what did it say?

As for Seigen, he and Byakuya have been friends since they were kids. It's only natural that he would see very minor changes in Byakuya's personality and sense he was caught up in making a controversial decision (adopting two children from Rukongai) he would see the signs.

And remember, his sister is in love with Byakuya which only makes it more complex!

Please remember to comment even if its anger for making Hisana suffer that much!

And I'm going on vacation soon so don't expect the next chapter for a while.


	20. The Chains of Mortality

Yeah I'm back from vacation! I had a blast but I always forget how exhausting trips are, Anyway, I'm very happy to be home with proper air conditioning!

Now for my comments on the comments:

To Toushirou-chan, Cottonstarlin, Kyorin, 20z20, Jazzabell, ScarletLeaves and Mel-chan thanks for the reviews!

To RukiaGallega: Yes the whole memory thing is another one of Kubo's many plot holes. It's still my story so I say people can remember their pasts and Hisana's is just particularly tragic. And yes this night's been very busy and it's not even over yet!

To Kairiiin: I warned everyone that Hisana's story would make people cry! I cried and I wrote it! Maybe I should apologize for making you look bad but you congratulated me so I guess I should feel honored!

Oh and on a side note, it's very hard to determine ages in Bleach, obviously. I image Miyahara Ran as being in her mid 50s and Mizuhou to be in her earlier 30s if that helps. What do you think Byakuya would be? Mid to late 20s is my guess. It will come up later.

I would suggest rereading chapter 17 "Family, Duty, Honor" before this one if you've forgotten some of the subplots.

PS: in many Eastern religions the color for mourning is white and bodies are usually cremated.

Now I do not own Bleach and I hope it gets back on track _soon _(though I highly doubt it.) Seriously Chad and Inoue would _never_ attack Ichigo no matter what he did!

XXXXXXXXXX

(That same night)

The white moon had ascended to its highest point in the heavens by the time Kuchiki Byakuya had made it back to the sekkiseki walls that divided the glistening marble of Seireitei from the wooden shacks of Rukongai.

The vice-captain moved quickly through the deserted streets, though not as fast as his skills allowed. He was in no great hurry to return to the manor, knowing full well what awaited him. The only thing that kept one foot in front of the other were his thoughts of Hisana. He needed to get back to her as soon as possible. If she could endure everything her life had thrown at her, then he could survive this confrontation.

At least he hoped so.

He had always known that this conversation was going to take place, but he had thought it would be at a different time and that he would be able to come from a position of strength.

That hadn't gone quite as planned… like everything else in his life these past few months.

Byakuya easily slipped past the night guards and silently made his way toward the elder's apartments. There were doors all along the hallway but he focused on the one at the end of the row. There was no distinction between it and the others, but the death god knew that what would transpire behind it would change his life.

The only question was would it be for better or for worse.

The shinigami didn't even bother knocking before opening the door and walking into the room. It was noticeably plain on the inside with no paintings or sculptures. The only piece of furniture was a rather simple desk with several worn out ink brushes and two neatly piled stacks of paper. The fire in the hearth burned low, barely providing any light. There was nothing in the room that gave any indication as to who the resident was… or what she could do…

One of the side doors opened to reveal a copper haired woman in a sleeping gown holding a tray with two cups. She smiled slightly and her dark eyes seemed to go right through him… as if she knew everything that had occurred in the past twenty four hours. Byakuya hated to think that she probably did.

"You look tired, my lord. Did you have a long day?" Miyahara Ran asked as she walked to her desk, still carrying the tray. "Would you like some tea? I made it myself."

The older woman sat down then gestured to the man to sit across from her.

Byakuya knew this was not about common courtesy. It was a power play. By meeting in her quarters and on her terms, it gave the elder the advantage over the heir. Even her inviting him to sit was reinforcing the point that she would control the meeting.

It was unavoidable. Byakuya sat down but didn't dare touch the tea. She seemed to find his tenseness amusing and moved her hand from one cup to another, clearly taunting him. Byakuya stared definitely at her. Most people would have been too intimidated to hold his intense gaze for long, but Miyahara Ran was not and would never be most people.

"This is an unexpected surprise, my lord. Why have you decided to pay me a midnight visit?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Byakuya had no patience for this game. "How long have you known?" he asked though a part of him didn't want the answer.

"How long have I known about what… my lord?" she asked back at him. "How long have I known that your many disappearances were not for training? Or how long have I known about your little field trips to Inuzuri? Or is it… how long have I known that you had fallen in love… with _her_?"

There was a moment before she responded. "I knew before you knew," Ran replied with a superior gleam in her eyes.

She readjusted her glasses before continuing. "Of course this complicates matters for _both_ of us now doesn't it? After I worked so hard to arrange this union with Ryodoji Benin…"

"I will not marry her," Byakuya stated in a tone that left no room for negotiation.

"You signed a contract did you not?" Ran asked knowing he wouldn't answer so she did it for him. "Yes, you did. I was there and so was your grandfather."

Both were silent before Ran responded to what Byakuya was thinking. "No one can _force_ you to marry her, this is true. No one can make someone do anything… except for the fact that there are consequences for every decision. If you were to break off your contract to the Ryodoji Clan, especially for a woman from one of the lowest districts in Rukongai, then several elders would question your ability to one day lead the Kuchiki Clan. Once that starts, Amatsuki Bansui will take advantage of the opportunity to say that you are not qualified and that the young and malleable Koga should eventually succeed your grandfather. It would be difficult but Bansui could do it… if left unopposed."

What Miyahara Ran didn't say was that Amatsuki Bansui could only succeed if left unopposed by _her_.

"Perhaps that would be best," Byakuya stated, not believing it but trying to gain some ground with the elder.

It didn't work.

"Don't try to play that card with me, Kuchiki Byakuya. You may not like the clan per say but you do love your family and you know full well that Koga's succession would be a disaster. You won't allow that to happen, I won't allow that to happen… and we _both_ know that family means too much to your other fiancée for her to allow you to… _abandon_ your responsibilities, especially for her," Ran said smiling at the end.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock then narrowed anger. He really shouldn't have been surprised. If what she was saying was the truth, then it meant the elder had been watching Hisana long before he had. Hisana's story was far too personal for someone like Miyahara Ran to know. Unfortunately Byakuya was in no position to be criticizing the elder's sophisticated and effective spying techniques.

"So what do you suggest we do about this situation?" he asked, getting tired of being this woman's entertainment.

"Well let's see… first we would need to break that little contract without damaging the Kuchiki name."

"And I presume you already have a way to do that?" Byakuya interrupted.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I never enter any sort of agreement without a way out and, fortunately for you, I can make Ryodoji Benin quietly disappear without your little secret coming out."

"And then?" Byakuya asked through clenched teeth.

"And then I use my connections to hide your lover's past and buy off the other elders to make them agree to this unexpected development. Don't worry, it won't be difficult," Ran said mysteriously.

"And what do you want in return?" Byakuya asked with stiffness in his voice.

"What makes you think I want anything? I am just a humble servant whose interests lie in what's best for the family. We all know that having Benin as Lady Kuchiki would be a disaster. She's only lived here a few months and has nearly destroyed the manor with her renovations, drained part of the treasury, and has incited the undying hatred of every person she's come into contact with. Something tells me that the peasant will be much more compliant. Plus with her there are no pesky and ambitious relatives to deal with."

Byakuya knew that wasn't the case. Miyahara Ran had enough skill to successfully deal with the Ryodoji Clan and any stunt Benin pulled. So what were her motives?

Ran seemed to sense his confusion and gave a small smile that made the prince's blood freeze.

"Do you know why I love being an elder for the Kuchiki Clan? Why, out of all the Five Noble Families, I would never swear an oath to the others? It's because this is the only clan that still has a Captain's seat in the Gotei 13. As both a Captain and a Head, Kuchikis are supposedly trained to lead… but that's not the case. You are trained to follow. You are trained to follow the Captain-Commander, to follow the Central 46… to follow your superiors without question. I cannot describe how that makes my job so much easier… especially when the young heir will forever be in _my_ debt."

Slate eyes narrowed at the word "forever" as red lips rose.

"Did you really think it would just end if you were to marry the girl? That she would be safe once she left the streets of Howling Dog? You, of all people, should know just how dangerous these walls can be. But do not fret, my lord. I can probably keep her alive… as long as you do everything I say."

"If anything were to happen to her I would hold you personally accountable," Byakuya said dangerously.

Ran chuckled at that. "You should learn to choose your words more carefully. In that one sentence, you just admitted that I am more capable of protecting the woman you love than you are."

Byakuya's expression turned glacial. In response Ran picked up one of the tea cups and took a quick sip. Then she did the same with the other glass.

"Why were you so afraid of the tea despite knowing full well that your death is the last thing I want? I'll tell you. It's because poison makes no distinction between a shinigami, a noble or a peasant. Once the liquid enters the body, it doesn't matter if you can cut down an entire army or if you are married to someone who can. It reminds us that we are all equal in the face of death."

She stood and began to walk away but Byakuya had one more thing to add.

"You said I was trained to follow… that is true… but you forgot one thing, Miyahara Ran… I was also trained to kill my enemies," Byakuya said while looking at the older woman with deadly intent.

The elder stopped and turned back to the death god with a smile. "So was I."

There was another moment of silence before she spoke again in a more conversational tone. "Oh and don't forget, my lord, we have a funeral to attend tomorrow. Don't worry, before I sent Seigen after you I told him to stay with the girl until you returned. I think of _everything_."

As she left the room, Byakuya sat there in the dark glancing at the tea cups… realizing he had just exchanged one set of chains for another.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Utagawa Manor)

The sky had lightened considerably, indicating this eventful night was nearly at the end.

Yoshino sat with the door opened to her private garden. She had tried to sleep but her mind would not let her find any rest. The fresh air and the sweet scent of nature usually calmed her senses but not this time.

It was so confusing even thinking about everything that had happened. Yoshino was wondering whether or not she should have stayed with Hisana. The thought of her dear friend going through this emotional upheaval alone was maddening. She was very tempted to just pack up her things and stay in Inuzuri with Hisana until she was alright, but that would require her to be away from Sayori and Miyuki. Both girls looked up to her and, as sad and horrible as it was to say, Yoshino knew that they wouldn't be safe if they were left alone with her sons.

Hisana was well aware of the situation and Yoshino knew that her friend would have put the children's needs before her own. That was the only thing that kept noblewoman in place. Besides, by this point she was too drained to even leave the room much less Seireitei. Yoshino could actually feel dark circles forming under her grey eyes.

Perhaps it was for the best. The funeral of Hayakawa Fujio was tomorrow and someone would need to look the part of the grieving widow since Hayakawa Mizuho had been cast as the black widow. Of course what _really_ worried her was the possibility of running into a certain death god. Yoshino had no idea as to how she would react to seeing the heir but she would at least be too tired to attack him.

Chocolate colored hair swayed as another gust of wind gently blew through it. No, she couldn't think about Kuchiki Byakuya. She was too exhausted to even contemplate any thought of the man. The only good thing was that he would never see Hisana again and never have the opportunity to inflict more harm than he had already caused.

The lady sighed once more and gathered her robes to try and gain a little sleep… when a pair of large hands gripped her shoulders.

"And what are you still doing up?" _that_ accursed voice said, sending unwanted chills down her spine. The hands began to move down her arms as disgustingly warm breath hit her ear and long dark hair brushed against her collarbone.

This was the last thing that Yoshino needed tonight. Usually she wouldn't say anything, not a word of either consent or refusal, as he used her body for his own pleasure without giving one thought to her own (not that she'd _had_ any pleasure in years.)

It simple made her life easier to give into this particular demand without complaint, at least on a normal day.

This was not a normal day.

Before his hands reached her obi, Yoshino grabbed the dagger hidden in her kimono and turned until the blade touched the man's throat.

How ironic. The noblewoman had bought the knife as personal protection for her trips to Howling Dog but the first time she actually unsheathed it was in her own home in the Court of Pure Souls… at her own husband.

Most men would have been alarmed with an enraged woman holding a dagger to their neck but Yujin just smirked in response, his charcoal eyes not showing one hint of fear.

"What are you doing, Yoshino? You know this won't end well. Think of your little street tramp," he said arching an eyebrow, reminding his wife of their deal. The agreement was that Yujin would leave Hisana alone so long as his wife submitted to him.

Holding a knife to his ugly face was not being submissive in any sense of the word.

"You won't be able to use her against me, Yujin. Not ever again," Yoshino said with deadly seriousness.

Her husband's smile just got wider, his hollow cheeks expanding. "Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because Kuchiki Byakuya is in love with her."

Yoshino didn't actually believe that, Kuchikis didn't know _how_ to love, but she wanted to see the expression on Yujin's face. He did not disappoint. His ebony eyes widened to their fullest extent, his mouth unhinged slightly as his body stilled in shock. It was very amusing though she did not dare laugh.

"Are you… are you sure?" he asked in an uncertain tone she had never heard him use before. Yujin looked like he wanted to ask his wife if she was joking but then thought otherwise.

No one in their right mind would make up something as outrageous as Kuchiki Byakuya falling in love with a woman from Rukongai.

She nodded wordlessly. There was no mistaking those slate eyes…

Slowly the shocked expression morphed into something else, something more calculating… and that's when Yoshino realized she had made a terrible mistake.

"Don't even think about it, Yujin. I will not allow you to use Hisana for your own gain," the woman said fiercely.

"Allow me? Bold words for someone in your position," he replied. "Think about it Yoshino. Your dear friend could become the mistress to the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan… and _we_ introduced them. This could mean great things for you, for us, for our sons. Think of the possibilities…"

Yujin was certainly thinking of all the ways he could manipulate this situation to his advantage, none of which would benefit Hisana. Instead of responding, Yoshino slide the dagger that was still at her husband's throat down to cut his neck, a small trail of blood sliding onto the metal.

Black and grey clashed as they stared each other down in a battle of wills. He moved his head so the knife wouldn't be touching his skin.

For a moment it looked like he was about to leave… until the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air…

More sounds were heard coming from the room.

Pants, grunts, moans, and cries echoed from the wooden walls, the falling moon the only witness…

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, The Hayakawa Manor)

The funeral pyre had gone from a blazing inferno to a whiff of smoke slowly making its way into the heavens. The body had been stripped of flesh by the flames until only the bones remained. The guests were beginning to leave but several, still talking, remained.

Hayakawa Mizuho walked onto one of her estate's balconies and looked over to watch the people below. The new widow readjusted her traditional, and very uncomfortable, white mourning kimono. It was expected that the Lady of the Hayakawa Clan would wear this particular robe to her husband's funeral, which meant that it was severally outdated and made from prickly material. Still custom was custom and for the sake of appearances she would endure it.

"Such a distinctive smell is it not? The odor of burning skin. No matter how many funerals I've been to the stench never gets easier to bear," said a simple but powerful voice from behind.

"You do move quietly," the orchid haired woman said, turning to look at the visitor.

"We all have our talents," said Miyahara Ran. "I excel in silence and secrecy and you… well… you're gifts aren't very appropriate for polite conversation."

Mizuho gave a sly smile. "Indeed, though I often wish I had some of your traits. Alas, my personality will not allow it."

"There is still a way to acquire them. Your daughter is as silent as a shadow. Perhaps I can train her to use that skill… though it seems she has already put it to good use," the Kuchiki elder said knowingly.

Mizuho chuckled but did not feel the need to deny the elder's request.

It was strange. These two women hated each other and yet were speaking with perfect ease. Then again, enemies knew one another better than allies ever did.

Ran looked over at the beautiful woman. Her orchid hair was perfectly arranged in a series of twists, the white of her kimono made her cyan eyes sparkle, and when her crimson lips smiled it brought out the dimples of her refined cheeks.

"It's funny, Hayakawa Mizuho. I remember so clearly when you were younger. Self-centered, stubborn, had a nasty habit of throwing tantrums, a girl who loved archery and animals more than kimonos and tea parties… also rather plain in those early years if I may say so… and now here you are, one of the most powerful people in Soul Society. I am not surprised. An ambitious woman with no morals… who could possible stand against you?"

"A pragmatic woman with the most cunning mind in Seireitei," Mizuho answered while nodding her head in Ran's direction while uncomfortable memories from her childhood reemerged. Ran could see where her mind was heading.

"I apologize if I have given offense. The past should remain in the past but in reality it never leaves us."

"You are right about that. Those memories refuse to fade. I remember it so clearly. I was the outspoken, feisty, independent one but it was my sister Kyoko who was the darling of the Sorimachi Clan. Young, beautiful, perfect Kyoko. My father, Ryo, always said she was the ideal image of feminine virtues. She was a 'proper' lady," Mizuho said with still festering bitterness.

"You always hated him," Ran said not as a question but as a fact.

"Hated him? I worshipped him," Mizuho corrected. "My father was a political genius who was feared by all. I learned so much and for that I will always be grateful no matter how he treated me. What I hated was Maya. She was too weak to be called _my_ mother. 'A lady never questions her lord' she would tell me. Oh, it makes me angry just thinking about it." She shook her head but not hard enough for her hair to be messed up.

"It is amazing is it not? Even after so many years, even after we rid ourselves of those we despise… the resentment remains," Ran said from personal experience.

"Rid ourselves? Whatever do you mean by that? My parents were killed by an unfortunate rickshaw accident. It could happen to anyone," Mizuho said while smiling devilishly.

Ran laughed in response. "Yes such a tragedy, dying after they announced your sister's engagement to the heir of Takehara Clan while you, the first born, remained unwed."

"An insult you are all too familiar. As I recall, Miyahara Hiro never arranged a marriage for you either."

"He did not. My father, the impotent misogynist, was disappointed to the end of his life about never having a son to carry on his lineage. How many wives did he have again? Eight, nine? Hmm, who can remember? He lived for too long. I'm convinced it was out of spite because everybody wanted him dead. Anyway, while he was bedding women young enough to be his granddaughters he refused every offer for my hand. He believed females to be the weaker sex and feared that my husband would rule the clan if he died without a male heir. Despite being a womanizing drunk, I will admit he was right about that. The men who tried to court me were only interested in using me which is why I vowed never to marry," Ran said in disgust.

"Only marry someone you can control," Mizuho said thinking of her now late inbred husband.

"So I take it you will never marry Amatsuki Bansui. He's not the type that can be controlled by anyone… not even you. Besides what's the point of a wedding when you've already enjoyed the martial bed," Ran said slyly.

Mizuho neither confirmed nor denied the acquisition but snickered in response.

"Speaking of the consequences of marriage… how is Ayumi doing?" Ran said deliberately, her dark eyes shining with knowledge.

"She is my daughter. That should tell you all you need to know," the younger woman said cryptically. Despite all of her… questionable actions… no one could deny the fact that Hayakawa Mizuho did love her only child, and would _literally_ do _anything_ to protect her. Whether it was kill or cover up a killing. "Did you ever wish for children?" the widow asked in honest curiosity. It was a very personal question but one the older woman saw no reason in not answering.

"No. I always despised children and I would rather skip the whole child birth aspect. But I will admit that the real reason is because they are too dangerous."

There was a small pause before the copper haired woman continued. "She's going to kill you one day. You know that," the elder said in a very quiet voice.

"Yes, she will. And when that day comes I will be never be more proud. That is when she will truly prove herself worthy to be my heir."

Mizuho left without another word, her white mourning robe fluttering in her wake, the rivals parting in mutual admiration and respect. Their little truce was over and the next time they would meet it would be for the purpose of destruction. The Kuchiki elder walked over to the balcony and leaned over the rail. In the courtyard she spotted a young male speaking with another dark haired man and two small girls. The children walked away and soon after one of the nobles also left.

The one remaining, Kuchiki Byakuya, stiffened and looked up. Grey and brown collided before the shinigami disappeared in a flash. Ran could only smile.

"_Things just keep getting more and more interesting."_

And what was better was that the fun was just getting started.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(The Utagawa Manor)

A black eye, a bruised cheek, distinct finger marks on her throat.

And those were only the injuries she could see.

Yoshino was sitting at her rosewood vanity, looking over all her wounds in the mirror that her attacker had left. Running her fingers over the intricate carvings of flowers and animals in the timber, Yoshino thought about hands. How powerful two simple things could be. How they could be used to create beauty or destroy beauty.

"_Well, at least I skipped the funeral_,"she thought sarcastically, touching her swollen upper lip.

The brunette was trying to figure out how to hide the markings when a sudden whooshing sound broke through her thoughts. Looking into the flawless glass of the mirror, she saw the outline of a man whose name was not needed.

"How dare you! How dare you show your face to me!" she shouted, grabbing the closest vase and throwing it at the intruder.

It shattered against the wall, flowers and water spilling onto the floor.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked at the fallen violets that covered the wood before turning his sights on the woman. From her sacred face, it was obvious what had happened.

"Has he done this before?" the death god asked quietly.

Yoshino laughed darkly in response. "Why? What do you care? Oh wait… you don't. You don't care about me, about Hisana, not about anyone but yourself," she said looking at the young heir with absolute hatred.

He did not respond but continued to gaze at the broken woman. His silence only infuriated her even more.

"Nothing to say? I'm not surprised. What can you say? That you _love_ her? You love Hisana? Is that why you lied to her, over and over and over again? Because you _love_ her? Or do you just want to make everyone as miserable as you are?"

She stood as her rage grew. "You're a terrible person! Absolutely atrocious! Using a vulnerable woman to escape your own sad existence! I hate you! I despise you! I… I… I have nothing! I have control over nothing! My money, my sons, not even my own body! I have _one_ single thing of my own! You have stolen my only comfort in this world! My only friend! What else can this wretched family take away from me?"

Yoshino collapsed onto the floor, sobbing as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Byakuya watched her wordlessly as his mind flashed back to earlier events.

_(An hour ago) _

_The funeral was coming to an end and Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't have been happier. _

_The crowds were beginning to disperse after the body had been burned, but the Kuchiki Clan had not taken its official leave. Ginrei was still speaking with one of the __Hayakawa elders while his aunt Shizuka was tending to little Nanako__.__ In the distance, Koga was speaking with Amatsuki Bansui. _

_Then there was Ryodoji Benin. _

_Byakuya couldn't even stand to __look__ at her with her outrageously low plunge kimono and gaudy jewelry. Her deep, shrill laughter made his ears bleed and all he wanted was to properly behead her, though he would have settled for merely cutting out her tongue… but no. He would let Miyahara Ran handle that matter, as much as it sickened him to do so. _

_He needed to get back to Hisana as soon as he could. The death god had sent a message to Seigen to ask him to keep his distance from her. After everything that had happened, Byakuya was worried about any interaction between the two. Hisana may have been uncomfortable, especially if she began asking certain questions about Seigen's family. Byakuya knew that his closest friend wouldn't mention to Hisana that his sister Konoka was in love with her new fiancé but the heir didn't want to take any chances. _

_The young man glanced over at his grandfather. Byakuya knew he would need to tell him soon, before he heard anything from the copper haired elder. The only problem is that he didn't have the slightest idea as how he should go about doing that._

"_Troubling thoughts, my lord?" asked a very charming but equally chilling voice. Turning, Byakuya looked into the pitch black eyes of Utagawa Yujin. He had never been fond of the man, and after everything that happened with his wife, his presence made the Kuchiki heir very uneasy. _

"_Nothing that concerns you," Byakuya replied coldly. His gaze must have been losing its effect because Yujin wasn't the least bit unsettled. _

"_Of course, of course. Forgive me. I was praying," the older man said with a false apologetic voice. "It is understandable why you are so distant. __Hayakawa__ Fujio was ill for quite some time but his death came so suddenly. And his daughter… Lady Ayumi is so young and to grow up without a father is terrible. It must also bring back some painful memories for you," he said slyly before going on. "And Hayakawa Mizuho is now a widow. Hmm… maybe you should marry her instead of Ryodoji Benin. Power hungry, controlling, ambitious… exactly your type," Yujin said teasingly. _

_Byakuya felt his anger growing. When did he become everyone's personal fool? _

"_I apologize if I have offended you, my lord. I was just trying to diffuse the tension. Funerals always put everyone on edge. Perhaps it is because they remind us all that while we live longer than our human counterparts, we are not immortal. It's a sobering thought, but I've always believed that we should not drown in despair over our impending demise but celebrate the time we have. Especially for someone in your particular profession. As a death god, you are put in more danger than most. Not that I don't have supreme confidence in your abilities… but just remember to take advantage of every opportunity… before they disappear forever," Yujin said cryptically. _

_Byakuya could hear the threat in his smooth voice. This was exactly why he didn't want Hisana to be around Utagawa Yoshino. Out of all the dangerous noble of Seireitei, there was something off about Utagawa Yujin. _

_In a strange way, he reminded Byakuya of the Fifth Division Vice –Captain, Ichimaru Gin. Not that they looked nothing alike. The other lieutenant was skeletal in appearance, tall and gaunt with name appropriate silver hair and had his eyes arranged into slits so it was impossible to tell what their color was. Yujin was shorter and stockier, with long dark hair and pitch black eyes… and had a disturbing voice that filled anyone with a feeling of discomfort… and that's what made them so similar…_

_Before the heir could respond, two young girls approached. One had very thick bronze colored hair that was held in a high ponytail with captivating sapphire eyes. The other had shoulder length light brown hair and plain taupe eyes. They were holding each other's hands tightly as if the connection was a lifeline. _

_Yujin smiled at the two before turning back to Byakuya. "These are my sons' fiancées. This is __Onodera__ Sayori who is engaged to Hou," he said pointing to the bronze girl. "And this is __Ishishiro Miyuki who is engaged to Ban," he stated gesturing to the other. "Girls, this is Kuchiki Byakuya, Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division and Heir to the Kuchiki Clan." Both bowed in respect to their social superior before turning back to their future father-in-law. _

_The children looked at one another before the bronze haired girl, Sayori, spoke up. "Yujin-sama… where… where is Yoshino-sama… she… she promised she'd be here," the child asked nervously. _

_Yujin smiled and both froze in fear. "I'm afraid she's not feeling well. Don't worry. Its nothing serious but she thought it would be best to sit this one out. I know, why don't both of you go and talk with the boys. Yoshino has been keeping the four of you separate, but since you're going to be married one day, its best to spend as much time together as possible. Don't you agree?"_

_Now the children looked absolutely terrified and their hands gripped the other even tighter. But they understood that Yujin was dismissing them and promptly left. The father didn't speak again until the children were a reasonable distance away. "Ah, kids. I hope you will soon be blessed with their presence." _

_Utagawa Yujin bowed and walked away before Byakuya could respond. A new feeling of worry crept into his system. He turned to leave when he felt more eyes upon him. Looking up, he saw his own personal demon gazing at him from a balcony. They stared at each other for a moment before Byakuya broke the connection and used shunpo to escape. He had one stop to make before returning to the place he wanted to be…_

The heir felt revolted by his fellow nobleman's behavior. Domestic violence wasn't completely uncommon, even in the lavish world of the aristocracy, but he had always been taught that a man who put his hands on a woman was nothing but a coward.

"If you want I can draw up annulment papers. Your husband's father, Utagawa Sawatari, is still the Head of Utagawa Clan even if it is just in name. I suspect it will not be difficult to gain his support against his son."

Instead of looking grateful, the lady appeared outraged. "Is that your best attempt at a bribe, Kuchiki Byakuya? How dare you insult me! Do you honestly believe that making my life easier will lead me to support this relationship you have with Hisana?" She took a few steady breaths before continuing. "You _may_ feel some affection for her. It would be difficult for anyone, even an emotionless man such as yourself, not to be taken in by her simple charms. I don't know. What I _do_ know is that Hisana does not have the deposition to survive in this world. So few can, even those who are born into it. Look at your own family! Your aunt Shizuka spends all her time looking into the future, Koga is weak and dominated by Amatsuki Bansui, Nanako is being sold off as a virtual slave, your grandfather is walking dead, your parents _are_ dead, you are bound to this clan for life and you want to bring Hisana into _this_ family? We both know it will kill her in a way the real world and Inuzuri never could."

Byakuya did not respond but both of their grey eyes, one pair as cold as ice and the other as warm as embers, were locked. Finally the soul reaper disappeared, leaving the woman alone in the dark room. She sat back down at her stunning rosewood vanity that her husband's illegitimate son had helped create. Yoshino gazed into the mirror only seeing her scarred face.

Her fist collided with the glass, several shards penetrating her hand, but she did not cry out.

Yoshino knew that the physical wounds would heal in time… but the mental scars would remain intact…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah the plot thickens… well not thicken but gets completely and utterly insane!

Now that opening scene was fun to write! Ran is just so clever and Byakuya really is bad at the intrigue because, as she said, he was trained to lead not follow. It really explains his actions in during the whole Soul Society arc, doesn't it?

Now you can go back and reread some earlier chapters and have some things make sense, especially the scenes with Ran. In several chapters she received several mysterious letters and now you know what they were about! Also it explains more of the interactions between Yoshino and Yujin (whom I'm sure you all hate with a burning passion! I certainly do!)

I hope I did a good job in showing that Yoshino is completely justified in her anger toward Byakuya. Would you want to be dragged into this family?

Honestly my favorite part in writing this chapter was the conversation between Ran and Mizuhou. Here are these two incredibly powerful women having an honest discussion with one another and diving into their psyches. They were kind of demanding this in my mind. For the record, I've never heard voices in my head but most authors say that their characters kind of take on a life of their own!

Anyway keep on commenting!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	21. The Ties that Bind

Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since I first published this story! Where has the time gone!

First and foremost, thank you auroraxisabella, Jazzabell, calliecature, ScarletLeaves, RukiaGallega for the reviews.

I must admit Ran is probably my favorite OC. She's a genius! (Since I created her, does that make me a genius too?) Anyway… basically if Ran had been the villain of _Bleach_ then all the shinigami would be dead, Karakura Town would have been destroyed and she would be the new Spirit Queen. Alas, we got stuck with ugly transformation Aizen and whoever the real villain of this stupid fullbring arc is…

Now in case you've forgotten some of the back story:

Seigen is Byakuya's closest friend. He adopted Fujimaru and Matsuri from Rukongai. He also has a sister Konoka who is in love with Byakuya but had an arranged marriage with Higashiyama Takehiko and they have their daughter Shiyo. However, Takehiko is not what you'd call great husband and father material and Konoka is currently in the process of getting an annulment. However, as described in chapter 13, Takehiko's father Ginjiro has "suddenly" passed away (notice how a lot of deaths are very "sudden") and since Takehiko has disgraced the family, Shiyo is now the head. However, Takehiko is not out of the picture yet because he has the support of a certain new widow…

I know it's very confusing. I've been told by several people that I have a very complex mind. Well some say complex, other say downright insane! I'll let you decide!

I still own nothing. So apparently Ginjo was the real enemy all along? Really? Really?

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that day, Inuzuri)

Hisana couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

After waking up, she had been surprised and rather hurt that her new fiancé wasn't with her. She was beginning to think it was all a dream, a beautiful and haunting dream, when she had spotted a note lying beside her. The love sick woman had read it so many times she knew it would forever remain in her memory.

"_May I honor the warrior woman_

_The way snow on the branch in April_

_Honors the pink of the cherry blossoms_

_I stand in awe of fragile miracles_

_I have some things to take care of in Seireitei. I will be back later today._

_Love from your fiancé,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya"_

Just thinking about it made her heart flutter.

Both Ellie and little Max had asked about her happier-than-usual expression but Hisana had refused to answer. For some reason, she liked it being a secret that only the two of them shared. Besides, it would only complicate matters once they found out.

Instead she tried to focus on her cooking but her mind kept wondering off. Hisana was trying to come up with a poem that she could give to Byakuya in return. It seemed that every few moments she would rush over to the only empty table and begin scribbling a response, but her poems were still so inferior to those of the nobleman.

Oh, she felt absolutely giddy thinking about her betrothed. She had even begun thinking about what the future held. A small wedding would do. Nothing too outlandish. Just a few close friends and family would be good. She wondered what it would be like to live at the Kuchiki Manor. Obviously she had been there before but had never stepped inside. It was a huge structure. Perhaps she should ask Byakuya for a map so she wouldn't get lost.

Then for the children…

Hisana's pale cheeks reddened at the thought. She had always wanted to be a mother but she wanted to find a love like the one her parents had shared. Her mother had always said that there was someone for everyone, but Hisana doubted her mother would have thought it would be a noble. Still she knew her mother and father would have approved. It hurt thinking about the family she had lost but now she would gain a new family. Byakuya said that his grandfather was still alive and that he had an aunt and two cousins. They must have all been so close and now it would expand.

"_I wonder if Byakuya-sama will allow me to name the children after my parents. Kazuo and Manabi are good names. But maybe he would want to name them after his mother and father. Come to think it, I don't know what their names were. I'll have to ask… but I think I could handle four children running around. The grounds are certainly big enough. And Chikako…"_

The woman's heart clenched at the thought of her sister. But at least now _when_ Hisana would find her, she could bring the little girl back to an actual home.

The crashing sound of another plate hitting the floor and the familiar screams of a certain rose haired tea house owner directed at her red headed brother echoed into the kitchen. Hisana chuckled in response and walked over to the corner where the broom was located.

It was only when she turned around that she realized the noise had covered up the sound of the door to the kitchen opening and the footsteps entering the room.

"Daiji-san," she whispered as her heart began to race.

The russet haired boy was looking at her with a closed expression, but she could see the tenseness in his scarred body.

"So Hisana… how was your latest trip to the wonderful Seireitei?" he asked rather harshly.

The cook had no idea how to respond. She had been hoping to avoid this until she could properly explain. Unfortunately she had left all her writings and Byakuya's letter on the table closest to the man. He walked over and began to read some of them before Hisana could say anything.

"Who are these for?" he asked in a surprising calmness voice as he glanced over at the woman with a panicked expression plastered on her features.

"Daiji-san…"

"Hisana, who are these for? And who wrote this one?" he said while holding the only note with noticeably different handwriting, his heavy eyebrows creasing in response.

The dark haired woman was silent for a few moments as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Daiji-san… please… I will explain… later… but I need to get back… back to work…"

She tightened her grip on the broom and moved toward the only exit… when Daiji's tanned arm covered with scars shot out and hit the wall, blocking her path…

That's when a "whoosh" was heard… and an elegant sword was pressed directly at the boy's throat…

Brown and grey clashed as the two men stared down one another, seemingly forgetting the woman's presence in the dirty kitchen.

Hisana felt chills run down her spine as she saw Byakuya's face. She had never seen a more terrifying expression. It was such a strange mixture of both burning rage and cold calculation. Daiji, however, appeared completely unaffected as he looked over the intruder.

He was clearly of noble birth. Daiji had no doubt that his white robes probably cost more than anything he'd ever seen. The man was taller and leaner with pale skin that probably wasn't marked with scars. Daiji could also admit that he was decent looking. His straight black hair fell to his shoulders with the right side having this weird white thing in it. Despite not being in the black robes of a shinigami, it was obvious the man was a death god.

"_Yes, quite the catch_," the smaller man thought with a sneer.

"Bya…Byakuya-sama… please… please don't hurt him," Hisana pleaded, resting her hands on his right arm that still had the sword pointed at the neck of the other man.

Daiji's eyes narrowed as the woman touched the other man's flesh without any hesitation. He removed his own hand from the wall while clutching his fists.

"Yeah _Byakuya-sama_, do you mind removing your sword? It's making me uncomfortable," Daiji said in a condescending tone.

Rather reluctantly on his part, the prince sheathed his zanpakuto and turned back to the shaking woman. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly and she nodded in response.

"Of course she's alright. Do you think I would hurt her?" Daiji said with a scoff before looking directly into Hisana's beautiful violet eyes… the one's he had been captivated by since the first moment he saw her…

"I never expected this from _you_…" he started dangerously.

"Daiji-san…"

"_Why_ Hisana? _Why_ did you do it?"

"Daiji-san… I…"

"Is _he_ the real reason you made all those trips to Seireitei?"

"It… it didn't start out that way…"

"But it _became_ that way, right?" he asked, his voice getting louder and angrier.

"I… I…"

"And here I thought I knew you… but underneath that _innocent _exterior is just another gold digging whore!"

She flinched at his words and Byakuya gripped the hilt of Senbonzakura. The only thing that kept his katana in its place was Hisana's warm hand on his.

"So I guess I just wasn't _good_ enough for you, is that it? Am I not _handsome_ enough? Or is it that I'm not _rich_ enough?" His voice reverberated in the room. The only reason no one else in the tavern heard was because of continuing loud argument between the two siblings in the other room.

"I guess you're an improvement over of the sluts here. You only spread your legs for the _best!_"

Hisana began shaking at his words, tears forming in her eyes.

"Or maybe not? How do I know that little heart wrenching story about a sister wasn't just another lie so you could stand on a street corner without the people who actually _care_ about you knowing?"

The poor woman opened her mouth several times but no words came from her lips. Daiji knew that wasn't true but he had never been angrier in his life. His only thought was hurting her as much as she had hurt him. And he knew just how to do that…

"Even if it is true, what difference does it make? A helpless baby abandoned in Howling Dog? You _know_ she's already _dead_!"

It would have been kinder of Daiji to just hit Hisana, although her expression looked like she had been struck.

Byakuya tightened his grip on his sword, resisting with all his might not to kill the boy in front of him.

Daiji could see where things were going and headed toward the door… but not before turning around. Hisana looked into those light brown orbs that usually held such kindness… but now all she saw was the pain of loss… and tears beginning to swell...

And as soon as he walked out the door, Hisana knew she would never see Hirasago Daiji again. The thought brought her to her knees. Daiji had been her first savior. He rescued her from a terrible street fight, treated her wounds, brought her to the relative safety of Ellie's home. It was thanks to Daiji that she had a roof over her head and a place at a table.

What made it worse was she had tried _so_ _hard_ to make herself fall in love with him. She had constantly told herself of all his amazing qualities, how any girl would be lucky to be with him, that she _would_ have been happy… but every time he had gone to touch her, she would unintentionally flinch away. Her abusive uncle's touch still holding sway over her body. And even after she told him about her past, Daiji _still _wanted to be with her. Hisana didn't know why. She had told him constantly that he deserved someone who could fully love him back… but he always said he wanted _her_. Now she would live with his pain until the end of her days… all because she had fallen in love with someone she should have never known.

Choked sobs escaped her lips just thinking about it. "Why?" she whispered more to herself than to the soul reaper in the room. "Why do I always put myself in these situations? Why do I always hurt those that I love?" The tears were now running down her face. Byakuya knelt down next to the shaking woman, placing his hands on her shoulders. He remained silent and began to stroke her back. His rage at the boy was almost overwhelming but killing him, no matter how justified, would only cause the woman he loved more pain in the end. Hisana resisted the urge to fling herself into the man's warm arms as a new fear took her. "Why do I push everyone who has been kind to me away? Why do I make them hate me?"

At this he had to respond. "No one could ever hate you, Hisana."

"You're wrong. Daiji-san will loath me forever and so will Ellie-san and Max-kun when they find out. And Yoshino-san will too once she learns of this. If I ever find Chikako she will hate me for abandoning her. And one day so will you. I know it. You'll leave me too," she cried out.

Byakuya moved one of his hands from her shoulder to grab her chin, perhaps a little too harshly, forcing her to look directly into his slate eye. "Listen to me Sato Hisana: I will never hate you and I will never leave you. Do you understand?"

He refused to release her chin until she nodded in response and threw her arms around him. He held her close as she continued to cry, the scent of cherry blossoms that was his aroma slowly calming her senses...

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours later, The Suzunami Manor)

"And that's what happened," said a very weary voice.

Suzunami Seigen studied his closest confidant carefully from across the small table. Byakuya seemed to have aged several decades after reveling what had occurred over the last two days. Though Seigen knew his friend had not given him some of the more… intimate details… he had not lied about anything either.

"Miyahara Ran has certainly outdone herself. It would be admirable if she wasn't making your life so… difficult," the red haired man stated for lack of a better word.

"Indeed. After she dies, I should give her brain over to the Twelfth Division Captain. Maybe then I would be able to find out how she does it," the heir said harshly.

"I wouldn't count on it. For all we know that woman has already discovered the secret to immortality," Seigen responded.

Byakuya fought of a groan of despair at the suggestion. He doubted the Kuchiki Clan could survive if they had to deal with that elder for eternity.

"Anyway, I don't mind Hisana-san staying here for the time being. Fujimaru and Matsuri are back at the academy so at least I'll have some company," the green eyed man said jokingly.

The vice-captain was grateful but there was one thing he needed to be sure of.

"Konoka?" he asked in a tense voice.

"She is residing at the Higashiyama Manor for the time being. Shiyo's accession to the Head of the Higashiyama Clan has thrown everyone for a loop. There are of whispers of foul play. It certainly is strange timing. Takehiko was about to be expelled from the family and his father ends up dead before that can happen. The succession might have been changed but a regent wasn't appointed and now Takehiko is claiming that he is best suited for the job… while paying off all his gambling debts at the same time. And there are other rumors that a certain new widow has somehow been involved in seeing all this through."

Seigen shook his head at the intrigue. It was truly exhausting to be a noble.

"Anyway, Konoka has put her annulment plans on hold. She fears that if she were to separate from her husband now she would lose custody of her daughter. She doesn't have the time to be paying me a visit," Seigen said with certainty.

Byakuya nodded. He wasn't sure he could handle that conversation just yet.

"What are you going to do now?" Seigen asked.

"First I need to check on Hisana… and then… I need to tell my grandfather everything that has happened," the heir whispered. The mere thought made his stomach turn. The prince stood and headed toward the door that led to the hallway.

"Is she worth it?"

Byakuya knew Seigen was not being cynical. He had gone through something similar when he brought those two children from Rukongai into his home. That had been very difficult for the entire Suzunami Clan.

This would be worse.

What Seigen was really asking was whether or not _he_ could endure everything that was about to occur.

"She's worth everything."

XXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the Suzunami Manor, a small woman was putting away her modest belongings. Hisana had never been a materialistic person. Growing up poor in two lifetimes had made her appreciate the simple things in life. Her most prized possessions were the books Yoshino had given her and the poems that Byakuya had written. In Inuzuri, she had put them on a little side table but now she had an actual desk and bookshelf to properly place them.

Hisana was amazed with her new living arrangements. Byakuya had just introduced Suzunami Seigen as his closest friend. It was easy to see why. Like her fiancée, he was a serious man, bordering on sternness, but he had been very kind and had not judged her on her humble origins. He had confessed to adopting two twins from Rukongai who were now training to be shinigami.

The room she had been given was simple, just like her. She had insisted on it to not be a burden. But if this was simple she couldn't even imagine what the ornate rooms looked like.

The walls were painted dark yellow with images of white cranes and green mountains covering every inch. The floor was made of high quality tatami mats that were in stark contrast to the wooden floors she was accustomed to. The bed was impossibly soft. Hisana could only compare it to sleeping on a cloud. Seigen had also provided a new wardrobe for her. Though the kimonos were rather plain in comparison to what noble ladies usually wore, to Hisana they looked like something only a queen would possess.

There was also a door to a small private garden filled with cherry blossom trees. The sweet scent calmed her nerves and made her feel like she was still in her lover's arms.

Hisana needed all the comfort she could get.

After Daiji had stormed out, Ellie had come back into the kitchen to see her in the embrace of another man. While she may have been a very violent woman, the tea house owner was not without her intuition. Her olive eyes quickly assessed the situation, her face sinking into lines of disapproval. It was then that Byakuya had suggested Hisana come with him and she had not been in a position to disagree.

Hisana was hurt by Ellie's reaction but in her heart she could not blame the other woman for jumping to the most straightforward conclusion. She had also known Daiji for much longer so it was only natural for her to not necessarily take his side but to lean in his direction.

Byakuya had not taken her to the Kuchiki Manor but to the Suzunami Manor for her own safety. He reminded her that Ryodoji Benin still resided within those walls. Hisana didn't like the idea of Byakuya returning to a home where another woman lived. When she had mentioned it, he reassured the her that any feelings of jealousy were unfounded and unnecessary.

Hisana sighed at the complicated and confusing situation. Was this how her life was going to be now?

She then heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Hisana turned to face the door, a large smile on her face, but when the shoji screen slide opened it revealed not a man but a woman.

Hisana's breath caught in her throat. She was beautiful, simple stunning. Her hair was shimmering red, the color of a fiery sunset that fell flawlessly past her shoulders. She was tall, well not really, but certainly taller than the peasant. She was slender, but even through the heavy folds of her traditional maroon kimono, Hisana could see she was not without curves. Her posture gave away her noble birth as she stood with her back perfectly aligned and shoulders straight.

Then there were her eyes. The peasant had never seen a more perfect shade of green, the exact color of a leaf on an ancient oak tree.

Hisana felt so plain just being in the same room as this lady. Yoshino was also lovely. Were all noblewomen this beautiful? Vaguely she recalled what her dear friend had told her about Ryodoji Benin. Despite her… personality flaws… even Yoshino could not deny the fact that she was gorgeous. She was said to be almost as tall as Byakuya and had a very… voluptuous figure. Her hair was long and wavy, lavender in color and her eyes were akin to molten gold.

Just the thought made Hisana so insecure about her own looks.

"Apologies, I did not mean to interrupt. I was under the impression that this room was empty," the other woman said in a genuinely sweet voice. The sound of it made Hisana stutter like the fool she was.

"Umm… I'm…I'm just staying for a short while… Seigen-sama has given me permission…"

The noble raised a slender eyebrow at the words. "I see. And what is your name?"

"Hisana, Sato Hisana," she replied nervously. For some reason the woman did not state her name and the peasant did not feel comfortable asking.

It was at that moment that Hisana realized she had been so distracted by the beauty of the other woman, she failed to notice the tell tale signs of tear streams along her high cheekbones.

"Um… please forgive me for asking… but… is everything alright?" the seated woman asked with uncertainty.

The scarlet haired lady paused for a moment before answering. "No, everything is not alright. I am in a situation where my daughter might be taken away from me." The pain in her voice was sincere. Hisana could recognize it because she too knew the agony of losing a child.

"I'm sure it will all turn out well," the violet eyed woman said optimistically with a small smile of encouragement.

The woman's leaf like eyes looked intently at the room's occupant… as if studying her. "I take it not everything is fine in your life either."

"Yes and no. I… my life has drastically changed recently… and I'm not sure what's going to happen next…" Hisana said while lowering her head to the tatami floor.

"I see. Well you said 'yes' so something positive must have happened."

"Well… I'm… I'm engaged," Hisana said while smiling sheepishly, a light blush staining her pastel cheeks.

The lady's pink lips rose at that. "Congratulations. When did he propose?"

"Last… last night actually. In fact, he tricked me into accepting," Hisana replied while softly laughing at the memory. The other woman joined in. "He certainly sounds like a catch. What's his name?"

Before there was a response, another set of footsteps were heard outside the room. Both women turned to face a pair of shocked slate eyes.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said breathlessly. The green eyed woman looked over to her before facing the man again, her expression becoming one of understanding. The peasant, who could not see the exchange that was taking place, continued to smile until she noticed her lover's uncomfortable expression. "Byakuya-sama, what's wrong?" She rushed over to his side, placing a warm had on his cheek.

"Apparently I am interrupting," said the noblewoman with a very calm voice. Before she exited the room, Hisana called out to her. "Wait, I did not get your name."

"It's alright. I'm sure we will be running into each other soon enough," she said cryptically with a sad smile before shutting the door behind her.

After she left, Hisana turned her attention back to her fiancé. "Byakuya-sama… are you alright?"

The death god took her rounded face in his hands. "I should be asking you that. You have had a hard day."

Hisana's violet orbs closed as she laid her head on his chest as arms wrapped securely around her petite waist. "You are here now. That is all that matters… what's going to happen next?" she asked with uncertainty.

"I will need to speak to my grandfather and take care of that pest named Ryodoji Benin," he said her name with utter loathing.

"And how will you do that?" she whispered into his robes.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

She looked up into his face, her eyes narrowing not in anger but confusion. Did he think her so simple that she would not understand? The price saw through her expression. Hisana was truly an open book but he loved that about her.

"It is all very complicated Hisana. I don't want to worry you."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"I know what I'm doing. We _will_ be together. This I promise." He then leaned in and took her mouth in a deep kiss that spoke of his commitment to her and she melted in response. Alas, all too soon they broke their lips apart when the need for air became apparent.

"I am truly sorry I have to leave you but Seigen will be here if you need anything. I will return as soon as I can."

She nodded sadly but then remembered something important. "Oh I almost forgot! I meant to give this to you earlier. It's just a little response to your poem." She handed the slip of paper anxiously.

He took the note and began to read.

"_Are we not like two birds_

_Flying with one wing_

_Through many lifetimes?"_

His expression did not change which made Hisana very nervously. "I… I know it's not up to your standards… but… I…" her explanation was cut off as his lips descended on hers once more. He kissed her forehead before turning and leaving.

The death god didn't get far when he was confronted by a certain female red head, her emerald eyes staring directly into his.

"For so long I thought you were too… reserved… to love anyone. I was wrong… you just couldn't love me… its good… I'm… I'm happy for you." She left before he could respond.

Byakuya gave a tired sigh. He certainly did not like the fact that he was hurting Konoka. What made it worse was the fact that it was unintentionally. Though he held no romantic feelings for the noblewoman, they had grown up together and he truly cared for her.

That was the thing about love. It was impossible for someone not to get hurt in the end…

XXXXXXXXXX

(Inuzuri)

"TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT!"

The sound of two boys screaming at each other eclipsed the sound of their sticks hitting against one another. Finally the wood gave out from the abuse and both broke cleanly in half.

The boys froze for a moment. "YOURS CRACKED FIRST! I WON! I WON!" they yelled simultaneously. Unsurprisingly, they decided to settle this with their fists. They descended on the ground, punching and kicking the whole way.

Finally one of the boys with distinct red hair tied in high ponytail ended up on top of the taller one and began to hit him in the face.

Other cries of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" were heard over the sound of the brawl. However, one person was noticeably quite and getting more annoyed with each passing moment. A glowing blue orb shot out, hitting the two children still wrestling and knocking them several feet away.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR RUKIA?" the red head cried out, spitting out dirt.

The young girl only smiled smugly. "Well Renji,_ someone_ had to break up your squabble. Look at you and Hiro! You're filthy!"

Both boys had the decency to look chastised while the two observers snickered at the scolding. Then Rukia turned her fiery violet eyes on them. "Neither of you are innocent either. You could have stopped them."

Those boys, Ryu and Shunji, looked down in shame. Rukia had this gift of making anyone feel really bad about what they had done.

"Hmm… now how shall I punish you? Hmm…" she pretended to think while the four boys stiffened in fear.

"I know…" she smiled devilishly while forming another bright blue ball of energy.

The boys ran off screaming the entire way as Rukia launched the sphere at them. She decided to give her friends a head start before chasing after them.

"_Five… four… three… two,"_ she stopped her countdown abruptly as her body stiffened. Her eyes looked around frantically… but all she saw were the burned buildings and broken weapons that littered the dirt.

Still she remained tense, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as goose bumps appeared on her skin. Her instincts, which had saved her life on several occasions, were on hyper alert with the distinctive feeling of being watched.

"Rukia, you coming or what?"

The young girl jumped in response to the sudden voice. Renji stopped to look at the girl's panicked expression, her eyes wider than he had ever seen them.

"Rukia, you okay?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head slightly, dark tresses falling into her face. "Of course I am! Who do you think you're talking too?" Rukia then took off running, leaving the remaining boy very confused. He simple shrugged and began to follow her.

It was only after both children had left that another figure emerged from one of the decayed structures. There was something almost snake like about the woman as she slithered from the darkness into the light, her long teal hair swiftly following her body. Her feet made no noise even as she stepped onto the creaking floorboards. Saffron eyes narrowed slightly in the brightness. She was a creature of darkness, both literally and figuratively. Still that wasn't what was important. The woman gazed in the direction the children had run off to…

The lips under the scarf that was tied tightly around her mouth twitching in response…

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh such a sad chapter. To be rejected by the person you love is so heartbreaking.

I hope you guys aren't too upset with Daiji. I know he said some truly awful things but I hope I made it clear that he really did love Hisana. He could only see her leaving him for a rich and handsome man. How would you react?

Konoka was also very hurt but obviously handled it a bit better. It's always the worst timing in the world isn't it? Oh I _do_ love to torture my characters... but we hurt those we love, right?

On another note, a woman with a scarf tied around her mouth… where have we seen that before… and what does it mean…

Remember to comment!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	22. The Art of Manipulation

Again thank you auroraxisabella, ScarletLeaves (yes it would be amazing for my story to be officially in_ Bleach_ but Kubo would probably ruin it like he's running the actual plot), RukiaGallega, and Kaze05 for the reviews.

And special note to Kaze05: Hisana was raped by her uncle, although I fail to see the difference between rape and other forms of sexual abuse. Also there was a line "My mother and I never spoke of it though I knew that he had always been this way." That was my way of saying that he even abused his own sister when they were younger. It was also one of the factors that lead Hisana to want to escape with Rukia. How long would it take for him to start abusing her?

Oh, remember in my story it used to be that only nobles could become shinigami and the Shiba Clan once had control of the Ninth Division.

Still own nothing! Since I got this up so early I guess I can't complain about the latest chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later, The Kuchiki Manor)

The sky had turned from a brilliant shade of blue to a dusky tone of orange by the time Kuchiki Byakuya had returned to his ancestral home.

The guards and servants bowed in his presence but he gave no acknowledgment to their existence. The prince could not remember a time when he had been this nervous, his insides already in knots before even arriving at his destination.

The manor was exceedingly large, even by Seireitei standards. The elders lived in separate wings, the servants stayed out in buildings outside the central wall, and the main family had the largest chambers in the heart of the chief structure. However, one person was given an entire branch of the manor for his own personal needs, the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Ginrei.

There were dozens of rooms sealed off for the captain's use, but like the born Kuchiki he was, Byakuya knew exactly where his grandfather would be at this moment.

The young man headed for the office where Ginrei would no doubt be handling all the paperwork associated with his rank.

"My lord!" cried out one of the stewards of the clan when he saw the heir walking down the hall. He was the oldest of the viceroys. He had been Kuchiki Ginrei's personal secretary long before he had succeeded as the 27th Head.

"I am here to see my grandfather," Byakuya said, his voice giving no hint of the anxiety taking over his mind. Kuchikis were born actors after all.

The old man began to fidget timidly at this request. "My… my lord… Ginrei-sama is… is currently in a meeting…"

"And who could be so important that you would think to detract the heir of the clan from seeking an audience with his own grandfather?" Byakuya said harshly while his stomach fell. He had a horrible feeling about this…

"Well… you see sir… it's… it's," the poor steward stuttered as perspiration slide down his wrinkled face and he began to wring his hands in fear.

Byakuya walked away. There was only one person in the world that could make a man so afraid to state her name…

The prince arrived at the door to the main study, but stopped when he heard raised voices coming from inside the walls.

"You must speak to him immediately! I will not allow this to undermine all the plans I have fought so hard for! The Kuchiki Clan's reputation is on the line!"

"Calm yourself. I will speak to him without delay. I am sure it is all a misunderstanding. What you are describing does not sound like something my grandson would do."

Guilt washed over the heir at his grandfather's words. He was right. Everything that had occurred was very out of character. But more importantly… what was _she_ talking about?

Byakuya could no longer stand the uncertainty and slide opened the shoji door to reveal two figures seated across from one another… those being Kuchiki Ginrei and Miyahara Ran. Both turned to stare at the sudden intruder.

The death god first locked eyes with his grandfather, seeing the lines in his ancient face contort in displeasure. He managed to stop a flinch at the look before turning to the woman who, strangely enough, looked angry.

"Miyahara, I believe it is time for you to take your leave," said Ginrei in a powerful voice that left no room for negotiation.

The elder stood up before replying. "Of course, but just remember what I said," she then turned to face the heir with her dark eyes blazing behind her frames, "I will fight this… to the end… and with _any_ means at my disposal." She bowed to her master then walked through the open door.

But before exiting the room, with her back turned toward the patriarch… the copper haired woman gave the young Kuchiki a small yet telling smirk. Byakuya may not have understood the meaning behind it but it was clear that he had once again been out plotted by the elder.

After the sound of the door was heard, silence descended on the two men. Ginrei continued to observe his standing grandson with hooded eyes as Byakuya lowered his gaze in respect.

"That was very rude of you to enter a room without knocking Byakuya," the silver headed man started. "You should know better than that."

"Ojii-sama, I apologize for my insolence," the young man said quietly, cowering to the scolding tone in his grandfather's voice.

Ginrei nodded and motioned for Byakuya to be seated. The cushion was still warm from the last occupant.

The lieutenant kept his head bowed as he felt his grandfather's slate eyes boring into his scalp.

"Miyahara Ran has been telling me an interesting story. Do you have any idea what it could be about?"

"I am sure she knows many stories, Ojii-sama. Whether or not any are true is the real question that needs to be answered," Byakuya said cryptically.

Ginrei narrowed his eyes at his grandson's attempt to evade the question but did not call him out on it. "_This_ tall tale involves you, namely how you have been making secret trips to the 78th district of Rukongai, having a hidden relationship with a woman there… and that last night you proposed to her."

"That… that is certainly a story," the heir said while successfully hiding the fear in his voice.

"Enough Byakuya, stop avoiding the question immediately. Is there any truth to these allegations? And look me in the eye," Ginrei said with absolute authority.

"It is true Ojii-sama," the soul reaper said while raising his head. The old man's expression had not changed.

"What parts are true?"

"All of it," Byakuya said with as much defiance he could muster.

Ginrei did not appear shocked but his eyes closed in response. The silence continued until the heir could not stand it for a moment longer.

"Ojii-sama, I…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, do not speak," the captain said in the harshest tone imaginable as his eyes opened once more. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes, and I fully intend to face the consequences of my actions…"

"End this charade immediately. Put her away and be done with it. Do you understand? This woman must be…"

"Hisana," the young man replied softly while looking directly into Ginrei's narrowed eyes.

The silver haired man held back his surprise at his grandson's insubordination. "Hisana…" he said in a drawn out voice. "I take it that is her name?"

"It is," Byakuya stated. For some reason, just stating her name filled him with a new confidence, strengthening his resolve. Byakuya could feel it and Ginrei could see it.

"And I did propose to her last night. I have given Hisana my word and I will not take it back."

"You are already betrothed to Ryodoji Benin. You signed the marriage contract. It is legal and binding."

Byakuya knew that this was going to be his grandfather's main defense, but thanks to his conversation last night with a certain elder, he knew that the contract could, and would, be broken.

"Miyahara Ran…" he started before being cut off.

"Is furious," Ginrei responded, "And why wouldn't she be? She worked very hard to arrange this marriage with the Ryodoji Clan and here you are throwing it away for a woman of, shall we say, lesser birth."

Now Byakuya was extremely confused. Had Miyahara Ran lied to him? That was certainly a likely possibility, but he remembered her little speech all too well…

"_Do you know why I love being an elder for the Kuchiki Clan? Why, out of all the Five Noble Families, I would never swear an oath to the others? It's because this is the only clan that still has a Captain's seat in the Gotei 13. As both a Captain and a Head, Kuchikis are supposedly trained to lead… but that's not the case. You are trained to follow. You are trained to follow the Captain-Commander, to follow the Central 46… to follow your superiors without question. I cannot describe how that makes my job so much easier… especially when the young heir will forever be in __my__ debt."_

He was certain the woman would gain more of the influence she craved with ending his marriage contract to Ryodoji Benin… but then why would she deliberately lie to her master and say she would fight to preserve it?

None of this made any sense…

What kind of game was Miyahara Ran playing?

Well then, it was time to change tactics…

"Ojii-sama, with all due respect, this is not about the law. It is all the work of an ambitious elder who has twisted our family's customs for her own benefit and with the purpose of controlling the line of succession," Byakuya said with utter boldness.

It was one of those things that everyone _knew_ but no one dared to _say_. Even Ginrei appeared astonished with his grandson's honest statement but the heir did not regret it. He had grown utterly exhausted with the riddles and the lies. If he couldn't have an honest conversation with his own grandfather, then he wasn't sure whether or not he could be a part of this world anymore.

Ginrei observed his grandson. He looked so much like his father, so much like Sojun. They were similar in personality as well. Both were calm and collected individuals, talented and powerful shinigami, dutiful and respectful heirs, but this… this fire in Byakuya's eyes was unlike anything Ginrei had seen before. His eldest grandson had been hot headed and short tempered as a boy, but this was not the look of a child throwing a tantrum but that of a man… a man fighting for the woman he loved…

"What is she like?" the Head asked before fully realizing he had said that out loud. Still, he did not take it back. He was very curious to know what kind of woman could drive his grandson into saying and doing such things.

Out of all the questions Byakuya had been preparing for, that particular one was not among them. He had never expected his grandfather to ask about Hisana. For a moment he was silent as he organized his thoughts.

"She is… she is a very humble woman… who… who possess unnatural kindness… and forgiveness…" That didn't adequately portray Hisana, but Byakuya had no words to describe the feel of her hair running through his fingers, or the warmth of her pale skin as it brushed against his… or the taste of her lips as he captured them in a passionate kiss…

"How can you be sure that she feels the same way? That she is not using you?" Ginrei could see the love reflected in his grandson's slate gaze but he did not want him to suffer because of it.

"Because I am the one who used her," Byakuya confessed. "We meet right after I signed the unofficial marriage contract. Remember when I asked you whether I could be excused? Well, afterward I returned to my chambers with the intention of training with Senbonzakura. I left for my usual meditation spot, the small pond surrounded by overgrown trees… and there she was, humming to herself and kicking her feet in the water. When she turned around, those eyes…" Byakuya stopped, realizing he was getting too personal. For some reason, he liked it best if those first moments between them could stay between them.

"I lied to her by not stating my name. I let her believe I was just another guard. And that's how it continued until two days ago when she learned the truth."

If Ginrei was surprised by his grandson's dishonesty he did not show it. Byakuya thought the next question was going to be along the lines of "how was the truth revealed" or something like that. Instead, he was completely taken off guard by what happened next.

"Byakuya, you are presented with two options. You said you were willing to face the consequences of your actions. What would the consequences be for each path?" Ginrei asked because he wanted Byakuya to fully understand how important this decision was. It was one thing to tell someone about the penalties. It was quite another to have to think of them yourself.

"If I were to marry Hisana, my ability to lead the Kuchiki Clan would come into question. Some may call for the loss of my inheritance. Others for my exile from the family. The honor of clan would be tarnished by the mixing of noble and peasant blood. The Ryodoji Clan will be insulted and may respond with aggression… and I will be happy," Byakuya ended simply.

"And the other one?"

"If I were to marry Ryodoji Benin, or any woman other than Hisana… I know I would end up just like my mother," Byakuya said, remembering a dream of a falling moon and an encounter with the Yuki-onna.

Two sets of eyes, the exact same shade of piercing grey, one pair tired with age and the other burning with youth, gazed deeply into each other.

"I will think on it," Ginrei replied while closing his orbs once more.

Byakuya knew that this was going to be the best answer he could hope to get from his grandfather. He knew he wasn't being fair. There as a huge difference in responsibility between the two with one being the heir and the other the Head. Ginrei had so much more to consider before making any important decision. The vice-captain stood and bowed before leaving, his dark hair trailing behind him.

It was only after the door closed that the captain gave a long sigh. He was truly getting too old for this.

Ginrei knew he was not going to be living much longer. He could feel his advanced age slowing his movements and weakening his arm. Even holding his sword took more effort than it used to. Byakuya was too young to handle all the duties that had been laid upon him since his father died. Still, he had not complained about the weight on his shoulders and had risen so spectacularly to all of the elder's expectations. Ginrei was prouder than he could ever say.

That's why this was so difficult.

As a father and a grandfather, all Ginrei wanted was for his family to be happy. As the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the Sixth Division, he needed to preserve the family's status and reputation in a time of great change.

He remembered when the Gotei 13 was made up of only the aristocracy, when the captain's haoris were worn exclusively on the backs of only the highest of the nobility. Now a bloodthirsty barbarian from the most crime infested district of Rukongai was considered his equal.

The circumstances had led him to agree to marry both of his children off at an early age. He had tried to secure their happiness but he still needed to pacify the elders. His son's marriage seemed to be rather successful, at least at first. Kusama Shoko was the perfect wife in many respects and Sojun had truly cared for her… but any deeper feelings were made impossible due to her unrequited love for a man below her station. After Byakuya's birth, Shoko seemed to slip further into depression. She became socially withdrawn and had sudden bursts of anger toward anyone for a number of illogical reasons. By the end of her life, she had refused all food and she had stopped sleeping. Sojun had tried to shield his son from his wife's antics, which Ginrei continued after Sojun's death, but perhaps not discussing his mother's illness, acting as if it did not exist, ended up causing Byakuya more harm than good.

In any event, even if Ginrei had wanted to speak to Byakuya about his mother, he was usually caught up in another complicated couple.

Sojun had been a rather sickly child. Ginrei was very worried about his son as any father would be but the elders were concerned for a different reason. Within the ranks of the Gotei 13, commoners were beginning to overtake nobles in the highest ranked positions, culminating in the Shiba Clan losing the Ninth Division. The clan leaders were terrified that if Sojun were to die then the Kuchiki Clan would end up losing the Sixth Division. That led to increased pressure for Shizuka to be wed, not only to a high ranking noble, but one with captain-level potential. At the time there was only one person with impeccable bloodlines and high spiritual pressure, Amatsuki Kagekiyo.

Ginrei never liked his son-in-law. He was very arrogant and rather immature. But the real reason for the aversion was Kagekiyo's father, Amatsuki Bansui. There were only a handful of people as ambitious as that man and few were as hubris. Despite Kagekiyo taking the Kuchiki surname, when Koga had been born, Bansui had done everything he could to ensure the boy would be brought up an Amatsuki. His control over his grandson only increased after Kagekiyo's death when Bansui managed to steal custody of Koga from Shizuka while she was still pregnant with Nanako.

But it was the succession that was at stake here. As much as it hurt for Ginrei to admit it, Koga was more of Amatsuki Bansui's grandson than his own… and the last thing he wanted was for an Amatsuki to inherit the Kuchiki legacy. It was that fear that led him to agree with Miyahara Ran to pursue a union with the Ryodoji Clan. The family had a long history of producing captain-level shinigami and could be used as a counter weight to Bansui and his favorite ally, Hayakawa Mizuho. There was nothing endearing, or even _likeable_, about Ryodoji Benin. She was vain, loud, greedy, sadistic, vulgar, rude, arrogant, and many other things Ginrei would never say out loud. Byakuya would be absolutely miserable with her, there was no question about it.

But this peasant woman… this Hisana…

"_She is… she is a very humble woman… who… who possess unnatural kindness… and forgiveness…"_

Ginrei could hear the love in his grandson's voice when he spoke of her. Who was this woman, without title or rank, that could have caused Byakuya to feel this way?

"_There's only one way to find out,"_ the 27th Head stated before disappearing in a whoosh of air.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Such a shame. I would love to have seen that conversation," _Miyahara Ran thought as she walked leisurely through the secret tunnels underneath the Kuchiki Manor. There was little doubt in her mind that she knew the layout of the mansion better than any living soul. Even Kuchiki Ginrei was unaware of the labyrinth that existed right below his feet.

The maze was pitch black but her feet instinctively knew the way back to her apartments. Most people were terrified of the dark. It was only natural. The absence of light and fear of the unknown as well as having to rely on the other senses rather than on sight were what was truly horrifying. For someone like Miyahara Ran, darkness was not something to be feared but to be conquered… the same way she had conquered the Kuchiki Clan.

Everything was going perfectly and her success would only continue now that Ginrei knew the truth. As cold as the man was said to be, Ran knew that he deeply loved his grandson and truly wanted him to be happy. He had seen so many broken marriages and the suffering they had caused his family that Ran knew he would grudgingly support Byakuya's decision.

While she openly acted against it.

Ran would have loved to see the look on Kuchiki Byakuya's face when Ginrei would tell him that she would not support this new development. He would undoubtedly be very confused and might begin to think she had changed her mind.

Of course that wasn't true, but Ran knew she could not explicitly support the heir after working so hard to insure this union with Ryodoji Benin. It would look as if the prince had managed to buy her off, as if _he_ was the one in control. Ran needed to remind him that _he_ was in the vulnerable position, _he_ was the weak one.

Besides, her open acceptance wouldn't be needed. It was what happened behind closed doors that mattered the most…

It was amazing, but for such an intelligent man, Kuchiki Byakuya was a rather simple minded. Ran blamed it on the fact that he was a shinigami. Soldiers lived by childish logic, the "soul reapers are good and hollows are bad" reasoning. It also didn't help that he was a Kuchiki. The family was supposed to worship the laws for all intents and purposes. What he and the rest of the clan didn't realize was that good and evil were a matter of perspective, not something etched in stone, and that laws changed over time. It was meaningless to devout yourself to something that was only temporary.

The thirst for power was the only thing everlasting in this world and that drive was unaffected by morals or rules.

Coming to a flight of stairs, Ran ascended upward before unlatching the hidden door and entering her modest study. What she didn't expect was a certain guest to be waiting for her.

The girl was small in stature with long teal hair falling to the middle of her back. She was very pale, almost sickly looking, but her saffron eyes glowed in the light of the fire.

But her most distinctive characteristic was the scarf tied tightly over her mouth.

"This is a surprise," Ran said to her most trusted spy. "What news do you have for me this time?"

The mute girl pulled out a small letter and handed it to her mistress. Ran looked over the note written in the secret language that only she and her spies knew.

Her dark eyes widened as her mouth fell open in a gasp.

Then something happened, something that Miyahara Ran never did…

She began to laugh.

This was no chuckle or snicker but true, honest to God, laughter.

After a few moments of the unexpected sound, Ran wiped her eyes of the tears that had fallen and took the young girl's face in her hands, kissing the spies' forehead.

"My dear, you truly are a messenger from the gods!" Ran said while gazing into those yellow eyes. The girl's expression did not change but Ran could see the pride that was swelling within her.

"Alright my dear, this is what I need you to do. First and foremost, the girl _must_ stay alive no matter what," Ran started with a low voice that indicated the seriousness of the orders.

"Second, _no one else_ can find out about this. You hear me, _no one_. The future Lady Kuchiki will certainly be continuing her searches but she must _not_ find her. Foolishly, she has rejected using the clan's resources but that's better for me. Those are the most important points. _Am I understood?_" Ran stressed.

The mute nodded, her stance strong as she waited to hear the rest of her instructions.

The elder reread the letter once more. "She even posses some spiritual energy? Ha!" Ran said in excitement.

"Now, as for these friends of hers, try to keep them alive but only if their survival does not jeopardize my first two commands. It says here that one of them also has some potential as well. If you must choose, try to keep him alive over the other three. Is that clear?"

The young girl nodded once more before turning to leave to begin her next assignment.

"Wait, there is one more thing," her mistress said. The elder pulled out a letter of her own and handed it to the spy. The teal haired woman quickly read it over. There was no new information contained within it but the most important fact was that this was not written in their secret language but in the common tongue… which meant only one thing…

This was a letter that was meant to be found…

The spy bowed deeply before disappearing into the shadows.

It was only after she was sure she was alone that Ran made her way to a hidden cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of sake.

The older woman usually did not drink, images of her pathetic father passed out in a pool of his own vomit as one of his whores left the room with a bag of gold reminding her why.

Still, she was in such a good mood that a little drink wouldn't hurt. The alcohol burned slightly down her throat but soon she felt a tingling feeling shoot down her spine.

Ran walked over to the fire thinking of the new turn of events. How ironic, she had played one trump card and another had fallen directly into her lap. It was too surreal to be real but there were the words right in her hand.

"_Funny, I was sure that these searches were going to be a waste of time. I thought the girl would have been long dead. Hmm, they even look identical. How perfect! How utterly perfect!"_

The slip of paper was thrown into the flames, disintegrating into nothing but ashes.

All that was needed now was to wait while her enemies took the bait…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ah, more plots within plots within more plots!

So where is Ginrei going (like you don't already know!) and, more importantly:

RAN KNOWS ABOUT RUKIA!

…but what will that mean for all involved… and what bait is she waiting for her enemies to take…

I just love to keep my readers on their toes!

Now before you start saying "OMG WHY DIDN'T RAN SAY ANYTHING? I HATE HER!" let me ask you this: why _would_ she say anything about Rukia's location? The goodness of her heart? I don't think so. It makes more sense for her to keep that information to herself and wait to see how she can use it.

Come on I just need one more review to make it to the 100 reviews club!

Oh, and I know I've gotten these last three chapters out really quickly but I'm now in the process of moving so I have no clue when I will be able to post the next one.

Wow, leaving you guys hanging on such a cliffhanger… I'm _soooo_ bad…

Love from EvanSol0919!


	23. Whispers in the Night

FINALLY!

RUKIA IS BACK!... oh and Ichigo has his shinigami powers again but who cares… RUKIA IS BACK! (And I _love_ her new hair!)

I cannot tell you how happy I am! But of course it means that this entire fullbring arc was USELESS! SERIOUSLY, Ichigo had those powers for what, seven chapters? This entire thing was a really bad copy of Ichigo's Vizard training. Really, a mysterious group shows up with a leader that confronts Ichigo about gaining a new set of powers and he trains mostly with a really annoying girl who can't shut up for two seconds (my guess is that Riruka is going to have a _really_ annoying voice when it gets to the anime…)

Bad, bad, bad… at least they're going to get their asses kicked by an even bigger Zangestu!

Anyway… thank you: Jazzabell, ScarletLeaves, RukiaGallega, and Kaze05 for the reviews.

Special note to Kaze05: What I meant was that all abuse is horrible, whether it is sexual, physical, emotional, mental, financial… ummm… any other "al's" I forgot… anyway… you get the point!

Oh and ScarletLeaves, the reason why there are so many twists and turns is because that's what keeps the story interesting! Wouldn't you agree? Plus I am evil, or so my friends have told me…

Now I fully understand why everyone hates Ran right now, but look at it from her perspective. This is not a world where you are rewarded for your good actions. In fact, being kind or merciful is viewed as weakness and weakness can get you killed. Ran knows how to manipulate a situation to her advantage. Remember, she knew about Byakuya and Hisana basically from the beginning. She could have gone directly to Ginrei and stopped their entire relationship before it really started but she didn't because she realized she could use that to blackmail Byakuya into basically surrendering the future of the clan to her. Therefore, it makes sense for Ran to keep this information to herself and see how she can use it later on. At the very least she needs to keep Rukia alive to make that happen so that's something.

I own nothing but at least the plot seems to be getting back on track! (It just took 35 chapters to do so…)

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that Night, The Kuchiki Manor)

Once more, the Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division found himself walking down the same narrow hall as the night before. The only difference was that previously he was slow in his movements, truly not wanting to reach his destination. Now he moved with swiftness, desperate and determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

He slide open the shoji door and entered the plain study. It was dark, empty… and as silent as a crypt…

Undeterred, he moved through the apartments until he came across yet another door.

And, just like earlier that night, he crossed into the adjacent room without any hesitation.

It was pitch black, shadows covering the walls and floor in overwhelming darkness.

The only thing visible to his eyes was a rectangle of white that glowed brightly in the shady room. The covers of the futon were bunched up around a body lying peacefully on it.

"My lord, it is the middle of the night. You should not be calling on someone this late. It is very rude. Not to mention entering a lady's chambers… how shockingly inappropriate," said a feminine voice coming from the bed.

"Why did you do it?" asked the standing heir in a very tense tone.

Byakuya watched the woman sit up, his slate eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light.

Miyahara Ran looked so different that, if it weren't for the voice, Byakuya might have believed he had chosen the wrong door.

Gone were her formal robes that marked her as a Kuchiki elder. She was instead clad in a plain sleeping yukata. Her copper hair fell loosely around her shoulders, no longer bound by the tight bun she usually wore. Her glasses were gone as well, the darkness tainting her brown eyes until they were as black as the many sins she had committed. Quite honestly, she looked _younger_ than Byakuya had ever seen her… but that didn't make her any less dangerous…

"Why did you tell my grandfather that you would be acting against me?" the prince asked once more.

"I thought that would be obvious. I was the one who arranged this contract with the Ryodoji Clan. It would look… funny… if I were to abruptly change my position… don't you think?" Ran stated with a knowing smile.

"Really?" Byakuya asked skeptically. "Then how do you plan on convincing the other elders if you're playing both sides?"

"I don't," she said simply but did not elaborate. Ran could see Byakuya's growing anger at her cryptic responses. "Do not worry your pretty little head with all the troublesome details. Just leave everything to me and you will be married to her in no time," she stated, speaking in a slow voice as if to a child.

"And what will you do when Amatsuki Bansui uses the opportunity to advance Koga's claim to the inheritance?" the prince asked in resentment.

Ran smiled at the naivety of the boy in front of her. The first rule of battle has and always will be "know your enemy"… and she knew Amatsuki Bansui _very_ well.

"I told you not to worry. I have everything taken care of. He will not cause you any problems. Trust me."

Byakuya's rage was reaching its limit, the stress of the last two days beginning to wear on his soul. Besides, he would rather trust a Vasto Lorde than the woman in front of him.

"What do you want Miyahara? No riddles, no puzzles, just tell me. Gold, jewels, land, what?"

The elder's smile disappeared, her face falling into the lines of age. "_Everything__,_ Kuchiki Byakuya. I want _everything_."

A moment of silence fell between the two as they gazed into the others eyes. "Any more questions?"

"Just one… I've always been curious… what were your father's last words before you took his life?"

Ran did not appear surprised by the shocking accusation. Instead, a small smile appeared on her features… one devoid of any regret or remorse…

"Well… I smothered him to death… so there were no last words," she said calmly.

Byakuya kept his expression the same, trying to ignore the panic forming in his heart. He always knew Miyahara Ran wasn't the most… _ethical_ of people but this… this was different…

He had been fighting hollows for much of his life. He thought he knew what a monster was… but she was a different kind of demon… one that he had all but sold his soul too…

The heir turned swiftly, desperate to leave the suffocating place, a whisper of "Sweet dreams" following in his wake.

After the door closed, Ran laid back down on her pillow… with the same evil smile still upon her lips.

"_Stupid boy. If he had any sense, he would just marry the harlot and be done with it. Most of the elders are too afraid of Koga becoming the next Head to do more than complain and sulk but not actually do anything. But no, a Kuchiki plays by the rules no matter what. Hmp, that dedication is going to get him killed one of these days. He wears his honor like armor and he thinks it will save him but it only serves to weigh him down in the end. Speed wins against strength. He should know that by now…"_

"_Oh, and I should schedule an appointment with the captain of the guards soon…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Suzunami Manor)

The cherry blossoms sparkled silver against the stars of the nighttime sky.

Hisana was taken by their beauty as their scent overwhelmed her senses. She should be resting, it had been a very eventful day after all, but slumber evaded her. Perhaps it was the futon. The peasant had become accustom to sleeping on a hard wooden floor. This bed was too soft, lacking structure and support.

A small sigh escaped her parted lips. It was sad that something as simple as a bed showed just how far apart she was from her fiancé's world. If she couldn't even find sleep, how could she expect to adjust to the rest of his life?

Daiji's words still rung through her. Hisana knew she should be angry… but that last look… the tears in his eyes were all that she could think of. The guilt was overwhelming. She tried to put herself in his position. What if Byakuya had rejected her for another woman? The pain was astonishing…

Gathering her robes, Hisana left the wooden porch and silently made her way through grove of trees. Maybe a walk would tire her out enough so that her mind could shut down. The copse of wood extended for longer than she originally thought but she kept the manor within her sights. It would be beyond embarrassing for her to get lost now.

After what seemed like hours, the trees began to thin out into a small field of flowers, one filled with every color imaginable. Hisana moved toward the clearing, but stopped when she realized there were already two people there involved in a deep conversation.

"You should have told me you were coming. This could have been avoided."

Hisana's heart jumped as she realized the voice belonged to Seigen.

"Avoided brother? I would have found out eventually. At least I finally understand why he has been acting so strange lately."

The petite woman shook again, realizing the other woman was the beautiful red head she had spoken to earlier. Wait… she referred to Seigen as "brother"…

"I know Konoka, it's just that…"

"You didn't want to see me get hurt? I appreciate you trying to protect me… but it was bound to happen. Nothing could change that."

"Still, you should not have confronted him. Byakuya is going through enough as it is."

"I wouldn't say I 'confronted' him. I just… wanted to let him know that I was happy he finally found someone. I was afraid that he was going to be alone forever. I know you felt the same way."

Hisana felt her insides grow cold at the other woman's words. She turned, not wanting to hear the rest. Her legs walked in the reverse direction without conscious awareness, her mind racing.

The peasant could hear the love, as well as the hurt, in the lady's voice as she spoke of her fiancé. To know that Byakuya was in the heart of another woman, especially such a beautiful one, was both crushing and oddly… infuriating. Hisana tried to understand where the anger was coming from… when she realized she was jealous.

She couldn't help feeling that way. The two must have known each other for their entire lives. How could she compete with that? She had only known Byakuya for a few months and didn't even know his name until a few days ago.

It also left her with such confusion. Konoka was kind, beautiful, and from a noble family. Why wouldn't Byakuya want to be with her? It didn't make sense. Seigen was also his closest friend. Wouldn't Byakuya want him as a brother-in-law as well?

Come to think of it, the brother and sister didn't really look alike.

Seigen was taller, with a tanner complexion and narrower face. His hair was a darker shade of red that fell like a curtain around his face. His eyes were green, but more of a moss color, and thin in appearance.

Konoka was so breathtaking it almost hurt. Her skin was fair, with silk-like red hair, and large forest green eyes.

It would have been difficult to tell they were really siblings… and a new wave of panic overtook her.

What about Chikako? What did she look like now? As a baby, the sisters had looked identical… but that was so long ago…

How could Hisana know what to look for now? Their eye color was something unique, but as rare as violet eyes were, it wasn't as if no one else could have them.

If she saw Chikako again, would she recognize her? Would she be able to pick her out from a crowd? What if… what if she had already seen her sister and didn't know it? The terrifying thought brought tears to her eyes. No, she _must_ recognize her. She _must_ know. There was no other alternative without losing her sanity. Hisana quietly walked toward her temporary chambers… but someone was already there…

XXXXXXXXXX

It only took a few moments for Ginrei to arrive at the Suzunami Manor, but longer than it would have taken just a few years prior.

He already felt a little winded at the effort, his advanced age creaking into his bones. The 27th Head knew he would not be around forever. Securing the future of the clan and Byakuya's wellbeing were what mattered most. The problem was that those two things did not necessarily go together.

His conversation with his grandson ran through his mind again.

"_She is… she is a very humble woman… who… who possess unnatural kindness… and forgiveness…"_

The Sixth Division Captain knew Byakuya would take this woman to the fourth seat's home. It would be the safest place for her.

Still, Ginrei would not give his blessing to this relationship until he spoke with her personally.

The rumbling of branches caught his attention as a figure emerged from the grove of cherry blossom trees.

The woman who appeared was lovely, he would give her that.

She was small and petite, so unlike that _other_ female. Her hair was ebony black that barely brushed against her shoulders with a single bang falling between her eyes. It was slightly frayed and messy, but Ginrei could tell that was natural and not from a lack of maintenance. Her skin was white, in such a deep contrast to her tresses, and without any blemishes. Then there were her eyes. They were large and round, deep violet in color… almost hypnotic in their beauty…

Hisana looked over at the man before her. He was an older gentleman with slicked back silver hair and matching mustache. His face was filled with the lines of wisdom, yet there was still something appealing about him. He was clearly of noble birth, his stance giving away his lineage. But his most distinguishable characteristics were his eyes. One look into those grey depths and it was clear who he was.

The woman immediately bowed deeply to the man which slightly surprised him.

"Why are you bowing?" he asked in his ancient voice.

"Because I know who you are. You are Byakuya-sama's grandfather, are you not?" Hisana asked in her airy voice, barely above a whisper.

Ginrei could hear the affection she had when she said his grandson's name, as well as the shyness in her soft tone. He was so accustom to the women at court giving a false impression of modesty that such honesty stilled him.

"Yes, I am Kuchiki Ginrei. Please rise Hisana," he said as gently as he could.

She did just that. "You know my name. Byakuya-sama must have spoken to you."

"He did. He told me about the situation… what he has promised you…"

Hisana's face fell. "And you do not approve."

"He is already formally betrothed and such a contract is not easily broken," he said while waiting for her response.

"I understand. I told him the same thing. Those vows are sacred," she whispered, lowering her eyes in sadness. She knew it was too good to be true. Such happiness was undeserved by a woman such as herself…

Ginrei observed her lowered head, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. She too become aware of the water and hastily wiped the evidence away from her face.

"Apologies… it has been a… an overwhelming last few days…"

It was strange, but the noble had an odd feeling of wanting to comfort the peasant before him. He could hear the pain in her voice… and realized something important…

"You truly love him, don't you?"

Hisana looked up at the man carefully observing her. "I am… I… I can't really explain it… but I do… with all my heart and soul. But I understand the basis of the nobility. I…I must admit I do not approve of the way the aristocracy works. Forgive me for my words… but it seems to me as though it is nothing but breeding like animals."

Hisana was slightly surprised by her own honesty, but she could not handle any more deceit.

If Ginrei was insulted by her truthful statement, he did not react. "I understand that he lied to you."

"Well… he didn't necessarily lie. He just… didn't tell me everything," Hisana stuttered. She didn't want Byakuya to get in trouble with his grandfather on her account.

"Did he even tell you his name?"

"Ah… no… he didn't… but I think that's because he was worried I would tell Yoshino-san…"

"Yoshino? As in Utagawa Yoshino?" Ginrei asked sharply.

Hisana swallowed nervously. "Ye… yes sir. I… I knew her first. Before you ask, I won't say anything. That's between me and her and I will not betray her trust," she said with a certain resolve that the nobleman had to respect.

Ginrei examined the young woman once more. Even in this short conversation, she had been kind, loyal, and truthful. It was… refreshing. It was also clear that this was the only woman his grandson could ever be happy with. That made his decision easy.

"You will need to stay here for a while… at least until this contract with the Ryodoji Clan is taken care of."

Hisana's eyes widened at the statement. "Then… then you…" she immediately bowed once more."Thank you. Thank you so much for your blessing," the emotional woman said as tears streamed down her face once more and her heart filled with hope.

"I… I am glad I was able to meet you Kuchiki-sama. Byakuya-sama… thinks so highly of you…"

Ginrei nodded, not showing how moved he was by her words. He turned and flashed stepped away, leaving Hisana with a huge burden lifted off her shoulders.

She made her way back to the futon, confident she would be able to get some rest now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya has truly lost his mind," Koga claimed in wonder. The third seat had been suddenly awoken from sleep by one of his paternal grandfather's messengers and ordered to come to the Amatsuki Manor. When he arrived in the dimly lit room, the tyrian haired man was slightly surprised to find not only his grandfather but also Hayakawa Mizuho there as well.

No words were spoken as they handed him a certain letter containing some _very_ incriminating information.

"Ojii-sama, where did you get this?" asked the younger man.

"It was intercepted from one of Miyahara Ran's spies going to one of her lackeys. It was surprisingly sloppy but perhaps it was the shock that made her slip," Bansui said smugly.

He wasn't surprised. Even someone like Miyahara Ran was bound to make a mistake or two. She was only human.

"What I don't understand, well there are a few things I don't understand, but why doesn't that idiot cousin of mine just make this whore his concubine? Wouldn't that be easier?" Koga reasoned.

"Really, you should know him better than that," Bansui told his short-sighted grandson. "Kuchiki Byakuya is too 'honorable' a man to stoop so low. Even if he married Ryodoji Benin, I highly doubt he would have ever taken a lover. He takes those fidelity vows too seriously."

The younger man shrugged in agreement. "So what will happen now? Is Miyahara going to kill the poor girl?"

Bansui thought on it before answering. "No, I don't think she would risk it. Byakuya would know it was her. She wouldn't risk becoming enemies with the future Head of the Kuchiki Clan before he even succeeded."

Koga's green eyes narrowed at the statement. _He_, not his foolish cousin, should be the next Head. Bansui could see the thoughts running through his blood's head.

"Calm yourself Koga. This will actually play into our hands perfectly."

Now that peeked the younger man's interest. "How? How does Byakuya falling in love with a peasant help m… us achieve our goals?"

The older man smiled, his cerise eyes crinkling in response. "Miyahara is not going to take this lightly. She worked too hard for this union with the Ryodoji Clan to give it up without a fight. And she _will_ fight, but I'm confident Ginrei will put his grandson's wishes before that conniving elder's. She will lose this battle and her influence will be weakened considerably. Of course, I will play my part in bringing up all of Ryodoji Benin's… less than desirable qualities. The more neutral elders already hate her. It won't be hard to convince them to agree to end the contract. At the very least it will get that awful girl out of the house."

Koga considered his grandfather's logic. It did make sense… but there was one glaring problem.

"That doesn't change the fact that this woman is not only from Rukongai, but Inuzuri. A Kuchiki marrying such a low-born has never been done before and I doubt many would like to see it start now."

Bansui smiled triumphantly. "And that is exactly why we must make sure that this marriage does take place."

"What? The very thought dishonors the Kuchiki name!" Koga shouted in outrage. To think his grandfather would support such blasphemy was shocking.

The Head of the Amatsuki Clan stood up, his cane by his side as he wobbled toward the boy, taking his face in his withered hands.

"Yes, it would be shameful… but the disgrace would fall on Byakuya and not the rest of the family. Many would question his judgment and ability to properly lead the clan. Instead they would turn to you as the true successor. And if this marriage were to produce a child…"

Koga's eyes widened as he realized what the plan was. "A child of mixed noble and common blood could not possibly be accepted as a legitimate heir to the Kuchiki Clan."

"Exactly my grandson. It would strengthen your own claim to the inheritance."

Both men smiled at the thought while the only woman in the room remained silent.

Hayakawa Mizuho knew it would be in her best interests if Koga were to become the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Her nephew was going to be married to his sister after all… but something about this whole situation was wrong.

The orchid haired woman knew Miyahara Ran. She was not the type of woman to make such a mistake, especially in terms of who received her letters. That meddlesome elder was up to something…

"_It appears I will have to investigate this matter myself."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Oh Hisana, so plagued by insecurities. Anyway I hope you liked the conversation between Hisana and Ginrei.

Hmm… more intrigue, this time with Bansui and Koga… but don't count Ran out yet! What is she plotting now?

Please review!

Love from EvanSol0191!


	24. Words at Dawn

This will probably be the last chapter I can write for a while. Schools starting soon and it's my senior year of college! At least I'm giving all of you a fair warning. I hate when authors take months, if not years, to update without a word.

So thank you Kaze05, zanydrii, RukiaGallega (you really thought Rukia was Hanataro? :D), TheAwesomeRandom, and ScarletLeaves for the reviews!

I own nothing as always!

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning, The Suzunami Manor)

Hisana's body seemed to be programmed to waking up before dawn. She had done so even when she was in the World of the Living. As a child, she would get up to see her father off to work and then get started right away on her chores. In Inuzuri, she sometimes began her searches early so she wouldn't be in as great of danger on the streets.

The softness of the futon had taken a while to get used to, but after her conversation with Kuchiki Ginrei, Hisana had felt so much better that sleep finally came to her. The sun was barely over the horizon, just beginning to illuminate the sky with its peaceful rays.

Though she did not need nutrition the way she had when she was alive, Hisana felt that some food would be good. She dressed quietly in a simple light pink kimono. On top was a white haori as it was still a little chilly.

She ended up about halfway down the hall before she realized she did not know where the kitchen was. The small woman chuckled at her silliness. That was something she really should have asked right away.

"Are you lost?"

Hisana froze, recognizing that smooth voice. Turning, she saw the beautiful red head who she now knew was named Suzunami Konoka.

"I… umm… I was looking for the kitchen," she stuttered awkwardly.

"I see. Follow me then," the green eyed woman said while beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

Hisana was unsure if she should follow but it would have been rude to deny her hostess. She followed the noble but maintained a respectable distance. For some reason, it did not seem proper to walk side by side with her.

Soon they reached another set of doors that led to a small dining room. Konoka sat down and gestured for the other woman to come in as well.

Hisana did that but did not speak. There was a small, uncomfortable silence between them when a servant dressed in a light navy uniform entered.

"Konoka-sama, what would you like this morning?"

"Hisana-san?" the lady turned to ask.

She blinked her large eyes rapidly. "Umm… anything will be fine. Please, this is unnecessary. I am perfectly capable of making something for myself. Do not trouble yourself over me."

"Hisana-san," Konoka said in a voice that did justice to her noble linage, "It is no trouble at all. You are the guest and will be treated with the upmost respect." She then turned to the maid. "Please bring some kamo nanban and a little tempura," the lady softly commanded before turning back to the peasant. "I guarantee you, you will not be disappointed," she said with a small smile.

Hisana modestly returned it before descending into silence once more. The smaller woman kept her eyes lowered while the other did not take her gaze of the guest.

Soon enough, the servant returned with several trays and sat them on the table. Hisana was hesitant to take the food but one look into Konoka's green depths and she knew it was alright.

Hisana's eyes widened at the taste. It was absolutely delicious! Suddenly she felt so inadequate in her own cooking. It was nothing compared to this. Would she ever be able to measure up to anything in her fiancés world? She already couldn't compete with the beauty and etiquette of the woman next to her.

Her thoughts must have been written on her face. "Is everything alright, Hisana-san?" the noble asked after the maid had left the room.

"Of course, Konoka-sama. Please do not concern yourself over me," Hisana said before realizing that the woman had never spoken her name. She blushed lightly after recognizing her slip.

Instead of looking angry, the red head smiled. "So you do know who I am. How did you find out?"

There was no point in lying. "I… I took a walk last night to clear my head… and you and Seigen-sama were talking. I swear I did not mean to eavesdrop. I apologize if I have offended you," she said, bowing her head in shame.

"There is nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong," Konoka responded. "I assume you guessed what my own relationship with Byakuya is?" she whispered.

Hisana nodded, her eyes still downcast as her own insecurity flared up.

"I have never denied my feelings. I have loved Byakuya since I was a child. There were even discussions about the two of us getting married. However, he has never returned my affections and has never pretended that he did. He could have married me and saved himself the misery of his current situation, but he knew it would only cause me more pain in the end. That's the kind of man he is and I must respect him for that." She then gazed into Hisana's still uncertain face. "You don't believe me?"

The black haired woman shook her head. "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that… you've known Byakuya-sama for so long. And you're so… well… look at you," she said while waving her hand in the noble's direction.

Konoka was slightly surprised at the other woman's lack of self-confidence. While it was true that Hisana was not the classic archetype of beauty, there was something special about her, especially those breathtaking violet orbs.

The scarlet haired lady chuckled slightly. "You don't see yourself very clearly. Or is it that a part of your heart still questions Byakuya's commitment to you?"

Hisana did not respond but the answer was in her silence.

"Amazing. After everything that has happened and you still have doubts. I have known Kuchiki Byakuya for my entire life. I have seen him transform from a hotheaded boy into the true heir of his clan but I have never seen him like this. The way he looked at you yesterday was all the proof I needed to tell you that he is madly in love with you. And it's not hard to see why," she ended with a smile.

The peasant was astounded by the lady's words. They were so sincere. She truly wanted Byakuya to be happy and had given the couple her approval. Hisana felt another large wait lifted off her soul. But something she said was confusing…

"A hotheaded boy? Are you sure you are remembering the right man?" The words "hotheaded" and "Byakuya" didn't seem to belong in the same sentence, unless there was a "not" in-between them.

Konoka laughed heartily at this. "_Believe me_, I can tell you story after story about what Byakuya was like as a child that would shock you to your core. In fact," the woman said with a devilish gleam in her leaf-like eyes, "Let me tell you about a woman named Shihoin Yoruichi…"

XXXXXXXXXX

In direct contrast to his fiancée, Byakuya got virtually no sleep. This mind was in overdrive as he tried to sort out everything that had happened with his grandfather and that accursed elder.

He knew it was best to give Ginrei some more time before they spoke once more. His grandfather's disappointment was a deep wound. All Byakuya ever wanted was to make him proud, prove himself as the next leader of the Kuchiki Clan. All the prince could do now was wait and see what the final answer would be.

He would not "hope" nor would he "pray." Hoping implied a disconnection with reality. Praying was an omission of not having control over one's own life. He _honored_ the Gods but that did not necessarily mean he _believed_ in them. Still, this was not the time for a philosophical debate. That was best left to the Ninth Division Captain.

At least it was morning so it wouldn't be strange to go see Hisana now. He had wanted to return to the Suzunami Manor directly after his confrontation with that devil Miyahara Ran, but it was well past midnight and his love needed to rest.

Dressing quietly, the death god noticed the bags under his eyes. He should try to cover them up, least Hisana see them and begin to worry.

"_Hisana."_

Just thinking her name calmed his nerves. He knew once he saw her face that he would feel better.

The heir stepped outside of his chambers, ready to leave… when he detected a _very_ unwanted presence coming his way.

"Byakuya-sama, what a pleasant morning," _that_ lust filled voice called out to him.

His slate eyes closed on instinct. He did not need to look to know who was approaching. It would be a tall woman with wavy lavender hair, narrow golden eyes and a ridiculously low kimono. He didn't even bother to address her.

"Aren't you going to acknowledge your future wife?" Ryodoji Benin said in a false hurt voice, her lips pouting at her fiancés silent treatment. "Are you leaving already? It's so early. You should relax… I can help you relax..." she said in her "seductive" voice while reaching out her hand to touch his face.

His eyes opened before she got the chance, a look of pure rage within their depths. Wisely, she pulled her arm back before crossing her limbs together, purposely pushing her large breasts up.

"What's wrong dearest? Am I not pleasing to you?" she asked with fake uncertainty. She was the most desirable woman in all of Soul Society. True, Kuchiki Byakuya had yet to fall under her charms, unlike one of his other family members, but that wouldn't last long. Once she got him in the bedroom things would be _very_ different…

"It would be prudent for you to leave now, Ryodoji Benin." His voice barely contained his disgust at her crude words. How was it that Hisana was the peasant and this wench was a noble? Fate really must have gotten them mixed up.

"Very well, my love. I can see that you are in a rotten mood. Just remember, I know _several_ ways to make you feel better," she said in a musical tone before departing, exaggerating the movement of her hips.

Byakuya couldn't suppress the revulsion he felt from showing on his features. It was very hard to come up with reasons as to why he shouldn't just kill her and be done with it. The lieutenant had sworn to defend Soul Society against all threats and by slaying the harlot he would be doing just that. The problem was that her soul would be sent to the World of the Living and the poor humans there would be forced to deal with her. He would never wish to inflict that kind of torture on anyone.

Still, a very immature part of him couldn't wait to see the look on her face once their engagement was broken off.

Sighing lightly, he refocused his mind on his _true_ fiancée as he disappeared in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And when Byakuya went to pick up the cat, poof! In a cloud of smoke, out popped Shihoin Yoruichi! Turns out she had the power to transform into a small black cat. The problem is that after the revelation, she is as nude as the say she was born! Byakuya _literally_ turned as red as a strawberry. He tried to cover it up by muttering about how inappropriate she was the Head of the Shihoin Clan, but it was just a ruse to hide his own mortification."

Two women, one with frayed ebony hair and the other with silky scarlet locks, descended into fits of laughter. Hisana had not laughed like this in so long. Her lungs actually burned and tears streamed from her violet orbs. Konoka wasn't doing much better. Even after all these years, the stories of Byakuya's childhood were as amusing as ever.

"And _that's_ why he hates cats!"

It took a few moments for both ladies to properly catch their breaths.

"Wow, I had no idea he was like that as a boy. I never would have guessed," Hisana said in wonder but a part of her was slightly concerned. What else did she now know about her lover?

Konoka was very good at reading expressions. It was a necessary skill in order to survive this world. It also didn't help that this woman wore her heart on her sleeve. That was worrying to her. It was clearly one of the reasons why Byakuya fell in love with her in the first place, but such a trait would put her in grave danger from those in the Kuchiki Clan.

Words were indeed the most powerful and hurtful of all weapons.

"Konoka-sama, I do not mean to pry, but something you said yesterday concerns me," Hisana said cautiously, not wanting to offend the other woman but also wanting to change the direction of the conversation.

"And what is that?"

"I don't mean to change the subject, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you mentioned that your child might be taken away from you. Is that correct?"

"Yes. My situation is very complicated, even by aristocratic standards. When it was clear that a marriage with Byakuya was not going to happen, I was betrothed to a man named Higashiyama Takehiko. I did not know much about him but I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. It didn't take long to realize that he had virtually no, how shall I say, redeeming qualities. His favorite activities were gambling, drinking, and other women. As far as I'm concerned, the only good thing that ever came from him was Shiyo. Not that he was ever much of a father. Not to her or his 'natural' children. It became too much for the Higashiyama Clan to tolerate. Our marriage was going to be annulled and Takehiko was going to be expelled from the family. That was before his father, Higashiyama Yuto, suddenly passed away. He managed to change his will so his granddaughter would succeed him but he did not appoint a regent. He was very healthy so I do not think he felt the need to assign one. Now Takehiko is pushing for custody of Shiyo and he has some, oh how should I put this, extra help to push his claim."

Konoka sighed lightly before gazing on Hisana's stricken expression. The noble gave a tired smile. "I know. It is very confusing. I sometimes get some of the details mixed up myself."

The smaller woman was more than confused. She was downright terrified. Was _this_ the type of world she was entering? She already knew Yoshino's horrible back-story but still…

Was this why Byakuya had been so vague about how he was going to make sure they were together? And was this why her dear friend wanted her to break off her relationship with the Kuchiki prince?

Before either could speak again, a series of footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

Turning, the two women were then joined by two men. Like the ladies, one was a red head and the other's hair was charcoal in color.

Byakuya's eyes went immediately to Hisana, her mere presence calming his soul after his unexpected encounter with a certain female. He then shifted his gaze to Konoka and she smiled gently in response. There was still a look of sadness in her green depths that would never entirely fade but she seemed to be taking this new development well.

"I hope we are not intruding," Seigen said while watching his sister closely.

"Of course not," Konoka replied to her brother. She stood up before turning back to the other two occupants. "I believe it is time for us to leave. It was nice speaking with you again, Hisana-san."

"Konoka-sama," the peasant called out, "Thank you." Hisana wasn't just thankful for the meal, but also for the noble's kindness. The unspoken meaning was understood.

"Of course, Hisana-san. And you do not need to address me so formally," she stated with another warm smile.

The siblings departed, leaving the couple alone in the dining room. Hisana rushed to her fiancés side as he bent down to steal her lips in a breathless kiss. When they broke apart, his mouth moved to her forehead, brushing away that one strand of hair that never seemed to stay in place.

"I missed you," the woman whispered into the black robes of the soul reaper.

"And I you," the shinigami replied. "How long were you speaking to Konoka?"

"I'm not sure. I was looking for a kitchen and I ran into her. We came here and just started talking."

"About?" he asked in a tense voice.

"It's alright, Byakuya-sama. I know that she's in love with you but has been so compassionate and thoughtful. I sincerely hope we can be friends."

That was a relief. He had been worried about Konoka and how she would treat Hisana. He knew that she would always be civil, but rejection was something that everyone reacted to differently.

"How is your grandfather?"

Hisana's question surprised him. "I spoke with him after I left. He is… he was not expecting this… change and needed time to think on it."

"Did you speak with him this morning?"

Now he was getting suspicions. "No. I thought it was best to give him some space."

"You don't understand. Kuchiki-sama came to see me last night."

Hisana looked up to see a complete look of shock on Byakuya's face. He never expected his grandfather to actually want to meet the new woman in his life.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked in confusion.

"Kuchiki Ginrei. Tall, slicked back silver hair and matching mustache. You inherited your eyes from him. Sound familiar?" Hisana said teasingly.

"What did he say?" Byakuya whispered back, his voice strained.

"At first he reminded me that you were already formally betrothed. Then he began asking about our relationship."

"Our relationship?"

"Well, more specifically about the fact that you were not completely honest with me about your identity. I… I tried to not make it sound so bad. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Anything else?"

"He asked if I was in love with you," the peasant said softly.

"And what did you say to that?" he asked with a smirk.

"With all my heart and soul," she whispered and leaned up to brush her lips against his once more. He returned the kiss, trying to express that he too loved her with all of his heart and soul.

"And then he said I would have to stay here until that contract was terminated."

Byakuya couldn't quite believe that this was happening. He had no idea his grandfather would not only meet Hisana but also give her his word to support them. He was so overcome that he did something that was far out of character.

The normally stoic death god picked the small woman up and began to spin her around. She gasped and grabbed onto his broad shoulders. She had never seen him so carefree before, never seen such a light look in his grey eyes. He lowered her after a moment. "Forgive me, Hisana. I got carried away."

Hisana was a little winded from his enthusiasm but loved it all the same. She stood on the very tips of her toes to reach him again, smiling the entire way.

"What do you have planned for today?" she asked after they separated.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes… I need to see Yoshino-san," she replied in a serious tone that made the room noticeable more taut.

She felt the man stiffen beneath her fingers. "She's my best friend, Byakuya-sama. She deserves to know the truth. I admit she has… very strong opinions on our relationship, but I know she just wants what's best for me. I'm sure once I talk to her, she will understand."

Hisana had misinterpreted the reason for Byakuya's reaction. He had seen Utagawa Yoshino more recently than Hisana had. He remembered the noblewoman's scarred face, the hate in her grey depths… her powerful words…

"_Why? What do you care? Oh wait… you don't. You don't care about me, about Hisana, not about anyone but yourself."_

"_Nothing to say? I'm not surprised. What can you say? That you love her? You love Hisana? Is that why you lied to her, over and over and over again? Because you love her? Or do you just want to make everyone as miserable as you are?"_

"_You're a terrible person! Absolutely atrocious! Using a vulnerable woman to escape your own sad existence! I hate you! I despise you! I… I… I have nothing! I have control over nothing! My money, my sons, not even my own body! I have one single thing of my own! You have stolen my only comfort in this world! My only friend! What else can this wretched family take away from me?" _

"_Is that your best attempt at a bribe, Kuchiki Byakuya? How dare you insult me! Do you honestly believe that making my life easier will lead me to support this relationship you have with Hisana?"_

"_You may feel some affection for her. It would be difficult for anyone, even an emotionless man such as yourself, not to be taken in by her simple charms. I don't know. __What I do know is that Hisana does not have the deposition to survive in this world. So few can, even those who are born into it. Look at your own family! Your aunt Shizuka spends all her time looking into the future, Koga is weak and dominated by Amatsuki Bansui, Nanako is being sold off as a virtual slave, your grandfather is walking dead, your parents are dead, you are bound to this clan for life and you want to bring Hisana into this family? We both know it will kill her in a way the real world and Inuzuri never could."_

He didn't want Hisana to be exposed to that, and he could admit that a small part of himself was worried that Utagawa Yoshino might somehow be able to "change" Hisana's mind about their engagement.

In the end it didn't matter. Whatever happened next, Byakuya would let it be Hisana's decision and not his own.

"Alright then."

He lifted Hisana by her knees, cradling her in his arms. "I suggest you close your eyes. Traveling by shunpo is a little different."

Then the lovers vanished into nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, the situation with Daiji might have ended in disaster but at least Konoka is alright and now becoming friends with Hisana.

And I can see Yoruichi transforming right in front of Byakuya, can't you? ;)

Again, I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. It will be torture but we will all have to survive. We made it through the fullbringer arc, we will make it through this.

And I'm sorry for the line, "Once she got him in the bedroom things would be _very_ different." Byakuya and Benin… now _that_ will give you nightmares! I don't know if there's anyone of the male gender reading this, but I would that no matter how pretty a girl was or how much experience she had in bed, if she had Benin's personality I would hope that you wouldn't dare touch her. At the very least to save yourself from contracting a disease.

Anyway… please comment!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	25. Names and Faces

I have been writing like crazy trying to get this out before school starts and somehow I managed to. Don't ask me how but I did. And it's my longest chapter yet too. Go figure.

Thanks to my new reader ShiragikuOokami for the review.

And to RukiaGallega, I actually deleted an Author's Note page. It had extra information but rereading it I realized that all of the info was already in other chapters so there was no point in keeping it.

And about Benin, you haven't even seen the full extent of her depravity yet… although one character that seems to know everything does…

Believe me, it will be shocking but at the same time not shocking if you know what I mean.

And yes, I do leave off conversations. It keeps the reader wanting more, doesn't it?

To CrescentSnow:

1. Remember during Aizen's speech about the Hogyoku's abilities. He said that the reason nearly all of Rukia's powers were transferred to Ichigo was because she hadn't recovered from killing Kaien. That means the Hogyoku was already inside her soul. In any event, it's my story and it fit better that way.

2. Yeah, Amagai was part of the Kasumiojii Clan. Not sure why you mentioned him but ok.

3. And yes you have my permission to use Ran! I'm honored and grateful you asked first! Definitely read this chapter first.

I can already sense the reactions.

First you'll be very wary, "what is she up to this time" sort of thing. Then she reveals her back-story (and, as you can guess, it's _really_ bad) and you will feel sorry for and be like "ok, she's not very nice but it's not really her fault." Then something will happen and some of you will go "OMG! She's evil! I hate her! I hate her!"

Such an emotional rollercoaster.

I must admit, I LOVE writing about the political intrigue. It's fun seeing how low some people are prepared to do to fulfill their goals. And what's sad is that in real life people are often punished for their good actions and rewarded for their bad ones. Just look at the CEOs on Wall Street.

I haven't mentioned the Utagawa Clan in a while so let me reiterate:

Hou and Ban are Yujin and Yoshino's twin sons. They are in arranged engagements to Onodera Sayori and Ishishiro Miyuki, respectively.

Iwasaki Toru is Yujin's illegitimate son and studying to be a carpenter and sculptor. His guardian is Yamakawa Satoshi.

And remember, Byakuya's mother committed suicide but thanks to a certain someone covering it up, the rest of the nobility thinks she died of an illness.

Inro: traditional Japanese case for holding small objects hung from the obi as customary Japanese outfits lack pockets

Hanafuda: traditional Japanese card game. I apologize if I get the rules wrong. I just looked it up online.

Burakumin: untouchables in Japanese society who were considered "contaminated" due to their connection with death or filth i.e. butchers, tanners, etc.

Eta: derogatory name for a burakumin

I own nothing as usual. So the old man ordered everyone to help restore Ichigo's powers…

AMAZING! HE ACTUALLY LEARNED SOMETHING!

But really, now Ginjo was a substitute shinigami like Ichigo? That was random… and his outfit is ridiculous… Why does Kubo insist on drawing his characters in silly costumes?

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Kuchiki Manor)

"Do you realize what you are asking of me?"

Miyahara Ran's red lips rose as she nodded at her guest, Captain of the Kuchiki Guards Kato Sota.

Kato Sota was a tall, muscular man with shaggy black hair, matching dark eyes and a full beard. He had held his position for many years now. Ran remembered when he was first promoted. Oh how young and naïve he was, a true idealist who sincerely wanted to protect and defend the honor of the Kuchiki Clan. The problem? The Kuchiki Clan wasn't as pure and clean as he had originally believed. Disillusion was the only outcome.

Now here he was, having a conversation in a closed off room with the elder who could never be described as honorable.

"You are proposing that I and all those who serve under me commit treason, that all of us put our lives on the line in the name of advancing your own interests," the male said in a rough voice.

"It's only treason if I fail and I can assure you, Kato Sota, that I have no intention of doing so. Sometimes in order to save something you wish to protect, you must break the laws you have been sworn to defend. You have an interesting perspective. You are both apart of the aristocratic world yet are on the outside looking in. You can _see_ where things are heading. If we don't act, the clan will fall to pieces. Neither Ginrei-sama nor his grandsons are strong enough to stop it. They are trained to be soldiers, not politicians. This _is_ what's best for the family. Surly you realize this… and the extra gold won't hurt either," the woman said with a small smirk at the end.

Sota could only grunt in response. For the wealthiest family in Seireitei, they were rather cheap in terms of what they paid the hired help.

"Do we have an understanding?"

The captain did not respond. Instead he sat up from the table and bowed deeply to the elder. "Miyahara-sama," he whispered before walking out of the room.

Ran began to chuckle at his reaction. Even after the allure of the great and powerful Kuchiki Clan wore off, men like Kato Sota were still bound by a sense of duty and responsibility. This little "agreement" of theirs was both practical and beneficial to all involved, but it was not moral or honorable.

Rising, the older woman stretched out her arms and legs. People may age slower in Soul Society but they still aged.

She opened the shoji door, her brown eyes squinting slightly in the sudden light of the morning dawn.

The elder always made sure that such controversial gatherings like the one she just had were in utter darkness. The darkness was safer than the light. In the light, one lowered their guard, one became weak. It was better to live as if there was no light, always on edge, always ready to meet the next challenge.

Her orbs adjusted to the sun's rays as they spilled over her form, her copper hair glowing in response.

"_Everything is going according to plan."_

Ran was well aware that the bait had been taken. Normally he would be much more cautious but even the most skilled manipulators were bound to let such seemingly good news overwhelm them.

"_Except for me of course,"_ she thought smugly. Ginrei had called a sudden council meeting to "discuss" the advantages, or more specifically, the _disadvantages_ of a union with the Ryodoji Clan. Many of the other elders were already in a frenzy trying to figure out why the Head of the Kuchiki Clan would call such an assembly on such short notice. She had heard several theories about the reason and none were even close.

Truth was stranger than fiction indeed.

Not that the truth would be reveled anytime soon. The others who knew would keep that information private for the time being until they could figure out what to do with it.

Ran knew it was a calculated risk to let them in on Byakuya's little secret but now she had a few more secrets… including the fact that she had just bought off the Kuchiki guards.

The main line was about to imploded over the issue of succession. The shinigami stationed in the Kuchiki Manor were charged with protecting and defending the clan. But what would happen when half of the elders supported Kuchiki Byakuya and the other half argued in favor of Kuchiki Koga? What would happen when assassinations begin occurring, when blood flows through the imperial halls as everyone staked their reputations and their lives on this decisive issue? Who do the guards protect when the clan they have been sworn to defend falls into civil war?

The answer was simple.

The woman who pays them.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Utagawa Manor)

The stillness of the tranquil morning atmosphere was broken by a quick "whoosh" of sudden air. In that instant two figures emerged, a man clutching the smaller frame of a woman.

"And here we are," the male clad all in black said to his companion. When she didn't step down he grew concerned. "Hisana?" Byakuya asked, gazing at the thick black hair of his fiancée. Her head was pressed directly into chest, her arms a vice around his neck.

"Is… is it over?" the poor woman asked in a voice that was much higher than it normally was.

"Yes," the death god said in a calm voice that did not reveal the amusement he felt at her reaction. Shunpo was certainly a unique way to travel but her response was still entertaining.

Gently, he sat Hisana down as she lowered her arms. She tried taking a few steps but her legs were wobbling and almost gave out. Byakuya wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. She relaxed in his embrace, the scent of cherry blossoms filling her nostrils. Ideally, Hisana wondered if she could ask why the smell always seemed to follow him. Byakuya felt her lithe body give into his touch, a small smile she could not see gracing his lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

"You could have warned me," Hisana replied with a sigh.

"I did," Byakuya stated, a black eyebrow arching in response but she heard the mocking undertone.

Hisana pulled herself away from his warm frame, regretting it instantly. She dusted off her haori and straightened out her kimono to prevent herself from flinging back into his body. After that, she looked around the small garden up to the wooden deck and a single shoji door.

"_So this is where Yoshino-san lives."_

Hisana had never been to her dear friend's home. She knew perfectly well the reasons, the one reason in particular, but she had still wanted to see where Yoshino lived.

Taking a deep breath, Hisana walked over to the platform, not seeing the worry in those slate eyes she loved so much. Byakuya silently followed, his senses on alert. It was highly unlikely anyone could have followed him to this location but the Utagawa Clan was not without spies. No high ranking family was. Utagawa Yujin already knew of the current situation, a fact that put Byakuya at great unease, and would not hesitate to exploit it if he saw fit. The death god knew he would probably need to ask Miyahara Ran on how to handle that particular man.

Inwardly he scoffed. It was truly remarkable how quickly he, Kuchiki Byakuya, Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division and the future 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, had grown so dependent on that damn woman. Something would have to be done about it but not now, not as Hisana knocked softly on the screened door.

"Yoshino-san? Yoshino-san? Are you there?" the dark haired woman asked to wall in front of her. She turned back to look at the man behind her. His expression was blank but he nodded his head.

"You may enter," a voice called out from the other side of the divider.

Opening the door, Hisana first smiled as she spotted the figure sitting at a red vanity. The mirror was cracked, distorting the image it reflected, but it was clear who it was.

The happiness quickly turned to horror, violet eyes widening to their fullest length as the woman turned around to fully face the couple.

The beauty's face was terribly scarred with scratches and blemishes, dark marks encircling her ash grey eyes. A graceful hand ran through chocolate locks, the only thing that seemed to be unharmed.

The lady looked up at her visitors without any emotion.

"Yoshino-san!" Hisana cried out as she rushed to her friend's side, taking the other woman's head in her trembling hands.

"Yoshino-san, what happened? Who did this?" the peasant cried out in panic.

Instead of a response, the brunette raised her arms to remove the black haired woman's hands from her face. "Hisana, what are you doing here?"

Violet eyes flinched in response at the detached voice. "Yoshin…"

"No, that's not right. What I should have asked is why are you with _him_?" the noble asked, the venom in her voice not hidden as she forced out the last word without looking at the man in question.

"It… it's a long story…" Hisana began before being cut off.

"Then you had better start explaining. The beginning is usually a good place to begin," Yoshino said then glanced back at the man with hatred spilling out of her eyes. "But not with _him_ here."

Byakuya had no intention of leaving, his stance reflected that to both women.

The smaller one looked at the soul reaper, her violet depths pleading for him to understand.

The prince did not want to leave the women alone. He was not only concerned about what Utagawa Yoshino would say but also leaving Hisana unprotected in such an unsafe place.

"My husband is gone for the day if that's what you're wondering," the lady said in a deadpanned tone and rolled her eyes.

Byakuya's narrowed at her disrespect but did not comment on it. He was somewhat relieved at Utagawa Yujin's absence but his agents would no doubt be listening. Still, Hisana needed to talk to her friend and that wouldn't happen if he was there.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said, both the people in the room and the ones outside it.

In a flash he was gone, moving back in the direction from which he came.

Byakuya was not planning on standing ideally by for sixty minutes. Instead he would use it to begin looking for someone.

Hisana may have forbidden him from searching for her sister… but not searching for someone else… i

XXXXXXXXXX

(Another part of the Utagawa Manor)

Iwasaki Toru was both excited and terrified.

It had taken a while but he had finally created two small inros that he was going to give to Lady Utagawa. She had instructed him to create the inros as gifts for her future daughter-in-laws, Onodera Sayori and Ishishiro Miyuki. And the mistress of the clan had asked _him_ specifically!

Toru couldn't help smiling at the thought. He had worked like a madman to complete the project. Utagawa Yoshino had given him the assignment so the boy had refused help from everyone else, including his master, Yamakawa Satoshi. The large man had acted as if he was annoyed at his apprentice's attitude but Toru could see the pride in his deep eyes.

The inro made for Onodera Sayori was gold in color and depicted a white fish among the waves. The eyes were made of glass with painted black pupils. The interior was red with flakes of pure gold.

The other for Ishishiro Miyuki was all black with the outline of a golden branch covered in leaves with a small bird perched on top. The inside was the opposite in color, gold with red shavings.

Toru's cerulean eyes examined his creations once more, trying to spot any imperfections. He didn't see any but nobles seemed to have super vision that allowed them to see even the tiniest cracks.

Running a hand through his short caramel hair, Toru made his way down the hall to the apartments of the first lady of the clan.

Spotting the door, the boy took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"_It's alright. It's alright. There's nothing to be scared of,"_ he chanted to himself. Utagawa Yoshino had always been kind to him and truly believed in his potential. That spurred him on but that also added a lot of pressure. He was afraid of disappointing her.

Exhaling deeply, he slowly walked to the shoji door, his heart pounding in his chest. He moved toward the handle and…

"What are you doing here, Iwasaki Toru?"

The boy in question nearly jumped out of his skin.

Turning quickly, he saw the person who was speaking to him. She was dressed in a servant's attire but her stance reflected some measure of authority. She was tall with a rather curvy frame. Her jet black hair was in a bob style and her lean eyes were mahogany in color. She was a beauty but also very intimidating.

"I… I came to… to see Yoshino-sama…"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Addressing the wife of Utagawa Yujin-sama by her first name? How inappropriate," she said while narrowing her eyes.

Toru flinched at the tone, cowering to the older woman.

"I… I wanted to deliver these inros to Yos…Utagawa-sama. She… she asked me to make them for her future daughter-in-laws. She…" the stuttering boy stopped when he realized that the woman was struggling to contain her laughter. Now he was confused. How was this possibly funny?

"I'm sorry boy but Utagawa Yujin-sama has forbidden anyone from entering his wife's chambers," she said with a smug look on her face.

"Forbidden? Utagawa Yujin-sama is her husband, not her master. What right does he have to forbid anyone from seeing her?" Toru asked with determination but he also had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was very wrong…

"He is master of the household, Iwasaki Toru, you had best remember that. I would suggest you leave now and to stay away from his part of the manor for some time," the woman said in a dangerous tone that left no room for debate.

The apprentice shivered and, with great reluctance, walked down the opposite end of the corridor, his mind racing.

The uneasiness had transformed into anxiety. He had never really liked the patriarch. The man was cold, controlling and could make anyone fidget under the gaze of his pitch black eyes. The matriarch was the exact opposite. She was warm and kind to everyone she meet. Toru didn't know how they ended up married but it certainly wasn't a love match.

The young man was caught up in his own thoughts until a small whimper broke through the empty hallway. He stopped and turned his head, trying to identify the source of the sound. A small yellow bundle trying and failing to hide in one of the small nooks caught his attention.

Creeping over, Toru noticed that it was actually a little girl crammed into the corner who was crying.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in his softest voice. It didn't matter. The child screamed rather loudly at being startled.

"It's alright! It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" the older boy insisted, kneeling down and grabbing her trembling shoulders.

It took a few moments but the girl calmed down enough for Toru to properly look at her. She was a little on the plain side, having limp, short, light brown hair with spit ends, simple taupe eyes, and unremarkable features. Nevertheless, she was younger than him so the boy would look after her.

"My name is Toru. What's yours?" he asked, trying to gently start off the conversation.

For some reason she looked nervous about answering and hesitated before responding.

"Mi… Yuki. My name is Yuki," she stuttered in fear.

"Nice to meet you Yuki. Is everything okay?" Toru was trying to keep his voice low and looked over her once more to make sure she wasn't injured.

Her bare orbs gazed into his, trying to determine if he was trustworthy.

"What would you do if… if you saw something… something… really horrible… what would you do?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes shining with fear.

Toru swallowed a few times, thinking of a response.

"I would tell someone. Someone who I could depend on, someone I trusted. Do you have anyone like that?"

Yuki jumped up, shaking her head rapidly. "No… no… they can't know… I won't let them get involved. I won't let them get hurt!"

And with that, the child took off running, leaving Toru both confused and terrified at what was happening around him.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Kuchiki Manor)

"_I can't believe I've been coming here on a daily basis."_

Kuchiki Byakuya, once again, entered that same damn study for what seemed to be the hundredth time in just a few days. Even so, the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't subsided.

It was both ironic and sad. Here he was, a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 and future captain with abilities far above even the most talented of shinigami and yet he was afraid of a woman with no spiritual powers. Then again she didn't need any. Her mind was more deadly than the Captain-Commander's Ryujin Jakka.

The heir began to pace like a caged animal, waiting for the cruel tamer to appear. He knew that she was well aware that he was in her apartments but decided to make him wait. It was another power play showing that he was the one in an inferior position.

Gods that female was infuriating beyond all comparison. Well, no, there was only one that was worse but she was a very close second.

"_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."_

Miyahara Ran stepped into the room, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She didn't look surprised to see the Kuchiki prince in her presence. The elder had grown accustom to the vice-captain's surprise visits. Well, they weren't _really_ surprise visits. She _always_ knew when he was coming.

"My lord," she greeted him while bowing but Byakuya wasn't fooled. Social etiquette was just a formality and not a true definer of power.

Both moved closer to her desk, taking the same places that had been shared before. Ran folded the letter and placed it within her robes, smiling all the way.

Though he should have asked, Byakuya wasn't interested in what she was conspiring about at the current moment. He had more important matters to deal with.

"Another visit, Byakuya-sama? I am honored that you would call on me so often," the copper haired woman stated while lowering her head in false submission.

"I have a question for you," the man said while brushing some of his ebony hair from his perfect face.

"I would think you have many questions for me, my lord, but what one in particular did you have in mind?" she asked with a slightly patronizing edge.

Byakuya heard the condescending tone but did not comment on it. The insult wasn't worth acknowledging, not when he needed her for information. Not that he was particularly happy about needing _anything_ from her.

"You're spy network… does it extend to the World of the Living as well?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"And that's when Ginrei-sama said that I would have to stay at the Suzunami Manor until everything with the Ryodoji Clan was taken care of."

Hisana's throat was very dry by the end of her explanation. She looked up, expecting to see some trace of happiness on her friend's face, but the scarred woman remained unresponsive.

"Yoshino-san, this is good news. Ginrei-sama has given his blessing. I… I thought you'd be…"

"Pleased? Is that what you were going to say, Hisana?"

The smaller woman flinched once more. Part of her wondered if she was developing a nervous tick of some sort.

"What are you doing Hisana? No, _why_ are you doing this?"

"Yoshino-san… I… you said you would support me… no matter what my decision was. You said…"

"Because I didn't think you would be so stupid!" Yoshino screamed, rushing to her feet as she began to yell and pace across the room.

"What part of this is so hard to understand? He's the heir to one of the Five Noble Clans and you are a street rat from Howling Dog! Do you think you're in a fairytale or something? The 'gallant' prince rescuing the fair maiden, 'and they live happily ever after!' This is not a child's story! The Kuchiki Clan is _dangerous_! There's this one elder named Miyahara Ran. She arranged _his_ engagement to that bitch Ryodoji Benin. She is a power-hungry, conniving witch! Some say she killed her own father! And she's not alone. These people will do _anything_! If _he_ really loved you, then _he_ would leave that god forsaken clan with you. But no! _He_ wants to bring you into _this_ world!"

"No… no Yoshino-san… he offered… I said no… I couldn't let him leave his kin… I…"

"Then he should have refused! Did he tell you about the rest of his 'beloved' family? His father died in battle and his mother was sick for many years before she passed away. He also has an aunt that was in an arranged marriage, before her husband got himself killed, and has two children. Her father-in-law, Amatsuki Bansui, is utterly without mercy and has his grandson Koga brainwashed. Everyone knows that they are conspiring to have Koga succeed as the next head of the clan. It wouldn't surprise me if they've already come up with a way to make that happen, if you know what I mean. The youngest is named Nanako. She's just a child and she's already betrothed to a boy whose parents 'suddenly' passed away and whose aunt and caretaker is rumored to have people buried in the backyard! _Then_ there's the Ryodoji Clan! They are an old family, proud of their lineage. When they learn that Kuchiki Byakuya has broken his contract to one of their females for a woman like you, they will retaliate. Hisana… there are ways to have you killed that not even a death god can stop."

Yoshino closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, preventing herself from falling into hysterics. When her ash orbs opened, the first thing they spotted was Hisana's shell shocked face. The lady snickered at the look.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that your 'fiancé' didn't tell you all this himself? Oh, wait, why are you surprised? He has _never_ told you the truth. _I _did," the standing woman ended with emphasis. "Was it worth it? To lose Daiji and Ellie all for a man who couldn't even tell you his name?"

Hisana was having a very hard time putting her thoughts in order, her mind still reeling from all the new information.

"He… he must love me… why… why else would he risk so much…" she stammered slightly more to herself than Yoshino. The dark haired woman felt a need to justify her lover's action in the face of these accusations. The noble was having none of it.

"Hisana, what is wrong with you? Yujin tricked me into falling in love with him and look what happened to me!" the brunette screamed while pointing to her the mark on her left cheek. "_They_ don't care about anyone but themselves! He probably has a reason and when it's revealed it will only cause you more pain! How many lies will it take before you realize what he is?" Yoshino asked with complete seriousness.

Hisana lowered her head to the floor. "You… you lied to me too… you didn't tell me what your husband was doing to you…" she raised her head, tears sprinkling her violet orbs as she gazed over her friend's face. Hisana knew that even more injuries existed underneath her robe.

The taller woman looked away in guilt. The shorter one then stood up as well.

"We promised that we would always be honest with each other. We _promised_! I know why you did it, why you endured all his abuse… you were trying to protect me… the same way I tried to protect my mother and sister from my uncle's wrath. You didn't tell me because you knew what I would say, that I would _never_ want another woman to have to suffer from _that_ kind of cruelty, especially not my best friend…"

Both were now crying, the pain of so many secrets causing the two to break down. Hisana rushed to the noble, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Please… please Yoshino-san… I've lost so many… so many… I can't lose you too… please…" she pleaded.

Before there was a response, the all too familiar sound of rushing air was heard. The women, with their red and tear streamed faces, turned to see a soul reaper in their midst.

"One hour on the dot," Yoshino whispered after looking at a clock, "Punctual as a Kuchiki."

Byakuya ignored her, concentrating his gaze on Hisana's hurt face. He knew she was not harmed physically but he was concerned for her mental state.

"You never answered my question from the other day, Kuchiki Byakuya. Why? Why are you doing this?" the brunette asked, grey clashing with grey once more.

Hisana looked back up at her friend, confusion spreading to her violet orbs.

"He came to visit me the other day, I'm assuming after Hayakawa Fujio's funeral, to see how I was doing. What… he didn't tell you?" Yoshino asked the woman who was still holding her arms.

"Byakuya-sama… is that true?" his betrothed asked, turning around to face him.

He did not hesitate. "Yes."

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, why didn't you?" Yoshino asked while moving away from Hisana and closer to the heir. "Did you not think it was your place? Did it slip your mind? Or were you worried about her reaction? It's one thing to hear the horror stories… it's another to see it for yourself."

In one move, Yoshino discarded her robe, leaving her body bare. Every cut, every bruise, every scratch was visible to both guests. Byakuya looked over the nude woman's head to observe Hisana's reaction. She in turn began crying once more.

The peasant knew those marks well; they had once adorned her own body.

The noblewoman's piercing stare never left the nobleman's face. "If you won't answer those questions then let me ask you this: would you still be doing this if you were already the Head of the Kuchiki Clan?"

That was not something he was expecting. Byakuya removed his eyes from one woman to the other.

"I highly doubt it, Kuchiki Byakuya. You know better than all of us how different being the heir of a family and actually being the head is. The gap in responsibility and power is as vast as the gap between a captain and a vice-captain. If you had already succeeded Ginrei, then it wouldn't be the future of the clan you would have to worry about but the actual standing of the family at that moment. All the decisions would be on you with no one to fall back on. Someday, Kuchiki Byakuya, you will be forced to make a choice, a _real_ choice, between someone you care about and the 'honor' of the family name… and you will choose wrong. That's the kind of man you are."

"Yoshino-san…"

"I know nothing I say will convince you. I was so blinded by Yujin I doubt anyone could have stopped me. This is a lesson you learn through experience, no matter how painful it will be. And it will."

Hisana tried walking back over to the other woman but was cut off.

"I don't know. I don't know whether or not I can watch you do this to yourself. I need to think…"

With that, Yoshino picked up her robe, retied it, and left the room. The two lovers stood in silence for a moment before the woman rushed into the man's embrace. Byakuya was a little stunned by this but wrapped his arms around her trembling frame.

"Hisana…"

"I know, Byakuya-sama. I know that you love me. I will never doubt that. And I hope you know that I love you from the bottom of my heart as well," she whispered into his black robes.

He chuckled slightly. "Forever," he responded back, kissing the top of her head.

She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and he in turn cradled her legs.

Byakuya would be staying with her for most of the night but hopefully she would fall asleep early.

There was one more person he had to meet.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Kuchiki Manor)

The sun was beginning to set on another very interesting day.

Miyahara Ran had decided to take a long bath, the warm water soothing her joints and muscles. So much had been accomplished in such a short amount of time. She had purchased the Kuchiki guards, the news of the upcoming council meeting had spread like wildfire and was making the other elders extremely nervous… not to mention what had occurred roughly sixty minutes beforehand…

_(One hour ago)_

_After such a productive morning, Miyahara Ran decided to take a little afternoon nap. Planning and plotting toke a lot of energy, not to mention that it was better to keep the mind refreshed. If not, the worry and panic could overwhelm even the most self-controlled of souls._

_Stretching from her comfortable futon, a feeling of complete relaxation overtook her. There was still plenty of fighting to come but she was able to enjoy the moment._

"_Some more news, my little dove?" the copper haired woman called out to the shadows. She may not be able to sense spiritual pressure, but Ran would know the feeling of one of her spies anywhere._

_Sure enough, a familiar figure of a teal haired, saffron eyed girl with a scarf tied around her lips appeared from seemingly nowhere. _

_The spy curved her back in actual respect, not the fake deference the elder gave to the main line._

_The other woman, still young enough to be referred to as a child, walked over to her lady's bed and handed a coded note._

_Ran reached over to the stand next to her futon, lighting a small candle and placing her glasses over her dark eyes._

_The letter was about the girl. The elder had ordered that all her movements be tracked and that constant reports on her whereabouts be given at any opportunity. _

_It seemed everything was going alright. On the streets of Howling Dog, anything could happen at any moment, especially with the gang wars continuing without end. Children were especially vulnerable to the violence, but now that Ran had found her, the child would in fact be safer than she had ever been. Even if she wasn't going to leave the slums anytime soon. Not if Miyahara Ran could help it._

_These also contained information on her four little companions as well. Though not as critical, the spy master collected every bit of data she could. One never knew when such things could be important. _

_Though there was one thing that bothered her to no end. It wasn't any event… but a name. Just reading it in the secret language she had created brought back many unpleasant memories._

_Closing her eyes, Ran's mind began playing the recollections..._

_When she was about seven, little Ran was walking through the forests of the Kuchiki Manor when she tripped and broke her ankle. A rather sensitive child, she was crying all throughout the healing process. When her "beloved" father entered the room, reeking of wine and women, he dismissed the physician halfway through the process. "I'm not paying for the clumsy cunt," he slurred and promptly passed out onto the hard floor below. The doctor was naturally shocked but finished correcting Ran's ankle while her father laid just a few feet away, his drool seeping into the wood..._

_Several decades had passed and Ran, now resembling a teenager, was watching a wedding take place. Her father was now taking his sixth bride, the first that was younger than his only daughter. His other wives were either dead from childbirth or put away after having either a stillborn or a miscarriage. "I need a male heir," he would say to all those who objected. The only child he had was female, none other than Miyahara Ran herself. The complete misogynist believed that women were only good for bedding material and breeding healthy sons. _

_Ran gazed at her soon to be mother-in-law. The poor girl wasn't the most attractive of his brides having short tawny hair, matching eyes, and ordinary features. _

_The highest ranking noble families had stopped offering their daughters to the lecher sometime ago. Now only the lowest of the aristocracy would take the risk of marrying one of their girls to the man. _

_The Miyahara Clan had once been highly respected in Seireitei but now it was a joke. Ran hated the fact that she was ashamed to state her last name and loathed the laughter that persisted behind her back. If, no, __when__ she succeed her damn father as the next head, things would be __very__ different. She would make the Miyahara Clan a house that all others would fear._

_The girl at the altar repeated the lines that the priest had said. The pitiful thing was shacking from head to toe, her voice cracking from the strain. Ran looked over her once more. Her cheeks were still large with baby fat, her body lacked the curves of a woman and her face was full of childlike innocence. Ran even wondered if she had bled yet. _

_Even after so many ceremonies, the heiress could still feel sorry for the girl. She had no idea what was in store for her. The wedding night was going to be particularly brutal. Her father was not a gentle man in any sense of the word. In fact, he once stated that a husband should be extremely rough when bedding his wife so she would be so afraid of the act that she would not seek it elsewhere. Young Ran had lost count of how many times she had heard one of her stepmothers crying throughout the night as her husband took her again and again, no matter how sore or tired she would be and always in the most painful and humiliating positions possible. When she was younger, the stepdaughter would try to help the women in whatever way she could, whether by washing the blood off their bodies or offering advice as to how to cover up the bruises. Now she didn't bother. _

_Ran did not recall this particular girl's name. Not that it mattered. No doubt she would soon be with child. Her father may have been an old drunk but he had a remarkable amount of stamina. Unbeknownst to the father, his last three wives were horrified at the thought that his seed had taken root within their bodies. They feared the child growing in their wombs more than they loved the idea of becoming a mother. That's why they had all taken matters into their own hands, making sure that the children were never born. It was also the only way to get their marriages annulled. No doubt this girl would soon be following that same pattern and her father would be remarrying some other poor thing once again..._

_A loud crash echoed through the walls of one of the distant chambers in the Kuchiki Manor as a body hit the floor below. The fall had dislocated her shoulder but Miyahara Ran was too proud to cry out. Instead she bit her tongue as the pain flowed into her. The man above kicked her hard in the stomach, injuring one of her ribs. The attacking male was not her father but one of his guards. The patriarch of the Miyahara Clan wouldn't "taint" his hands by actually touching his daughter, or as he called her, "my greatest failure" or "the little slut." Such words would have driven her to tears but now she was a young woman, one who had been forced to grow up exceedingly quickly, and no words could harm her. The shinigami kept hitting her again and again while her father continued to scream. As usual, his rants didn't make any sense, but going by experience, it was probably something along the lines of her being a bastard despite that fact that the father and daughter looked identical, right down to the same eyesight problems. Eventually he got bored with watching her be abused and left the room, his dog following obediently. Ran was left on the floor, the sound of her blood dripping from her wounds filling her ears..._

_She watched once more as one of her father's whores limped out of his apartments. One could even pity the prostitutes. It had gotten to the point where so many of the call girls ended up with scrapes and bruises, not to mention the dues not being paid, that the brothel owners of Seireitei had stopped servicing him. Now prostitutes from Rukongai were brought in and due to their "filthy" bloodlines, they treated even worse than the women who came before them._

_Yes, one could feel sorry for them but not Ran. It was not due to their profession. She had just become so desensitized that nothing fazed her anymore. _

_After the woman left, Ran snuck into her father's chambers. His guard, the one that frequently attacked her, was passed out by the door. The young woman crept into her father's gaudy bedroom. It was covered with tacky paintings and tawdry sculptures, all symbols that did not reflect his true status. That was precisely why she was here. Ran had overheard some of the other elders talking. Apparently her father was about to be expelled from the Kuchiki Clan, taking the entire Miyahara family with him. Even pristine bloodlines had limits. This was unacceptable. Ran had tolerated much in her relatively short life but she wasn't going to give up being a noble. She had to take matters into her own hands._

_Walking forward, she easily spotted the copper haired man unconscious on his oversized futon. The room reeked of alcohol and other things she would not name. A spare pillow, slightly torn, had been discarded on the floor. Slowly, the daughter climbed over her father's limp body, making sure he would not wake. Her hands gripped the pillow tightly before placing it over the man's face and pushing down with all her strength. He was so out of it that he didn't even stir, not as his lungs burned for oxygen or his heart began to speed as his body went into panic mood. Ran didn't know how long she stayed in that position. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few hours. Eventually she removed the cushion and stared down at the corpse below her. His eyes were closed, his face blue, and his body perfectly still. She expected to feel something, whether it be relief, happiness, shock, or anger… but instead she felt nothing. Miyahara Ran had just killed her father and it didn't make her feel anything…_

"_Miyahara Hiro," the older woman thought as she pulled her mind from the past and back into the present. She was still lying on her own bed as she thought about the name itself._

"_Hiro" could mean many things, whether it be "abundant," "generous," or even "prosperous." Ran snorted at that. Her father had been none of those things. What bothered her more was that in the World of the Living, there was a language that had a very similar sounding word spelled "hero." A "hero" was someone with courage and strength, admired for their brave and noble deeds. In this situation, she was the "hero" for getting rid of him. _

_Ran turned back to the teal haired girl who was still waiting for instructions. _

"_I see everything is going well. That is good… but I want you to take care of something for me. You see this one right here," she said while pointing to a name of the paper and the spy nodded in response. "I do not like reading his name on the reports. Make sure I don't have to anymore," the elder finished vaguely._

_If the saffron eyed girl was confused she did not show it. Instead she bowed and melded back into the shadows. _

_The elder rose from the comfort of her futon and redressed into her proper robes, not a single hair out of place. Another figure entered the room, this one wearing a thick black cloak that showed nothing of the person underneath. The figure, either male or female, handed it's mistress another note. Ran read it and chuckled slightly. With a wave of her hand the other spy left. She remained in her chambers until the unmistakable sound of the other door opening reached her ears. Smiling, she reentered her study to find another familiar figure._

"_My lord."_

_Bowing, Ran looked up at the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya, as tense and serious as ever with Senbonzakura strapped right to his side. It was a wise move._

_Both sat down at her desk, taking their usual seats as Ran discreetly folded the first note she received and placed it in her robes, inwardly smiling at the irony._

"_Another visit, Byakuya-sama? I am honored that you would call on me so often," the elder said while lowering her head._

"_I have a question for you," the heir stated, getting straight to the point._

"_I would think you have many questions for me, my lord, but what one in particular did you have in mind?" Ran asked mockingly._

"_You're spy network… does it extend to the World of the Living as well?" he asked, his slate eyes boring into hers._

"_That's an unusual request. Why do you want to know?" the woman responded, deciding to tease him by playing dumb. As to be expected, and to her immense satisfaction, his annoyance was obvious. _

"_You are fully aware of the reason, Miyahara Ran. Now answer me, do you have spies in the World of the Living?" his voice left no room for negotiation. _

_After everything she had put him through, whether he knew it or not, Ran decided she could do the death god this one favor._

"_Not only do I have eyes in both worlds, I know who it is you are looking for… and I know where he is…"_

_The elder shifted through some paper until she found the one she was looking for and handed it to the heir. The man looked it over, his expression vacant._

"_Your timing is as perfect as always, my lord." _

_Byakuya said nothing, not even a polite "thank you" before he stood up and left…_

It was hard to believe that all happened in the course of a single hour but events were soon going to be occurring at a much faster pace than they were now. Ran dripped her head under the scolding water, the liquid filling her ears as she continued to think.

She knew full well what Kuchiki Byakuya was going to do with the information she had given him. Any man hopelessly in love with a woman would do the same, even if it went against the laws of not only his clan but the entire Gotei 13. Such is what occurs when emotions overtake judgment.

Ran also had to laugh at the paradox of the situation. There she was in the same room as Kuchiki Byakuya and the note she had in her hand, the note he had s_een_, contained within it the proof that not only was his lover's little sister alive but her whereabouts were known. True, the note was in her made up language, but it was still funny that the much more valuable information was literally within his grasp. Such a shame he did not reach out and take it.

No matter. The girl was not going to be discovered anytime soon.

Ran raised herself from the bath, grabbing a towel and preceded to dry herself off.

Speaking of things occurring in the slums, the elder wondered if her orders had been carried out yet.

It was rather immature of her to hate anyone with a particular name, but she didn't like even reading it and wanted to correct that annoyance.

Her hand reached out, wiping the fogged up mirror. For a moment, she concentrated on what she had put into motion.

Miyahara Hiro deserved to die. Even the most honorable person couldn't argue against it. As a survivor, she didn't value ethics. Rules and laws were only enforced when they were convenient for those involved. When she had first succeeded her father, Ran had tried not to hurt those she considered innocent. That hadn't lasted long. It was often better to attack an enemy through someone else than directly.

But this was different. This was out of personal selfishness not political maneuvering. This act was unjustifiable in every single way.

"_Well, if I'm going to Hell, I might as well make the most of it,"_ Ran thought as she reflected on her own lack of morals.

She had ordered the death of a boy after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Utagawa Manor)

Like all estates, the Utagawa Mansion was divided into several sections. There were areas for the elders, the servants, and the main family.

In the latter, there were separate chambers for Lord Yujin and Lady Yoshino, as well as their two sons. Well, there were supposed to be different apartments for the twins, but that had sense been reduced to one.

That's where the children were currently located, in their private study. The room was dark, only a few candles providing any light. The table was covered in cards as the boys played a game of hanafuda.

In any other case, such a thing would have been sweet, brothers playing with each other in a friendly game. The problem was the participants.

Hou, the oldest, shuffled the cards and placed them in one pile. Eight cards were placed up between the players while an equal number were dealt face down to each boy.

The brothers picked up their cards and arranged them. The goal of the game was to match the cards in the players hand to the same set as those that were already face up. Whoever earned the most points won. It was a simple game, in theory, but even the most straightforward games with the easiest rules could easily get out of control. Depending on whether or not the rules were acknowledged in the first place.

The dealer started first as Hou laid down a matsu card, matching it to one of the eight.

"The girl saw us," he said in his high pitched voice, his face completely calm.

"Yes she did," the younger Ban responded while he picked up one of the cards from the main pile.

Both played on, their eyes continuing the conversation. They were truly identical in almost every way. They were the mirror images of their mother. All three shared the same high cheekbones, the fine pointed chins, and ash grey eyes. The boys also had her soft chocolate hair but Hou had his cropped short while Ban's almost touched his shoulders. That was really the only difference between them.

Personality wise, they were identical to their father. All were secretive, controlling, and manipulative. But what made it different was how the two didn't act like ordinary brothers.

Most siblings, especially twins, had a fair degree of sibling rivalry but no one had ever seen the boys fight. They finished each other's sentences and it was extremely rare to see them apart even for a moment.

They had always been… unnaturally close.

Even during their birth, the boys had been clutching one another as they emerged from their mother's womb.

"What are we going to do about it?" Hou and Ban asked at the same moment while smirking. They already knew the answer to their own question.

What the crybaby had seen was scandalous, there was no denying that, and if it got out there would be hell to pay.

"The girl won't talk," Hou started out.

"And if she does," Ban continued.

"Then we'll just have to kill her," both said in composed voices, the idea of murder having no weight on their souls. They were truly their father's sons.

"We'll kill all of them. _Both_ girls, father, mother, grandfather, everyone if need be until we are all alone," they finished as their game ended. It was a tie.

What no one could deny was that the brothers did love each other more than anything.

Perhaps a little too much…

XXXXXXXXXX

(The World of the Living)

It was a particularly cloudy night, not a single point of light visible in the sky and not a living soul for miles on end.

That didn't exclude the dead.

Sasaki Tomoya was sitting on the banks of a small river, getting more and more irritated as time passed on.

He had been dead for a while, killed by an infection from a cut and being treated by an incompetent woman who didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"_Healer my ass,"_ he thought with a sneer. He had always been surrounded by stupid bitches his entire life. Maybe death would bring that escape.

A sigh escaped his ancient lips, his withered hands running over the chain that was connected to his chest. Tomoya had met another soul who said they were supposed to wait for a shinigami to take them to the afterlife. The old man snorted again. These soul reapers were clearly unreliable as well. It was ridiculous.

Not that he was really looking forward to any death. He was an eta, an untouchable, contaminated for all time.

He didn't particularly care. Anything would have been better than the life he had lived.

The Sasaki family was the lowest of the low, even compared to other burakumin families. They were destined to be street sweepers, cleaning up after the filth and waste of others. Even other burakumin's were given some level of respect as butchers or tanners, something that required a level of skill. But no, _he_ was forever cursed because of whom he was born to. Maybe the lower classes should stop reproducing all together. Maybe then the higher ups would realize how much they were needed.

Let the nobles clean up their own mess and see how they like it.

Or better yet, have them do their own fighting.

For many years now, war had gripped the land. Villages had been plundered, crops either stolen or burned to ashes, the innocent always suffering most when lords wanted more power than they already had.

That's where his wound had come from. Even in his old age, he was still expected to fight in order to protect his home.

At least he was free of the burden of having to protect any family. He had no wife and no children. His parents were long since dead, as well as his sister, her husband, and her two annoying daughters, especially the crying infant. That certainly made life easier.

Tomoya was pulled out of the past by the sound of quiet padding footsteps. Turning his head to the side, he spotted a young man. He was tall with long charcoal hair and dressed fully in black with a katana strapped to his side. He was too far away for the eta to see his eyes but it was clear that this man had been well cared for.

"So, are you one of those death gods? The ones who are suppose to escort souls to the heaven or something?"

The other male did not respond so the peasant continued. "Well you're not very good at your job. I've been dead for days. You could have…"

"Are you Sasaki Tomoya?" the soul reaper commanded.

The eta almost flinched at the power and authority in the man's voice but managed to hold it back.

"Yes, what's it to you? And how did you…"

Before the question could be completed, the shinigami suddenly appeared right in front of him, grabbing the chain that was in the center of his chest, easily lifting the older man into the air.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Put me down! I said…" But his words stopped as he was forced to look into the other man's eyes. They were ice cold grey but were burning with absolute hatred.

Then he drew his sword… and cut the entire chain off in a single stroke, throwing the stunned soul back onto the ground below.

"What did you do that for? Is this some kind of…" The question was never completed. Tomoya clutched his throat, his body beginning to shake uncontrollably. Through the trembling, he felt something… leaking… from his chest.

Looking down, a strange white substance was emerging from the chain that was no longer there. Panic overtook him as he vomited but, to his horror, it was the same pale liquid. It began to cover his entire body, first slowly then spreading up. The pain was indescribable, his very bones felt like they were about to burst into flames.

This wasn't supposed to happen… this _shouldn't_ be happening…

"Why?" the transforming soul asked in a voice that sounded much too deep to his own ears. "Why?"

The shinigami did not respond but continued to watch as the hollow metamorphosis progressed. All too soon, the soul of the man was gone, replaced by a monster with a hole in his chest. It was fitting.

After the completion, the god of death pulled out his zanpakuto and put it level to his face, whispering two words.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The metal dissolved into a thousand blades that resembled cherry blossoms scattering in the wind.

The attack hit the new hollow full force, an uncountable number of slashes cutting into the creatures flesh. It collapsed a moment latter but it wasn't over yet.

The sky spilt open in a sea of red, a pair of large doors covered in skulls appearing out of nowhere.

The entrance opened, smoke and dust exiting the gate as a large, deformed hand shot out, grabbing the still conscious hollow, pulling it toward the bone clad passage.

The beast roared and struggled against the grasp but, in a single moment, it looked back at the expressionless death god that had sentenced it to this fate.

The animal began fighting once more but the battle was already lost. It was pulled through the red abbess, the doors crumbling into nothing shortly afterward.

A zanpakuto could only cleanse the actions of a hollow after it transformed. If the human had committed terrible crimes while still alive, the Gates of Hell would appear, damning the soul for all eternity to a fate of never ending torture.

Somehow, it didn't feel like enough of a punishment for Sasaki Tomoya's sins. At least he would be sent to the deepest pit of the underworld, there would be doubt of that.

The petals reformed into a single blade that the shinigami sheathed once more.

"For Hisana."

XXXXXXXXXX

(Inuzuri)

The night was not yet over as one more event took place.

On the streets of Howling Dog, a group of five small children were curled around one another for both warmth and comfort as they tried to sleep through yet another freezing night.

It didn't help that their clothes were still wet from having a foolish water fight before going to bed and their blankets were thin with several holes in the fabric.

They were currently in one of the abandoned buildings in the southern ally. With so much street violence escalating on a daily basis, it was agreed that they would never stay more than a night in the same location. The children moved from place to place, trying to find an area where the fighting wasn't as bad. They had yet to find one.

The group, made up of four boys and one girl, unknowingly clenched each other closer.

One of the boys who was exceptionally large in the poverty stricken area was hanging on to the tallest one whose messy hair covered his closed eyes. Next to them was the smallest and youngest of the males, huddled in a fetal position as his little body tried to preserve its heat. The boy next to him had vivid red hair that stood out even in the darkness. He was clutching the tiny frame of the only girl, her pale skin glowing under moonlight, her ebony hair the same color of the nighttime sky.

Eventually one of the boys, the tallest one, was roused from sleep. It couldn't be helped. The fat one was almost on top of him, threatening to crush his torso.

"Ryu, you fat ass, get up," the messy haired child said as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the others. Unfortunately for him, the large boy was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

Mumbling and cursing, the oldest one managed to maneuver himself away from the others, stretching out his arms and legs to make sure Ryu hadn't broken anything. That jerk really needed to exercise more.

"_I have to pee."_

With that in mind, he stood and walked toward the back door. Looking around, he managed to spot a chipped pot. Peeking inside, he realized it was empty.

Before he could take care of business, his covered eyes widened, this thin body stiffened. Frantically, he spun his head around, trying to find the source of his anxiety. He saw nothing but that unmistakable feeling of being watched lingered.

The trembling boy began moving back toward the house when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned once more to realize he was not alone. Right next to him was a woman with dark teal hair, gleaming yellow eyes, and a scarf tied around her mouth…

Violet orbs opened as the rays of a new day woke her from her dream. Mentally, she cursed the sun. It had been a good one too.

In her vision it was snowing, the flakes descending from the heavens turning the world white. She was wrapped in the warm embrace of another, her little hand trying to catch the freshly fallen snow. A soft humming came from the one holding her. Looking up, it was clearly a woman, but as hard as she tried, the face remained clouded…

The dark haired girl shook her head and looked over at her friends. Fat Ryu was snoring as loud as ever with chibi Shunji right next to him. Then she realized that the red head's arms were locked tightly around her waist.

"_Idiot. Does he even realize he's this touchy-feely when he's asleep?"_

Using strength that most would have assumed she didn't have, the girl pushed the boy off of her, standing as she did so. Brushing the dirt off her clothes, she realized that one of her friends as missing.

"_Great. Where could he have gone?"_

Moving toward the door, she kept her eyes opened for any sign of the wayward male. It didn't take long.

Right outside the house, a body lay sprawled out on the ground. It was hardly the first time she had seen a corpse but all it took was one look to realize who it was...

Numbness overtook her senses as her shaking legs moved toward the cadaver. Kneeling in a pool of blood, she looked down to his chest and began to count.

"_Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six… twenty-seven…"_

There were twenty-seven different stab wounds, all deep, all precise…

"Hey! Where'd you go?" a voice called out from the house.

Renji walked out of the door after seeing a thatch of black hair. "Hey Rukia, have you seen Hir…" the red head stopped in his tracks, fully seeing what was in front of him.

Rukia raised a small hand, brushing the messy locks from the dead boy's face…

Hiro's expression retained the look of horror at his final moments…

XXXXXXXXXX

Well that was a crazy chapter! I don't know where to begin!

Don't be too angry at Yoshino. She isn't exactly in the easiest position (although I'm surprised no one commented on the fact that Yujin was abusing his wife but with everything else going on it's not too shocking.) I'd say her treatment of Byakuya is justified. And she was right. Byakuya did have to make a choice between the law and someone he loved and up until the last second he chose wrong.

And Ran… she's pulling so many strings in so many places…

Oh Byakuya, such a missed opportunity. If only he had asked to see the letter Ran was holding he would have saved Hisana and himself so much agony.

I really have given my characters the absolute worst backgrounds. Someone should make a ranking system of who has had the worst life. But that makes every character more complex. Can you understand now why Ran is the way she is? That doesn't excuse the fact that she ordered an innocent boy's death because of a name but it makes her even more interesting.

Did you think it was a coincidence that I gave Ran's father and one of Rukia's friends the same name? Look for even the smallest details.

You can hate her but personally, if I had a father like that, I might have killed him as well. Notice the similarities between Ran killing Hiro and Ayumi killing Fujio back in "Family, Duty, Honor?"

I believe Mark Twain said it best: "History doesn't repeat, but it does rhyme."

Then there's Byakuya who murdered Hisana's abusive uncle that same night. Was that justified or did he cross an ethical line? You be the judge. And yes, I know I got the Hollow transformation and the Gates of Hell wrong but this fit better.

So what were the Utagawa twins talking about and who are they discussing murdering? Can you guess the true nature of their relationship?

And what did this random 'Yuki' girl see?

So many more questions that need to be answered.

I have no clue when I'm going to be able to write next. My guess, not for several months.

As always, please comment, especially sense you have a lot to talk about!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	26. The Pieces Move

So I've had at least two papers due every week since I've been back. Since I actually got some free time, I decided to treat myself (and you all) and write!

Thank you ShiradikuOokami, ScarletLeaves and Kaze05 for the reviews!

First to RukiaGallega: It took 25 chapters before you asked if there was something wrong with me? ;)

Yeah it is a bit of a soap opera. I've had plenty of exposure. My grandmother loves "Days of Our Lives" for some reason. Don't worry, no one is going to die, come back to life, get stuck on a random island, be cloned or lose their memories if that makes you feel better. And that's pretty much all of the backstories too.

Honestly I don't think I can come up with another one. I think I've used every type of abuse there is: physical, sexual, emotional, mental, psychological (not sure what the difference is from mental), financial, social, spousal, social… any other "als" I'm forgetting but I'm sure there in here somewhere!

Now for the normal life comment, I will quote my friend Renee: "Normal is only a setting on a washing machine." Besides it's more fun to write about the bad than the good, at least in my opinion. It keeps things interesting.

Now for Byakuya, the issue is whether or not _he_ should have sent Hisana's uncle to Hell. The fourth Bleach movie (which I _loved_ but I felt it was very rushed) is perfect. Koktou was sent to Hell for killing his sister's murderer. It was in the name of revenge not justice. Same for Byakuya. For any other shinigami it would have been just another job and they wouldn't have known the details. This was personal and that's where the notion of a line being crossed comes into play. Also, do you think Hisana would have wanted it? Yes it was for her and all the pain she had suffered but was it also for himself if you know what I mean.

Yes Ran is evil, but can you understand why she is the way she is? I think a story is more interesting when you can really get into the mind of the villain. Some people are born evil but others are created. I like the created one more. And Hisana only endured a few months of abuse (though she never should have suffered in the first place even though I wrote it) but Ran went through _decades_. It's enough to twist anyone's mind.

Now Luna, what is so confusing? These are just two brothers who love each other enough to kill. I don't see the problem. It's kind of sweet if you think about it. ;)

Now about "Yuki", what do you _think_ she saw? I'm curious to read some of your theories.

FINALLY the plot is getting back on track. Now I just want these fullbringers to go away and never come back. Seriously, RENJI was able to take one down easily. When's the last time he won a battle by himself? Oh, that's right NEVER! (No I don't hate Renji but he's not my favorite either. Too much like Ichigo in my opinion)

I just want Byakuya to kill that bastard Tsukishima and _painfully_ too. Thoughts on his new look. The haori with the tassels is fitting but I'm not sure about the kenseikan on the back of his head though I do like him better with his hair down.

SPOILER FROM 446: Why does every villain think they're God? Haven't they ever heard of hubris? First Barragan, then Aizen, and now Yukio? At least the first two were actually powerful. Kid's out of his league.

Fair warning: the last scene is a little graphic and not in a pleasant way. You'll see what I mean.

Anyway, own nothing and please comment!

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Kuchiki Manor)

The council room was more awake then he had ever seen it.

Amatsuki Bansui sat with growing amusement at the reactions of the other elders.

They were in a strange mixture of emotions, ones including excitement, nervousness, and terror. Kuchiki Ginrei had called this gathering a few days before without any warning and with no stated purpose.

Calling it a shock to the system would have been an understatement. Council meetings were arranged weeks, if not months, in advance and always for a well-known reason. That allocated plenty of time for the backroom dealings to take place so that these assemblies were reduced to nothing but a formality. Now the Head of the Kuchiki Clan was going against this time honored tradition.

To the conservative elders this was nothing more than an act of revolution. The one thing the nobility hated and feared more than anything else was the unexpected. It was amazing none of them had gone into shock though some looked close to fainting.

There was also only the bear minimum of elders and, noticeably, no one from the Ryodoji Clan.

"_I wonder why that is,"_ Bansui thought arrogantly, his triumphant cerise eyes glancing over at his rival.

Miyahara Ran sat with perfect poise and, to the untrained eye, was completely calm… but he could see through the façade. She was too tense, lips pressed together in a straight line, dark orbs narrowed. Now _this_ was entertainment. Seeing the great and powerful Miyahara Ran looking like she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown was beyond satisfying. And he knew what to do to push her over the edge because he was the only other person to know _exactly_ why this meeting was taking place.

The main door opened revealing Kuchiki Ginrei, captain's haori and scarf and all. The elders stood and bowed in reverence.

The 27th Head took his place at the forefront of the chamber and motioned for the others to be seated.

The other no show was the heir apparent, a fact not lost even on the dense elders. Ideally, Bansui wondered what kind of woman, especially one from _Inuzuri_, would have pushed _Kuchiki Byakuya_ to go against everything he had ever stood for. Well, he would know soon enough once his spies infiltrated the Suzunami Manor.

"Elders, the Kuchiki Clan is going through some changes. It is becoming clear to all involved that a new, younger generation will soon come in." The silver haired man stopped as muttering broke out through the room. Bansui heard some of the comments.

"Is Ginrei-sama ill?"

"Is he planning on stepping down?"

"What is going on?"

"As such," he started up again and everyone fell silent, "I feel it is necessary to reexamine some earlier decisions and make sure they are best for the longevity of our great clan. Does anyone have any comments?"

There was dead silence at first with no one sure where exactly this was going.

"Umm… Kuchiki Ginrei-sama," a small and very nervous man stood, "You have called us here so… so surely there is a particular decision that you wish us to address," he said while ringing his hands.

"There is. I wish to reconsider the potential benefits and detriments of my grandson's engagement to Ryodoji Benin."

The room erupted into noise, everyone asking questions all at once. Well not everyone. Three people were conspicuous silent, the most important in the entire room.

Bansui watched Miyahara Ran's every action, seeing her eyes close in anger. Then she stood and everyone fell silent as quickly as they had for their master. This was going to be good.

"Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, I ask you why this is necessary. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama and Ryodoji Benin-sama have already signed the betrothal documents and this very council has ratified it. Once something has been agreed on, especially something as important as a marriage treaty with a powerful _pure-blooded _family, it cannot be undone unless something emerges that would _forever dishonor_ the Kuchiki name. It is the law that has been in place for generations. Do you have any new information that would cause the contract to become invalid?"

Ran's words had calmed many of the elders as they always deferred to the traditions argument, but Bansui had heard her emphasis on "pure-blooded" and "forever dishonor" and so had Ginrei. There was no way that he was going to reveal that the "new information", the very catalyst for this gathering, was that the heir had not only fallen in love with a Rukongai tramp but had actually _proposed_ to her as well. There would have been several simultaneous heart attacks if he had.

"I am well aware, Miyahara Ran. I am not calling for the end of the contract. I simple want to confirm it is best for the Kuchiki Clan."

"This treaty has been in place for many months. Why are you suddenly now questioning it?"

Ran was trying to goad Ginrei into telling the truth since she could not, at least not if she wanted her allies to start questioning why she had not informed them of this new knowledge. For someone as secretive and paranoid as Miyahara Ran that was intolerable.

Well, Bansui had his own reasons for needing to keep this a secret.

"Is that how you speak to the Head of the Kuchiki Clan… Miyahara-dono?" the Head of the Amatsuki Clan asked, standing with the aid of his trustee cane. "On paper this seemed like a very prestigious union with such a strong family… but that was before we met the woman who was supposed to be the next Lady Kuchiki. She has some, how shall I say, certain characteristics that may not be properly suited for the role."

If looks could kill Bansui would have been drawn, quartered and hanged. Ran was beyond livid that another unspoken rule had been broken. In an arranged marriage, personality wasn't considered. The other elders began to murmur again, all thinking about the many things Ryodoji Benin had done. That was a _long_ list.

"_On paper_ is the only thing that matters, Amatsuki-sama. The Ryodoji Clan is an old and powerful family. They will be _very_ insulted when they find out about this meeting…"

"Are we supposed to be concerned with the pride of another clan? Yes the Ryodojis are a distinguished family, but they are still inferior to the Kuchiki Clan, the greatest in all of Soul Society!"

If the elders loved the traditions standpoint, they worshipped the status of the clan more.

Ran looked around, angry eyes silencing the rabble with a single glance. She then began to walk toward her master, speaking the entire way. "I admit that Ryodoji Benin-sama does have flaws, but don't we all? What is more important is that her blood is as clean as it can be and her family has a long history of producing captain level shiningami. They _withdrew_ from Seireitei after the lowlifes of Rukongai were allowed to enter the Gotei 13. Now look where we are! We have Zaraki Kenpachi standing as an equal to the Head of the Kuchiki Clan!"

She turned back to the other elders, orbs blazing. "What's next? Are we going to allow the mixing of Kuchiki blood with that of peasants!"

The murmuring began again. That was the last thing any of the elders wanted and exactly what the prince wanted.

"As Kuchiki Ginrei-sama has said, things are changing but that does not mean it is for our benefit. We _must_ protect ourselves least we be reduced to nothing."

Her words rung through the room with many heads nodding in agreement. The noble clans were losing respect in the Gotei 13 at a rapid speed. The Shiba Clan had lost the Ninth Division, the Shihoin Clan was almost torn apart when Shihoin Yoruichi disappeared and was then forced to watch her old bodyguard take possession of the Onmitsukido and Second Division, and the other two great clans hadn't produced a captain-level fighter in many years. The Kuchiki Clan still had firm grip of the Sixth Division and had two heirs with captain-level potential but there was a clear loss of prestige among the aristocracy. What was needed was a tightening up of who could enter the clan if it wished to survive. That was Ran's strategy, scaring the elders into submission.

But Bansui had other ideas.

"We are all aware of that my lady, but that does not mean that we should not look at other factors. No one is suggesting the mixing of blood, I highly doubt Kuchiki Byakuya-sama would _dare_ think of something that _scandalous_," he said with a smirk and noticed both the woman and the head tense in response. They now knew that he knew the truth.

"We have all come to know who Ryodoji Benin is and I am sure that some of us may have… reservations. She dresses inappropriately, many of her servants have had noticeable injuries, she's drained part of the treasury building a new wing on the manor because her original chambers were too 'outdated' and she's friends with women with… questionable reputations. While a proper bloodline will _always_ be the dominating factor, such things cannot be overlooked."

"Who then would you have Kuchiki Byakuya-sama marry if not Ryodoji Benin? Can you name another lady with her credentials?"

"No," Bansui answered but cut Ran off, "But tell me, what is the rush? Byakuya is still very young and in perfect health. And if something were to happen to him, Gods forbid, we have Koga as a suitable second heir. Honestly my lady, the way you speak is as if a woman from the lowest ring of Rukongai is going to be our new matron tomorrow," he ended with a chuckle as some of the other elders laughed at the absurdity. The other half was worried about the prospect of Koga somehow replacing Byakuya as the next head. "Besides, it is obvious why you would support such a notion. You arranged this marriage after all. Your own hubris will not allow any insult… now will it?"

There was a collective gasp at Bansui's bold worlds. The ambitions of others and their motivations were something that was _not_ mentioned in public. That would imply that nobles were selfish and caddy, completely undermining their image as being interested in the advancement of the clan as opposed to themselves. This was simply unprecedented.

Ran's eyes widened in shock. She brazenly stormed out of the room without a word, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. Everything was literally being turned on its head and the other elders did not know what to do about it.

Ginrei then stood. "I can see this issue has touched the hearts and minds of many. This session is adjourned until all of you can decide how you feel about such matters."

After the head's departure, the council room broke apart in a series of conversations that clearly showed outright panic. Many tried to come up the Amatsuki leader but Bansui brushed them off.

He understood why the elders were in such a frenzied state. On the one hand there was Miyahara Ran's position of tradition and clan honor, as well as a healthy dose of fear. Then there was his argument against Ryodoji Benin's personality and whether or not they wanted to obey the bitch and her meddlesome family. Added to that was Ginrei, who was seriously considering breaking the engagement. To go against the head meant that their own positions may be compromised. The head was still the head after all.

Then there was Byakuya's position. Everyone knew he hated his fiancée but the council members would simply die if they knew the truth.

In the end it came down to who they were more afraid of, Miyahara Ran or Amatsuki Bansui. That was a difficult choice.

Walking through the hallway, the older man was hobbling, his ancient legs sore.

"I know what you're doing," a voice called out from the shadows.

Oh he loved the look on Miyahara Ran's face. It was proof of his position.

"I know what you're doing and you will not prevail. The elders may hate me, but they fear a leader with Amatsuki blood more. I don't know what Ginrei is up to but he will regret this as well."

"You should be careful of your words. That almost makes it sound as if you're willing to kill the Head of Kuchiki Clan. Or is the peasant whore the one you are already trying to kill?"

He could literally see her teeth grinding together then she stormed off once more. For a moment Bansui almost felt sorry for the poor spy that would be on the receiving end of his mistress's anger. Almost.

The tyrian haired man was in the mood for a celebration and decided to call on a certain friend of his tonight.

What Bansui did not know was that the moment Ran had turned her back on him… a small yet significant smirk appeared on her lips…

XXXXXXXXXX

(The same time, Inuzuri)

It was strange to be returning to Howling Dog after spending a few days at the Suzunami Manor. It seemed even more dilapidated than ever before. Was this how Yoshino felt when she came here?

The small woman stopped her thoughts there. The situation with her friend was too painful to think of at the current moment. Her words still ringing in Hisana's mind...

"_What part of this is so hard to understand! He's the heir to one of the Five Noble Clans and you are a street rat from Howling Dog! Do you think you're in a fairytale of something? The 'gallant' prince rescuing the fair maiden 'and they live happily ever after'! This is not a child's story! The Kuchiki Clan is dangerous! There's this one elder, Miyahara Ran. She arranged his engagement to that bitch Ryodoji Benin. She is a power-hungry, conniving witch! Some say she killed her own father! And she's not alone. These people will do __anything__! If he really loved you then he would leave that god forsaken clan with you. But no! He wants to bring you into this world!"_

"_Did he tell you about the rest of his 'beloved' family? His father died in battle and his mother was sick for many years before she passed away. He also has an aunt that was in an arranged marriage, before her husband got himself killed, and has two children. Her father-in-law, Amatsuki Bansui, is utterly without mercy and has his grandson Koga brainwashed. Everyone knows that they are conspiring to have Koga succeed as the next leader of the clan. It wouldn't surprise me if they've already come up with a way to make that happen if you know what I mean. The youngest is named Nanako. She's just a child and she's already betrothed to a boy whose parents 'suddenly' passed away and whose aunt and caretaker is rumored to have people buried in the backward! Then there's the Ryodoji Clan itself! They are an old family, proud of their lineage. When they learn that Kuchiki Byakuya has broken his contract to one of their females for a woman like you they will retaliate. Hisana… there are ways to have you killed that not even a death god can stop."_

"_What's wrong? Don't tell me that your 'fiancé' didn't tell you all this himself? Oh, wait, why are you surprised? He has never told you the truth. I did. Was it worth it? To lose Daiji and Ellie all for a man who couldn't even tell you his name?"_

"_Hisana, what is wrong with you! Yujin tricked me into falling in love with him and look what happened to me! They don't care about anyone but themselves. He probably has a reason and when it's revealed it will only cause you more pain. How many lies will it take before you realize what he is?" _

"_If you won't answer those questions then let me ask you this: would you still be doing this if you were already the Head of the Kuchiki Clan? I highly doubt it, Kuchiki Byakuya. You know better than all of us how being the heir of a family how different from actually being the head. The difference in responsibility and power is as vast as the gap between a captain and a vice-captain. If you had already succeeded Ginrei then it wouldn't be the future of the clan you would have to worry about but the actual standing of the family at that moment. All the decisions will be on you with no one to fall back on. Someday, Kuchiki Byakuya, you will be forced to make a choice, a real choice between someone you care about and the 'honor' of the family name… and you will choose wrong. That's the kind of person you are."_

"_I don't know. I don't know whether or not I can watch you do this to yourself. I need to think…"_

It had been very painful to hear such things even more so that they were true. She and Byakuya had a long discussion when they returned to the Suzunami Manor about what Yoshino had said. He had confessed that everything was correct and even admitted that he was afraid to tell her the truth. For a man like Kuchiki Byakuya, saying anything related to fear was very difficult.

So now she knew that there was true evil in the world she was entering and it would be very dangerous, but she also knew that Yoshino was wrong about several things.

Not all nobles were as selfish and heartless as she claimed.

Seigen had been nothing but cordial and even promised to introduce her to his adopted children. Since they too were outsiders they would know, to a degree, how she was feeling. It was funny that an adult would seek advice from children but it was said that wisdom often flowed from the mouths of the young.

After her meeting with Kuchiki Ginrei, Hisana knew that he truly loved his grandson and wanted him to be happy, even if it meant going against their customs. The respect for him in Byakuya's voice was also testament to the man's character.

Then there was Konoka. The two women had become fast friends and now spent much of their free time in each other's company. The noble especially loved talking about her daughter. The red head's breathtaking eyes simply glowed when she spoke of Shiyo. It was clear she loved her child more than anything to which Hisana couldn't help but feel envious of. She wondered if she should speak to Byakuya about it. They were going to be married after all. Wouldn't that mean he too wanted a child? He would certainly make a wonderful father.

Black hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head, cheeks reddening in response to her wayward thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. She needed to focus on the situation at hand.

The rickshaw stopped at her old home. The tiny tea shop looked the same as always, but what had once been a place of refuge was now one of apprehension. Hisana remembered all too well what had happened the last time she was here. Daiji's face still ripped her soul but she could not change that.

One of the guards helped the small woman to her feet. Hisana had insisted she did not need an escort but Seigen had been persistent.

"_Please Hisana-san. Byakuya would skin me alive if something happened to you. Well not so much as skin but shred me into a thousand pieces. What's with that confused look? Have you never seen his zanpaktou? Ask him next time. But please let these men accompany you. For me."_

His green orbs had been pleading and so she accepted the protection.

Her own violet eyes instinctively looked around the street. It was a force of habit that whenever she was out in Inuzuri to look at every shadow. Maybe, just maybe, she would be standing there.

Alas there were no children around, her heart sinking further into her stomach.

Hisana asked for the guards to remain outside. They objected at first but after a few battering of her eyelashes (which she had discovered worked very well on Byakuya) they relented.

Taking several steep breaths, she opened the door to the familiar scents of what she now recognized as cheap tea and musk.

She knew that early morning was the least crowded time as most residents were still in a drunken sleep. The tavern was mostly empty save for a man reading one of the few books in Inuzuri, a couple near the front and a woman sitting in the shadowy corner. Silently thanking the spirits that Daiji was not there, the peasant walked up to the figure with floor length rose hair, tanner skin and an outfit that barely covered her.

Olive green orbs looked up to see the violet ones of her former employee.

"Hisana."

"Ellie-san."

Rolling her lips slightly, the tall woman motioned to one of the tables. Both sat down across from one another.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. I actually thought I might never see you again," the owner said in a hushed voice.

Hisana looked down at the faded wood. "You are my friend, Ellie-san. Of course I would come back. I… I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. You took me in when I had nowhere to go and I didn't tell you about the changes in my life. I wanted to but… I was afraid."

"Afraid I would disapprove? You were right about that." Ellie sighed, running a hand through her already messy tresses. "I don't need to know the backstory nor do I want to. I'm not hurt that you didn't tell me, though I'm surprised that after we've known each other for so long you wouldn't feel comfortable enough to say something, but it's for Daiji's sake. You know how much he loves you."

Hisana could not stop the guilt and at this point it was useless to try. "I know and you know that if I could have I would have returned his feelings… but how can you ask someone to battle their own heart?"

"I know I'm not being fair. Of course you can't… but I can't help but take Daiji's side. After everything he's done for you, you go and do this. He came here last night crying. Actually sobbing in despair and you know how proud he is. Can you blame me?"

"No. You've know Daiji-san for a very long time. Believe me I hate myself for hurting him. And you. And Yoshino-san."

"How much did she know?"

"I… I told her that I was seeing what I thought was a guard stationed at the Kuchiki Manor, the Kuchiki Clan being among the highest of the nobility," Hisana quickly explained as Ellie, like the majority of lower residents, had no clue about the workings of Seireitei. "She was actually the one who accidently revealed the truth. She… well it's a long story."

"Like I said, I don't need it."

"Well she is _very_ upset. I know she wants what's best for me but she is blocked by deep prejudice. It's justified, given her history, but she does not realize that while evil exists in all forms of life so too does good."

There was a slight pause in the conversation. Ellie really wanted to ask a certain question, well two questions, but was worried about the fragile woman's reaction. Hisana clearly did not know how horrible she looked. Her skin was sickly white, black locks even more disheveled than usual and her eyes were still red. She was on the brink, being eaten alive by her own guilt. That was her greatest personality fault. She always took the blame for everything, seeing it as a sign of strength, when really it was the definition of weakness that tore a person up inside. In the end, she decided to take a chance.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Ellie took note of the expression on her features. Most women would be smiling and giggling at the idea of new love, going on and on about the reasons why… but Hisana was serious and that just proved her conviction. True love did not need a justification.

"And does he love you?"

"Yes."

Again no explanation. None was required.

The tan woman stood and walked around to the other side of the table. Hisana looked somewhat confused and was completely taken aback when Ellie literally pulled her into a hug, easily lifting the small woman off her feet.

"Ow… ow… too tight…" the trapped peasant choked out. Ellie had a tendency to forget her own strength.

Finally setting her down, she smiled which was immediately returned. Words were not needed to understand the exchange.

"_Thank you,"_ a violet glance said.

"_You're welcome,"_ olive orbs answered back.

Wiping some of the tears from her face, Hisana turned to leave, feeling a little bit better. Her relationship with Ellie would never be the same again, a thought that hurt, but at least they would have a relationship. It was the best she could hope for.

Before exiting, her feet suddenly stopped as she felt someone's gaze upon her. Turning she saw that the woman who was sitting in the shadowy corner was still there… staring directly at her. She had a very unusual appearance. Her skin had a purplish tone despite the semidarkness she was in. Her hair was long, straight and had a tealish gloss to it. Then there were her eyes, gleaming saffron that glowed in the lack of light. Hisana was taken aback by the intense look in that yellow gaze and sought something else to look at. That's when she noticed that the woman had a tea cup in front of her… but there was no steam coming from it though it was still full. Why would she have ordered a cup of tea when she hadn't taken a sip? Well she couldn't really. Not with that scarf tied around her mouth.

Shuddering slightly, but for a reason she did not know, Hisana moved faster out the door… the golden gaze still upon her retreating form…

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, The Amatsuki Manor)

"And then she stormed out of the room. The shock she left behind was tangible."

Bansui was sitting at his opulent desk in his equally opulent chamber. He was clothed only in a black robe that was open revealing his dilapidated chest; his ribs and bones could be counted.

In comparison, there was a woman lying in his bed, still young and beautiful. Long orchid hair pooled on the satin sheets, a blanket was around her waist revealing her breasts, and cyan eyes were glued on the cerise orbs of the man's.

"Interesting. Then she confronted you in the hallway. Miyahara Ran actually _confronted_ you?" Hayakawa Mizuho asked. It was too incredible to believe. She had known the elder for years and had never seen such a reaction. Mizuho had actually doubted whether or not Ran could get angry. At least in public.

"You question me, my dear? I know it sounds unbelievable but remember everything is completely falling apart for her. Women do not respond well when something doesn't go their way. No offense," Bansui said with a superior tone in his voice.

Mizuho let the comment go for she had other questions.

"And what of the peasant girl? Have you gotten a good report on her yet?"

Bansui had to laugh at this. "Oh yes. My spies have caught up with her alright."

"And?" Mizuho asked with growing impatience.

"She is Benin's opposite in every way. One is tall, one is short. One is curvy, one is petite. One has narrow golden eyes, the other large violet eyes. One has long purple hair, one has short black hair. One has an ego that could swallow all of Soul Society, one actually has a heart."

"And personality wise?"

"Exceptionally naïve. When she marries Byakuya she will not cause any trouble, that I am sure of. Though it appears she does have a past, no surprise from a woman living in Inuzuri. Apparently her relationships with her friends have become strained due to her involvement with Byakuya. Also, it appears as though another man was in love with her but she rejected him."

Mizuho scoffed at this. "Of course she did. No matter what, a gold digger is a gold digger."

"The thing is I believe she is truly in love with Byakuya and he in turn must love her," Bansui replied with a chuckle. Funny, he did not think the boy was even capable of love. You learn something new every day.

"How do you know this isn't some grand scheme to enrage Benin and her family?" Mizuho asked. If this was some sort of plot then her own plans needed to be changed.

"Please, Byakuya isn't clever enough to come up with something like that. Despite all his powers, he has no talent for politics. Did I mention how they met?"

Mizuho's interest was heightened as she motioned for Bansui to continue.

"It turns out that the peasant became friends with a certain noblewoman before she even knew Byakuya. Can you guess who? Utagawa Yoshino."

The lady could not stop a shocked look from crossing onto her face. What was Utagawa Yoshino possibly doing in Inuzuri in the first place? And more importantly, what did Yujin think of this? He must have known. There was no conceivable way he did not. This was an unexpected and unwelcomed development. Yujin was also very ambitious and would undoubtedly try to use his wife's friendship to his advantage. This was the man who had tricked a woman into marrying him in an elaborate plot to overthrow his father. He was not someone to be taken lightly.

"From what I've been able to gather, Yoshino snuck her little friend into the Kuchiki Manor on a few occasions during that whole time when the mansion was, ironically, preparing for the signing of the marriage contract. My guess is that's when she met Byakuya. He didn't even tell her his true name. That's why I'm convinced she is actually in love with him. She could have used his feelings to escape Howling Dog. The life of a wife of a Kuchiki guard is a hundred times more preferable to a life in the slums and yet she choose to stay. I'm planning on finding out why soon enough. I also suspect that Ran found out early but decided that Byakuya having a concubine, even one of inferior birth, was no threat. Though the fact that he would even meet with such a woman was a red flag she should have noticed. And now she is paying the price for her negligence and arrogance."

Bansui was done talking and stood up, removing his outer robe at the same time. The bed was close enough that he did not need his cane and he soon crawled on top of the woman.

"You worry too much," he whispered in her ear as his hands began to roam. "Miyahara Ran will soon be discredited and destroyed. Byakuya will marry the whore. The elders will turn against him. Koga will succeed as the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan. And with our combined power, no one will be able to compete."

Mizuho played her part with convincing but fake moans. Banusi was not fooled but did not particularly care. This wasn't the most pleasant experience but it was almost no price compared to the advantages of being aligned with Amatsuki Bansui. Mizuho simple compensated by taking other, younger lovers. Ones she easily dominated.

Her mind was far away as he began to enter her. There was something wrong with this entire situation. The Miyahara Ran she knew would never make such obvious mistakes. These were the sort of moves a rookie would make but not an experienced politician. No, she had to get to the bottom of this. Perhaps she should arrange a little meeting of her own…

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm sorry for putting that last image into your minds. Believe me it wasn't pleasant from this end either.

The War of the Elders is in full force! Who will win! Place your bets!

Now back to school work about how Greek philosophers shaped our modern political thought process.

Oh joy.

Comments please!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	27. The Tipping Point

I know it's been a while but any college student knows what I've been going through!

First of all, thank you xxGrayxx, Kaze05, ShiragikuOokami, Bleached Pikachu and Zalero for the comment. Yeah, Kubo is really bad when it comes to designing outfits. Especially recently. Ginjou's skull and bones outfit? Eww.

ScarltLeaves: no I haven't seen the dub movie and I don't have any inclination to do so. Dubs are inferior to the original. At least in my opinion.

Now for RukiaGallega:

I must admit I never expected to have such a deep psychological discussion about a character but I kind of like it!

Look up every statistic and you will see that children who were abused are more likely, not a guarantee but more likely, to become abusers because that's all they know. Besides I think of Ran as the ultimate survivor and let's face it, in this world have a conscious is actually a negative.

As for Renji, I completely agree on the hotness factor. There's just something about tattoos over sculpted pecks…

(shakes head) Anyway, yes Ichigo is an idiot but that's one of the things I love about him! I have a tendency to like the characters that at times you just want to yell at. Just like Byakuya (especially in the SS arc).

I'm also a diehard IchiRuki shipper so I admit to being bias.

And thanks for the story suggestion. You were right; you weren't the only one who thought Rukia was Hanatoru!

Reminder: Ganryu is the head of the Ryodoji Clan and Benin's uncle (hint: _very important!_)

I can't believe the manga right now. I'm calling it now: she's been possessed…AGAIN! First the Bount, then Zommari, then the siblings in the 3rd movie, and now Riruka (who I still hate).

And Ichigo? Come on! He's fighting the main bad guy in replica of Karakura Town and the villain is trying to psyche him out. Where have I seen this before? Oh wait, it happened with Aizen! That scene is literally a bad remake! Even Ginjou's choice of words! Kubo plagiarized himself!

This chapter is short but I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Please leave reviews! Unlike other authors I actually respond! (as seen above)

Own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, The Kuchiki Manor)

Soft humming could be heard coming from one of the apartments.

Inside, a woman was preparing herself for a good night's sleep. And it _would_ be good. Why wouldn't it be? Everything was going _perfectly_.

Miyahara Ran had to chuckle at the ease at which her plans were succeeding. A part of her was slightly surprised at this. Perhaps it was because of her cunning nature but it seemed almost inconceivable to the elder that these people would _allow_ themselves to be used so willingly.

Almost eagerly.

Brushing some copper hair out of her face, Ran recalled the earlier council meeting. Bansui had said everything she had wanted him to say without even realizing it and she had played her part like the skilled actress she was. Or perhaps liar would have been a better word. What was the difference?

In any event, chaos was about to erupt and Miyahara Ran simply _thrived_ in chaos.

All that was needed was one event to tip this fragile situation to the abyss…

A sudden swish broke through the room.

"_Perfect__ timing."_

"Really my lord, we should just start scheduling an appropriate time in which you can visit me. Preferably sometime when the sun is _actually_ visible. That might be best for both…"

Ran wasn't able to finish her sentence. Instead she was slammed against the paneled wall, a shaking hand wrapped around her throat.

Kuchiki Byakuya could barely contain the urge to tighten his grasp around this insufferable bitch's neck.

Ran was not the least bit afraid. Not even concerned. She knew who held the real power in the room.

"My, what savage behavior. A noble threatening a poor, defenseless woman? It seems you have been spending too much time in the slums. Have those brutes stripped you of your manners…my lord?" the elder asked with a smirk.

"You could never be described as 'defenseless'," the aristocrat answered, his handsome face contorted with rage, slate eyes burring into the dark orbs of the woman who _should_ be at his mercy. Should being the key word.

"What are you up to Miyahara? I heard about the council meeting. What is the meaning of this? Have you changed your mind?" the man asked through clenched teeth. How was it that he hadn't had a stroke from dealing with this woman?

"Well if you could let go of me I would be more than happy to answer. Though I fail to understand what you are so confused about. I believe we have already had this discussion."

With great reluctance, Byakuya removed his fingers but they remained clenched, itching to go back to the position.

Ran massaged her throat, knowing that it would be red for some time.

"As I was saying, I already explained this to you. I arranged you marriage contract with Ryodoji Benin. I cannot go back on it without appearing weak and you need me to in a strong position in order to make sure you can marry Hisana. You need to think more broadly," Ran reasoned, readjusting her glasses.

Byakuya couldn't hide his scoff. "Really? This is your idea of helping? Amatsuki Bansui has done a better job at that."

"Yes…like I knew he would," the woman smiled in triumph.

"What do you mean by that?" the black haired man asked with suspicion.

"I knew that Bansui was going to find out about this eventually. He has been trying to undermine me for years and sees this as a sign of weakness. Instead of challenging him, I decided the best course of action was to let him play that role of the prosecutor, trying every measure to break my alliance with the Ryodoji Clan. Why not let him have his way for now?" the elder asked.

"Because he just wants to use this as a way to promote Koga to take my place and you are letting him!" he responded in anger.

"I will never let that happen," she stated in response.

"Really? How?" Byakuya asked skeptically.

Instead of directly answering, Ran moved away to sit on her futon, contemplating her response.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked with surprising softness.

"Know what?" he asked with sudden dread.

"You really are out of the loop. This council meeting was held in secret so, naturally, it has spread to the entire manor. Elders are horrible when it comes to keeping things to themselves, especially when in a panic. And it has reached other ears as well."

The older woman pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the heir.

Byakuya hesitated to take it, a part of him _really_ not wanting to know.

Unfolding the note, his eyes widened in horror at the information.

"Did you not think that they wouldn't find out? They are a powerful clan with plenty of resources and a proud linage. Everyone knows what certain clans will do to protect their family honor…"

The man was gone before she could finish the sentence. Standing, Ran picked up the discarded sheet and promptly burned it. It had served its purpose.

The Kuchiki heir was so naïve it was laughable.

"_The failure to see the bigger picture is going to get him killed,"_ the elder thought as she laid back down on her queen sized bed, smiling all the way.

Instead of fleeing, what he _should_ have done was to start asking questions. Well, he should have thought of the _right_ question.

Kuchiki Byakuya was probably thinking something along the lines of "How did they find out?"

Instead…he should be asking… _who_ told them…and _when_…

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Suzunami Manor)

"_Now __this__ I can get used to."_

Hisana sighed lightly into the steam filled air. Along with the sweet fragrances and soft futon, this was undoubtedly her favorite part of living with the Suzunami Clan.

Taking a wet cloth, the peasant ran it over her pale skin, shivering at the pleasure a simple bath could provide.

Hygiene had always been a rare thing in Inuzuri. The dilapidated houses didn't have any indoor plumbing so it was normal for people simple not to bath. With all of the other smells it was hardly noticeable.

Hisana had always tried to remain clean but the only place to wash herself had been the local river. The water was freezing and it was always brief. She was too afraid of someone noticing her for obvious reasons.

At this point, she felt she could just live in this bathtub forever and be content. Of course that was impractical to say the least she so focused on what had happened earlier in the day.

The meeting with Ellie had gone better than expected. Her former landlady might not have been completely supportive but at least Hisana had her blessing. That was good enough.

Now for Yoshino…

Violet eyes closed at the thought. It was so painful to think that her closest friend might reject her decision. Hisana could understand the noblewoman's anger but couldn't she see that Byakuya _truly_ loved her? It seemed obvious.

Well, nothing was obvious at the moment.

Her fiancé had visited her a few times but he seemed a more distant. The death god also looked very tired, dark circles were starting to form under his powerful eyes. Hisana didn't know what to say. She tried to talk to Seigen and Konoka, for surly they would know something, but both avoided the questions, insisting that she not worry and that everything would be alright. They were trying to protect her from something. The question was from _what_.

Rising from the warm water, Hisana dried her smooth flesh and dressed herself in a simple white yukata.

The bathroom was connected to her temporary chambers to which she was grateful for. She certainly would not like to have others see her like this. Her body was still moist so the sleeping robe was clinging inappropriately to her skin.

Stretching her arms out, Hisana moved over to the candles…but they then went out themselves.

An instinctual feeling of alarm washed over her as she tried to remain calm. The small woman walked over to the table in which the candles were placed on but since the doors were closed there was no obvious reason as to why…

A flickering light in the corner caught her eye as she raised her gaze to look at a pair of eyes staring right at her…

The masked figure launched himself at her before Hisana could even scream. Panic rushed through her body as she bolted for the door.

The man came up behind her, wrapping one of his arms around her frail shoulders and lifting the other one to her throat.

It turned out the flickering light had been the reflection of the moons rays on the metal of the dagger…

Adrenaline flooded her body as she gripped the knife with both hands, the sharp metal easily tearing through the flesh but she felt no pain. Hisana had lived in Inuzuri for so long that she did develop some survival instincts.

She bit deeply into one of her assailant's hands, tasting his blood on her tongue. He gave a small scream before turning her around and hitting her across the face. Hisana fell onto the hard wooden floor with a cry but she regained her senses and kicked the man's ankle with all of his strength before standing and running to the door.

The man moved again, managing to grab a handful of her short, black hair…before a slashing sound broke through the room…his arm falling to the floor…

A strong arm wrapped around her tiny waist…the aroma of cherry blossoms hitting her senses…

The wrath that Kuchiki Byakuya felt was indescribable as he looked down upon the withering, now one armed coward on the floor. Even fiber of his being wanted to rip the assassin to shreds, leaving no body behind, but Hisana was right here and he did not want to frighten her.

"Who sent you?"

Hisana trembled as his voice, barely containing his anger, echoed through the room. Looking up she could say she was legitimately afraid at her fiancé's dark face. As odd as it was, the peasant almost felt sorry for the man who tried to kill her.

The masked attacker in question looked up in defiance before standing and crashing through the closed door. Byakuya followed him, letting go of Hisana in the process. The soul reaper reached the porch in time to see the assassin leaping through the air…then a large explosion ripping through the sky as the man's final act was committed.

The shinigami froze for a moment before turning back to what really mattered.

The shock had finally broken through her system. Hisana fell to her knees, spots of red staining her robe as choked sobs left her mouth.

Byakuya grabbed the blanket from her bed and gently wrapped it around her shaking body. She looked up at him, those beautiful eyes shining with tears before she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she began to cry.

All he could do was hold her as tightly as he could.

Thankfully she could not see the desire for vengeance written clearly in his grey eyes…

XXXXXXXXXX

Like all manors, at least those that were home to shinigami, the Suzunami home had its own infirmary. Byakuya watched from the hallway as the physician treated Hisana's scarred hands.

"There was no trace of the man left and no sign of an accomplice," Seigen reported.

"Of course not. This was a suicide mission. Why else would he have carried explosives with him," the lieutenant responded.

"We do have the blade," the fourth seat said as he handed the knife to his superior. It hadn't been cleaned so Hisana's blood still covered the metal.

"It's of high quality. Not something an ordinary burglar could have possessed."

"Seigen, this was no robbery. It was an assassination attempt on my fiancée's life," the heir replied in fury.

"I know but the question is who was behind it."

Byakuya didn't answer so Seigen continued. "Very few people know about Hisana-san. Miyahara Ran could have changed her mind though it seems odd for her to do it now. Amatsuki Bansui was inadvertently defending you but who knows what his plans are. And Koga is so stubborn that even if it were to be to his potential benefit, he might be so offended by a Kuchiki mixing blood with a commoner that…"

"Koga is under the complete domination of his grandfather and if Miyahara Ran or Amatsuki Bansui wanted someone dead they would be dead," the noble said in a flat tone.

"Then who could have possible done this?"

Thankfully before Byakuya had to answer, the doctor came out and bowed to the two lords.

"The lady's wounds were very deep, almost going to the bone. I've cleaned and wrapped her hands so the chance of an infection is slim. I will be back in the morning to check on her progress."

The surgeon bowed once more before heading down the hall. Byakuya didn't even look at Seigen before entering the room. The red haired head sighed in exhaustion. If things were bad before, then all hell was about to break loose now.

Hisana was staring down at her bandaged hands, not saying a word as he entered the room. Byakuya knew the physical wounds would eventually heal. It was the emotional damage he was most concerned with.

He sat down on her bed but she did not look up at him.

Needing to see her beautiful eyes, Byakuya placed his hand under her chin to raise her face. Her cheek was still red from where the assassin had hit her, eyes still glazed over with tears. Another wave of anger swept over him but what mattered most was the woman before him. Everything else was secondary.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered.

"Hisana, I…"

"No," she said stopping him in his tracks, her violet orbs were filled with a look of determination that surprised him. "I don't want any excuses. I want the truth. Who was behind this attack? You know, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I believe it was someone from the Ryodoji Clan."

Hisana's eyes widened at the name. "Ryodoji? Isn't that the last name of your fian…"

"_You_ are my fiancée. That woman is nothing more than a nuisance living under my roof," Byakuya replied fiercely.

"That woman? You mean Ryodoji Benin?"

The lord paused for a moment.

"How much do you know about her?"

"Only from what Yoshino-san told me. She is a high ranking noblewoman who is the niece of the head Ganryu and has some…interesting character traits…"

"She is a selfish, arrogant, vain, rude, vulgar harpy whose only goal in life is to make everyone around her miserable," Byakuya elaborated.

"Yoshino-san also said she was…very beautiful…" Hisana lowered her eyes but since his hand was still at her chin she could not lower her head.

It was hard to admit her own self-doubt. Though Byakuya had displayed nothing but contempt for the lady, Ryodoji Benin was still a woman from the purest of bloodlines who could offer Byakuya status, an actual extended family, not to mention what was sure to be a substantial dowry. What did she possible have to offer him but a tainted body, dirty blood, and pained expressions?

"Hisana, look at me," he softly commanded.

She did just that and saw nothing but devotion in his perfect face.

"You have _nothing_ to be insecure about. No one, not Ryodoji Benin or any other woman in this world or the next could take me away from you. Please do not doubt me."

Hisana began to laugh as tears, these of relief, rolled down her face. He leaned in, gently placing his lips on hers as one of his hands snaked into her hair and hers grabbed his broad shoulders.

He deepened the kiss, trying to ease her of her worries but his mind was somewhere else…

Ryodoji Benin better pray to every god that he didn't see her when the morning sun came.

XXXXXXXXXX

Did you not think that there wouldn't be an attempt on Hisana's life? I'm sorry to scare all of you but it was necessary for the story! At least she and Byakuya had their little moment.

Poor Bya-kun! It's amazing he hasn't had a nervous breakdown!

And I'm sure all of you want him to kill Benin. In fact, I know you do.

But can you spot Byakuya's fatal flaw? No? You might be able to…next chapter (heehee cliffhanger!)

Ran, Ran, Ran. What is she up to now and more importantly…how did she _know_ about the assassin…

Comments! Comments! Comments!

Love from, EvanSol0919!

And since finals are coming up don't expect any chapters anytime soon. I don't even know how I managed to pull this off.


	28. Hidden Agendas

All of you are _so_ lucky my brain is _really_ annoying. When I get an idea for a chapter in my head, it will simply _not_ leave me alone until I write it down. I'm probably not going to get any sleep for the next few days because of this so you better enjoy it!

First things first:

Metsfan101: Thanks for the review but what does A+/ mean ;) Is it an A+ out of something higher than an A+?

Kaze05: About Rukia I know! She's a lieutenant now! She killed an Espada! It's unbelievable!

EmpressSaix: Good luck on your story! So is this going to be what Quincy society was like before their genocide or are they unknown survivors? And I completely agree. Insane people are the most interesting!

ShiragikuOokami: I'll tell you this right now, Benin's true character is NOT an insecure little girl. Let's see what you think of her after this chapter.

Bleached Pikachu: Same thing goes for you.

RukiaGallega: Now now, you may hate Ran but without her my story wouldn't be nearly as interesting! If you love it when people mess with Ichigo you must have loved these last chapters, huh? Yes, the battle between Tsukishima and Byakuya was definitely the best of the fullbringer battles, mainly because it was an actual fight instead of just lasting one chapter. It was interesting seeing Byakuya being that violent. He's been spending too much time around Kenpachi!

xxGrayxx: It's not that Byakuya is stupid, he's just very narrow minded. He's too obsessed with honor, pride, and the rules to properly navigate through this world.

Zalero: Yeah I did take inspiration from the Kasumiooji arc. It does fit. Yeah Ran is basically the old Aizen, calm, collected and 15 steps ahead of everyone else. I personally think Bleach started to go downhill after Aizen planted the Hougyoku in the middle of his chest. He became too arrogant then turned into a screaming maniac by the end. I would have rather seen his bankai. Now THAT would have been interesting! And I've always pictured Ran as being in her mid-40s to early 50s if that helps. Besides souls age slowly so age really doesn't matter. Not that Ran would EVER be with Aizen. She's too good for him!

Toushirou-chan: Be careful when you use the word "winning". Remember, everyone wants something different so the definition for "winning" for everyone is very different. And yes, Byakuya is too young and inexperienced to properly navigate in this world. It's also the way he was raised. Remember in my story his father died in battle and his mother committed suicide. Afterward Ginrei really tried to shield him from the evils of the clan. It's understandable but not very strategic. He's trying to go against master manipulators like Ran who basically has a Ph.D. in human psychology!

Oh, and for those who are thinking about writing a story like this about court plots, I would recommend looking at royal courts throughout history. It's really amazing that this kind of scheming and backstabbing exists across time and in basically every country you can think of. For instance, two examples for Ran were Catherine de Medici of France and Empress Cixi of China. Fascinating women who have been vilified as tyrants but looking closer they both lived in very complicated times. Things are never as they seem.

Now, please remember to comment! I respond very enthusiastically!

Own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning, the Ryodoji Manor)

"Have you seen this?"

Ryodoji Benin rolled her golden eyes at the man's antics.

"Call down Oji-sama. It doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything! The Kuchiki council was called into session to discuss your marriage contract with Byakuya and it was ordered by Ginrei himself!"

The heavily endowed woman sighed. Really, _this_ was why she had been denied a day of shopping?

"You worry too much. The ink is dry. There is no way it can be cancelled. Not like Miyahara Ran will allow it. She might be an old hag but you can't say she's not efficient."

Ryodoji Ganryu wanted to scream. His niece was _so_ dense.

"Have you properly read this? _Really_ read it? Miyahara was on the _defensive_. Gods, why did you have to make the entire Kuchiki household hate you?" he asked, his deep amethyst eyes filled with rage.

Benin scoffed at this. "Please, like I care what a few old men and some lowly servants think of me. Me, whose bloodlines are as pure as any in the Kuchiki Clan. We both know the family is in a bit of a predicament. The Five Great Houses have lost some of their prestige with their inability to produce captain-level shinigami. The Kuchiki Clan is the only one that still has tight control over one of the divisions but they need strong heirs to maintain it. It's not just about who succeeds Ginrei but many generations down the road. Our family's linage is pristine and our history in the Gotei 13 is undeniable. In fact, we _voluntarily_ left the Court Guard Squads after the Rukongai filth was let in. The only other women I can think of that could challenge me are some of my cousins."

The bored lady threw some of her long, wavy lavender hair over her shoulder. Her logic was undeniable.

Then there was also the fact that many of the elders were too afraid of Koga possibly becoming the next head. Well, they were more afraid of Amatsuki Bansui than of his grandson. After spending _a lot_ of time with young Koga, their fears were spot on. There wasn't a thought in that boy's mind that his grandfather hadn't put there.

Of course it wasn't like she visited him for enlightening conversations…

"This information has already spread among the uppermost levels of Seireitei. I wouldn't be surprised if it reached all of Seireitei by the end of the day. How do you think that makes us look?" Ganryu screamed, wanting to start pulling out his stark white hair.

"It matters not. Ginrei might not like the fact that I will be his granddaughter-in-law but I'm sure Byakuya will remind him that Kuchiki's obey the rules no matter what."

"And what if Byakuya was the one who asked Ginrei to do this?"

Benin began to laugh hysterically at this. "Kuchiki Byakuya going against the decisions of his clan? What's next? Is he going to lose a battle against a human?"

This was completely absurd.

"Like you said, Benin, maybe the easiest solution would be for me to choose another niece to take your spot. That way the Kuchiki Clan gets its alliance without your antics."

The woman blinked before smirking. She stood and began to walk towards her uncle until she was standing right in front of him.

"And why would you do that…Oji-sama?" she whispered into his ear. "That wasn't part of our agreement. But if it makes you feel better I'll get to the bottom of this. All I want is what's best for our noble clan. Are you going to punish me?"

Ganryu just narrowed his eyes into slits but did not respond. Benin took this as an opportunity to leave, smirking all the way.

Men were too easy to manipulate. Perhaps the problem was that she had not been trying hard enough with her fiancé. Her usual methods of seduction never seemed to have an effect but then Kuchiki Byakuya was not a usual man. She just needed to step her game up.

"_Perhaps I should pay him a little visit tonight."_

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night)

A single candle was resting on the square table, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. A series of cards were laid across it as well as a small pile of golden coins while two figures sitting across from one another stared at the ones in their respective hands.

"I knew you would come to me eventually," the first voice said.

"Well after Bansui told me what had happened, I knew you were up to something so I did a little research of my own. This is an impressive game you're playing though it is unusually bold for someone like you," the second voice stated.

"Sometimes one must take risks in order to succeed. You of all people should know that."

The second figure brushed some orchid locks aside before laying down another card.

"If you knew I was coming then you know what I want."

A pair of crimson lips rose as she picked up another card.

"Of course. Our basic goal is the same: self-preservation. You see that a particular alliance is not working so you seek a new one. It is a survival tactic that has served you well."

The second one put the cards down, deadly cyan eyes burning into the dark brown, almost black orbs before them.

"So we have an agreement. The marriage contract between Kuchiki Nanako and Tatsukichi will go forward and I will not save Bansui from his fate. We both win."

The first figure contemplated this for a moment, running a hand through shiny copper locks.

"I know you have no qualms about betrayal but I'm just slightly surprised that you would be so willing to allow Bansui to fall. I thought you had a small sliver of care for him," the first one said with clear sarcasm.

"Hardly. We simple used each other for gain. As you said, self-preservation is the key. I will do anything for that."

"And for your daughter?"

The second person had to chuckle. "I know what you about to say and I'm slightly surprised myself. Children are just supposed to be pawns but I honestly love her...and would do _anything_ to protect her."

"Even watch as her father is destroyed?"

Now it was the second ones turn to smile.

"Whatever are you talking about? Ayumi is the only child and heir of my late husband, Hayakawa Fujio. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, as if you would have allowed that inbred madman to touch you even once. You were very lucky that she is basically your clone."

"Do you believe in luck?"

"To a degree. It was only through luck that Byakuya met his little tramp. However luck is only one factor. It's what you do next that matters most."

The brown eyes of the one looked back up to study the other person.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just wondering if you really are going to stay out of this. It goes against your nature."

"All I want is this marriage between my nephew and the Kuchiki princess. I'm content with this deal. Besides, I must admit to being _very_ curious as to how this will all play out. If you can pull this off, it will be the greatest coup d'état in Seireitei's history."

The two smiled in mutual understanding. Neither was anywhere near foolish to trust the other but there was mutual respect. Predators simply recognized each other for what they were.

After a moment of silence both revealed their final hands.

The second one grinned. "A full house? I can't compete with that. I concede. You win."

The first reached out to grab the small fortune of gold.

"I always do."

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Kuchiki Manor)

It was very late before he returned home.

The heir walked quietly down the empty halls of the mansion, his mind somewhere else.

It had been very hard to leave Hisana's side. He had stayed at the Suzunami home last night in order to make sure nothing else would happen.

She had only half-heartily objective, clearly happy that he was with her. And her happiness was all that mattered.

When the sun had finally risen, he had accompanied her to Inuzuri. Hisana was as persistent as ever in her search for her younger sister.

Byakuya knew he would have to insist on coming with her on these outings. The streets of Howling Dog were as dangerous as ever. If anything, the violence between the gangs was only getting worse.

Her spirits had been down after they returned with nothing and he had seriously contemplated staying another night at Seigen's place.

It sounded strange to say, but Byakuya enjoyed watching her sleep. Her beautiful face lost all traces of sadness and lines of worry. Her pink lips parted as she mumbled through her dreams. Her small chest raising and falling with her breathing as part of her yukata slipped as she tossed and turned, revealing her smooth, pale flesh…

Which is exactly why he had returned home for the night. The aristocrat sighed at his wayward thoughts.

Such things were not appropriate. At least not until they were properly married.

Another image came to mind, one of Hisana in an elaborate wedding kimono, or rather himself _removing_ said wedding kimono in order to reach her soft skin…

He shook his head once more. His desires were perfectly understandable. It was only natural that if you loved someone you would also _want_ them. Still, with all the anxiety in his life at the moment such ideas were only adding to the stress. He needed to get ahold of these feelings before he saw her again.

Opening the door to his apartment, his slate eyes were met with the most revolting scene he could have ever imagined.

A certain woman was lying on bed, her robe deliberately pushed up around her thighs with the neckline plunging to her navel, barely covering her breasts.

"Well your home late, my lord. I figured you and I should talk about what happened the other day."

Any trace of lust was replaced by white hot rage. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to just kill the harlot before his sight.

Ryodoji Benin noticed the anger on her fiancés face but that was fine. Anger was a passionate emotion, easily transformed into another, more pleasurable one.

"I'm sure it was all just a big misunderstanding. If we talk then we can work something out."

The noblewoman stood, exaggerating the movement of her hips as she sashayed toward the handsome man, her own mind wondering. Unlike Byakuya, she did not even try to stop her wanton thoughts or the desire shining through her golden orbs.

"Come…the night is still young…let's have a nice, _long_ conv…"

Before she could finish, the death god had unsheathed his sword, the tip just inches from her face.

"Hmm, usually men are pointing something else at me," she respond without one trace of fear.

"You dare show yourself after what you did? Do you have no sense?" Byakuya asked in a harsh tone.

"After what I did? Could you be a little more specific? I've done a great many things that I need to be punished for…" Benin replied in her sultriest tone, her hand slowly gliding along the cold metal.

The soul reaper removed his zanpaktou from her filthy hands, placing it firmly on her neck. One flick of his wrist and all his problems would be solved…

"So you like it rough? I suppose I should have guessed with the way you're always so tense. Don't worry, I'm open to all sorts of things."

Benin proceeded to move her head slightly, allowing the blade to dig into her throat, a small trail of blood running down her skin.

His rage was almost at a breaking point, a red haze overcoming his eyes.

"You sent an assassin to kill Hisana then you appear before me! Is this some sort of suicide attempt?" Byakuya said in anger before he realized the words that had left his mouth.

"Oh, and who is Hisana? Some whore of yours?" Benin asked with her eyebrows raised.

It was too unbelievable to be believed. Here Benin was practically throwing herself at him and she _dared_ to call Hisana a whore?

His palm connected with her cheek before he could think. The aristocrat fell ungracefully onto the hard wooden floor.

The stunned woman cupped her burning face, looking up at the man with complete shock. Byakuya too stilled as he realized what he did.

The surprise vanished from the Ryodoji's face as prideful fury overtook her beautiful features.

"I see now. This _Hisana_ is the reason for the questioning of our engagement. The name isn't familiar. What's her surname?"

When he didn't answer, Benin had to laugh. "Oh so she's a low born. You know, I really would not have cared if you kept a mistress. Really, I couldn't have cared less if you loved me so long as you married me. But now I will have to find this slut and teach her a lesson or two about what happens when you cross a woman of high birth!"

She moved toward the door. "Oh and don't worry. I'll find some other bed to warm myself this night."

With that the lavender haired woman left, leaving the heir alone.

Bykauya raised his hand before clenching it tightly. He had always been taught that a man who raises his hands to a woman was a coward and yet he felt no remorse for his action. That just made it worse.

But that wasn't the real problem.

He was not really concerned with Benin's threats. A powerful person never needed to display their power. It was already an unspoken fact.

From her reaction, it was clear that Benin had no idea that Hisana even existed before he told her and it seemed unlikely that the rest of her family would know either.

The message that Miyahara Ran gave him just said that an assassin was assigned to kill Hisana, not who had sent him.

"_Did you not think that they wouldn't find out? They are a powerful clan with plenty of resources and a proud linage. Everyone knows what certain clans will do to protect their family honor…"_

That's what the accursed elder had said. She didn't say the clan name; his mind had jumped to the most straightforward conclusion.

Did Miyahara truly believe that the Ryodojis were behind the attack or did she just want him to _think_ it was them?

And if it wasn't…then _who_ was responsible…

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, who were the two people having that little conversation?

For the record, I am a woman and do not condone violence against women. On the other hand, Benin totally had that coming!

Byakuya really should see some sort of shrink or get put on some medication or something.

So we have yet another mystery on our hands: who tried to kill Hisana and why…

Let me here your theories!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	29. An Inevitable Encounter

FINALLY!

Oh, I cannot tell you how happy I am that this semester is over! No more Plato!

Seriously, I think the only reason people consider those Ancient Greeks "geniuses" is because no one can understand what the hell they're talking about!

Now, as always, responses to your comments:

ShiragikuOokami: Yeah… I'll just keep quiet about your Benin comment for now… If you're going to feel anything resembling sympathy it will be in a later chapter.

Byakuya really should have killed her but killing a noble usually causes more problems than it solves, especially if she's still _technically_ your fiancée.

And what did you mean by "Someone definitely has a potty mouth…throwing around words like that, *sigh* especially calling my favorite character's sister that." I'm a little confused as to who you're talking about.

Bleached Pikachu: Yes you were right about the assassination attempt, I will give you that.

Are you _really_ surprised that Benin slept with Koga? She was just climbing up, or down if you will, the Kuchiki ladder. And Koga hates his cousin so what better way to express that than by sleeping with your cousin's future wife?

EmpressSaix: I'll definitely have to read your story when I actually have the time.

And I will say this, Bansui is Ayumi's father.

Now remember:

Bansui is Koga and Nanako's paternal grandfather.

Nanako is engaged to Takehara Tatsukichi.

Tatsukichi is Ayumi's cousin.

Ayumi is actually Nanako's aunt.

Tatsukichi would be marrying his cousin's niece/ Nanako would be marrying her aunt's cousin.

Have fun working _that_ out! (Aren't family trees and marriages fun ;) (Makes your head hurt, doesn't it?)

xxGrayxx: I wonder if there is some sort of psyche ward in Seireitei? If so, then Byakuya should really check himself in! I doubt it though. Otherwise Mayuri would be locked in solitary confinement. Seriously, why didn't anyone just send him back to the Maggot's Nest?

RukiaGallega: Is Keigo's sister the one who is in love with Ikkaku because he's bald? I don't really pay attention to the "human" characters if you know what I mean.

Yeah… I think if Byakuya concentrated too much on Benin in his bed he would be impotent…

I haven't heard of those books but I will have to check them out!

And about Ran and Unohana in the same room… what's your definition of a "safe distance"? ;)

I only know the basic outline of "Death Note". Are you referring to Light?

I misunderstood your meaning of the word "mess". In case you haven't noticed, my definition of "messing" with someone would probably qualify as a form of torture under the Geneva Conventions!

Kaze05: I love cliffhanger too (in case you haven't noticed ;) Leaves the reader wanting more! And I've already made my opinions on Rukia's loss abundantly clear.

Toushirou-chan: It's really "learn as you go" for Byakuya now, which outside of a battlefield he fails miserably at.

And remember its Miyahara Ran. Miyahara is her surname.

Yes, that scene should make you nervous; two of the most powerful, power-hungry women in Seireitei having a secret meeting? What "mischief" could they be up to? ;)

Ganryu is Benin's uncle not her grandfather (Which is important later on. Can you guess why? ;)

Zalero: I love Ran's antics too! They are so fun to write! Benin is not so fun to write…

I really don't like writing about her because I hate her. Kind of odd I know since I created her, but I have already said I have mental issues so I guess that's ok! If nothing else she's necessary for the plot.

And yes, "I'll find some other bed to warm myself this night" is exactly what it means. Again, are you really surprised?

Kisa: I would say that Byakuya is still going through his transition from his Ichigo personality to the emotionless statue we all know and love! And who knows, that might be a reason why Byakuya doesn't like him but it is very clear now that he has an immense amount of respect for our beloved strawberry!

I hope Tsukishima is dead! That was one sadistic bastard!

And here's what I don't get about Ginjo: if he was the first Substitute Shinigami then shouldn't he have a zanpaktou of his own? And is he trying to beat Aizen for the amount of quick, unnecessary, and ugly transformations?

Is Ginjo like Grimmjow? Well they're both arrogant, rude, surprisingly cunning, like to laugh very loudly, and want to kill Ichigo… wait… that sounds familiar as well…

MorganBanner: Don't worry I got through your comment! I've mentioned that I like longer ones. Gives me more to respond to which is part of the fun for me!

Now I know what you mean by romance (though not as extreme as the whole "ten-foot spear tipped with some kind of radioactive material"). I don't like stories that are just fluff. I like something deeper involved. And maybe you like this because my story is not just about Byakuya and Hisana's relationship, but more about the consequences of their relationship, if that makes any sense.

Yes, I basically have an entire folder dedicated to my stories and as you can probably guess this takes up about 99.9% of it!

Now as for Ran, even if you ran away (pun intended!) if she wanted to find you she _would_ find you!

I will admit it is fun writing about people's reaction to Benin. And thank you for complimenting me on my OCs. The key to making good ones is to give them their own goals and motivations. The personalities come after that. At least that's my advice.

I'm not sure Kenpachi would really be interested in fighting a bunch of elders, but it would solve a bunch of Byakuya's problems!

And I'm caught up on the manga. What I don't understand is doesn't Kubo have like an editor or someone to say "These fullbringers are useless and no one will like them. Come up with something else." Especially in regards to Rukia. She's one of my favorites but her "fight" with that annoying Riruka was terrible. At least Ichigo's new bankai is awesome! Now kill Ginjo and let's get onto the next storyline. (And why is the anime adding all of these filler episodes in a quasi-filler plot?)

The story with Rukia's execution is kind of up in the air. The way this is going there might not be enough characters left for a sequel! :D

I'm also considering doing a re-write of this. Around chapter 17ish I started having a bunch of really great (my definition of great of course!) ideas that I couldn't put in. Don't you hate when that happens?

YukinaTheSoulReaper: I have watched "The Tudors" and did get some inspiration. If you like shows about courts and intrigue, I suggest watching HBO's "Rome" and "Game of Thrones" as well as ShowTime's "The Borgia".

So the common theories for who tried to assassinate Hisana are someone from the Kuchiki Clan, someone from the Ryodoji Clan, or Ran herself.

Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. Wait and see…

Now you knew this was coming whether you wanted it to or not! And I apologize in advance for something else.

Please remember to comment! I respond _very_ enthusiastically!

XXXXXXXXXX

(That same night, the Kuchiki Manor)

Immediately after the harlot was out of his sight, Byakuya stormed out of his chambers, white hot fury still coursing through his veins.

He recklessly made his way down the familiar hallway, not caring if anyone else saw him. Fortunately no one was around, leaving the heir alone with his thoughts.

It was clear that Benin did not order the attempt on Hisana's life. It could have been someone else from the Ryodoji Clan, Ganryu perhaps, but his instincts said that wasn't the case.

There was something a little odd about that relationship. Ganryu seemed unwilling, or unable, to exert proper control over his niece even though he was the head of the clan. In any event, the Ryodoji's isolationist policy had made the family outsiders in the aristocracy so they depended on their own blood. It seemed highly unlikely to Byakuya that Ganryu would organize something like this without Benin's knowledge.

"_Did you not think that they wouldn't find out? They are a powerful clan with plenty of resources and a proud linage. Everyone knows what certain clans will do to protect their family honor…"_

Miyahara's words echoed through his mind. Did she truly believe that the Ryodoji's were responsible, or did she just want him to _think_ they were? She didn't mention what clan it was. Could it have been a different one? No, who would have the motivation? Could it have been another elder determined to protect the Kuchiki bloodline? That would mean that Miyahara's web wasn't as thick as she thought. He didn't know if that was good or bad, but it was certainly an unwelcome complication.

In no time at all, the death god found himself in front of what he considered to be the gateway to hell.

Not bothering to knock, Byakuya opened the door… only to be confronted by a dark, empty room.

Her oak desk was clear of papers and the candles clearly had not been lit at any point during the night.

The vice-captain then moved toward her personal chamber but it too was completely empty, the bed having not been touched.

As he discovered each of the rooms in the apartment to be vacant, Byakuya's uneasiness grew.

Miyahara wouldn't have just decided to take a little vacation at a time like this. So why…

A new wave of anger overcame him. Of course. Miyahara must have known what Benin had pulled and knew that the woman would admit that she knew nothing of Hisana. That means that the damn elder _did_ know who tried to kill Hisana and had deliberately misled him!

And now she had conveniently disappeared.

A sigh of utter frustration left his lips. It would be virtually impossible to find her now. Miyahara had allies, or people she just owned, throughout Seireitei and was wise enough not to stay in the same place for long.

Maybe this was for the best for now. If he saw her now, the lieutenant might do something that he _wouldn't_ regret but _would_ be reprimanded for.

Running a hand through his black tresses, Byakuya finally realized just how exhausted he really was. It was utterly amazing he hadn't gone completely mad yet.

Unconsciousness would be a blessed relief, but as he walked out of the door he remembered that his own bed had already been contaminated. One of the guest rooms would have to suffice.

And he made a mental note to have the servants burn those sheets in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next evening, the Ryodoji Manor)

"What do you mean there is no 'Hisana'?"

The poor book keeper flinched at his mistress's tone. Ryodoji Benin was not someone you wanted angry. At least you didn't want to be the focus of her rage.

"Ryodoji-sama, I have already explained this. I spent all of last night and today looking into the family trees of all the middle and lower houses of the aristocracy, and there was no woman named 'Hisana' listed."

"You're sure?" the noblewoman shrieked.

"Yes, I am sure milady."

"Then expand the search to all those without rank in Seireitei, including the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukido."

The poor man nearly had a stroke.

"Madame, please! There are _thousands_ of shinigami in the Gotei 13 and the identities of those in the Kido Corps and Onmitsukido are supposed to be a secret! And the census for the commoners is technically under the Central 46's jurisdiction…"

"You have three days."

The man's eyed bugged out of his head before bowing and stumbling out of the room.

Benin sighed, weaving a hand through her lavender locks. "Gods, they're all useless."

The lady was tired so perhaps a small nap would suffice.

The noble would find this whore if it was the last thing she'd ever do, and teach her what the consequences were for soiling Ryodoji pride. Still, 'Hisana' wasn't a common name so it shouldn't have been a challenge to find what clan she belonged to. She clearly would not belong to the highest of nobility, but now it seemed unlikely that she was of the aristocracy at all.

That only left a soul reaper or a commoner.

The former would be most likely, and probably from the Eighth or Thirteenth Divisions since the captains were Byakuya's former teachers. It was at least easier to see how a lieutenant could be drawn to a fellow soldier, at least more so that some shopkeeper or, dare she think it, a _servant_.

Well, clearly he wasn't just _drawn_ to her but was actually _in love_ with her.

The question was why.

This 'Hisana' clearly did not have a proper linage, wealth, or connections so what did she possess?

Perhaps she was a relatively high ranking shinigami.

That would explain why Byakuya thought that such a union would at least be tolerable if there was a chance that a captain-level child could be born. No, the Ryodoji Clan had generation after generation with captain level fighters. One fluke couldn't compete with that.

Maybe she was beautiful.

Benin couldn't hold back a snort. With her tall, curvaceous, well-endowed body she inspired lust from all men.

Well, except one. That was the problem.

Benin would never understand how Kuchiki Byakuya had not fallen for her charms when so many others had.

Of course, who was to say that this 'Hisana' was even a woman…

Now _that_ made her laugh and she continued to do so until she walked into her bedroom, only to have another waiting for her.

It was a tall man wearing a shinigami's robes with tyrain hair with a part that was deep magenta and startling green eyes.

"Kuchiki Koga, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Benin asked in a bored tone.

The third seat smirked at the woman's response.

"I heard what happened last night and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You're not the type to handle rejection well."

"Oh, thank you for your concern," the Ryodoji said sarcastically.

The man stood before placing a hand on the woman's shoulders and began to massage them.

"I am concerned. Perhaps I can be of some assistance…" he whispered, lowering his lips to her neck.

Benin was too agitated to feel any real lust but she knew how to play this game.

"Yes, you can be of some assistance," she said seductively, running a hand through his purple hair. "Do you happen to know who this other woman of Byakuya's is?"

Koga chuckled, anticipating her reaction.

"What, you mean the peasant?"

Benin literally froze at the word. "Peasant?"

"What, you didn't know? This 'Hisana' is from Inuzuri."

"Am I supposed to know where that is?" she asked in irritation.

"It's the seventy-eighth district of Rukongai."

"SEVENTY-EIGHTH?"

There was a very good chance that the other side of Seireitei heard the shriek.

Benin moved toward a table, her entire body shaking with rage. Her golden eyes narrowed into slits as her breasts heaved with her heavy breathing.

This could not be happening! Kuchiki Byakuya was trying to break his engagement to her, _Ryodoji Benin_, to be with a woman from the _seventy-eighth_ distinct of Rukongai! Had he lost his mind?

"I'm going to kill her!" the noblewoman screamed. "I'll rip her to pieces! I'll invent a new definition of pain!"

Images of agony played out in her head, but it wasn't complete because it was only a generic woman enduring the torture.

Benin started to walk out of the room but Koga wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's not there. You think Byakuya would risk it?"

"Then where is she? You know don't you?"

"Maybe…" he teased.

"Don't even start! Where is she?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Why would you want to defend…" she stopped at a sudden realization. "Unless you want Byakuya to marry this slut so that he is discredited in the eyes of the other elders while you look like a better successor to Ginrei. Is that the plan?"

Not that this was Koga's ideas. This had Amatsuki Bansui written all over it.

"Yes… I have an idea. Why don't you marry me instead?" the shinigami asked casually.

"Oh, what's this? Have you fallen in love with me?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't get sentimental. I just like bedding with you. Besides, it serves our interests. I look like the more responsible candidate, honoring my clan's commitments, and you get to be Lady Kuchiki. We both win."

She freed herself from his grasp before turning and looking into his green eyes.

"Interesting, but there are two problems with that scenario. First, it would still require Byakuya to forsake me for his little tramp… and I will not be humiliated in front of the whole city…" she trailed off dangerously.

He pondered this for a moment. "Well, what if Byakuya suddenly died. You become the sympathetic de facto widow and I am the grieving cousin who has all the responsibility thrust upon his shoulders."

Benin paused before continuing. "The Head of the Kuchiki Clan must also be the Captain of the Sixth Division," she stated as fact.

"That is correct," he replied with irritation. Koga knew where this was going.

"There are rumors that Byakuya has already achieved bankai."

"I have heard that gossip."

"Is it true?"

"I cannot say."

"But you believe it. It is written all over your face. And did you know that after our wedding, Ginrei was going to 'retire' if you will and allow Byakuya to succeed him to make sure you didn't."

Emerald eyes widened at this.

"Apparently you do not know as much as you thought," the lady said smugly.

Before she could utter another word, he captured her lips with his own before carrying her to the futon.

"You know… I never… slept with you out of… of hatred like you. I only wanted to compare the Kuchiki cousins," she panted out. "But now that… that we want separate things… this will be the last time... and even if you do manage to overtake Byakuya… I will still send him his dear Hisana's head in a box…"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Later that night, the Suzunami Manor)

"I hope you enjoyed the day," a beautiful red haired woman said, looking down slightly at the figure next to her.

"I did, Konoka-san. It was wonderful to meet the rest of your family," the second woman responded, violet eyes full of sincerity.

The lady smiled as they made their way down one of the manor's hallways.

Konoka had a family get-together and had introduced Hisana to her daughter Shiyo, as well as Seigen's adopted children, Fujimaru and Matsuri.

Hisana was truly grateful that Konoka trusted her enough to allow her to be around her family. The young academy students were as different as two people could be. Though both had the same messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Matsuri was as serious and hardworking as Fujimaru was laidback and lazy. Still it was clear that they loved one another with all of their hearts.

Then there was little Shiyo. She truly took after her mother, especially with those big green eyes. The only difference was that the energetic girl's hair was mahogany instead of scarlet.

Byakuya and Seigen had a full day's work at the Sixth Division barracks so Konoka had decided to throw a lovely picnic for them.

The twins were getting ready to enter their final year at the academy. Matsuri had commented that she was amazed her brother hadn't been expelled which, naturally, had led to a fight between the two. Of course, that had stopped once the food was brought out.

And Shiyo was absolutely adorable. Nothing seemed to hold her attention. One minute she was staring at a flower and the next she was chasing a butterfly. It was too cute.

"Thank you again for the wonderful day, Konoka-san," Hisana said while bowing to the noblewoman.

The aristocrat smiled in response. She had told the dark haired woman time and time again not to be so formal but she did not listen.

"It was my pleasure, Hisana. Goodnight."

Konoka headed to her own chambers, leaving Hisana at the door.

It had truly been a wonderful day, but a hint of sadness crept into her violet orbs.

Seeing the children had been wonderful but now the guilt was returning. If only her sister could have met the others. If only she could have played around with them.

What was she like? Was she as easygoing as Fujimaru? A perfectionist like Matsuri? Or maybe as bubbly as Shiyo?

Hisana had no idea.

Sliding the door open, she was confronted by the fourth new face she saw today.

It was a fairly tall and slender woman, dressed in simply but expensive black robes, similar to Byakuya's shinigami attire. A snow white haori was draped over her shoulders without a single wrinkle. She was older, perhaps appearing as a human in her early forties, but her skin was flawless. Her copper locks were held in a tight bun at the back of her head. Glasses covered her eyes which were the darkest shade of brown, the color directly before black.

She was beautiful.

Her full red lips rose in a kind smile as she bowed slightly.

"Sato Hisana-sama, it is so good to finally meet you." Her voice was very compelling, soft but strong at the same time.

The peasant closed the door behind her and moved forward.

"Forgive me, but I am confused. Who are you?"

The other figure straightened her back, looking Hisana directly in the eye. "My name is Miyahara Ran."

"_Miyahara Ran."_

The name sounded faintly familiar but Hisana could not remember where she had heard it.

Her confusion must have shown because Ran spoke once more. "I am an elder for the Kuchiki Clan."

Maybe Byakuya had mentioned her before? That seemed to be the obvious conclusion but she thought she had remembered all of their conversations. She needed to pay better attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miyahara-sama," Hisana responded by bowing.

Ran laughed slightly at this. "Hisana-sama, you will soon be the First Lady of the Kuchiki Clan! You do not need to bow to anyone."

It sounded so _final_ when she said that, as if it would happen in a few days. It was strange to hear someone else besides Byakuya say it.

Shaking her head slightly, Hisana recovered her manners. "Please have a seat," she said gesturing to the small table.

"Thank you, Hisana-sama."

Sitting on the mats, both women were silent for a moment before Ran spoke once more.

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to finally meet you. Byakuya-sama speaks of you constantly."

Hisana blushed slightly at this. "Thank you but I must apologize. You know me but I do not know you. Are you close with Byakuya-sama?"

A hint of sadness crossed her dark eyes. "So Byakuya-sama has not spoken of me?"

"No, he has just… just not in detail," Hisana tried to correct herself in order to ease her guest.

"It is alright, Madame. I am not surprised. Byakuya-sama does not speak of his family often now does he?"

"No… he does not… not even to me…" Hisana trailed off. It was true that she next to nothing about his immediate family. Why had she never asked? What a bad fiancée she had been.

"It's alright. I know what a painful topic it is for him. So many tragedies in his young life…" Ran said, whispering the last part to herself. She corrected her posture before looking back at Hisana. "As I said, I am one of the Kuchiki elders. I am well aware of the situation and I just came to introduce myself."

Hisana caught onto her tone. "And to make sure that my feelings for Byakuya-sama are sincere?"

Ran chuckled at that. "Is it that obvious?"

"The care and concern in your voice is unmistakable. Almost… maternal…" the smaller woman trailed off.

"I am not a very good actress, especially when it comes to Byakuya-sama's wellbeing." The smile disappeared before she spoke once more. "He has been through a great deal. His father died in the line of duty and his mother succumbed to grief not long afterward. Ginrei-sama needed to lead the clan and his aunt Shizuka had her own two children to attend to. Such a sad childhood…"

Memories of Hisana's own family came to mind.

"Have you lost someone as well?" the peasant asked softly.

"My mother died while giving birth to me and my father passed on when I was young. In case you haven't noticed, I am not so 'elderly' for an elder. Byakuya-sama's mother, Shoko-sama, was a dear friend and asked me to care for her son. That is what I have always tried to do. So when he finally confessed to me about his relationship I was, of course, concerned. Many try to use this family for their own selfish ambitions."

Hisana nodded at the statement. "I understand. I would have those same reservations if I were in your position. I know words will not be enough, but I truly love Byakuya-sama with all my heart and soul. I hope I can prove myself worthy of your approval."

"You already have," Ran said before looking down. "I must apologize in advance."

"For what?" the raven haired lady asked in confusion.

"I confess I have been spying on you. I wanted to make sure you were not just pulling off an act. But I have seen with my own two eyes how warm and genuine you are, and I have seen the way Byakuya-sama looks at you with utter love and devotion. I cannot tell you how pleased that makes me. All I want is his happiness," Ran's dark eyes penetrated Hisana's violet ones.

"It's alright. You were just looking out for his best interests. He is lucky to have someone like you in his life," the peasant responded sincerely.

"And I am happy he has you. I don't think you know how happy you've made him."

There was a small silence before the elder continued.

"And we are all happy not to have Ryodoji Benin as a member of the family!"

Both began to laugh though Hisana needed to know something.

"Is she really that bad?"

"Now I'm sure Byakuya-sama has spoken of her," the other woman replied with certainty.

"Yes but… he's bias…"

"Ha, yes he is but whatever he has said about that woman is probably an understatement. And all the other Kuchikis feel the same… perhaps you should ask Byakuya-sama to arrange a meeting with his aunt Shizuka-sama and cousin Nanako-sama. Get to know the rest of the family."

Hisana's eyes widened at the suggestion but then smiled. "I would like that. I have already met Ginrei-sama."

"Oh, and how was that?" Ran asked curiously.

"It is… nice. He seems like a good man."

"Yes, yes he is. And I'm sure he and Byakuya-sama would be thrilled if you became close to Shizuka-sama and Nanako-sama."

"So you say that these two are Byakuya-sama's aunt and his younger cousin, right? Doesn't he have another cousin in the Gotei 13?"

"Third seat of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Koga… you don't want to meet him," the elder said seriously.

"Why? You say I can meet his mother and younger sister so why…"

"Koga-sama is very… proud… of his linage, a trait he got from his maternal grandfather. I will not lie to you, Hisana-sama. He will never accept you into his family. He will always see you as a Rukongai peasant and unworthy of the Kuchiki name," the copper haired woman said somberly.

"I see. I can't say I'm surprised."

Hisana lowered her eyes but Ran quickly responded.

"But Shizuka-sama is a kind woman and Nanako-sama is utterly adorable. I know they would love to meet you."

"Alright, I'll ask Byakuya-sama the next time I see him," Hisana said in her most cheerful of voices.

"Good. I apologize but I must take my leave," the older woman responded.

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so. There is much to be done at the manor."

"I understand. I hope we can see each other again."

"Soon, I promise." Ran stood and straightened her robes. "Oh, I do have one favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Byakuya about are meeting. I believe he wanted us to have a formal introduction but my curiosity got the best of me."

"Of course, I won't say anything."

Ran smiled brightly before bowing and leaving.

After the door closed, Hisana raised herself as conflicting thoughts overcame her.

She truly wanted to meet Byakuya's other family members but what the elder said was concerning. It would have been the utmost of naivety to believe that she would be welcomed with open arms into a noble clan, this was not a little girl's fairytale, but… but to know that Byakuya's own cousin would never acknowledge her was disheartening. Hopefully, she would be able to make a good impression with the two females.

At least she had the support of his grandfather and now his surrogate mother.

How fortunate Byakuya was to have someone like Miyahara Ran in his life.

What a blessing indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

So I'm sorry for putting the image of Benin and Koga together in your heads.

So what did you think about the meeting of the two most important women in the story? Not disappointing I hope.

Now before anyone says "But Yoshino told Hisana about Ran in chapter 25!" yes she did, _but Hisana doesn't remember! _Ever notice how characters seem to be able to remember every conversation even if it's about the most mundane topics? Regular people's memories aren't that good so why should a fictional person's be?

Of course the new question (or the same really) is what could Ran _possibly_ be up to now! :D

"And he made a mental note to have the servants burn those sheets in the morning."

Heehee! So would I! ;)

I love responding to comments so keep them coming!

Love from EvanSol0919!


	30. Conflicts of the Heart

So this is my Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/New Years Gift to you!

Bleached Pikachu: I think if I did that I would be kidnapped, tied to a chair, and forced to write at gun point! And I love to keep my readers on their toes!

EmpressSaix: It doesn't look like a tree!

And the back-story is simple(ish): Mizuho married Hayakawa Fujio (whom Ayumi killed back in chapter 16) but he was the product of excessive inbreeding (see Charles II of Spain ;) and subsequently was insane and infertile. Mizuho needed an heir so she allied herself with Bansui and what better way to secure an alliance than with a kid! (That was the entire point of a lot of royal marriages.) Fortunately, Ayumi is literally her mother's carbon copy so no one can prove her illegitimacy.

Make sense?

MorganBanner: You're a flying purple hippo! But how are you able to type out a response? And you invented a new word!

RukiaGallega: There are several bitches in my story but the fun thing is that they are all different! There's no one standard type and that just makes it more enjoyable!

Yeah I guess it is a coincidence. I got the name from Mizuho Sakaguchi who played in the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup (football or soccer for Americans).

I think one dimension might not be far enough!

My philosophy teacher wasn't strange just BORING! It was an 8 am class and she tore our papers to shreds! It's like she wanted you to have a Ph.D. or something! But I managed to get a 3.6! I have no idea how but I can't tell you how happy I am! I thought I was going to get a 3!

I like writing out responses. I think they're fun. Besides, don't you like finding your name and seeing what I have to say?

I never actually thought about Yachiru. I'm going to have to keep that in mind!

Matsumoto might have a sword but Benin could just make a human shield with all the men she's slept with. That would be a pretty thick shied!

Theme songs… well Benin's would probably be "Don't cha" by the Pussycat dolls! Byakuya's would probably be a Linkin Park song (I'm sure he just wants to scream right now ;) I might have to come up with others.

And let me guess, it would be Byakuya "singing" "Had Enough" to Ran, right?

For the entire story, I would go with "Nara" by ES Posthumus. It doesn't have words but I think it's the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

Kaze05: I think you're the only one who would think it was cruel to tie Benin and Koga to a chair and throw them down a well! I think everyone else would think that would be too easy of a death!

Kisa: What do you have to say about Tsukishima now? I was thinking Soul Society Arc Zaraki (and Ikkaku for that matter). A lot of people want to kill Ichigo and all end up having some mental illness so it's moot.

ShiragikuOokami: Thank you for clearing that up. I think a walking zombie might be generous for the way Byakuya's feeling right now. I know I keep going on and on about how he's losing his mind but wouldn't you!

Silas: Believe me I _love_ writing but that little thing called life keeps getting in the way!

Dear Casssiee: Of course I responded! Haven't you noticed my AN's!

Fay208: I made it intense for a reason! I like reading stories you become emotionally involved in.

Sunshine93933: A lemon? Hmm… I suppose I could write Byakuya and Hisana's wedding night…

Moonriver24: Thank You!

Now for the general rant about the manga: HOW MUCH ROOM IS IN RUKIA'S CHEST?

Seriously! First Urahara and now that annoying Riruka (why can't she be dead!)! What else is in there?

And it's a good thing Byakuya already left. I don't think he'd be too happy about this.

But come on! Was it really necessary for Rukia to lose just for that to happen? And what about Tsukishima! He should be dead! And why did Kubo have to ruin another bad guy? I liked Aizen best when he calm and collected and I liked Tsukishima when he was a sociopath mentally torturing people with their memories!

Besides, Ginjo didn't seem to care when he said that Tsukishima would be dead in 10 minutes.

Wait… a man who is a subordinate risking his life for a boss who doesn't care about him… that seems really familiar… like it just happened a few chapters ago familiar…

And how the hell did Ichigo save Ginjo? Looks to me like he killed him.

And what did Ginjo save the other fullbringers from? He was just using them for revenge! And seriously, Kubo ruined the one potential good back-story! I for one _wanted_ to see how Ginjo became the first Substitute Shinigami and what happened when he gave the position up!

At least it seems that these fullbringers are _finally_ going away!

Except we may see Yukio in three years… great…

And Riruka might become a main character, just to annoy us.

If I owned the story… well basically this entire last years' worth of chapters wouldn't have existed.

And I know why the anime ruined Rukia's big return. It's simple: the last ten episodes were really boring so they felt they had to give the viewers something good to make sure they kept watching!

(Sigh) Anyway, I think all of you are being too hard on Ran. Maybe she's decided to change and now really does want to help Byakuya find happiness…

XXXXXXXXXX

_Click, Click, Click_

That was the only sound that could be heard, the clinking of heels against the cold, hard stone floor.

The hallway was blacker than the night sky that was above. Well, if the sky has actually visible.

It's a little hard to see the sky when you're underground.

These tunnels had been built generations ago but had been largely forgotten by those above.

That was fine though; they were the perfect hiding spot.

Kuchiki Byakuya would be looking all over Seireitei, trying to find whatever led he could.

Never would he suspect that the person he was searching for would be directly under his feet.

There was a slight indentation in the stone, something that no one else would have even noticed.

Pushing on it slightly, a door was reveled leading into a small room. The candles were already lit, casting small pools of light on the black walls. The area contained few items, only a bed, a small desk, and a dresser. It wasn't very luxurious but items were never important.

Nobles loved to surround themselves with silk and porcelain, as if that somehow proved their "power".

It showed their status, yes, but that wasn't _true_ power.

Not the type that she would soon possess.

Miyahara Ran undid the bun at the back of her head, allowing the copper locks to spill down her back. She slid off her Kuchiki haori, tossing it casually aside. Placing her glasses on the table, she blew out the candles and climbed into bed, smiling the entire way.

Sato Hisana.

Hard to believe that such a mouse of a woman could capture such a lion of a man, but perhaps he was attracted to the whole "damsel in distress" concept. Not that it mattered. The reasons for the heir's feelings were inconsequential so long as she could use them against him.

And now that would be even easier.

It wasn't her fault; the girl had no idea what she was up against. No one was ever prepared for Miyahara Ran. Her fiancé knew that all too well.

But it had still been all too simple; she had fallen for the oldest act in the book.

Hisana was so young when she lost her own mother that it was no surprise that she gravitated to a maternal figure.

"_And she got me,"_ the cunning elder thought smugly. Not that she would allow anything to happen to the peasant. The young woman was the key to everything, and a willing key at that.

Still there were a few potential problems.

Hisana seemed very frail. Granted, she had almost been killed a few days ago but it was a deeper frailty, one born of tiredness and guilt. Well, abandoning your baby sister and spending nearly every day searching for her in the slums would probably do that to anyone.

If Ran had to guess, the future husband would outlive his future wife. What would happen if Hisana did die prematurely? His father Sojun died when he was very young so there wasn't a strong bond, and of course his mother Shoko never paid any attention to her son before she took her own life.

The vice-captain was in his final stages of shedding his hotheaded younger self for the emotionless statue of a proper Kuchiki.

If everything went according to plan, Shizuka, Nanako, and Koga would be… elsewhere… and Ginrei wasn't getting any younger.

Hisana's death would complete the transformation and make it permanent. Byakuya would be overwhelmed by grief and would most likely cut out those close to him, including Seigen and Konoka.

That could be a problem.

The easiest way to control someone was to control someone _else_ that they loved. If Hisana died then she would lose her leverage.

What if they had a child?

That presented its own complications.

Ran could easily hide Hisana's origins from the rest of Seireitei but the inner circle of the clan would know. The mixing of Kuchiki and common blood would be seen as nothing less than a mortal sin. Any child, even if it had the power of the captain-commander, would never be wholly accepted as the legitimate heir to the family. It would always be something used against it, and not even Miyahara Ran would be able to eliminate that stain. And even if the child looked identical to Byakuya, the question of paternity would still linger.

So what to do…

"_Too bad he doesn't have a sibling or something."_

Ran's eyes widened as she sat up. A wide smile broke out across her face as laughter echoed through the room.

Of course! If Hisana were to die without finding her sister, which was now a guarantee, she would undoubtedly ask her husband to continue the search.

Hypothetically… what if Byakuya were to find the girl shortly after Hisana's death… as in a year or so? What would he do?

Well, he would adopt Rukia into the Kuchiki Clan as per Hisana's wishes… as a sister. But he would still be deeply in mourning and all of a sudden, this girl who, by all accounts, looked exactly like her older sister was brought into his home.

His feelings would be complicated to say the least.

In his grief stricken mind, he would blame her for Hisana's death, or at least for weakening her. It might even descend into outright hatred. Kuchiki Byakuya was only a man after all. He had fallen into temptation once and would certainly be terrified of falling again. But if he were to give in this time… the consequences would be unimaginable…

All of this would make him very distant towards the innocent girl he was supposed to protect. Little Rukia would be left without her brother's protection in a world that would either shun her or try to use her for their own benefit. She would also be unable to see her friends due to her sudden elevation in status.

So here was this little, naïve girl being brought into the aristocracy without any sort of guidance.

"_I wonder who she will turn to for comfort," _the elder thought smugly.

If the mother role worked so easily on Hisana, it would certainly work on a girl who, most likely, never had one.

How had she managed to survive anyway? Hisana mentioned that an old woman told her that a tall, pale haired man had taken the infant. Well, whoever he was, he clearly wasn't in the picture anymore.

In the end, it really didn't matter.

That still left the issue of Byakuya and Hisana having a child. A person was easier to control if they only had one thing they cared about.

"_But that's what __pennyroyal and silphium__ are for…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next day, the Suzunami Manor)

Byakuya was convinced he had never seen anything so beautiful.

There was a small woman, her face full of wonder as the glowing pink blades circled around her, the light reflecting off of her pale skin and making her raven locks shimmer.

Hisana was simply amazed at the sight. Byakuya's zanpaktou was unlike anything she had ever seen. She knew that each petal was a sword, but she could not stop herself from trying to catch one.

The blades twirled around her fingers, dancing in the light breeze.

Byakuya really didn't need to fully control his shikai; Senbonzakura simply wouldn't hurt her.

A stream of the blossoms formed a line that travelled around her hand and up her arm.

Hisana giggled at the action, watching as they dispersed back into the air.

A distant memory entered her mind, one of herself and her parents dancing in an open field, surrounded by the falling autumn leaves. She began to hum her mother's special tune as her feet moved on their own.

The heir remained stoic but his eyes watched the dancing woman hungrily, passion reflected in his grey depths.

She looked up, feeling his gaze. Hisana blushed at the intensity but then an idea came to her.

Raising a hand, she motioned him to her.

Her breath caught as the blades cleared a path for him. Right now he epitomized the "god" more than the "death".

He stopped in front of her, taking her still outstretched hand into his.

She tried to have him spin her but he didn't understand.

"Hisana, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked teasingly.

"Dance with me."

His face fell at the words. "What?"

"You heard. Dance with me." He didn't look like he was going to budge so Hisana changed tactics.

"Please?" she asked with a wide smile, fluttering her eyelashes.

His eyes narrowed. "That is just unfair."

"But is it working?" she persisted.

"Yes," the man replied grudgingly.

"Good to know. Please?"

Unable to deny that face, he twirled her slowly but his feet betrayed his clumsiness. In battle, he moved with a mixture of grace and power but dancing was not one of his many talents.

Hisana pressed her lips together at his awkwardness which he couldn't help but notice.

"Am I amusing you?" he asked with slight annoyance.

"You're too tense, Byakuya-sama," she replied while locking her arms around his neck. "You can't dance when you're as stiff as a board. Just relax."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, still humming away.

His body seemed to respond to her words, wrapping his arms around her waist, lowering his head until it rested on raven tresses, breathing in the scent of her hair.

They swayed in unison, the gleaming petals forming a cocoon around the lovers.

Time seemed to stop as they moved. His hands moved, one stroking her back while the other pulled her head back, allowing him access to the vanilla flesh of her throat.

She shuddered under his touch, her eyes closing as a small moan escaped her lips as his mouth placed light kisses along her neck.

There was literally no safer place in this world or the next than in his arms.

He raised his head, delivering little pecks across her jaw, moving until his lips were just a breaths away from hers…

A loud crash broke the couple apart.

Looking back at the manor, they saw one of the servants, the poor girl's face turning beat red.

"Apologies! I didn't mean to drop the tray. I just…" she trailed off, kneeling down, picking up the shards of broken glasses.

Byakuya's eyebrows twitched at the sight. Why did people always have to ruin their moments?

Hisana recognized the expression and gave him a slightly scolding look. She then moved back to the porch, helping the maid wipe away the remaining tea. The girl looked horrified.

"Milady, this is not necessary! Please it is my responsibility. Please, let me…"

"It's alright," Hisana said lightly. "Your name is Megumi, right?"

The girl's large sea green eyes blinked rapidly, as she smiled sheepishly. "Yes, milady."

The other woman chuckled lightly. "My name isn't 'milady'. It's Hisana," she responded kindly as the rest of the mess was cleaned.

Byakuya watched the scene softly, a barely seen smile spreading across his face as he resealed his sword.

The brunette girl bowed as she left the room, leaving the two alone.

Both sat at the small table, a comfortable silence between them.

"Did you enjoy meeting the rest of the Suzunamis?" Byakuya asked.

"I did. Fujimaru and Matsuri were deliberately picking fights with one another. It's hard to imagine two people so different and they're twins! And Shiyo was constantly changing sides. She seemed to enjoy it for a reason. It was like it was her form of entertainment. Too cute."

Hisana paused for a moment before continuing. "I overheard Konoka-san and Seigen-san talking about Shiyo becoming the next head of the Higashiyama Clan, but they were also talking about her father Takehiko. Shouldn't he be the next leader of the family?"

Byakuya wasn't entirely sure how to respond. That was a very delicate, complicated matter.

"Byakuya-sama, I do know what goes on here. I know about Yoshino-san and what she went through." It was still painful to speak of her friend but she needed to make a point.

"Please?" Hisana needed to understand the world in which she was entering.

"Alright. Konoka married Higashiyama Takehiko and they had Shiyo. However… Takehiko is not an honorable man and has actually been barred from the succession. They are currently in the process of a divorce, which is not the easiest thing for nobles. The problem is that his father recently passed away, thus making Shiyo the next in line. Logically, Konoka should have primary custody and be the regent until Shiyo comes of age."

"But?" she asked, hanging onto every word.

"But Takehiko has a powerful friend who has basically bought of the Higashiyama elders into keeping him in power."

"And who is this powerful friend?" the peasant whispered.

"Her name is Hayakawa Mizuho," the Kuchiki heir replied harshly.

"And why would she agree to help Takehiko?" the violet eyed woman asked in confusion.

"She is very… ambitious. Probably the second most ambitious woman in Seireitei," the last part he said more to himself. "Anyway, Takehiko is a weak man, mentally speaking, and easily manipulated. Basically, in exchange for her help, Takehiko has given her control over the clan."

Hisana sighed while shaking her head slightly. "How do you possible keep all that in line?"

"You get used it," the aristocrat said bitterly.

Another silence, this one more awkward, descended upon them.

Megumi reentered the room with a new tray, setting the tea and the food in-between them.

"Byakuya-sama… I was wondering…" the raven haired woman started.

"Yes, Hisana?"

"Well… I was just thinking… I have already met Ginrei-sama but it was only for a moment. I would like to see him again and I would like to be introduced to your other family members. I believe your aunts' name is Shizuka-sama and your cousins are Koga-sama and Nanako-sama, right?"

Byakuya had to think about that for a moment. "I am sure my aunt would love to meet you and Nanako is just a people-person in general. I would be happy to arrange a meeting."

"And your other cousin?" she asked cautiously despite knowing the answer.

"I do not think that would be a wise idea. Koga is, how shall I say, not one to just let anyone into the family," he said diplomatically.

"Meaning that he will never accept me into the clan," she replied.

It was not meant to be a question but Byakuya was complied to answer anyway. "Yes."

"It's alright. It's not like I didn't expect it… May I see your sword?" the peasant asked, deciding to change topics.

Slightly confused, Byakuya unsheathed his blade before carefully handing it to her.

Hisana griped the hilt with both hands. She may not have been a death god, but even she could feel the power behind the metal.

"Zanpaktous are the manifestation of a shinigami's soul, right?"

"That's correct," he responded, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well then… Senbonzakura sure explains a lot."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It explains why your skin always smells of cherry blossoms…"

Hisana threw her hand over her mouth as Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?"

"I never seem to be able to keep my thoughts in line whenever I'm around you," the flushing woman said while looking down.

A gentle hand touched her chin and raised her head up. "Hisana, I never want you to censor your thoughts when you're with me. That's the true definition of love."

"Your right," she said with a soft smile while reexamining the blade. "Let me make sure I remember: shikai is the first release of a zanpaktou and bankai is the second?"

"Yes. Bankai is the highest level for a death god. Only the most powerful can obtain it."

"Do you have a bankai?" she asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So that's a 'yes' then," she replied with a smile.

"Hisana…"

"Can I see it… please?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her pleading face before standing up; she mistook the gesture.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend…"

Her words were cut off when he walked over and cradled her small frame in his arms.

"Not here," he whispered into her ear, his black hair tickling her skin.

She relaxed in his arms as she felt a rush of air pass by her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_This is certainly unexpected,"_ a man in a simple office thought while reading a book.

He sat with perfect posture, not a single wrinkle in the black fabric of his robes or the white haori draped around his shoulders.

His hand reached up to readjust his square glasses and brushed a few brown locks from his face.

"_Now why would the Kuchiki Clan be interested in the girl?"_

The poor thing had been marked for death by several people and she didn't even know it, first by the abandonment of her own blood then by a man desperate to keep an object that should never have existed secret.

He sometimes wondered what was going through Urahara Kisuke's mind when he decided to use an infant as a storage unit. Well, he knew the pragmatic argument. Who would ever suspect that a baby would be the hiding spot of an object that erased the lines of nature? What Urahara should have done was just kill her then and there. That way she would have been reincarnated in the World of the Living and the Hogyoku would have been concealed forever. Apparently, the former assassin was not capable of infanticide so he decided to let the elements do it for him.

And it would have worked but the previous captain had seriously underestimated the then lieutenant.

He had made sure that the girl survived; she would only die when he decided.

Pity, it wouldn't even be a pleasant death either.

Still, he would probably have to keep an eye on the Sixth Division vice-captain…

"Aizen-taichou…" a slick, snakelike voice called out.

Turning, Aizen Sousuke stared into the ever grinning face for his own second-in-command.

"Perfect timing, Gin. I was thinking about those empty captain seats that the psudo-arrancar's left behind… it's about time they were filled…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisana wasn't quite sure what to think as the glowing pink blades circled around, forming a cage around the pair.

She never expected this. The sight of a thousand giant swords rising from the ground was overwhelming even before they dissolved into the deadly petals.

But this…

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya was carefully watching her reaction and was surprised that she wasn't impressed. She was the first person to see this form and it was a blow to his ego.

The peasant walked around the space, looking up at the four rows of lethal beauty.

"Hisana?" he asked, growing concerned at her silence.

"You told me to be honest, right?"

He nodded.

"Well… is it wrong to say that I pity anyone who had to be on the receiving end of such an attack?"

He was confused at her words. "When I learned this technique, I vowed that only those who I had sworn to kill with my own hands would ever see this," he said proudly.

"And what type of person would that be?"

He wasn't entirely sure where she was going with this. "Someone who is a danger to Soul Society. A traitor. A criminal. A rebel. Someone who does not deserve to live," he said simply.

"Someone who broke the law?" she whispered.

"Yes." Anyone who broke the laws of the land needed to be punished.

"You remember what I said about my previous life? About me being an eta?"

He nodded.

"When I was about nine there was a terrible famine. The land was dry, cracking at the seams, but the life-giving rain would not come. Being the lowest of the low, barely human to being with, we burakumin were the ones to suffer most. I can still see the images of the starving children, their bellies swollen and faces gaunt." She shivered for a moment before continuing. "There was a boy in the village, he couldn't have been older than seventeen, who was caught poaching a rabbit of all things. He was executed for the crime of trying to feed his family. That was the law."

"What is your point, Hisana?"

"You are a proud man, Byakuya-sama, and one who follows the law because doing so brings peace and stability. I'm not saying that these things are bad, not by any means, but the law is not perfect. It does not take into account the circumstances of the crime."

"Hisana, you can come up with endless scenarios. You can't take into account every detail."

"True, but you have already proven that there are limits to what laws you will follow, otherwise you would be marrying Ryodoji Benin. And that worries me too."

"Hisana…" he trailed off.

"This is too much," she said while motioning to the swords. "This is too much power for one man. It's scary. What would happen if the law of Soul Society, where the consequences would be far more damaging than a wedding, came into conflict with your heart? What would you do?"

"How can I possible answer such a vague hypothetical situation?"

"But weren't you making hypothetical situations when you were talking about who you would show this form to? What happens when that 'traitor' or 'criminal' or 'rebel' has a name, a face… a reason? Just promise me, before you even think about using this… put yourself in your opponents place… please?"

He took her words into consideration. "I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Or not…

Now about Aizen, this is my theory: Urahara placed the Hogyoku inside Rukia when she was a baby. Aizen said in his battle with Ichigo that he always knew where the Hogyoku was so he was in fact the one keeping her alive. Again, that's my theory.

Anyone else find it strange that Byakuya found Rukia only a year after Hisana's death? Here's a man still in mourning and he suddenly finds his wife's long lost sister and they're basically twins. I'm not saying it's ByaRuki but I'm just saying he'd be conflicted. He's only a man.

For good stories, ncfan definitely has the best take on this idea. Look up "Afterimage", "Wonderful Nightmare", and "Proxy, Things to Hide."

Hisana may seem OOC but I've read too many stories where she is all passive and submissive to Byakuya. In this way she's challenging him and pointing out his contradictions.

Now think about if that scene with Byakuya and Hisana in the Senkei actually happened and think about Byakuya's battle with Ichigo…

And something tells me that Byakuya would be a horrible dancer so that made me smile!

If you don't know what Pennyroyal and Silphium are, I suggest you look it up.

Why does school have to come so soon…

Love from EvanSol0919!


	31. AN: Chapter 479

Normally I save my comments about the manga/anime at the beginning of a new chapter, but I need to say a few things about chapter 479, "Goodbye To Our Xcution".

So if you haven't read it yet, _**SPOILERS**_!

First things first, THE VISORDES ARE BACK!

Now, THAT I absolutely loved! And they're captains again! At least Shinji, Rose, and Kensei are, but what about the others? Love was captain of the 7th Division and clearly Komamura is still leading, and what about Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro? None of the divisions need lieutenants so what are they doing? And is Hachi now the leader of the Kido Corps or something?

And at least we now know that Kensei is actually _alive_. Seriously! He activates his bankai but we don't get to see him actually use it and then we don't see him for like a 100 chapters!

Now for the real rant… you have been warned…

COME ON KUBO!

This chapter just proved my point that this entire arc was nothing but a filler! This added _nothing_ to the overall plot. New characters showed up, Ichigo gets a new power that is never even given a name, the power changes 3 times in like 15 chapters, then he loses it but regains his shinigami powers which is what we all wanted in the first place! Then the shinigami battle the fullbringers and they either die or just leave.

And then there's Ginjo…

The _one_ thing I wanted to learn about was Ginjo's past as a Substitute Shinigami. How did he become one, how did he find out about the license, how did he disappear, and how he set up Xcution. And we don't even get that!

At least Riruka isn't going to become a main character. That was a big fear of mine.

And don't worry Riruka, Ichigo may never forget about you but I will try my hardest to forget this stupid filler.

PS: why did only a few of the characters change their appearances but some look exactly the same?

Oh and when it was announced that Ichigo was in Soul Society, I so wanted him to say that he wanted to join the Gotei 13 (and ask Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage ;)

And I also saw the New Year episode. Poor Kira! How has he _not_ had a nervous breakdown? And Rukia looked absolutely gorgeous in that kimono and it once belonged to Hisana! So sweet of Byakuya to do that for her!

So there are my views on everything. Agree? Disagree? Feel free to respond.

And I have an outline for the next chapter but I will admit I have not had any time to actually write so don't expect anything for quite some time. Just remember, I am going through writers' withdrawal so it is equally as painful for me.

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	32. Stolen Innocence

_**I'm not dead!**_

Oh, it feels _**SOOO**_ good to be able to write again! I'm _**SOOO**_ sorry! _**Please**_ don't be angry with me! Between finals, family, the new boat, and being sick for two weeks I haven't been able to write. But I think this chapter is really good so I hope it will be worth the wait.

ShiragikuOokami: But Byakuya _didn't_ consider what Hisana wanted. When he was fighting Ichigo, trying to put himself in our favorite strawberry's shoes was the _last_ thing he was going to do.

Toushirou-chan: I _hated_ the whole "the Hougyouku fulfills wishes" nonsense! It led to Aizen's _stupid_ transformations and now it contradicts the even more stupid fullbring aspect. If Chad's powers are fullbring, then he should have had it sense he was born, right? And what about Inoue? So ridiculous!

Kaze05: Yeah, I tried to give Hisana a little more of a backbone then a lot of stories make her out to be. Is Kuchiki Byakuya going to fall in love and go against everything he believes in for some weak-willed woman? I highly doubt it.

MorganBanner: Flying purple hippos invented typing? You learn something new every day! I really didn't like Ginjo's death scene. He only lasted like three chapters! Tsukishima was the only good character… until he became all hysterical at Ginjo's death. (Sigh) Why does Kubo always ruin the good villains? You're right, this arc could have been amazing if it were handled right: the first Substitute Shinigami, betrayed by Soul Society, gathering a group of followers to get revenge with Ichigo being the center of their plan. That could have been awesome! But no… we got an old man who loves clocks, a poor copy of Yourichi, a kid with a video game addiction, an annoying idiot who likes to punch things, a chick who can't shut up, a tall guy with a great power that was ruined, and Ginjo's jealousy of Ichigo's big sword. What a waste… Anyway, I think Hisana would have been on Ichigo's side during his fight with Byakuya. So sad. On a side note, I really hate crack stories. I find them annoying. And I'm a diehard IchigoxRukia shipper! Other favorites: IshidaxInoue, RenjixRukia (one sided on his part), IchigoxInoue (one sided on her part) and ByakuyaxRukia (the whole conflict of emotions) and HichigoxRukia because… I LOVE Hichigo! It depends on what kind of filler arc. I hate filler arcs in manga because they serve no purpose. In an anime, they are used to let the manga get further so there is a reason for it. And not all fillers are terrible. I loved the Zanpaktou Rebellion arc and I thought that watching the clone arc was better than reading the fullbring arc.

EmpressSaix: Yeah, European royal families were complicated, to say the least… Honestly, I completely forgot about Yachiru when writing this. Maybe she found them and redid them the way she wanted. Wouldn't that infuriate Ran! If Ran and Aizen teamed up, then they would have won before they turned on each other. Two manipulative megalomaniacs can't be "friends" forever.

RukiaGallega: You're welcome for the song title. I know what you mean about Tsukishima and Ginjo's past. Maybe Ichigo didn't mean to kill Ginjo and that just proves how _weak_ he was that after all those stupid forms and taking Ichigo's powers and "going Hollow" he was still _nothing_! Now about Rukia, you remember the flashback chapters of when she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan and joined the 13th Division? She completely lacked self-confidence and it was only under Kaien's mentorship that she regained her self-esteem. That's when she would have been most vulnerable to someone like Ran. Pennyroyal and silphium are toxic, but they were used throughout history by women for a particular reason… I have an outline for the rest of the story but I can't say definitively how many chapters are left. I see what you said about the Vizards (or however you want to spell it). I really didn't like them until their pasts were revealed and we found out that they were Aizen's first victims. About the appearance change, why did half of them decide to change but the other half didn't? That's my problem. And it's not just the shinigami. Inoue, Ishida, and basically all the other humans have too. Instead of me defending my shipping (my ANs are long enough as it is!), let's just agree to disagree. No point into getting into a shipping battle.

Thayet9: Congratulations! You invented a new word! And if you read ahead, then you know why Seireitei is so much more dangerous than Inuzuri.

ScarletLeaves: Thank you for all the praise! Yep, things are going to get more insane now! And it is ironic that I put out a chapter with Hisana dancing then an episode comes out in which Hisana was known to be a dancer. The anime writers stole my idea!

To person who didn't leave a screen name: I agree. Calm, collected villains are so much better than raving lunatics. That's why I loved early Aizen and early Tsukishima… before Kubo ruined them.

ILoveAnimeCouples: Yes it is confusing but I think the best stories should make you think and question the characters and what will happen next. And the main reason I just hated the fullbring arc was that it was _pointless_! None of the new characters are going to stick around and Ichigo's power ranger suit didn't make it past 10 chapters. It didn't even get a name! This was just filler chapters until Ichigo got his shinigami powers back. And you didn't offend me. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

Dear Casssiee: I'm sorry I make you cry! By the way, how much water do you drink to be able to cry for an hour a day? So, if you're clinically insane, are you writing from a mental institution?

panxesaki-san: Thank you for saying that I am an inspiration! That's the best compliment an author can get! I don't think eating Benin would be a good idea. What if she has a disease? (Or a few...)

Rose831: I have some ideas of expanding the story into those 5 years but there's no cohesive story. I might just do some small one-shots about their marriage.

An old fashioned girl: Thank you for complimenting me on my OCs! They can either enhance a story or absolutely ruin it.

Chifuyuu: Yes, I do own all the Royal Diaries! I've always been a big history buff and royalty in particular has always interested me (especially the intrigue!) And yes I did take ideas from the book because it just fit so well! And yes, Benin is from the first movie. It was all about a former noble clan so it did fit. Besides if you remember what she looks like, she is Hisana's opposite in a physical sense. And you didn't bother me. I love answering my fans! (In case you haven't noticed ;)

Darklover: Yeah I know Byakuya is kind of frustrating but he's supposed to follow the rules no matter what so he can't really compete in a world where people have no rules. Yeah… it does feel like Kubo's sold out a little. And who was excited by these new characters? The majority of people I know hated them. And the crazy outfits didn't scare me but actually made me laugh. I actually don't want to know what Kenpachi's shikai or bankai would be. He's awesome all on his own! I doubt that Rukia had the Hougyouku placed inside her when she was first in the real world. If that were the case, why didn't Urahara just erase her memories and place her in the gigai? As much as I love Urahara, he is very dangerous and manipulative and would probably consider that the lesser of two evils. I agree that Aizen just wanted to use Ichigo as an experiment. And yes, I don't understand Chad and Inoue's powers in relation to the Hougyoku. If Chad was a fullbringer, then that meant that his parents were attacked by a hollow before he was born so he should have been able to use fullbring when he was younger. And Rukia wasn't even with Inoue when her powers awoke. Makes no sense… I understand you wanting to get the details right but just don't get too bogged down in them.

General Comments: Don't worry; Aizen isn't going to be a major part of the story. I was just trying to explain how Rukia survived Inuzuri when she was abandoned as an infant. In his fight with Ichigo, Aizen said he always knew where the Hougyouku and that's why he sent her to Karakura. Some of you were wondering why it would be easier to control someone if they only loved one thing. Here's my logic: it would be easier to control someone if they only cared about one thing because that's _all_ they have. There's a great story called "Nocturne" by Quagga that is an AU in which Ichigo didn't make it in time to save Rukia from Byakuya's perspective and how his mental state just deteriorates. I highly recommend it. And remember, Ran's ultimate goal is to make Byakuya a figurehead. How would you go about doing that?

Manga/Anime Comments: Anime's over and the manga has gone back to "let's destroy the shinigami". If there's one thing Soul Society is good at its making enemies.

If I owned Bleach… I would have done something different. And I highly recommend going back and looking at the character list and remembering who is married/engaged to whom.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later)

Hayakawa Mizuho stretched out her muscles as she climbed out of her kings sized bed, making sure not to disturb the other occupant. He was one of her favorite bedmates, good at what he did and even better at staying quiet. Why couldn't all men be that way?

Slipping on her robe, the orchid haired woman silently exited the room. Once outside, the matriarch unrolled the piece of paper she had received earlier. The contents of which had enraged the woman so much that she needed an immediate stress reliever. Now with that out of the way, the noble was able to think more clearly.

If one wished to survive in this world, you couldn't make a decision out of anger.

In the brilliance of the full moon, her cyan eyes read over the parchment once more.

It was a message from Yosano Katsu proposing a marriage deal between his son Osamu and Ayumi.

On the surface it was a good arrangement. The Yosano Clan was an old and prestigious family with plenty of resources and a high amount of respectability.

Mizuho folded up the note and began walking toward the southern end of the complex.

Her mind recalled when she found out when her parents had announced her own engagement to Hayakawa Fujio.

She had been barely older than her daughter.

Like all highborn girls, Mizuho had been told two completely different versions of what marriage meant. The first were the fairytales, of vows of the never-ending love between husband and wife. The other was that duty came before anything else, that your own happiness was secondary to the family name.

It was clear which one was the truth and which one was the lie.

Mizuho _hated_ the institution of marriage, to be sold like a common whore, enslaved by a few words to a man who repulsed her to no end.

It had been amazing that the Hayakawa Clan had even consented to such an agreement. Before the dangers of inbreeding became known, first cousin marriages had been common in order to keep the bloodline pure and to make sure that the lands, titles, and riches remained closely within the family. The Hayakawa Clan had taken it even further. Not only were _double_ first cousins routinely married but, scandalously, _nieces_ were often married to their _uncles_.

All that contamination had resulted in Hayakawa Fujio, a raving madman who saw demons everywhere and constantly beat his servants to death. _This _was the man her parents had _honored_ her with.

A scowl appeared on the woman's beautiful face as she remembered the first few years of her bondage. It had been impossible to forge any kind of relationship with her husband. She couldn't even make him consummate it because Mizuho doubted he even knew _how_ to produce a child.

Not only was she absolutely miserable, but it turns out that the elders had robbed the family dry, hiding the debt behind the clan's formidable name.

The choice was either to go insane or take drastic action.

Obviously, she chose the latter.

The only way to counter the corrupt elders was to align herself with someone more influential.

That's where Amatsuki Bansui came in.

Their alliance had been sealed in flesh, a small sacrifice to make considering the results. One by one, the elders had either been removed or disposed of. The rumor was that she had buried them in the gardens of the Hayakawa estate.

It was all a lie; there were no bodies beneath the soil. Mizuho had started the story in order to intimidate her enemies.

Whenever they walked around the grounds, they could imagine their own graves being dug.

The arrangement with Bansui had given her one more thing.

The mother arrived at her daughter's door, sliding it open to reveal the sleeping child. Mizuho had never loved anyone in her entire life; not her parents, not her sister, and certainly not her husband. So when the lady found out she was pregnant, she never expected to feel anything for the babe.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

For some unknown reason, Mizuho loved her child more than anything else in this world and it had only served to strengthen her resolve. Now she didn't need power only for her own survival but also that of her little girl. The woman only saw it as further love for her child.

You only truly loved someone when you were willing to kill for them.

The open door brought a gust of wind into the room, causing the lass to shudder and wrap the blankets more securely around her small body.

It was truly amazing how much the mother and daughter looked alike. They had the same silky orchid hair, the identical cyan eyes, and the equal amount of coldness within their depths. In a practical sense, the similarity helped her pass off Ayumi as Fujio's heir. It also made Mizuho feel like she was looking into a mirror, seeing a younger version of herself grow up in a similar world.

After she understood what true love was, her contempt for her parents had turned into outright hatred. If they had loved her even a _fraction_ as much as she loved Ayumi, then they would have _never_ forced her to marry an inbreed maniac.

Oh, but she'd had her revenge. With her parent's deaths, Mizuho had taken control of her maiden Sorimachi Clan and truly became one of the most feared women in the aristocracy.

That didn't mean that she didn't understand the value of the sanctuary of matrimony; she had arranged the marriage of her nephew to the Kuchiki princess after all. But she cared not for Tatsukichi or Nanako; if their own parents couldn't protect them then they either didn't truly love them or were too weak to do so.

Mizuho looked at the proposal again. She would never force Ayumi to marry anyone but she couldn't ignore such a good offer.

A small smile appeared across her crimson lips as a solution came to mind.

If she couldn't offer her daughter, then she would give Yosano Katsu a replacement.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The next morning, The Utagawa Manor)

Ash grey eyes gazed down into the clear water of the pond. The marks from the encounter with her husband had all but disappeared.

At least the physical ones.

Yoshino sighed and ran a hand through her chocolate colored locks, a few loose strands slipping from her fingers.

She wished she could take her mind off the situation with Yujin but that only left one other subject to think about.

The noblewoman still couldn't understand what the commoner was thinking. Hell, she didn't even know what the nobleman was thinking.

Perhaps he had gone insane from spending too much time around Ryodoji Benin? Or maybe this was his personal way of rebelling against the system? Maybe he secretly wanted to be free of the family burden and was looking for any escape that would make him unable to be the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan.

Any explanation was better than the possibility that he actually loved her.

If Kuchiki Byakuya truly loved Sato Hisana, then he wouldn't have kept his identity a secret.

If Kuchiki Byakuya truly loved Sato Hisana, then he wouldn't have dragged her into this world.

If Kuchiki Byakuya truly loved Sato Hisana, then he would have let her go.

Deep down, Yoshino knew that they were in love. She had seen it that day at the temple, the cherry blossom petals encircling the two as his fingers brushed against her cheek. It was too beautiful a moment to be anything else but love.

Even knowing this, the woman found it nearly impossible to admit such a thing. Her mind simply could not fathom how a noble could love _anyone_, much less the statue that was Kuchiki Byakuya. To accept it would mean that her entire view on the aristocracy being nothing but cold, manipulative narcissists was wrong, the only notion she had believed after she discovered what kind of man Yujin was. That reasoning had been a sort of shield, protecting her from trusting any of them and being played for a fool again. It was…

"Yoshino-sama."

The lady spun around to see large azure eyes flinch as they met her still harsh gray ones.

"Sayori," the adult whispered in surprise before composing herself. "Please, come. What brings you here?" she gently asked her son's fiancée.

The Onodera girl bowed slightly before sitting next to her future mother-in-law, her bronze locks falling into her face as she kept her head down.

Yoshino felt her heart drop as she remembered her earlier thoughts on nobles. But Sayori was different, she was just a child. It was what would happen after she married Hou that would be important. The thought of what might happen to this sweet little girl after the wedding terrified her.

"Yoshino-sama… I'm worried…" Sayori started off before stopping.

"Worried about what?"

What could have made Sayori travel all the way here without an invitation?

"About…"

She suddenly jumped up. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have bothered you with such…"

Yoshino wrapped her arms around the girl before she could run off. "It's alright little one. Tell me what's troubling you… is it my sons?" Yoshino finished in a whisper, her heart contracting at the thought of what the boys could have done this time.

"No... It's… it's… Miyuki…" the child stuttered out.

Sayori's blue eyes traveled to the pond, the same one Miyuki had almost drowned in as Hou and Ban smiled by the edge.

"Did something happen?" the mother asked in concern, also remembering how she jumped into the water to save the terrified girl.

"I… I don't know. All of a sudden, she seems to be avoiding me. I don't know if I did something to upset her. She won't talk to me. I…"

Suddenly the child collapsed into the adult's arms. "She's the only friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose her. Miyuki is the only one who has ever understood me. I know something is wrong… I hate the idea that she can't trust me. I thought we were closer than that."

Yoshino held the crying girl, stroking her hair. "The fact that you're so upset proves how strong your bond is. Such a friend is a rare thing… one that is to be treasured."

"But why…"

"Maybe something happened that she doesn't feel comfortable talking about. Maybe she doesn't want to worry you… or scare you… or was afraid of your reaction…"

"But I am scared. Not knowing is the worst part. I just… have such a bad feeling…"

Yoshino wiped the tears from the child's beautiful blue eyes; such a rare shade of sapphire, not entirely unlike another pair that came to mind.

"I'll talk to Miyuki, Sayori. I promise that we, all three of us, will get through this."

The girl hugged her again, her tiny arms holding on with surprising strength.

"_But I need to speak to someone else first …"_

XXXXXXXXXX

(The Suzunami Manor)

"When you told me you dreamt of climbing a mountain with thunder and lightning in the background, I never expected it to be something like this."

"Neither did I."

Kuchiki Shizuka looked over at her nephew who was looking back at a raven haired woman playing with two children.

Her father had told her about Byakuya and a common woman named Hisana a few days ago. Needless to say, the noble nearly had a heart attack, both from the news that the heir had proposed to a peasant and the fact that Kuchiki Ginrei had actually accepted it.

Her emerald eyes looked back at the three. Byakuya had agreed to allow her and Nanako to accompany him to the Suzunami Manor where she was currently being hidden. Koga coming was not even a suggestion.

Hisana was a very sweet girl with a gentle heart but with an inner strength that only came from a lifetime of struggle. It was easy to see why Byakuya had fallen so hard for her.

Nanako had also taken an instant liking to the peasant and they were currently playing a game of tag with little Shiyo. The violet eyes woman tried to get Byakuya to join them but Shizuka had asked to take a walk with him around the Suzunami gardens. It was very amusing; it was clear that the formidable vice-captain was powerless against his lover's smile and was very grateful to his aunt.

He had never been good at dealing with children. Or playing for that matter.

Shizuka looked away to her nephew's face, his slate eyes still focused on the woman chasing the two screaming girls.

The chestnut haired woman was unaccustomed to seeing such emotion displayed so openly on his face. It sent a chill down her spine; he had never looked so much like his father.

Her eyes watered as she remembered her beloved older brother. Sojun was a good man but was very hard on himself. His physical weakness made him feel like he was unworthy of being the next Kuchiki head. Still that only seemed to drive him further, his grey eyes always reflecting some inner passion that was now in his son's gaze.

But Sojun did have his humorous side. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the first time he'd had alcohol. It was at one of the family's formal dinners with some of the highest ranking nobles. And amongst all this decadency comes the Kuchiki heir, red as an apple, slurring his words, stumbling about before finally passing out in the bushes. Oh, father had been so furious.

The grin faded as more memories assaulted her mind, namely the day of his wedding.

Shizuka had still been young and naïve so the main emotion she felt was jealousy at her future sister-in-law's beauty. Kusama Shoko was truly the angel of Seireitei with her crystal blue eyes and snow white hair that fell in gentle waves to her waist. Looking back, Shizuka could now see the blank expression that was on Shoko's face as she said her vows.

Sojun had truly wanted to make this arranged marriage work but Shoko remained the consummate ice princess, never once letting her guard down. Shizuka had begun to hate the other woman for her coldness to a man who had always treated her with respect. Then she learned that Shoko had been in love with another noble, but one of lesser birth who had quickly been married off so the reputation of the Kusama Clan wouldn't be tarnished and thus the arrangement with the Kuchiki Clan wouldn't be threatened.

Then Byakuya had been born and his mother had been spiraled down into a deep depression which ultimately led her to hang herself. What made it worse was that it had to be hidden so the family wouldn't be dishonored. It became a taboo subject, one that was never allowed to be spoken.

This was the world that Hisana was about to enter, one in which her own origins would have to be erased, a false history created to give to the rest of the aristocracy for the purpose of protecting the clan.

"Are you sure about this?" the aunt whispered to her wayward nephew.

"I know what I'm doing, oba-sama," he said defensively.

"This won't be without conflict." There was no way that the Ryodoji Clan or certain elders would stand by and let this happen without a fight, without blood.

The shinigami visible tensed at this.

"_So something has already happened,"_ the lady rationed. _"How many people will die because of this? How many people have __already__ died because of this?" _

Still, there was nothing she could do to discourage him from this path. Byakuya was a very stubborn individual and one he made a decision there was no second guessing.

All Shizuka could do was support him in any way she could. Right now, the best way she could help was to diffuse the tension.

"Hisana's quite good with children, isn't she?" as they observed the children began to mercilessly tickle the squealing woman.

"She is."

"I'm sure Nanako can't wait till she has some little playmates to run around with."

The woman held back a chuckle as she observed the flush on her nephew's pale face.

A small moment of humor before the nightmare truly began.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisana was getting tired very quickly; these children had too much energy for their own good.

She was so happy that she was able to meet Byakuya's aunt and cousin. Shizuka was such a kind woman who seemed to accept her and Nanako was utterly adorable.

"Girls, I need to sit down for a moment," the woman stated before sinking to her knees.

"Ah! That's no fun!" Nanako pouted, her cerise eyes creasing in disappointment.

"Don't be rude, Nana-chan! We're lucky that at least _someone_ decided to play with us," Shiyo said, coming to her defense.

Hisana turned to look at Byakuya and Shizuka appearing to be having a serious conversation, of which she was probably the subject. Konoka was looking out at them through one of the windows but she was meeting with her estranged husband for some reason. Even from here, the peasant could feel the tension all around her.

"Why don't we take a small break," the lady suggested before the girls could pick up on the strain of the adults.

"Ok," Nanako said before plopping to her knees. Shiyo could only sigh at her friend's reaction before starting to sit down.

"So how did you steal Bya-kun from the wicked witch?"

Hisana looked shocked at the question; Shiyo literally fell onto the grass, hitting her head on the ground.

"Nana-chan! You can't ask something like _that_!"

"Why not? It's just a question," the auburn haired girl shot back.

"It's alright, Shiyo," Hisana replied with a small smile. "But I have a question for you, Nanako-chan – how can I steal a person?"

Both girls looked stumped at this and Hisana couldn't help but laugh at their confused faces.

"It's all about choosing words properly girls."

"Ok, how did you two meet?" Shiyo asked, pulling strands of grass out of her mahogany hair.

"In the forest, right by a small pond. I remember it so clearly. I had sought out the shade of the trees and had placed my feet in the cool water. The frogs had just laid their eggs and I was admiring their beauty, catching the sunlight like little crystals. I heard a strange swish noise and when I turned around… there he was…"

"What did you think of him?" Nanako asked.

"I thought that he was the most handsome man I had ever seen."

The girls had to laugh at this.

"And?" they both replied eagerly.

"Well, he questioned me a little… then he left."

Nanako wasn't happy about that. "Well that was rude of Bya-kun! I should have a word with him!" The headstrong girl was about to stand up but Hisana pulled her back down.

"Now now, don't you want to know what happened next?" Hisana asked and was met with enthusiastic nods.

"Well, he asked to meet me at one of the Buddhist temples…"

"Like a date?" Nanako asked before being hit on the head by Shiyo.

"I suppose. Anyway, we had a lovely time…"

"Is he a good kisser?" Nanako suddenly asked.

Hisana began blushing at the unexpected question as the girls being to giggle.

"What's it like?"

"I don't think you're old enough to know."

"No! We want to know!" the Kuchiki princess demanded in a rather entitled voice.

"Yeah, she wants to compare it to when she kissed Takehara," the leaf eyed girl responded.

"Oh… who's Takehara?" Hisana asked to blushing girl.

"Her fiancé."

At this, the raven haired woman froze. Fiancé? Nanako was a child!

"You're… you're engaged…" she stuttered out, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes. I mean… Take-kun is really nice but his aunt is a complete witch. And his cousin is really, really weird," the pink eyed girl responded.

The adult couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, Byakuya had been in an arranged betrothal. Well, technically he still was, but he was a grown man. Nanako was a little girl. Was that normal in Seireitei?

"Shiyo… are you promised to someone too?"

"Oh no! I don't want to get married," the child responded with utter certainty.

"Why is that?" the woman asked in confusion.

"Well… my parents…" the girl said in obvious discomfort.

"It's alright. It's none of my concern." Hisana knew a thing or two about complicated family relationships. She had no right to intrude in such a sensitive subject.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the three before the violet eyed woman came up with an idea.

"Well… maybe I could tell you how it feels to be kissed…"

"Yeah!" the children asked simultaneously.

She chuckled at their enthusiasm. "Hmm… maybe not…"

Hisana had no time to react before the girls descended upon her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Konoka watched as the two girls fell on Hisana, their shrieks and laughter making their way into the room.

"You will not get away with this," the red haired woman stated as she turned to view the man.

Higashiyama Takehiko, her estranged husband, merely shrugged, not concerned with his soon to be ex-wife's threat.

"It's a good match. Yosano Osamu…"

"Is too old!" Konoka screamed.

Takehiko was a man without honor who had fathered countless illegitimate children, drunk until passing out, and gambled away his inheritance. Konoka had tolerated all of it for the sake of her child until the humiliation had been too much to bear. But _this_ was unacceptable.

His plain brown eyes looked up at her with boredom. "What is age in Soul Society? Sure Osamu is technically a man but they wouldn't be married for many years and then they will grow old together and slowly."

"Just because they'll look the same age doesn't change the fact that he's _decades_ older than she is!"

In fact, there were rumors that he had already fathered a child who was older than Shiyo.

Takehiko ran his hand through his mahogany locks, the only feature that their daughter had inherited, thank the gods. Everything else from her leaf green eyes, to her ivory skin, to her full lips had been her mother's.

"I've already sent an acceptance letter to Katsu. I just thought I'd let you know," the noble said smugly, knowing that there was nothing she could really do. Then again, it wasn't as if any of this was his idea; Takehiko wasn't smart enough to put this together.

"Don't you mean that Hayakawa Mizuho sent an acceptance letter for you?" Konoka asked in a raised voice.

Everyone knew he had sold out the entire Higashiyama Clan to that bitch in order to pay off his debts. It just showed how little he cared about anyone else, including his daughter.

At this he was clearly angry. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am simply trying to do what is best for Shiyo. You should choose your words more carefully. You have no influence now that Kuchiki Byakuya has refused to marry you after our annulment is finalized. How does it feel to be rejected for Ryodoji Benin?" he asked, clearly goading her. The fool didn't even know about Hisana; Mizuho wasn't telling him anything.

"Besides you love children. I thought you'd be happy to be a young grandmo..."

"Guards!"

Several shinigami rushed into the room, having been close after hearing the raised voices.

"Kono…"

"Please take Takehiko and escort him out of the manor. He is not allowed to return until further notice," the lady ordered, cutting the men off before they could properly address her; she was in no mood for formalities.

"You're wasting your time, Konoka," that bastard said before leaving the room with the men in tow.

She waited until the footsteps had faded away before grabbing the papers that were on the table and violently tearing them to shreds, collapsing into tears afterward.

The thought of a man like Yosano Osamu touching her innocent little girl was just too much.

She had always been a proper noblewoman, turning a blind eye to her husband's indiscretions, always trying to do what was best for the family name and what had it gotten her?

Perhaps it was time she played by their rules…

XXXXXXXXXX

(Inuzuri)

Hirasago Daiji didn't know where he was going, both figuratively and literally.

It had been a crazy few weeks.

After Hisana's _betrayal_, he had done what any man in his situation would do – get completely wasted and star picking drunken fights with anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

A man's mind worked in such odd ways.

During one of those brawls, one of Toba's men had tried to recruit him.

It'd happened before; Daiji had become a capable fighter after years of living on the streets. He had been in several brawls and had the scars to prove it. Every other time he had refused; this time he hadn't.

The peasant had regretted it ever since.

At first it was great, taking out all his anger and frustration on rival gang members. Then he had been ordered to start attacking innocent people. Toba, the fat son of a bitch, had claimed that they were in league with his "enemies" and thus had to be dealt with.

"We're at war. People die," he would say in his deep voice that demanded obedience. He was right about that; the violence had increased dramatically.

Sometimes he thought it was actually better that Hisana was in Seireitei before dismissing the idea. If she had stayed he would have never let anything happen to her. He had protected her for _years_ and what did that get him?

Still the more time went by the harder it was to stay angry. And he was feeling guilty about what he had said to her the last time they met.

He could tell, no matter how hard it was to admit, that she had fallen in love with that damn shinigami and wasn't just using him to get out of Inuzuri. Any other woman would have but he probably had to beg her to leave the slums seeing as what she desired was still here. Maybe.

Daiji had always considered her search for Chikako to be a waste. The only description was of a man with pale hair and a sad expression. That was extremely helpful. Not to mention it had been given by some old lady. Who knows what she really saw, if anything.

Still, he had no right to say something like that, no matter how hurt he was. And he shouldn't have implied that she was a prostitute. He knew all the abuse her uncle had put her through; Hisana would have rather died than be used in such a way again.

He'd seen Ellie a few times and had asked if there was any way that they could remain friends.

Daiji didn't want her to be a friend…

"You little brats! Get back here!"

Daiji turned to see a group of street kids running past him, holding as much food and water as their little arms could carry, being chased by the wronged merchant.

The tallest boy was in the lead followed by the smallest, malnourished child. A lad with shocking red hair was next with a young girl bringing up the rear. A girl with pale skin, black hair, and…

Daiji blinked a few times. No… it couldn't be… it was impossible…

The very pissed off man following the kids with a butcher's knife was screaming about how he was going to gut the little thieves.

The russet haired man was in a state of shock before grabbing the would-be child killer around the throat and quickly snapping his neck.

Daiji stared in astonishment at what he did. He had only meant to knock the gut out. Maybe he was turning into one of those mindless killers that roamed the streets looking for prey…

Shaking his head, the commoner quickly followed the tiny footsteps of the children down what seemed to be countless alleys and through random abandoned buildings until he arrived at the edge of a forest. It was only by the sound of laughter that allowed him to follow them through the trees.

The kids had made their own tree house deep within the forest and very high up as a shield to remain hidden.

"Wow, that guy was an ass," the red haired boy stated; Daiji had to agree.

"Maybe you should go back, Renji. Bet you two would have so much in common," the girl sarcastically replied.

The boy tried to rush the girl but she tripped him, sending him spiraling off the branch and onto the grass below as the others laughed at his expense.

"I'm gonna get you, Rukia!" this Renji lad screamed, his cheeks as red as his hair, as he tried to climb back up but his flustered state got in the way. He made it up about halfway before losing his footing and tumbling back down.

Daiji turned to leave, the girl's voice still ringing in his ears.

There was no doubt as to who she was. He never expected Chikako, or Rukia in this case, to actually be alive; he always thought Hisana's searches were out of desperate guilt. Well they were, but he thought they were completely in vain.

Great, now what was he going to do?

His selfish side wanted to forget what he saw, to pretend it didn't happen. This way Hisana would still be in pain, just like he was now.

But… he couldn't do that as much as a part of him wanted to. That would hurt the girl more than Hisana; she deserved to know the truth about her family. And as much as he _hated_ to admit, Daiji still cared enough about Hisana to at least give her this gift, even if it didn't change the situation.

He couldn't believe how much they looked alike; Rukia looked like a miniature clone of her older sister, right down to those breathtaking eyes…

Daiji exited the forest, turning to go to Ellie's tavern. She would be able to get a hold of Hisana without his involvement; he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. At the very least young Max would be happy with the extra playmates. Hell, maybe that Renji kid was their long last sibling. It would explain the hair color.

A sudden chill went down his spine making the hairs on his arms stand up. This wasn't from a gust of wind; this was the natural instinct that happened when someone was following you…

Daiji grabbed with dagger, taking a defensive stance. His brown eyes didn't see anyone but he knew…

A gasp of surprise broke through his lips as he felt a sharp pain emanating from his chest. Looking down, the blade of a sword was sticking out of his torso. The metal was removed and Daiji fell onto the hard dirt.

He looked up at his attacker and was shocked to see that it was a woman.

She was small in stature with long, teal colored hair, sickly pale skin and piercing saffron eyes. There was also a scarf tied tightly around her mouth. Why would she…

The question remained unfinished as several cloaked figure emerged from the darkness, slowing encircling him with knives drawn…

XXXXXXXXXX

I hope the wait was worth it!

I think Mizuho is my second favorite OC after Ran. She comes across as another manipulative woman but she does love her daughter, almost to a fault, and yet she's still willing to use another woman's child in her plans.

There's an old saying about wisdom coming from the mouths of babes and we get a lot of that here.

Age and time always seems to be a problem because everyone seems to stop aging at different times. Renji and Rukia are supposed to be around the same age but she looks like a teenager and he looks like he's in his 20s.

Anyway for most of history, and unfortunately still now, girls have typically been married to men older than they are, sometimes by decades so I thought I'd bring it up here.

Oh and speaking of creepy marriages, the Habsburgs of Austria were infamous for marrying nieces and uncles so no, I did not make that up.

So what does Konoka plan to do about her husband trying to marry off their daughter?

And I know I'm going to get some heat for Daiji but there is a reason for it!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	33. AN: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KUBO!

_**Chapter 502 Spoilers:**_

For those of you who haven't read this terrible, terrible chapter… avoid it until further notice.

For those of you who have, I'm just going to say what we all are thinking:

_**HOW COULD YOU, KUBO?**___(shouts into the sky)

Of ALL the characters to kill, you _**DARE**_ kill of Kuchiki Byakuya?

I admit, one of my main problems with the Arrancar arc was that none of the "good guys" died. In fact, when Gin "killed" Matsumoto, I actually liked that twist because I didn't see it coming.

I was also glad when the First Division VC died because he was still useless and I still don't care enough to remember his name.

So yes, I do want some of the Shinigami to die (I won't say who but there are a few I can't stand) BUT NOT BYAKUYA!

Is Kubo _trying _to be killed by rapid fangirls? Has he _seen_ rapid fangirls in action? (They scare me…)

It doesn't even make sense! Ichigo was able to withstand Senbonzakura Kageyoshi before he used his bankai! He even survived Hauktanken!

And this "being attacked by your own powers", why does that seem familiar… oh yeah, IT WAS THE ZANPAKTOU REBELLION ARC!

(exhales deeply)

Ok, I really needed to get that off my chest.

I must now go into mourning for my beloved, stupid noble… until Inoue arrives and brings everyone back to life…

Feel free to express your own opinions on this travesty…

EvanSol0919 (I would say "love from" but I'm not in a very loving mood…)


End file.
